Our English Visitor
by Eire Rose
Summary: What happens when a friend of Catherine Barkley's visits Stockton, and meets Zack Morton. This is a continuation of the stories and characters from 'The Land Grant' and 'Lily In The Valley'. The Barkley's are not the main characters, but they do appear frequently. Rated T because of language and some imagery.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note One: One of my favorite 'Big Valley' episodes has always been 'Joshua Watson', which featured the rival ranch of the Morton's. The opening scene, where Zack and JR bait Nick set up an interesting dynamic. It made me wonder when the rivalry had started, and what the relationship had been like before. **_

_**This was a plot bunny that popped into my mind, while writing 'Lily In The Valley'. My original intent with that story was for Zack Morton to cause a great deal of mischief with Heath and Lily. It did not work out that way, and I referenced in the second to last chapter what happens to Zack. **_

_**On the surface, this story is about Zack Morton, but it will also serve as a window on the Barkley's. There will be scenes with the couples, and various family members, with some references to happenings that were discussed in my two other stories. You don't need to have read them though, to be able to follow along.**_

_**FYI – This story will not be posted at The Big Valley Writing Desk, because it does not meet the guidelines, of having at least one Barkley has a major character. They do not even appear until chapter 4 in this story. I understand that the story will probably not have a large audience, but it was a way for me to spend more time with the characters. Yes, the story is rather 'Barbara Cartland' but it was fun to write. Several of the chapters will be rated 'M' due to language and suggestive scenes – I will note those at the beginning of the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything else associated with the Big Valley. This story is for entertainment only, nothing more.**_

_**Author's Note Two: The story opens in Colorado, and there are references to places that existed by the end of the nineteenth century. Not all though were around when this story starts, but the dates are close enough in my opinion. I like the idea of using well known landmarks to help set the stage, and all places mentioned can be visited today. Please note; the clock tower on Union Station was torn down in 1914.**_

_**All Aboard**_

_Mid-July, 1878_

Zack Morton stood on the platform at Union Station, in Denver, waiting to board the west bound train. The façade of the elaborate stone structure featured a clock tower with four clocks set into it. They symbolized the four railroads that passed through Denver. The station had recently opened up, as a way to consolidate passenger traffic. People could now switch trains with no problem, but the station was always busy and crowded. Zack was jostled several times, as the people moved rapidly around the platform.

After spending the last six weeks with his grandfather, in Georgetown, Colorado he felt ready to return home to Stockton. His maternal grandfather was a tough Welsh miner, who had left coal in Wales for gold in the Rockies. The old man had struck it rich, wore fine suits, owned several banks and business, but still retained his down to earth pragmatism. Zack had needed it, which was why he'd come to visit the man.

In April he had returned from San Francisco to his ranch, after the happenings with Heath and Lily. Her being kidnapped and held hostage had made Zack realize he was treading into dangerous waters, with his feelings for her. It had started out innocently enough when he had rescued her that day on the Zephyr ridge. Watching her being held by Heath, as he comforted her, had caused his body to be flooded by jealousy and desire. Zack had gone out that night and gotten drunker than he'd ever been before, to eradicate the feelings he had for another man's wife.

Arriving back in Stockton he had thrown himself into the ranch work, while trying to avoid Lily and Heath as much as possible. It was harder than he had thought it would be though, because now he was becoming friends with Nick Barkley again. There was a four year age difference between them, but growing up they'd been close because they were alike in many ways. Neither man had ever wanted to work anywhere else besides the family ranch, and they both had strong willed fathers.

By the time the rivalry kicked in, Tom Barkley was dead and Rufus Morton was mourning the loss of his wife and daughter. Zack now wondered if the rivalry would have reached the point that it did if none of that had happened. He had been glad to reconnect with Nick again, and they had enjoyed several rounds of drinks together. That had been the beginning of a new relationship for the two ranches, as well as Nick, Zack, and JR.

When Nick's son was born, the Morton's had visited the Barkley ranch. The entire family was in residence, and he found it hard to even be in the same room as Lily. He was also aware that all the brothers were married, and Zack felt an envy he'd never experienced before. His reputation as a ladies' man had always pleased him, but now he just felt lonely. Zack was a very eligible bachelor, but he was tired of girls and their match making mommas who only wanted him for his money.

On the way home from the visit he'd expected his father to give him and JR a hard time about when would they make him a grandfather. Zack had been surprised though that the man had not said a word about the subject, but he did notice his father looking at him with concern. The next month was spent trying to avoid Lily and Heath for that matter also. Church was difficult, because everyone would mingle after the service, and on more than one occasion he would turn around to see Lily standing there.

Two things happened at the end of May that sent him to Colorado. The first was that Zack heard through the grapevine that Lily had been with child, but suffered a loss. Since the subject wasn't discussed in public he knew that he wouldn't have to say anything to her or Heath, which was a godsend. The second was a letter from his maternal grandfather, telling them about how cosmopolitan Georgetown was becoming, because of all the gold and silver being mined there.

The letter had arrived in the morning, and Zack spent all day thinking about his grandfather, and Colorado. It had been quite a while since he'd seen the gruff man, and there was the fact that Lily wouldn't be there. He loved his land, and was usually happiest there. However, Colorado now beckoned as a place of solace and he made his decision.

That night at dinner Zack announced that he was going to go visit the old man. JR immediately threw a fit, since it was the busy time on the ranch. Their father surprised both of the boys by agreeing that it was a good idea, to make sure the man was doing fine. As Rufus made his announcement he had given Zack one of those concerned looks that he'd seen before.

His father took him to the train station, and before saying goodbye, told Zack that he was doing the right thing by leaving town for a while. It came to him that Rufus was a great deal more perceptive than he let on. Obviously the man had seen what he was struggling with, and Zack appreciated his father's hands off approach.

His grandfather, David Rhys, had been glad to see him, even if somewhat surprised. Georgetown was a thriving, affluent community with grand houses, businesses, and a hotel worthy of Europe. Grandfather David lived in an elaborate three story house, built and decorated in the latest style. He had several servants, and a close companion.

Maisie Watters ran the largest and most exclusive house of pleasure in the city. She was also a long time love of David Rhys. His wife had died almost twenty years ago, and he had never had the inclination to remarry. Maisie for her part was a very successful businesswoman, and was not interested in marriage either. Zack had known all about Maisie for quite a while, and wasn't bothered by her background. In his mind, his grandfather's private life was his own business.

Zack had been in Georgetown for over two weeks, before his grandfather, or more precisely Maisie got the whole story out of him. She had offered to introduce him to some of her girls, but he had declined. He'd come to Colorado to get away from women, and clear his head. JR, if he had talked to his brother about the situation, would have told him to bed everything in town, as the way to deal with the issue. Zack though didn't want to be reminded of his loneliness through a series of meaningless, physical encounters.

Making the comment 'a young man who turns down one of my girls is either in love, or suffering from a broken heart', Maisie offered him a drink one evening. They had finished dinner, and he and his grandfather were both smoking cigars. Zack exhaled a stream of smoke and muttered 'either, both, neither'. The reply had caused his grandfather to chuckle, as he passed the decanter of port.

Once the story had come out it was Maisie that offered words of wisdom, which helped Zack to finally resolve the issue. She had asked him if he was really in love with Lily, or just the idea of Lily; the question kept him up a lot of the night. He replayed the conversations he'd had with Lily, and realized that they had nothing in common with each other.

Zack's great interest, besides his ranch, was horse breeding, and he was continually working to improve the horses on the ranch. He had done some cross breeding with a warm blood stallion from Germany to some thoroughbred mares. A cutting horse has to be agile, but sturdy at the same time, and he had great hopes from the stallion. As they were riding back from the Zephyr ridge, Zack had told Lily about his progress, but he had known she'd not understood what he was talking about.

By the time he woke up the next morning, with a headache from lack of sleep and too much port, he saw the relationship in a different light. It wasn't Lily that he wanted, but someone to share his life with. He made the decision that when he returned to Stockton he would look at the young ladies in a different way, with an eye to the long term.

Resolving that gave Zack his zest for life back, and he spent the next four weeks with his grandfather, enjoying Colorado. The young man visited mines, banks, and various meetings in the capital of Denver. The area was thriving, and Zack had a good time with all the people he met. He learned a great deal too, and was looking forward to talking to his father about some business opportunities they should consider.

It was the loneliness he felt, missing his father and brother, that made him realize it was time to return home. His mother had passed away when he was fifteen, and since then the bond with his family was even stronger than it had been before. Zack also knew there would be a lot of work waiting for him on the ranch, which he missed too. He now stood on the platform, well rested and eager to get home.

He was a young man of twenty-four, with blond hair and blue eyes. Zack was good looking, especially now that the self-satisfied smirk he used to have was gone. The confident air was still there though, which always made sure he was treated with deference by other people. He was a proud young man, and anyone looking at him would see that.

Instead of his ranch clothes he was wearing a new suit of light blue, white shirt, red tie, with a stylish hat, and was pleased at how he looked. A representative of Brook's Brothers, from New York, had set up shop at the Hotel de Paris, in Georgetown. The haberdashery had heard about the fortunes being made in Colorado, and knew that there would be newly wealthy gentlemen who wanted to look the part.

The sales representative had brought a tailor, and two apprentices, along with trunks of fabric. They booked a suite at the hotel, which was said to be the most luxurious, European hotel between Chicago and San Francisco. Zack had been able to get his evening clothes, ruined in the scuffle with Maud Collins, replaced, as well as several day suits, with accompanying shirts and ties. His brother, JR, was going to be very jealous when he saw the new clothes.

Zack smiled happily, and looked at the train, wondering when he would be able to board. It was a four day journey out to Stockton, and he had booked a sleeping compartment, in one of the Pullman cars. He spent enough time sleeping in rough conditions on the range, and he didn't feel the need to endure that misery on a four day train ride. He was impatient to get aboard, unpack some, and then find the smoking car. He wanted a glass of decent whiskey, and maybe a poker game too.

Those were the thoughts in his mind, when they were interrupted by pressure on his left arm. Zack looked down and saw a dainty hand encased in a purple suede glove. The fingers were pressing against his arm, so he glanced up to see who the owner was. He found himself staring into a heart shaped face, the creamy skin framed by deep auburn hair. What really caught Zack's attention though was the large eyes the color of pansies, framed by long, lush eyelashes. His brain stopped functioning, as did his vocal chords. All he could do was stare with admiration.

_Please note: It was common practice for east coast haberdasheries to send representatives out to the mining towns, to take advantage of the newly rich miners._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: To those readers who like clothes, Emily's outfit is an 1878 version of what Kate Winslet wore to board 'Titanic' in the 1997 version of the film.**_

_**Westward Ho**_

"Please sir, can you escort me on the train?" A cultured, soft English accented voice asked, as the pansy eyes regarded him appealingly. Zack felt like a school boy as he stood there gaping at the vision in front of him. The cream colored traveling outfit was highlighted with purple collar, cuffs, and piping on the skirt and elaborate bustle. The hat that sat at a jaunty angle on the beautiful auburn hair was the same purple, but decorated with a bow and streamers in a lilac color.

The only other lady he'd seen this lavishly dressed was Catherine Barkley, whose clothes he had always admired. While Lily Barkley had been the object of his crush, Catherine was a beauty who caught his attention. However, she had never been his type, and there was the issue of not wanting to get Nick riled up. As he regarded the well dressed figure next to him, he decided she was as beautiful in her own way, as Catherine was in hers. Zack liked the way the accent sounded, and he discerned too that the woman was in fact a young lady.

"Excuse me; I really need to get on that train!" The soft voice declared, with more firmness this time, as the pressure on his arm increased. That caused Zack's brain to start working again, and this time he heard what the young lady was saying.

"Miss, how can I help you? Do you need a ticket?" Zack asked cautiously, starting to wonder if he was being set up for something. He was savvy about the ways of the world, having spent too much time in wide open towns with minimal law enforcement. A pretty face could be very deceptive, and he decided to be on his guard.

"No, I have a ticket!" The large eyes flew wide open, as she added with a huff "You don't need to act like I'm a thief, for heaven's sake!" The young lady tossed her head, causing the streamers on her hat to flutter in his face. She came up to his chin, he noticed, as he went to brush the lilac ribbon from his eyes. It was soft against his hand as it caught between his fingers, before he was able to stop it.

"Miss, I don't mean to upset you, but can you understand my suspicion? A stranger, beautiful, but still someone I don't know approaches me. What would you think?" Zack inquired honestly, peering at her intently. She sighed, and removed her hand to fetch something from the purple reticule that hung by purple ribbons around her wrist.

"Here is my ticket if you don't believe." The young lady waved the ticket in Zack's face, and he was very surprised to see she was going to Stockton. "I guess I should have introduced myself, but there really isn't a great deal of time. My name is Emily Tisdale." She smiled at him, and he saw a dimple just to the side of the dainty chin. The English lady was the most ravishing female he'd ever met, and Zack decided to trust his instinct about her.

"Fine Miss Tisdale, you may board with me." Zack announced, and Emily was all set to say thank you, but he stopped her. "Once on board, you will tell me the whole story, and if you are lying about something I will turn you over to the porter." He stated in a no-nonsense tone, hoping his gut was right and she was a girl who needed help. Zack was aware of what a good looking couple they made, boarding the train. He guessed her luggage had already gone ahead, as his had. The porter showed them to his compartment, and let them in.

Zack hid the smile when Emily blushed as the porter wished him and Mrs. Morton a good trip. It confirmed his earlier observation, that in spite of the fancy clothes she was young. He wondered what she was doing on the train by herself, and why she had needed his help to get onboard. After the porter left Zack sat in one of the chairs, and indicated for Emily to take the other one.

The compartment had the two chairs by a window, with a table, and a small wash room. The bed, which was pulled up into the wall, was on the opposite side. There was space to move around some, as well as a small closet in the corner. Zack watched Emily take it all in, before she sat down in the chair opposite him. She clasped her hands in her lap, and bit her lip as she stared at him apprehension.

"I'm really not sure where to begin." Emily slightly stammered, as his blue eyes peered at her. She hoped that he was as nice as she had thought he was. Being in the small area with him was unsettling her; he seemed very large and masculine. There was also the comment he'd made on the platform, about her being beautiful.

"They do say the beginning is always a good place." Zack observed coolly, as he crossed his legs, sitting back in the chair. "I will introduce myself; I'm Zack Morton. You probably figured out my last name when the porter addressed you as Mrs. Morton." He added in an amused voice, and watched her blush again. Zack was admiring the way the pink flush spread across her creamy skin and neck. She was adorable, he decided, and had to resist the urge to take her in his arms.

"Zack, thank you for helping me out." Emily was still feeling flushed, after the Mrs. Morton reference. She was embarrassed that the porter had thought they were married, but could see why he would think that. Zack's blue eyes were still regarding her with curiosity, and she figured she'd better get on with the story.

"I'm from England, Devonshire actually, and my father was an army officer. He was stationed in India, and I lived there along with my mother. Just about eight months ago I lost both my parents in a fever epidemic." Emily paused, and Zack saw sadness in her eyes. He found himself reaching over and holding her clasped hands in his. She still had her gloves on, but even through the leather could feel the warmth. His eyes were now full of kindness and sympathy, like he knew what she was feeling.

"Emily, I'm sorry for your loss." Zack told her simply, not being able to imagine the pain of losing both parents. He still remembered how ghastly it was when his mother passed away. The English girl gave him a grateful smile, letting him see the dimple again. She then looked away, lowering her eyes as she did so. The dark, thick lashes of her eyes were very apparent against her skin. Zack was reminded of what a fetching thing she really was, and it concerned him that she was travelling by herself.

"Thank you Zack, I do think you understand." Emily gave him an inquiring look, and he nodded his head in confirmation. When their eyes met, she felt like time had stopped moving, while Zack was sure that she could see into his mind.

"Oh, yes, why I needed to get on the train." Emily forced herself to look away, before she lost herself in the blue pools. "After my parents passed I went back to England, to live with my father's sister, my aunt Helen. Well her, and as it turns out her husband too." She shuddered slightly as she thought about the first time she'd seen the man she was supposed to call Uncle Arthur.

"So you were sent to live with your aunt and uncle, right?" Zack was trying to get the story straight, and was puzzled by the words she was using.

"He is not my uncle!" Emily declared vehemently, before going on with her story. "My aunt had just married him, and they were coming to America where he supposedly had business interests. That is why I was in Denver, because we were supposed to go up to the Wyoming Territory. I used the crowd at the station to buy a ticket, get my luggage, and escape." She was aware that she was leaving lots out, but really didn't want to go into all the details with a man she didn't know.

"Emily, please don't think I'm dense, but I still don't understand why you are on the train, going to California." Zack tilted his head as he regarded her, looking very young with her hands clasped tightly together in her lap.

"The man that my aunt married is not a good person – I mean he was a a – it was an uncomfortable situation." The English girl faltered, trying to say what she needed to say in a discrete way. Zack saw the fear and distaste on her face, and noticed how she clasped her hands even tighter together. Looking at the beautiful girl, it came to him exactly what the problem with the 'uncle' had been. Zack's mouth tightened at the thought of some nasty man forcing immoral attentions on her. It was unfair, he mused, for her to be alone and defenseless.

"I understand now, and why you don't want to rehash it. However, won't they be looking for you?" Zack asked, wanting to know what he was getting himself in for. He had no qualms about taking the so called uncle on, but he liked to be prepared. His city gun, as he referred to the small pistol, was in the carryon bag that never left his side.

"Yes, they will, soon. The train to Wyoming leaves in an hour, and they went to get something to eat. I pleaded a headache, and told them I was going to rest in the ladies' lounge. When they start looking for me, they will be asking about an unaccompanied girl, so I thought that by boarding with someone, it would distract them. This is not the only train leaving, so it will take them a while to ask around." Emily laid out her thought process, hoping she'd thought of everything.

"Can I ask what you are going to do in California, Emily?" He was very curious as to why she was going to Stockton.

"Considering that you've been nice enough to help me Zack, I think that is a fair request." Emily replied, smiling at him. It seemed like he wasn't going to turn her over to the porter, which lifted her sprits. "I'm going to a place called Stockton first, but eventually San Francisco. A friend of mine from India is now married and living on a ranch, as she calls it. We have corresponded since she left for America, over a year and a half ago."

Zack heard what she was saying, and thinking about the English accent, he had a very good idea who her friend was. He nodded his head, and indicated for Emily to continue her story, to see if he was right. The way she referenced the word ranch was intriguing, and Zack guessed that the word was not known in England.

"Anyway, Catherine, my friend, invited me to come visit her when she found out I was going to be in America. My plan is to spend some time with her, and then find a governess job in San Francisco. I know that wealthy Americans always like to have English governesses for their children. I'm very well read, and know German and French fluently." Emily knew that if she found a job she could take care of herself, and not have to live with Aunt Helen.

"I will believe you if you say that you are well read, but how do you know German?" Zack in fact was wondering just how realistic her plan to get a governess job was. Not only was she very young looking, but he had to wonder how many women would hire someone so beautiful to live in their house. He felt bad for the girl, who should be courted and protected for her beauty, not cursed because of it. The mention of the German language surprised him; he knew most young ladies were taught smattering of French.

"My mother was from Austria! Actually, that is how I met Catherine, is because of my mother." Emily laughed, as her eyes lit up at the memory. "We were in the local bazaar – that is what they call the native shopping area – and my mother was haggling with a merchant. She couldn't get the price she wanted, and made a frustrated comment in German. Catherine was there, and recognized what my mother had said. She giggled, which caught our attention."

The deep auburn of her hair was explained now, Zack thought, as well as her eyes. Emily had not looked like how he envisioned English girls. Her coloring was striking, and he was reminded of a colored picture he'd seen in a magazine of the Austrian Empress. The woman's hair was pictured just as this girl's hair was. Zack realized she was talking again, and he stopped thinking about how Emily's hair would look if it was loose instead of pinned up.

"My friend Catherine is actually Russian. Well, her mother was English and she was visiting her grandparents in India. She was fluent in German, and had visited Austria too. My mother liked talking to someone about her native country, so we all became friends." Emily sighed, as she thought about those happy times. Zack saw that she was thinking about her mother, so he decided to change the subject.

"Emily, I'm from Stockton myself." He announced, and she sat up even straighter as she looked at him in surprise. "I also know your friend Catherine! She is married to a fellow rancher, a friend of mine, named Nick Barkley. Do they know you are coming?" Zack was now glad that he and Nick had stopped the rivalry, and he could call the man a friend. Emily was the most beautiful girl Zack had ever met, and he wanted to see more of her he realized.

"What a small world! Yes, they do know I'm coming, I sent a telegram from the station. I can hardly wait to see her, and new arrival should be there by now." Emily replied quickly, still shocked that Zack was from Stockton. Another thought came into her mind "Zack, you said you had a ranch? What is a ranch? Catherine said it was like an estate with cattle?" It all seemed rather strange, a land holding devoted to one kind of livestock.

Zack spent the next half hour telling Emily about Stockton, and ranch life in general. He liked the questions she asked, and was able to pick up that she knew something about country life. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice that the train had left the station. It wasn't until the ticket taker came knocking on the door that they became aware of how long it had been.

"I guess I need to go to my seat Zack. Thank you so much!" Emily was sorry the conversation had to end, but she didn't want to monopolize his time. He had been so kind to her, but was probably ready to be done with it. She took her ticket out of her reticule, to show it to the ticket taker, and find out where her seat was.

Emily had spent months saving her meager allowance, and had managed to get a small advance on the money her parents had left her, before the trip to America. She had not had enough for a sleeping compartment, but had purchased a seat in the first class coach. It meant sleeping sitting up, but she was prepared to put up with the inconvenience if it meant getting away from her aunt and her husband.

"Miss, there is a problem with your ticket." The older gentleman, wearing the uniform of the Union Pacific railroad announced, going on "This ticket is for tomorrow's train, not today's." He handed the ticket back to Emily, who now noticed the date.

"Well no, it should be for today! There must have been a mistake!" Emily was panicked now, but then she had an idea. "Can I just trade it for the correct ticket?" She was already on the train, and couldn't believe they would throw her off. Zack was watching her, and could tell that she was really frightened. It took a great deal of self control not to put his arms around her, and tell her he would take care of it. However, he didn't want to scare her, and he had already seen that she was very resourceful and proud.

"Normally I could Miss, but the train is full on this trip. I'm sorry, but you will have to get off at the next stop." The ticket taker felt bad for the pretty well dressed girl, but he couldn't pull a seat out of thin air. Zack saw Emily's face almost crumple, and he figured to hell with her pride; she needed help and he was there. Plus, he didn't relish the idea of her being alone in some strange place.

"Sir, could we pay the difference, so my cousin could stay with me? It was a last minute decision that she joined me on the trip." Zack offered, coming up with the cousin relationship to protect Emily's reputation. He remembered how she had blushed at being referred to as Mrs. Morton. For her part, Emily was looking at him horrified, with what he was suggesting.

The uniformed man regarded the couple in front of him, and rather doubted the cousin story. He didn't blame the young man though for what he was doing, to help the young lady. "Of course, you can do that sir. Let me calculate the fare." He did the math and told Zack how much. Emily watched as her new friend took his wallet out and paid the difference. She wanted to say something, but kept quiet, knowing the man would expect her male cousin to pay the fare. Once the ticket taker left, Emily and Zack faced each other in the compartment they would be sharing for four days.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: This chapter is long, but I really want to move the story along and there wasn't a good place to break it up. Also, I debated giving this chapter an 'M' rating - there are two scenes that could invoke it. In reading them, I think they fit the 'T' rating, but if someone has an issue with it, I will change the rating.**_

_**Over The Mountains**_

"Zack, I didn't know – I mean we can't stay.." Emily couldn't even finish the sentence, as her voice went several octaves higher. She looked around the small compartment, and then at Zack, seeing how large and masculine he was. If she had known it was going to end like this she would never have approached him on the platform. Zack had been the only person by himself, and Emily had liked how confident he looked, as well as the fact he was dressed like a gentleman.

"Emily, shh, take a deep breath; it will be fine." Zack heard the anguish in her voice, and could tell that she was almost hyperventilating. He reached over and took her hands in his, holding them securely. She felt the strength and warmth from him and for some reason started to feel calmer. Emily noticed that he was looking at her with worried eyes, and it made her feel a little better.

"I am a very honorable man, Emily. I go to church every Sunday, and my parents taught me how to treat a young lady. My Pa, who I admire greatly, would have my hide if I ever did anything improper to a woman." Zack wanted to reassure the girl that he was in no way like the man she was running away from.

"But how can we share the compartment? There is only one ah, I mean what will we do at night..?" Emily could feel herself turning bright red, at the thought of sharing the small bed with this young man. Her mother had educated her very thoroughly about men and women, and she knew what happened when a couple was together. Her mother had told her that when you were married and in love it was the most incredible experience a person could know. The thought of doing the act with a stranger, or someone she didn't love was repugnant to her.

He could not help but smile at how young and innocent she looked, blushing as she considered the sleeping arrangements. It made Zack feel very protective towards her, and he knew he would have to be very careful in his actions. Putting his arms around her, as much as he wanted to, would not be a good idea right now.

"You will sleep in the bed, and I will sleep on the floor." Zack started to explain, and when she tried to interrupt he stopped her. "I've slept on the ground many times on the range, so it won't bother me. I'll stay out of the compartment while you're getting ready for bed. Once you are in bed, I'll get undressed in the dark so you won't be embarrassed. I get up early anyway, so I will leave and you can have privacy. It will be fine." He reassured her, and to lighten the moment quipped "You are lucky it's me and not my brother JR. He snores like nothing you've heard, but I don't."

Emily saw the twinkle in Zack's eyes as he made the remark, and she thought about his solution for the sleeping arrangements. She realized that she had no other options than to put her trust in the young man she had just met. He had been kind to her, and she liked how he had understood about losing your parents.

"Thank you Zack! Yes, I will trust you." Emily told him in an almost trembling voice. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to share the small space with him. Zack had no doubt what was going through her mind. He was also concerned about sharing the space, but not for the same reasons that Emily had. The idea that this beautiful woman, or girl he corrected, was going to be his traveling companion was way too arousing. Zack pictured his Pa in his mind, and what the man would do if he behaved badly.

Rufus had no problems with his boys enjoying the company of _easy women_, and expected them to sow their wild oats. However, innocent young ladies were a different matter all together, with a high standard of behavior being called for. Zack knew it was going to be a hard four days ahead of him.

"Can we go get lunch? I'm rather hungry, and you could tell me about your family." Emily offered, both to get some food and to get out of the small space. Zack was glad that she was willing to go along with his plan, and that she wanted to get something to eat. He was also glad to go somewhere that would put some distance between him and the pretty English girl.

The rest of the day passed quickly, almost too quickly for Zack's taste. After lunch they had gone to a parlor car, with large windows. Emily was amazed at how big the mountains were, and he told her about some of the history of Colorado. They had talked about his family over lunch, and the afternoon was spent comparing notes on where they had travelled.

Dinner was an interesting experience, with the food and service being top notch in the dining car. The head waiter though mistook them for a young married couple, and brought a bottle of champagne over with the train's compliments. Emily had blushed and looked down on her plate as the waiter did his spiel, wishing them many years together. Zack didn't have the heart to tell her that she looked like a blushing bride, and he found himself being envious of the man she would marry someday.

"Well, since it's free we might as well have some." Zack gave her a wry smile, as he raised the glass the waiter had filled. Emily's cheeks were still slightly pink, but she nodded her head.

"This is nice champagne they sent." She observed, after they had clinked their glasses and taken sips. "I've not had any champagne since I was at a party in India." Zack asked her some questions about the country, and they finished their meal as she told him about her life there.

"Emily, let me escort you back to the compartment." He told her, when they were done eating. "I will then go have a cigar, and maybe find a card game. That will give you the chance to have some time alone. Is that all right?" Zack wanted her to understand that he was going to be a gentleman. She agreed with his plan, and after they had arrived at the compartment, Emily wished him good luck with the card game.

Zack headed off to the smoking car, happier than he'd been in a long time. Emily was good company as well as being beautiful. He had also noticed that she had not been shocked about him wanting to smoke and play cards. There had been several well brought young ladies he'd met at various parties, who had made their disapproval of alcohol, tobacco, and gambling very clear.

The last thing he wanted was some virtuous prude telling him what to do. Emily had smiled in understanding, and wished him good luck in a way that sounded like she meant it. Zack had also seen that she'd enjoyed the champagne, which meant she wasn't a teetotaler. He was looking forward to when they arrived in Stockton. His brother JR was going to be jealous as hell when he realized that Zack had the inside track with the pretty English girl.

Emily had pulled her night clothes out of the overnight bag, and done what she needed to in the small wash room. She was glad the compartment had its own water closet, instead of having to go down the hall. Zack had told her to keep the door locked; he had a key to let himself in. Braiding her thick auburn hair, she mused on how the day had turned out.

Her travelling companion was extremely pleasant to talk to, and she was aware of how good looking he was. It had been fascinating to hear about Colorado and California, places that were like nowhere she'd ever been before. She had seen the pride in his eyes, and heard it in his voice, as he talked about his ranch. She remembered her father's father talking about his land the same way. Once Zack had explained about cattle, she wasn't so confused about what a ranch was. Zack had also been kind and polite, with the way he had rescued her about the ticket.

She settled into the bed that had been pulled down while they were at dinner. The sheets were clean and comfortable, and Emily noticed that the porter had opened the window slightly for some fresh air. Before she had climbed into bed, she left the small light on the wall by the door on, so Zack would be able to see when he came back. The floor area seemed rather small for someone as tall as he was to stretch out on, but she knew it couldn't be helped.

It was about two hours later that Zack made his way back to the compartment, gingerly unlocking and opening the door. He didn't want to startle Emily, or wake her up if she was asleep. Entering the room, he noticed that the light on the wall was still on, just enough for him to see. He shut the door and looked over at the bed, where Emily was curled up sleeping. Zack's gaze went to the robe that was at the bottom of the bed, a pile of buttery yellow silk and ribbons. He found himself wondering if her night gown was the same color, imagining how it would look on her body.

"Did you have good luck with the card game?" Emily had vaguely heard Zack come in, and slowly opened her eyes as she asked the question. She had only been lightly sleeping, having been concerned about him coming back drunk. His intentions might be good during the day, but she had seen too many oh so proper young English officers turn the worse for drink. She had a small handgun under the pillow, just in case she needed to defend herself.

Her question broke his train of thought about her night clothes, and he took a deep breath to still what he was feeling in his body. "Actually better than I'd thought it was going to be. There was a card huckster in the smoking car, and he thought he'd take me in a poker game." Zack replied, smiling with satisfaction as he thought about the look the man had worn when he'd realized how much he had lost.

Emily listened to his voice, and knew that he wasn't drunk which made her feel calmer. His words though intrigued her, and she asked him what he meant. Zack explained about men who pretended to be worse players than what they were, to lure unsuspecting players into betting more than they should. He could tell that she knew what poker was; by the way she nodded her head. She was still in bed, completely under the covers, a fact for which he was happy about.

He excused himself to go into the washroom, and when he came out Zack saw that she had turned away and was facing the wall. There was an extra blanket, and a pillow, in the closet and he pulled those out, to setup somewhere for him to sleep. He remembered how pleased he'd been, waiting to get on the train, at the thought that he'd booked a sleeping car so he would be comfortable. Zack had to admit that Emily was worth sleeping on the floor for.

"Zack, do you mind me asking how old you are? I don't mean to be rude; you just look rather young, but know so much about the world." Emily's voice, with its accent, floated from the bed.

"I'm twenty-five, but I've been working on my family's ranch ever since I could remember. My Pa started taking me, and later JR, with him on buying and selling trips when we were in our teens. We have other business interests too that I help out with. Just so you are aware, a great deal of the west is still uncivilized in some ways." Zack replied to her query, and then determined to get an answer to something he'd wondered about all day. "Can I ask how old you are Emily?"

"Of course you can. I'm eighteen. Zack, it sounds like your father is a good man – I know that you certainly are. Thank you again, and good night." Emily told him with admiration, being impressed with his level of maturity. His explanation made her understand why she'd felt safe with him; he was a man and knew how to deal with the world.

"Yes, my Pa is a good man. Thank you Emily, and good night." Zack replied, her answer about how old she was making him feel better. Society considered an eighteen year old girl to be 'grown up'; he'd been concerned that she was younger, which could have caused problems.

Her comment about his father brought a picture of the man to mind, and he focused on that to keep from thinking about the pretty English girl in the bed next to him. Unfortunately the vision of his father faded too quickly, to be replaced by an image of Emily in a thin, tight fitting yellow night gown. Zack groaned to himself, and worked very hard at thinking about anything else. It was going to be a long night he figured, as he tried to get comfortable on the hard floor.

It was early in the morning of their fourth and last day on the train, and Zack was both sorry it had to end, but also relieved. He wasn't sure how much more he could have taken, being with the fetching English girl. Emily had been a great travelling companion, and he'd been very surprised to find out how much she knew about thoroughbred blood lines.

Her grandfather had owned, before his death, a small estate where he bred horses, along with dairy cows. She recognized some of the bloodlines he was working with, and Zack was even more impressed that she knew about European warm blood horses. Once he explained what a cutting horse needed to do, she had understood what he was trying to accomplish with his breeding plan. Emily, he could see, was a keen horsewoman, and Zack could hardly wait to take her out riding.

The drawback was sharing the compartment with her, and the feelings that coursed through his body. They spent their days together, and then Zack would go smoke and play cards for a while after dinner. That gave her privacy in the evening, but she was awake when he came back to the room, and he would tell her about the evening and the card game. She had a good sense of humor, and didn't get shocked by some of his observations. He had mentioned that fact, and Emily told him that living on an army post gives a person a different view of life. She had told him stories about some of the scrapes the army men would get into, which would make him laugh.

Zack woke up early, dressed quickly, and left the room to get some coffee. After a while she would join him in the dining car, dressed and ready for breakfast. She had worn the same skirt each day, but with a different blouse, instead of the elaborate traveling outfit. He admired her practically, but also noticed how feminine and pretty the blouses always were. Zack liked how she didn't fuss or complain about the motion of the train.

He hated admitting how much he liked their late night talks, when he would come back to the car. It was just the two of them, with the train rocking gently as a cooling breeze came in through the windows. Zack had told her about his mother and sister, and what it had been like when they had passed, because of the river fever that had swept the valley. Emily had lost her parents, and several friends to a cholera epidemic, so she could relate to what he was telling her. Zack knew that he was going to miss the companionship that he'd come to enjoy, and the closeness they had together.

On the other hand he wasn't going to miss the early morning ache he woke with, as he thought about Emily sleeping next to him. Zack would look up at her, sound asleep with the lush dark eyelashes against her creamy skin. Sometimes the braid of the thick auburn hair would be hanging along her neck, in front of her. He tortured himself by picturing him unbraiding and playing with what he was sure were soft silken strands of hair. After that vision he moved on to what his hands would feel like stroking the creamy skin, and her gentle curves.

This was their last morning on the train now, and he was even further along with his vision. Zack had noticed that each morning the pictures in his mind became more detailed, and went further than the day before. He took a deep breath, and slowly stood up, stretching as he did so. Before he rose from the blanket he always glanced at Emily, to make sure she was still asleep. In the summer he slept only in his drawers, and had not even brought pajamas, or a night shirt, with him on the trip. Luckily, she was always asleep, so he made his way to the wash room quickly. No, he mused, he wasn't going to miss the mornings.

When Emily joined him in the dining car, for breakfast, he noticed that she was wearing the elaborate purple and cream outfit that she'd boarded the train in. Everyone in the dining car was eyeing the beautiful girl, and Zack knew the men were thinking he was a lucky guy. He could hardly wait until they arrived in Stockton, to see what the reaction there was. It was almost too much to hope that JR would come to meet him – that would be the icing on the cake.

They finished eating and walked out to the little platform outside, so Zack could show her some of the highlights of the Valley. She was standing very close to him, and he tried not to think about how easy it would be to put his arms around her. To keep his hands busy he pulled out his cigar case and started to open it. Zack stopped, because it would be impolite to smoke in front of her, without her permission. She had never said anything about him going to the smoking lounge, but that was different, since it was away from her.

"Go ahead Zack, have your cigar. It won't bother me; my father smoked – most Englishmen do." Emily had seen him start to pull his case out, a nice one made of silver with some kind of decorated 'M' embossed on it. She appreciated though that he was thoughtful to think of her feelings, and told him that, then asking "I guess the M is for Morton?"

Zack smiled as she responded to his unasked question, finding it interesting that they were kindred in so many ways. He cut and lit his cigar before answering her question, about his case. "That is the brand for our ranch, the Rising M. You can see the sun above the letter; different ranches have different brands, which are how we identify our cattle and horses." Zack told her about the branding process, and some of the brands in the state of California.

He was finishing explaining all that to her, when the train rounded a curve, and she felt his hard muscular form as she was pushed into him. Zack put his hand at her waist, to steady her, being very glad that she had a stiff corset on. He was still aware of how her body felt against his, and he took a deep draw on his cigar to steady his nerves. It was a relief when she reached out to hold the rail, as she steadied herself.

Emily in fact had felt a great deal when she was against Zack, and it reminded her that for all of his good manners he was a masculine young man. She had already been made aware of that yesterday morning, when she'd been woken up by his stirring. He was standing sideways, so didn't see her eyes slowly open, as he rose up from the floor. Emily had been given a close up view of Zack's body, with all of its hard muscles and smooth skin. Her eyes had opened very wide when she noticed the huge bulge that his drawers did not conceal.

Realizing what she was seeing, she took one last look, before she closed her eyes again. It had taken every ounce of control to act normally later, when she met him for breakfast, because of the thoughts that had been in her head after what she'd seen. The vision had embarrassed her, but also slightly excited her in a very unexpected way.

None of it was helped by how easy it was to be with him, and she had wondered what it would be like to be held in his arms. Those thoughts though were her private ones, because she didn't want him to think her presumptuous. Emily could only imagine what he thought of her; with the way they had ended up having to share the train compartment.

"We have just entered the valley – look over there." Zack started to point out landmarks, and she could hear the excitement in his voice – he was coming home. They pulled into the station, and he pointed out some of the businesses in the town. Zack had already taken care of their luggage with the porter, and he proudly escorted her off of the train.

A train arrival was always an exciting event, with people would mill around to see who arrived, and from where. Zack knew that Emily, in her eye catching outfit, and him in his new suit, were sure to set the tongues in the valley wagging. He looked around for JR, but was disappointed only to see their foreman, Jim Hamilton hailing him.

"Jim, good to see you! This is Miss Emily Tisdale, a friend of Catherine Barkley's, from England. We met on the train." Zack greeted the older man, before turning to Emily "Jim Hamilton is our ranch foreman – the guy that makes everything work!" He was careful to establish Emily's identity, having sudden qualms about opening her up to gossip, because of their time together on the train.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Hamilton." Emily smiled at the man, noticing his faded blue pants, pointed toed boots, and a leather gun holster. She had never seen an outfit like that before, but as she quickly looked around the town, it was clear that the majority of men wore the same outfit. The man took his high crowned, broad brimmed hat off of his head, as he greeted the pretty young lady.

"Please, call me Jim – everyone does. We are very informal out here, Miss." Jim inclined his head, as he took in the beauty of the woman standing next to his boss' oldest son. He had noticed how close the couple was standing together, and the way Zack was acting, which had led him to wonder about the relationship. He was almost sorry to hear the young man's explanation, having hoped for something different. He had been concerned about Zack all spring, thinking he looked lonely and not in good spirits.

"Well then you need to call me Emily!" She flashed her dimple at him, not wanting to offend the kind man. She knew what a foreman was, and understood that Zack and his family held the man in high regard. She extended her purple gloved hand for him to shake it, and saw that he was touched by her gesture. Jim for his part was glad to see that in spite of the fancy clothes the young lady was very down to earth.

"Jim, I'm going to escort Emily out to the Barkley ranch, and then I'll be home. I'll take the surrey, if you don't mind getting a luggage wagon from the livery? The Barkley's will send on for Emily's luggage later." Zack knew that Jim had been expecting just him, but figured the man would deal with the change in plans. The middle aged man gave Zack a knowing look, before he acquiesced to what the young man wanted.

"Zack, you don't need to do that! I don't want to take you away from getting home. I can get a buggy from the livery." Emily protested, sure that Zack wanted to get home. Honestly, she said to herself, the man is going to think I am a nincompoop!

Jim Hamilton had to work hard to hide his smile, as he listened to the young lady with the pretty accent. He looked closer at Zack and realized that the young man was enthralled with the girl, and would do anything for her. It cheered him and gave him reason to hope that maybe Zack wouldn't be alone for much longer.

"Absolutely not Emily! Catherine and Nick would never forgive me if I left you stranded at the station." Zack had no qualms about using Catherine if it would give him more time with the pretty girl. He watched with pleasure as she peered at him, before she agreed to his plan. Jim, for his part, wanted to chuckle at the way Zack was acting, but knew that love did strange things to a man.

Emily found herself sitting next to Zack in the surrey, which was pulled by a dappled grey horse. She had seen the gold lettering on the side, announcing that it belonged to 'Morton Ranch, Stockton California'. She was used to the English aristocracy and their carriages with coats of arms on them. In her mind it was all the same thing, and she suddenly realized that Zack must come from an important family.

On the ride out to the Barkley ranch Zack pointed out landmarks, and told her about the different crops grown in the valley. They had passed under the main entrance, the wooden gate with the Barkley brand above it. The road curved in front of them, and they followed it a bit, before Zack turned off onto a path that went into some grove of trees. Zack explained they were oranges, one of the crops that were grown in the valley. Emily could smell the citrus, and was distracted until she noticed that he'd stopped the buggy in a secluded area.

"Zack, is there a problem?" She inquired, turning to face him. He was staring at her, and she saw him take a deep breath. Zack took in the pansy colored eyes, in the heart shaped face with the creamy skin that was slightly flushed from the heat.

"Emily, I wanted to have the chance to ask you something, but I'm concerned you'll take it the wrong way." Zack had realized that once she arrived at the Barkley's house, he might not get any time alone with her. There was also the matter of how the bachelors in the valley, who greatly outnumbered the available women, were going to react when they found out about a new face in town. His brother came to the forefront in his mind.

"Considering everything we've been through, and the fact that we spent four days together, I think we can be honest with each other Zack." Emily replied, curious about what he wanted to ask her. He'd always been very direct, so this beating around the bush took her by surprise.

"While you are visiting the valley, I'd like to spend time with; take you riding, maybe on a picnic? But I don't want you to feel like you need to go with me, just because of the train trip." Zack was trying not to stumble on the words, wanting her to understand that he wasn't going to take advantage of her. He was relieved to see Emily's face light up with pleasure.

"Zack, I would love to go riding with you! And you did promise to show me your horses – I'd like to see them." She replied with pleasure, before getting a teasing smile on her face "Why wouldn't I want to spend time with you? You are nice, and honorable, not to mention fun to be with." Emily was pleased that he wanted to see her again. She had hoped that Zack would call, but had worried that he would want nothing to do with her, after the whole train trip.

He felt a weight lift off of his shoulders, as he heard her words – she wanted to spend time with him! Zack smiled as he looked at her, and suddenly became aware of how close she was to him. Their eyes met, and it felt like the world had stopped completely. He removed one of his hands from the reins, and reached up to cup her chin. Zack tilted his head and moved his lips to hers, meaning to give her a gentle kiss.

When his lips brushed against hers though, he felt the slight part in them, and before he could stop himself his tongue was plunging into her mouth. Zack felt her hesitation for just a moment, and somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if she'd ever been kissed before. He liked the idea of being the first man to kiss her. What happened next though caused his brain to shut down completely.

Emily's tongue gingerly brushed against his and he felt a jolt hit his body, as her tongue intertwined with his. Her arms went around his waist, as she moved closer to him, which caused even more havoc with his self-control. He moved his hand from her chin to her neck, lightly caressing it, as he pulled her face closer to his.

She felt like fireworks were exploding inside her body, and could feel her heart pounding fast and loud. Emily had never been kissed before, and couldn't believe the glorious way it felt. His lips and tongue were arousing feelings she didn't know existed, and she felt the pressure of his hand on her neck. It was apparent that Zack was enjoying it as much as she was which made her remember everything her Mama had told her about men.

It took a lot of effort but she pulled back some, hating to break off the kiss, but knowing it was for the best. Zack felt what she was doing, and one part of him wanted to pull her closer, not letting her go. Only the thought of her pansy eyes, and the way she blushed made him aware that it was for the best. He lifted his head, and looked at her soft, pink parted lips, the breath coming fast between them. Her eyes were soft, the dark purple orbs sparkling from beneath the thick, long lashes.

"I think I need to get you to the Barkley's house, Emily. You are too beautiful to be alone with in an orange grove." Zack sighed, giving her a bemused smile. He'd never met a woman who had the effect on him that she did. He was also glad that he'd not taken her into his arms on the train, or his good intentions would have gone out the window.

"Zack, I'm looking forward to going riding with you." Emily was trying to collect her thoughts, as well as stop her heart from beating so fast. It was very warm out, but she knew the weather had nothing to do with how she was feeling. "But now, yes, I think we need to get to the house." She observed thinking about what the kiss had felt like. Emily was also relieved that he'd been a gentleman on the train; if he'd kissed her like in the compartment, she could only imagine what would have happened.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Arrival**_

Jarrod and Samantha Barkley were in the study of the big house, early in the afternoon after lunch. They had arrived in Stockton late June, and were going stay through the fall, because of Samantha being enceintes. Jarrod was spending time between Stockton and San Francisco, while Samantha waited for her time at the white pillared house.

Looking up from the brief he was preparing, Jarrod saw that his wife, who was stretched out on the red velvet settee, was asleep. She was at the place in her term that she slept in short bursts, not really able to get comfortable for a long period of time. Dr. Merar had informed them that the baby could arrive within the next week. Samantha had declared that she was more than ready by now.

She had been reading a letter from her son Charles, who was studying music in Paris. Jarrod lit a cigar, as he watched his beautiful wife, great with child, sleeping contentedly. It was about another ten minutes when she woke up, and shifted slightly as she smiled at Jarrod. He looked happy and contented she thought, enjoying his cigar as he worked.

"Did I doze off again? Really I can't sleep at night, and I can't stay awake during the day!" Samantha rubbed her back, as Jarrod gave her a fond smile. He was the most wonderful man, she thought, and thanked her lucky stars everyday for him.

"Are you all right? Can I get you something Samantha?" Jarrod asked solicit, feeling for her distress.

"No, other than tell your child that the world is awaiting the arrival with bated breath." Samantha retorted, before adding "I will say that being pregnant in peace, with a loving husband in attendance is much easier than during a war!" Her first child had been born during the Civil War, while her husband was defending Vicksburg.

"I am trying my best!" Jarrod took a draw on his cigar as he made his remark. "Are you sure you're all right with the house issue? I could see if there is something I can do, to speed it up." Their house was supposed to have been done by August, but it would now be October before it was finished.

Samantha shook her head reassuringly "No, we talked about it and I still think it was for the best, after what happened!" They exchanged knowing looks, before she went on "Plus, by staying here I can share Rosa with Catherine. It works because Mattie won't be arriving until September anyway."

Rosa was the nanny that Catherine had hired, based on a recommendation from her friend Maria Valeria de Alvaro. Rosa had been second nursery maid to the Alcalde in Vera Cruz, who ran a very grand household. Rosa's cousin, Calida, was nanny to the Alvaro's, an old Spanish family with land holdings on the southern edge of the Valley.

Javier ran the ranch, while his young wife Maria Valeria, the daughter of a Spanish aristocrat oversaw the household. She had welcomed Catherine with open arms, since the Russian girl was very similar to herself. Nick and Javier had been friends for a long time, so it was a happy arrangement. Rosa had wanted to be closer to her family in California, as the Alcalde didn't need a second nursery maid since his kids were getting older.

Samantha's housekeeper Elyse had already arranged for her niece Mattie, along with her husband Samuel to come from New Orleans. Mattie knew all about babies, and she and Samuel wanted out of the reconstruction south. Elyse and Piers had been very glad to make the arrangements for Samantha, who felt better knowing that Elyse's kin would be looking after the baby.

Jarrod was more than happy to let Samantha, along with the Negro couple, take care of all the domestic arrangements. His life was good, with a loving wife, and a comfortable home; everything else was lagniappe. It was a Cajun word that he'd picked up from talking to Piers and Elyse, which meant a bonus or gift. He felt like his whole life was like that, because of Samantha. She understood his dreams and ambitions, and supported him totally.

He had been worried that she would miss the theater, because she had been an acclaimed actress before her marriage. However, Samantha had reassured him that she was ready for a different stage to act on; having tired of the tragic roles she had played so well in the past. The beautiful actress wanted happiness and laughter, as much as Jarrod did. He had suffered greatly losing his first wife to a vengeful act less than a week after their marriage.

They were now very well known on the California social scene, and Jarrod was carefully setting up his campaign to run for office in two years. Their marriage had been one of the biggest social events of the season, with a wedding breakfast that people still talked about. Jarrod had been taken by surprise at how quickly Samantha was with child, even as he was being congratulated by his family and friends.

Bringing his mind back to the present, he looked at the beautiful dark haired woman, wearing a jewel toned amber dress with a high waist. "What does Charles have to say for himself?" Jarrod inquired, picturing his very mature step-son in his mind. The young man had left his boarding school in New England, and after a visit to his mother, had gone to Paris to see her family and study music.

Jarrod also wanted to get off of the subject of the house, because of the association with the way the decision to delay construction came about. No one wanted to live through that whole experience again, even Jarrod who had been in San Francisco when it happened, but caught the tail end of the tragedy. Jarrod hoped that the event had not set a precedent for things to come.

"Charles says he has received a place in the chorus of an upcoming opera. He has discovered that his voice talents are stronger than his instrument abilities. It looks like he is going to train for the opera, instead of the orchestra." Samantha read some parts of the letter, and then looked up at Jarrod. "Thank you for convincing me to give him my blessing! He never sounded this happy at his old school."

"Good for him, it sounds like he has found his niche in life. How are your relatives doing?" He inquired; his wife's mother was from Paris, and Charles was living with his relatives. Samantha told him about the family doings, as well as what was happening in the city. Their conversation was interrupted by the door bell ringing suddenly.

Silas had been in the dining room when the door bell sounded, and he went into the front hall to answer the door. He was surprised to see a well dressed, young couple standing there, and it took him a moment before he recognized the man.

"Mr. Zack, good to see you! Welcome back from Colorado!" Silas beamed at the man, and then looked with interest at the very pretty lady standing next to Zack. He corrected his thought, the very beautiful young lady, and he could see why the young man looked as happy as he did.

"Hello Silas, how are you doing? Yes, it is good to be back." Zack addressed the older man, who he knew slightly from visits to the Barkley's. Silas was also a friend of Ruth, the housekeeper who looked after the Morton's house. "This is Miss Emily Tisdale; a friend of Catherine's who has come to visit. We met on the train out from Denver, and then I took it on myself to escort her out here."

"Miss Tisdale, welcome to the Barkley ranch! Miss Catherine is going to be so excited – she has your room all ready!" Silas bowed to the elaborately dressed young lady, who was busy looking around at the house, when she wasn't looking at the young man next to her. Miz Catherine had told him all about her friend, and he knew that the new mother was looking forward to the company.

"Zack, did you finally have enough of the Rockies? You look good though – I like the suit! Would you like something to drink? And you Miss Tisdale?" Jarrod came into the hall, having heard Silas greet the couple. Samantha had decided to stay in the study, being too tired to try to get up. Jarrod saw that Zack looked very happy, but wasn't sure if it was because of his recent trip, or his companion.

"Mr. Jarrod, I'll go fetch Miz Catherine." Silas offered, knowing the guests were in good hands.

"Hello Jarrod, good to see you! The suit is from Brook's Brothers – they sent representatives to the Hotel de Paris in Georgetown." Zack shook the lawyer's hand, and went on to tell him about what was happening in Colorado. While that was going on, Catherine came down stairs and exclaimed happily when she saw Emily.

The two women hugged tightly, as they greeted each other. Zack had declined the drink, but was still telling Jarrod about conducting business in Denver. The lawyer, for his part, was glad that the rivalry between the two ranches was over with, and was very interested in what Zack was telling him about some banks.

"Zack, thank you so much for escorting Emily!" Catherine turned to Zack, noticing how well dressed he looked, as well as how happy too. Zack acknowledged her comment, and chatted for a couple more minutes. He then said his goodbyes, not wanting to overstay his welcome. Zack was sure that Emily probably wanted to rest by now, and he had plans to see her again already in place.

Once Zack left, rather reluctantly in Silas' opinion, Catherine put her arm around Emily. After introducing her to Jarrod, she remarked "Let's go into the study, so you can meet Samantha! Then I'll take you up to your room, and you can meet Tab."

Emily had been busy taking in the house, and décor, as well as being very aware of Zack standing next to her. The memory of the kiss they shared was still fresh in her mind, and each time their eyes met she knew that he was thinking of it too. Catherine had been a welcome distraction, as well as a joy to see with her warm welcome. She had been a little worried that with a new baby her friend might not want company, but obviously that was not the case.

The study was a beautiful paneled room, rather like an English country house, with a stag head on the wall, books, opulent velvet drapes and upholstered furniture. A snooker table caught her attention, and made her think of her father. He liked nothing better than a round of snooker after dinner, while smoking a cigar. That thought made her think of Zack standing next to her, as they arrived in the valley. Deciding that she needed to stop being a silly goose, she turned her attention to the woman on the sofa.

The auburn haired girl was impressed with how striking the woman was, as well as how far long her condition was. Emily remembered from Catherine's letters that Samantha had been an actress before her marriage, and she could see that with no problem. The voice was beautiful and perfectly modulated, while the actress' movements were graceful, even with as large as she was. After the introductions and some talk, Catherine took her upstairs.

The hall on the second floor had thick carpet in a floral design, paneling on the walls, with wallpaper and pretty pictures to finish it off. When they had reached the top of the sweeping staircase, Catherine had turned left, with Emily following her. They were about halfway down when her hostess stopped, and opened a wood door, indicating for her to go in.

"I hope you like the room – we just redid, so everything is fresh." Catherine informed her, and she took in the good sized room, done in golds and blues. "Unfortunately, it doesn't have its own wash room, but there is one right across the hall. Right now you are the only guest at this end, so it is somewhat private." Emily didn't know it, but the room had been Heath and Lily's before they moved out. Catherine had been pleased when Victoria had asked her to redo the room, for guest use.

"Catherine, it's lovely! And so much more than I hoped for! Thank you for being so kind about all this!" Emily, remembering the small attic room her Aunt had forced her to sleep in, almost wanted to cry at what she was being offered now. She put her arms around her friend, who eagerly returned the embrace.

"Please, it is the least I can do, after you and your mother, God rest her soul, were so kind to me in India!" Catherine declared with feeling, escorting the English girl into the room, shutting the door behind them. "While we wait for your luggage to arrive, I want to hear the real reason why you want to become a governess!" She had a hunch, from reading between the lines in Emily's letters, but wanted to confirm it for herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dinner At The Big House**_

Heath watched Lily getting ready for the evening, hoping that it wasn't too soon for her. They were in the bedroom of their house, and to distract his thoughts he looked around the room with pleasure. After the loss of the baby, all Lily had cared about was getting out of the big house. It was hard for her to be around Catherine and Nick's new baby, while mourning the loss of hers.

He and Lily had returned from San Francisco at the end of March, but Lily didn't realize she was enceintes until almost the end of April. It had actually been three days before Tab was born that Lily figured out why she'd been tired and nauseous all the time. She and Heath had kept the news to themselves, not wanting to overshadow the other birth.

The first weeks of Tab's life had been joyous for everyone at the house, especially Lily. She would hold Tab and imagine what it would be like to hold her own child. Lily would have held the baby all the time, but for the fact that Catherine needed to feed him, and the nanny felt like her job was being taken over. Privately Lily told Heath that she didn't understand why Catherine needed, or even wanted a nanny. The reddish haired woman informed her husband that when they had kids, no one else would be taking care of them. Heath wholeheartedly agreed with her outlook, not liking to rely on anyone else.

It had been at the end of May when Lily, who'd been in the parlor having tea with Victoria, Catherine, and Audra who was visiting from San Francisco, felt the stabbing pain in her lower abdomen. Heath and Lily had not even told anyone the news, wanting to wait until June, on Heath's birthday to do so. Her mother-in-law, along with her sisters-in-law all looked startled when she let out the gasp of pain. As she doubled over Victoria stood up to grab her, before Catherine and Audra helped her upstairs.

When she was walking up the stairs Lily had felt heavy warmth between her legs, and looked down to see a reddish stain appear on her dress. Audra was four months pregnant then, and started to give a horrified cry, before her mother shot her a warning look. The other ladies were very surprised, having not known that Lily was with child. Catherine went to have someone get Heath from the range, and someone else to ride into town to get the doctor.

Doctor Merar arrived before Heath did, and confirmed what the women already knew. He examined and then cleaned Lily up, before leaving some medicine to help her sleep. Lily for her part curled up in a ball in bed, and told Victoria, Catherine, and Audra that she just wanted to be left alone. When Heath and Nick arrived at the house, Victoria took Heath upstairs, breaking the news to him along the way.

No one saw the couple for the rest of the night, and Lily didn't leave her room for over a week. She wouldn't have any visitors, and the situation was made worse because Tab had developed colic. His crying grated on Lily's nerves like a torture instrument, and she wasn't sure she could even look Catherine in the face.

By then Heath had already made the decision to get professional help on the house, and now he asked the builder if the process could be speeded up. Heath still wasn't sure how it was accomplished, but he and Lily moved into their own house at the beginning of July. They didn't even have furniture, and slept on the floor for almost the first week. Lily's grandmother had passed earlier in the year, and her parents had offered some of the furniture from the old lady's house. Since Lily had fond memories of her grandmother she was very excited to get the pieces.

For his part Heath kept his mouth shut, both because of Lily's recent loss, as well as a talk he'd had with Jarrod. In the first days of their marriage Heath and Lily had quarreled about room décor, among other things. The first month of their marriage had been difficult anyway, with Lily adjusting to Heath's outlook and life on the ranch. Jarrod had taken him aside, while they were visiting San Francisco, for some marital advice.

His older brother had told Heath that women liked to nest, and his life would be more pleasant if he went along with what Lily wanted décor wise. Jarrod advised staking out the study and the gun room, to arrange his way, because really '_did he have time to decorate ten rooms_?'. Heath knew that was what Jarrod had done, and also knew that he was in the minority of caring about household arrangements.

When the furniture arrived, Heath was relieved to see that most of it was similar to what was at the big house. The exception had been the bed set, which was hideous to say the least. He was very glad when Lily announced that fact first, and decided to put it in a bedroom at the other end of the hall, designed for guests. She and Heath then picked out bedroom furniture from the same place in San Francisco that Heath was getting the pieces for the study.

He was also glad to learn that Lily didn't like fussiness, or overcrowding in a room. She pared down quite a few pieces, giving each room a peaceful look. It was still more decorated than what he would have done, but nothing he couldn't live with. Lily was happy, and in his books that was what mattered. Heath was still feeling guilty that the incident with Maud Collins had contributed to the loss, and had decided that he was going to do everything in his power to make it up to her.

"Lily, are you sure you want to go? You know we don't have to; it is rather last minute!" Heath inquired cautiously, bringing his mind back to the present. An invitation had arrived earlier in the afternoon, for them to come to dinner to meet Catherine's friend, visiting from England. Lily had not set foot in the big house since she moved out, Heath knew very well. He had felt bad about missing Sunday dinners, but had talked to Victoria and Nick who completely understood. The fact that Jarrod and Samantha were there, the latter very far along, only exacerbated the situation.

"I am fine Heath, I will be fine! It's time, ok?" Lily reassured him, wishing she felt as confident as she sounded. She knew she couldn't stay away from Heath's family forever, and also knew it was unfair that she was keeping him from them. The distraction of a visitor was the perfect time to return, in her mind – the focus would not be so much on her, but on Catherine's friend.

It was Catherine that she was the most concerned about facing, after the way she had acted toward her sister-in-law. The Russian woman had never been anything other than kind and gracious to her, taking her under her wing those first weeks of married life. After the loss of the baby, when Lily could finally get out of bed, it had been almost impossible to even see Catherine, or Tab. The nursery was at the other end of the hall, which helped some.

Dinners though had been strained, and Lily knew that Catherine was being very tactful in her conversation. The whole thing was made worse because no one wanted to talk about Nick and Catherine's baby while she was around. On more than one occasion she had pleaded not feeling well as an excuse to stay in her room. Her behavior, she saw now, had been despicable and unkind, but at the time she couldn't help it, feeling anger and jealously.

"Dr. Merar says that everything is fine, and what happened is rather common. Aunt Anne told me the same thing, as did my mother in her last letter." Lily said the words aloud, more for her to hear them than Heath. She actually re-read her mother's letter several times a day, to help her believe it. "I feel bad that I've not seen Samantha since she arrived, or attended her luncheon." Lily went on, knowing she needed to mend that fence too.

Victoria had given Samantha a pretty lunch party, where the ladies of the valley had brought baby gifts. Her mother-in-law, when Lily had told her she couldn't make it, had understood why, and said that Samantha did too. That still didn't erase the guilt feelings Lily had, now feeling bad about her behavior to both of her sisters-in-law. The only saving grace was that Audra was in San Francisco most of the time, or she would have been looking at another woman enceintes.

They took the buggy up the big house, and were warmly welcomed by everyone. Lily was nervous until Catherine gave her a big hug, and a kind smile. Samantha was also welcoming, which helped to offset how hard it was to see her in her condition. Both of her sisters-in-law were complimentary about her dress, and told her how glad they were to see her.

Catherine's friend was beautiful, Lily thought, and so poised in how she dealt with everyone. Thinking back to her first dinner at the big house, after Heath had brought her home from their honeymoon, she was sure that she had not handled herself as well as Emily did. The English girl seemed completely at home, talking to Nick about horses, as easily as talking to Samantha about theater.

Lily was glad she was wearing one the dresses she'd had made in San Francisco, most of which she'd never worn. At her house they didn't dress for dinner, and since she'd not been able to face the big house she'd had no use for them. The dress she had on was a teal silk that looked blue or green, depending on the light. It was ornamented with ruffles made of sheer teal silk embroidered with gold in a feather design. Lily had been a little worried that it was too elaborate, but when she saw her sisters-in-law, and Emily, she realized it wasn't.

Catherine was wearing a Persian blue gauze dress that Lily had seen before, while Samantha was wearing a red watered silk dress with white organza trim and an empire waist. Emily's dress was gold satin, heavily embroidered with tiny flowers in multi-colors. Her dark auburn hair was put up, with ribbon trimmed with the same multi-colored flowers woven through it. Lily had never seen hair that color or eyes like purple pansies before, and wondered if all foreign women were as beautiful as Catherine and Emily.

Heath was keeping a close eye on Lily; even as he was enjoying being with his family for the evening. The time with Nick and Victoria had always been special to him, but because of the recent events he had foregone their company. He had told Lily that if at any time it was too much, they would leave, no questions asked. So far, as he watched her chat with the ladies, everything seemed to be going well. He was introduced to Emily, and could admire her beauty, but in his mind it was Catherine all over again.

Dinner was very merry, and Emily a good conversationalist. Having just come from England she was up to date on plays and books, as well as other happenings. She and Catherine had some funny stories about India, which made the table laugh. Heath was very careful to keep his opinions on empire building to himself, remembering Nick's admonishment to him after Catherine's first night at the house.

Emily's father had been a regimental commander of some type, in the city of Calcutta, the seat of British dominance on the continent. Listening to several of her observations, Heath could see that she would share Catherine's view, about the good the British were doing in India, cleaning up the native population.

He was from the school that the native population had probably been doing fine on its own, and didn't appreciate the wealth the English were taking from the county. Heath doubted though that Emily had ever thought about it from that angle. She was beautiful, gracious, and well bred, but had been brought up sheltered and protected. A deep thinker she wasn't, and no one would care, since it would never be expected of her.

Heath looked at his wife, glad that they had their own house, all to themselves. As they were leaving the table to go into the study, he whispered in her ear how much he loved her. Lily looked pleased, but puzzled, to which he had just winked. Dr. Merar had given them the ok to resume relations, and admiring her now in the form fitting dress he was looking forward to getting home to their bed.

Jarrod passed around brandies once they were in the study, and after people had broken into groups for after dinner conversations when Rosa came into the study. She went up to Catherine, and whispered something into her ear, who nodded her head in understanding. It was time for Tab's feeding, and he was a hungry little baby.

"I need to excuse myself, for nursery duty. I'm going to go ahead and say good night also!" Catherine turned to hug Lily, and then Heath, before adding "I'm so glad that you were able to come tonight! I know it was short notice, and all." Nick started to rise up, but Catherine stopped him.

"Nicholas, stay here and finish your cigar; you just lit it and I'm going to be a while." She told him, putting her hand on his shoulder, and kissing him on the cheek. Nick smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He loved Katarina, and they usually went upstairs together, hating to be apart. However, tonight he was glad that she wanted him to stay behind. It had been a long time since he'd had Heath's company in the evening, which he missed. Nick's eyes said as much to her, and she gave him a sympathetic look.

"Catherine, if it is all right, I'll come up with you. I'm rather tired after all the traveling, so I would like to say goodnight. I enjoyed meeting all of you!" Emily announced, not wanting to intrude on the family time. She had caught the unspoken communication between her friend and her husband – there was something going on under the surface, the English girl thought. She was sure it tied into the behavior of Heath and Lily, who had looked like she was forcing herself to talk. When Catherine had said she would welcome the company, the auburn haired girl had felt almost relief, to get away from the couple's air of sadness. Pleasantries were exchanged, before the ladies went upstairs.

"Emily is quite the looker! We're going to have every eligible bachelor in the Valley on our doorstep by next week." Nick observed with a laugh, as he took a sip of his brandy. Everyone else in the room laughed, before Jarrod made his comment.

"Brother, we've already had one!" He advised, catching their attention. "Zack Morton was on the same train out of Denver that Emily was. He escorted her out to the house this afternoon, and all the time while telling me about business and mining in Colorado, he had his eyes on Emily. He is one smitten young man!" Jarrod exhaled a stream of smoke as he concluded "And from what I saw, our English visitor had no problems with his attention!"

"I think the Morton's could do with a feminine influence at their house." Victoria offered, saying "It has almost ten years since Diana – Rufus' wife-passed. I think it was her death that made him so hard and combative. He loved her greatly, and she was a wonderful mother to those boys. It was sad, because they lost a daughter at the same time." She went on to explain about the river fever that had hit that year, and the toll it took on the Valley.

"Well, Zack had better work fast is all that I have to say! JR will be hard on his heels, no doubt." Nick took a draw on his cigar, and then glanced at Jarrod to see what he was chuckling about.

"He is taking her riding day after tomorrow, brother! Zack set it up before he said goodbye, and he only left because Silas held the door open for him." Jarrod replied to his brother's comment.

"Day after tomorrow, huh? I'm surprised he didn't go for tomorrow!" Nick snorted, thinking about the young man that he'd gotten friendly with again, after years of rivalry. If it had been Nick, he would have pressed for the next day, and he wondered if maybe he should give Zack some advice. He knew that Katarina, who had suffered from homesickness, would love to have a familiar face close by.

"Maybe he knows how JR has been moaning about all the work that Zack left him with, by going to Colorado." Heath offered up, having heard the younger Morton on more than one occasion. He and JR were hardly drinking buddies, because of the attitude the family had to his parentage. He knew that Nick and Zack had met up several times, and he'd picked up that JR had been along on one of those meetings.

Nick had invited him along the first time, but he had passed, based on the Morton's past behavior toward him. Rufus took pride in his standing in being on the board of advisors for the church. Heath knew that all that mattered in the Morton's eyes was that his Ma had not been married, whether she'd been a good mother or not. It was one of those things he still struggled with, how people who said they were Christians could act so morally superior to everyone else.

Heath knew that Jarrod had been on Nick's case to mend the rivalry with the Morton's, and Zack rescuing Lily had been the starting point. It puzzled him though, that even after San Francisco, Zack still avoided him. The eldest Morton son had been very willing to help, but Heath wondered if it was because of Lily. The trip to Colorado, that Zack took, seemed to Heath to have come at an odd time, and it obviously annoyed JR.

"I vaguely remember Diana Morton, and she was a lovely woman!" Jarrod commented, and then laughed as he looked at Nick. "Do you remember at the fall harvest festival, you saw the pie that she'd made and helped yourself to a large slice?" Nick and Victoria knew why Jarrod was laughing, and they smiled at the happy memory.

"It was a leek pie, leeks being similar to an onion, and popular in Welsh cooking; Diana's family was from Wales originally. She grew them in her vegetable garden on the ranch, and was well known for this pie. The crust was flakey, while the filling was savory with cheese and eggs to offset the onions." Victoria exclaimed, laughing as she added "Nick had seen pie, and figured it was dessert that was in the wrong place on the tables. Oh, the look on his face was priceless – everyone laughed, and Rufus tried to get you to eat another slice, with Tom cheering him on!"

Jarrod thought back to that afternoon, with his family and the people of the valley. He saw Rufus clearly laughing, while hugging his wife, who was upset about her pie being tampered with. "I had forgotten what Rufus had been like before, her death. Whoever takes Zack, or JR on, has big shoes to fill." Jarrod motioned, as he took a sip of his brandy.

"Well JR will be glad to have Zack back, no doubt! I can also see how Zack and Emily would do well together!" Heath announced firmly, having no doubt that Zack would treat the English girl like a hot house flower. As far as Rufus, in Heath's mind, Emily was just the kind of lady a son of his should marry. Once a grandchild arrived, especially a boy, she'd have the old man eating out of her hand in no time.

"If nothing else comes of this, at least Zack sounds like he has some spirit back in him. He wasn't looking too good the last time I saw him, in May – very downhearted it seemed like." Victoria remarked, "When I talked to Rufus at the 4th of July celebration he seemed happy that Zack had gone to see his grandfather in Colorado." She was sure that Rufus had probably known what was going on with Zack, but kept it to himself. From Heath's comments it sounded like JR had not known though. Victoria had been in similar situations with her children, so she understood the older man's behavior.

"Probably some woman put his heart through a wringer is my guess." Samantha shifted in her chair, and rubbed her back. She looked over at her sister-in-law as she asked "Lily, you have brothers; don't you think that is probably it?" She had been glad when she'd seen her and Heath arrive for dinner, and noticed how cheerful Lily seemed. Time was helping to heal, Samantha thought to herself.

"My brother who is now working on the cargo ship, had his heart broken, which is part of the reason he is going around the world. My father got fed up with him mooning around, and arranged for Mark, and our cousin to join the merchant marine." Lily advised, trying not to stare at Samantha's large stomach with longing. She smiled brightly, thinking about Zack and her feelings toward him. He had rescued her on two different occasions, one of which had put his life in danger. Lily hoped that she didn't know the reason for the broken heart, not wanting to think that. "I hope Zack finds happiness; he really deserves it!"

"Let's raise a toast to all of us finding happiness!" Jarrod's voice rang out, and everyone raised their glasses in agreement. The next hour was spent with good conversation, which helped Lily to heal even more. Heath's family loved her, and only wanted to help her in any way possible. Nick spent the time playing checkers with Heath, who even smoked a cigar. The evening finished happily in everyone's minds.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Catching Up**_

Emily followed Catherine upstairs, and down the opposite hall to the nursery suite. She watched as Catherine sat in a rocking chair and fiddled with the bodice on her dress. She was amazed to see how some of the jeweled flowers were actually buttons that could be undone very easily. It wasn't long before the small, dark haired infant was feeding happily at his mother's breast. She knew all about babies, so wasn't surprised at the actions.

"How often do you feed him? He looks very healthy!" Emily observed, and liked how Catherine giggled and sighed. Her friend looked totally content nursing the infant, Emily thought, and wondered what it would be like to nurse a baby of her own. She knew that having a loving husband and baby would be very special. For some reason Zack's face came to mind, which made her feel rather warm, and took her down a well trod path.

"Well now we are about every four to six hours! I'll feed him here, and he will sleep until almost 4:00am. I will tell you that the first month, I wondered why I even tried to sleep, or, buttoned my top!" The mother announced, "Ask Rosa, if I wasn't feeding him, she was changing his diaper, and holding him!"

Emily looked over at the youngish Latin woman, wearing a white apron over a dark blue gown. She could see that the nanny, while not British, had some of the same stiffness to her that those ladies had. Rosa would oversee the nursery, protecting the babies and their mother. Her nanny had been in the same mold, firm but warm, helping both her and her mother, and Emily was glad that Catherine had help.

The friends spent the next twenty minutes chatting, Emily finding it interesting to meet in person the people her friend had written her about. She chided Catherine for not admitting how handsome her husband really was, but agreed with her about the beauty of Samantha. One person that she'd met tonight though had not figured in the letters, and Emily was curious about the woman and her behavior.

"What is Lily's story? You told me all about Heath, and the one girl – Susan something- he was seeing, but now he has a wife? She seemed rather odd, or almost stiff?" Emily had been taken aback by how the pretty woman, with the striking dress and coloring acted. The little bit of conversation she had tried to have had fallen flat.

"That is right; I think there was lag in my letters, with all your travels!" Catherine exclaimed, almost shaking her head as she looked at her friend. Emily had been the one person, besides her cousin Sophie that she'd been able to tell about her honest observations of her new life. Nothing in those letters was anything that she and Nicholas had not already talked about. However, Catherine knew about the position his family held in the valley, and would never betray that.

"Between you and me, well Nicholas too, I wasn't sure if they were going to come! This was their first visit since they moved into their own house, back at the beginning of the month." Catherine confided, and went on to tell her friend about everything that had happened with Lily and Heath.

"Of course when she lost the baby, it was bad, and having to see me and Tab did not help anything. Lily took her bed and cried constantly, and if anyone besides Heath – even her Aunt Anne – tried to visit her she screamed!" Catherine almost shuddered as she thought about that time. "Trust me, I didn't even try! Luckily the Doctor gave her some stuff to help her sleep at night, so she quit crying. Victoria was about ready to give it to her during the day, as the time went on."

"Heath was beside himself, trying to console her but it went nowhere! He sat with her all day, until she took the medicine and finally fell asleep. At that point, he stalked down to the gun room and started knocking back glasses of whiskey!" Catherine still remembered how they would be done with dinner, visiting the study when her blond haired brother-in-law would pass through.

"Whiskey, that is like scotch, right? Zack drinks that, and he tried to explain the differences to me." Emily inquired remembering the talks they had shared at night. He had told her in great detail what happened in the smoking car, none of which was too much of a surprise to her. Men liked to play cards, drink, and smoke – she understood that perfectly. It had impressed her that Zack had never come back drunk, or in the hole from the evening; he had in fact won almost every night.

"Yes, in America men drink Scotch and whiskey, but hardly any vodka or gin! Jarrod likes Scotch; I think most 'city' men do to, but ranchers." Catherine stopped her discourse, to look at her friend with an inquiring glance, before going on. "Ranchers, like Nicholas, Heath, and your friend Zack tend to like whiskey! Honestly, by the second shot it really doesn't matter!" She finished with a merry giggle, as she shifted Tab to the other side.

Emily started to feel self-conscious as her friend looked at her with curiosity. To change the subject back to Heath and Lily, she asked "You said Heath was drinking too much, and Lily was crying; what happened next?"

"Nicholas finally went down and talked to him, what was said I don't know, but it did help Heath anyway. Luckily Heath had already decided to get professional help on the house they were building." Catherine offered, going on. "His original plan had been to do most of it himself; he is very self-reliant like that. It was just taking too much time though. When the loss happened, Heath asked the builder to work fast. He doesn't know, but Jarrod and Samantha, who were using the same firm for their house, put their work on hold, so more could be shifted to Heath and Lily's house. The official reason they gave was changes to the plan, but that was to keep Heath from finding out. Nicholas also pitched in, to help with the finish work."

"That was very generous of Jarrod and Samantha! Don't worry though, I won't say anything. At least now I understand why they seemed rather stiff." Emily replied, finding it touching at how close the family was. She was also glad that she had not voiced her thoughts about the couple to Catherine. It was obvious that Heath and Lily were dealing with a great deal of pain in their life, and weren't feeling terribly social.

"Well, Lily needed to get away from having to see a new baby, and we were all worried about her state of mind." Catherine shook her head, "To let you know how badly she wanted out of the big house, they moved into theirs with no furniture! I think they slept on the floor for the first couple of nights!"

The mention of sleeping on the floor made Emily think of Zack and the train car, and the nights they had spent together. She was so busy thinking about those times, that she didn't hear her friend talking to her.

"Earlier we talked about your aunt and her slimy husband – yuck! Let's talk about something more pleasant now! Tell me all about you and Zack on the train. You seem to have learned a great deal about him?" Catherine gave her friend a direct look, suspecting something going on there. She had watched Zack and Emily in the hall, and it was apparent that the young man was rapidly falling in love, if not already there.

"Actually, there is not a lot to say Catherine. We met when we were boarding, and then ate a lot of our meals together. I think it was because everyone else was rather older than us." Emily knew she was leaving a great deal out, but had told the truth with the basic facts. She knew that Catherine was very worldly, and would not necessarily be shocked with the whole story. However, Emily held back, partially because she knew how society would view it, and for another reason too. The time with Zack, and their talks had night had been private and special; she didn't want to share that with anyone else.

"Well, you're lucky this is not British India, Emily! We'd be posting banns and planning your wedding dress." Catherine laughed, and Emily joined in, thinking of how things worked in Calcutta. Catherine was pretty sure she was not being told everything, but didn't press her friend. She decided though that she would help the relationship along in any way possible. Emily shouldn't have to go be a governess, when she could stay here in Stockton.

"Just so you know Zack Morton is quite a catch! Then we have his brother JR – did Zack tell you about him?" Catherine inquired, and Emily nodded her head. The rest of the time was spent with Emily learning about the various people in the valley.

_Earlier that evening at the Rising M Ranch…._

JR Morton strode rapidly from the white clapboard, red roofed barn to the back of the white washed brick house. In other circumstances he would have used the kitchen staircase to go upstairs and wash up before dinner. This evening was different though, because of Zack. It wasn't just Zack being home finally though, but what JR had heard from Jim, their foreman. He had been out on one of the far ridges, and had missed Zack's arrival.

Arriving back at the barn, he'd been aware that the hands were talking in little groups. JR wondered if something had happened, and went looking for their foreman, Jim Hamilton. Jim was by the outbuilding that served as the kitchen and dining hall for the workers. The foreman, along with several of the senior wranglers were sitting around outside, enjoying the cooling breeze. They wasted no time in telling JR what everyone was talking about. The arrival at the train station had been witnessed by numerous people, all of which had trickled back to the Rising M even before Jim had.

JR had missed Zack badly the six weeks his older brother had been gone, since they were very close. They did almost everything together, and provided support to the other too. The brothers loved their father deeply, but knew from firsthand experience what a hard man he could be. JR was more than ready to have to share the man's attention with his brother again. All those thoughts propelled him through the kitchen, barely taking time to say hello to Ruth, their housekeeper and cook.

Zack and his father were in the wood paneled study, with the deer head over the fireplace, and brasses on the wall. They were having whiskeys, while talking about what was going on in Colorado.

"Zack, you old devil! Sneak into town and don't tell me!" JR came striding into the room, and Zack jumped up to give his brother a hug. They exchanged mutual insults, before Rufus interrupted them.

"JR, get you a drink and sit down. Zack was just telling me about some interesting opportunities in Colorado." Rufus indicated the bottles, over on the side table. He watched his brown haired second son pour himself whiskey, happy to have both his boys back under his roof.

"Huh, forget Colorado! I want to hear all about the pretty English filly you met on the train!" JR exclaimed, taking a large swallow of his drink. "According to the talk, she is a beauty, with curves on her in all the right places, and dressed like someone's Christmas present!" In fact Jim had raved about the woman's hair, and eyes, but JR only had one thing on his mind.

"Honestly JR, were you raised in a barn? The young lady is a friend of Catherine's Barkley's, and I merely escorted her out to their ranch." Zack almost snarled as he knocked back his drink in one swallow, before jumping up and walking towards the dining room, saying "I think dinner is ready!"

He was in fact annoyed at how JR talked about Emily, like she was some saloon girl. In his mind he saw her large, pansy colored eyes and her blushing cheeks when she was addressed as Mrs. Morton. Zack also remembered why she'd ended up on the train in the first place, because of some man having inappropriate thoughts. The same kind of thoughts his brother was no doubt thinking, he was sure. Suddenly he couldn't look at his brother.

JR and Rufus were left in the study looking at each other, and then at the door that Zack had disappeared through. JR was puzzled as to why his brother had acted like he had; hell, that is how they talked about women, for Pete's sake! Why sound like a choir boy now, he wondered, finishing his whiskey. He had wanted to hear all about the new female in the valley, and hoped that Zack could give him, JR, an inside track with the girl. On more than one occasion JR had swooped in to take a girl right out from under his older brother's nose. He was very good at being charming, and knew how to woo a lady.

Rufus had enjoyed the conversation he'd been having with Zack, before JR joined them. He was impressed at his eldest's son acumen in analyzing business ventures, and had agreed with the him that several of them were worth investing in. In all the conversation though, nothing had been mentioned about this English girl that JR was talking about. Rufus was old enough to understand that sometimes what a man left unsaid meant a great deal more than what was said.

Since Zack had not even referenced the young lady, and how he reacted to his brother talking about her, it was clear that she was very important to his oldest son. Rufus was pleased to come to that conclusion, since it meant that Zack was over his infatuation with Lily Barkley. The Morton patriarch had figured out what was bothering his oldest son, after the visit to see Nick's son.

Rufus would have been concerned about his son's feelings for another man's wife no matter the circumstances. He was very aware of his position in the community and prided himself on being a religious man. With the exception of roundup, Rufus and his sons were at services every Sunday. His wife had been very devout, and before she died she had made him promise to bring the boys up with religion in their lives.

His worry had been heightened because of the man the woman was married too. Heath was the bastard son of Tom Barkley, and stood for sin in his mind. Rufus was sure that Victoria was going straight to heaven, for how she had accepted the issue of her husband's adultery. He also knew that while Jarrod and Audra had fallen in step with their mother, Nick hadn't. The Morton's admired Nick for his stance, and the pride he showed in protecting his land.

That Nick had knuckled under in the end hadn't surprised him – the dark haired man was smart enough to know when to fold in a card game. All the Morton's had been very impressed when Nick had brought his bride home – a titled heiress of great beauty, and impeccable linage. Rufus had been aware of how Catherine had been received by the old Spanish families, and was envious of the extra social standing the Barkley's now had.

When Heath had married though, he had been taken by surprise, at the fact that the young lady's family would allow the relationship. He'd had a daughter once, but she had perished in the same fever epidemic that had taken his wife. Rufus would never have let his Melissa marry someone like Heath, and it made him question Lily and her family.

It concerned him that Lily might not be of good enough character to turn away Zack, and his misplaced intentions. She had married a bastard, and didn't seem to understand the implications of her decision. In Rufus' mind, boys were boys, and young ladies were either morally upright or fallen, in which case a boy was allowed to indulge himself. Heath was someone badly brought up, and when Rufus had heard at how Zack had to rescue the bastard's wife, when she'd been out riding by herself, it had raised warning flags.

Zack was a very honorable young man, but prone to believing the fairy tales of knights and damsels in distress that his mother had read to him. Rufus could see how Lily with her beauty, and a husband who didn't protect her, would arouse all kinds of instincts in Zack. The older man had carefully educated his sons on how to treat a good woman, one who would be their wife. Diana would have expected nothing less of him, and he knew that his sons would make good husbands to the right women.

After being around his eldest son, for the entire month May, and watching the mental pain Zack was in, when the young man had announced a desire to go to Colorado Rufus had given his blessing. The announcement had reassured Rufus that his son wanted to do the right thing, and he had no doubt that David Rhys would be a dose cold reality.

Rufus was now delighted to hear about this English girl, that his son was acquainted with. A friend of Catherine Barkley's would be well bred, and a lady of high standards. He was even more pleased that he had gone along with Zack's desire to go to Colorado. He smiled happily, feeling that the spirit of his late wife, and God, were looking out for the young man.

"JR, let's go eat dinner! Between us, I think Zack is tired, so don't press him, ok?" Rufus intoned, wanting to get his second son off the scent. "Hey, I looked over the prospectus for that bull in Modesto – I think we need to follow up, and I'm okay with you spending the money." The bull in fact was mediocre at best, but Rufus wanted to give JR credit for being willing to spread his wings. Also, if it distracted his second son, so Zack could pursue the English girl, it would be money well spent.

JR, hearing that his father was willing to not only go along with his plan, but pay for it too, got sidetracked very easily. At the back of his mind he decided that at the end of the day he could always get the upper hand with the English filly, if she was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: The Morton's figured in the one episode 'Joshua Watson' and only their barn, and the inside of the house was shown. The descriptions of those can be seen in the episode mentioned. I decided to flesh out the details some, and went looking for a house that would work with the period, and the style of the barn. The house I am using is the Joseph Harris house in Rochester, NY. If the picture does not show up, Google 'Joseph Harris House, Rochester, NY' and you will see it. Interesting side note, the name of his property was 'Moreton Farm'.**_

_**The Rising M**_

Zack Morton presented himself at the Barkley ranch, in the late morning, to escort Emily out to ride. He was relieved that everything had worked as it had. Dinner the first night back, after JR's comments, had gone smoothly. His brother was all excited about some bull that he thought would work with their breeding program, and the fact that their father was willing to pay the stud fee. Zack heard the particulars, and would in other circumstances have put his foot down – it wasn't worth the money the owner was asking. However, since his brother was off the topic of Emily, he decided he didn't care.

The next day had been spent catching up with what had gone on while he was gone. Zack had been very happy to take on the chores that kept him too busy to talk to his brother. He knew that JR was annoyed with him, and his actions, but he just couldn't help himself. Emily had awakened something in him that he had never felt before.

That was very clear to him the first night back, when he'd gone upstairs, to go to bed. Having spent three nights on the floor of a moving train, he had been sure that he was more than ready for his bed. Instead he had found himself feeling lonely, and missing the conversations with Emily. Zack imagined what he would tell her, about coming home to the ranch. The vision was intensified by picturing her on his pillow, snuggled against him, as they talked. That fed into the issue of the ache, that he had only felt previously in the mornings, which was manifesting itself in the evening now.

It was hard to balance JR against Emily, knowing that his brother was all set to turn on the charm with the English girl as soon as they met. In the past both brothers, upon meeting a girl would try to upstage the other. JR did have a certain way with him, and when a girl preferred his brother Zack just shrugged – there were plenty of girls who liked him better. Now though, with Emily, he didn't want to play that game, which was the main reason why he had not said anything to his brother, or even his father, about his plans.

Silas greeted him at the door, and escorted him into the gracious front hallway. Emily, after three minutes, came down the stairs and took Zack's breath away. Her sidesaddle habit – at the back of his mind he applauded how she rode – was a brilliant blue with cream colored facings. It fit her lovely figure perfectly, with the extra folds of fabric pulled off to the side. Her brown boots, of fine leather, echoed the brown cordings on the habit, along with gloves she carried in her left hand.

He once again noticed that her glorious hair, which he wanted to see loose in the worst way, was put up under a jaunty brown derby with a tiny veil. Emily was the most feminine and fetching thing he'd seen in a long time, and he grinned broadly at the thought of taking her to his ranch for lunch and a tour of the stables. The Rising M was very masculine, and someone like Emily was going to make the place swoon.

Emily smiled at him happily, and then looked with interest at the clothes he was wearing. Instead of his city clothes, as she thought of them, he wore an outfit similar to what the other men on the ranch wore. She liked the way the blue and white checked shirt highlighted his eyes, while the red bandana offered a striking contrast.

"You look very different in your ranching clothes." She commented, and Zack could see the admiration in her eyes. He'd taken off his hat when he'd come into the house, and now he bowed, making a sweeping gesture with the hat.

"You, on the other hand, look as beautiful in yours, as you did on the train, Emily." Zack declared, and liked how pleased she looked. Everything was interrupted when Victoria Barkley came down the stairs. She greeted Zack warmly, and they spent several minutes chatting before he escorted Emily outside.

A Mexican ranch hand was waiting with a fine boned, but high spirited mare with a glossy black coat. Zack recognized that the horse was strong willed, and would only respect a rider worthy of it. He looked at Emily, in all of her frilliness, and wondered about her abilities. He remembered how knowledgably she had seemed on the train, about horses.

"That is a fine looking horse." Zack commented, as he went to help Emily up on the mount. That gave him the excuse to put his hand on her back, for a moment, to steady her. She nodded her head, and then watched as he mounted. His horse was long legged chestnut, and she wondered about its breeding. It didn't look quite like a thoroughbred, and she remembered Zack's discussions on cutting horses.

They set off at a slow pace, as Zack asked Emily what she'd been doing since her arrival in the valley. He also told her about what had gone on at his ranch, including an update in his breeding program. All the while he was watching Emily as she dealt with the high spirited horse, whose name turned out to be Nightingale. Zack noticed how soft her hands were on the reins, and how well handled the horse. Undoubtedly she was an experienced and excellent horsewoman, and the fact that she did it all sitting sidesaddle only increased his admiration for her.

Emily commented on the brand on the gate, when they entered the Morton property, and Zack pointed out some features. Rounding the curve in the road a double row of trees appeared in front of them, with a path between them. She saw some low hedges to the right and left of the trees, and guessed that it was the marker for the house.

The shade of the trees felt nice, after the heat, and Emily liked the dappled shadow patterns on the path in front of them. Entering the courtyard, Zack stopped and turned to watch her, as she saw the house for the first time. While not having the grandeur of the Barkley mansion, she saw that it was still a beautiful dwelling.

It was made of white washed brick, with shutters on the upper windows painted black. The roof line and the low porch that ran along the front were picked out with dark red trim. Emily noticed a square cupola on the top, and off to side, in the back, a bumped out first and second story room.

"Zack, it's lovely!" Emily exclaimed, liking how solid it appeared, even as the porch looked like a welcoming place to sit. Zack was pleased that she liked the house, and after dismounting helped her off of her horse. He wasn't surprised that one of their ranch hands, a grizzled veteran known as Dax, had shown up to take their horses. The man was giving Emily a through looking over; he was going to get several rounds of beer bought for him later that night, as he dribbled out the details. He was glad that his bum knee had kept him from going out with the other hands today.

After Zack introduced Emily to Dax, who smiled broadly, he escorted her up the wide, low stairs to the front door. She noticed a wicker set of a love seat, chairs, and table set up off to the left, while the right side of the house was composed of a large picture window. Emily looked closer, and the wicker furniture seemed rather old and tired, leading her to think no one had sat in it for a long time. It also struck her that there were no plants, which was a shame, because the location was ideal for them.

He held one of the double doors, painted dark red; open for her taking his hat off as he did so. Zack felt a lot of pride as he held the door open for her, as she entered his house. He followed her, shutting the door behind her. The front hall was cool and dim, and Zack watched as Emily studied the area closely.

Watching her look at the place, he regarded the area as a stranger would and didn't like what he saw. It was open enough, as the ceiling rose to the second floor. There was mahogany wainscoting that offset the white plaster walls. Lace panels covered the windows, while long dark green drapes hung limply at the sides. There was a very faded rug on the floor; Zack knew it had been dark burgundy once, but now it was a faded brick red.

One corner held a black leather wing chair, while in the center of the hall was a square table of wood painted black, with turned legs and a worn away design on top. A small pewter oval dish, along with a tall single silver candlestick was the only ornamentation in the hall. There was one picture on the long wall, a pastoral scene that Zack vaguely remembered his mother telling him was Wales.

Zack thought back to the front hall of the Barkley house, with how bright and fresh it was. The colors, flowers, and the plants made it feel warm and welcoming, very different from what his front hall would make a person feel. Thinking about it, he realized that nothing had been done to the interior of the house since his mother and sister had passed away.

"Emily, please understand nothing has been done with the house for a long time." Zack could only imagine what she was thinking, as she looked around at the dark, dated room. "Since my Ma passed, well my Pa and JR, we're not much on decorating." He wished she was seeing the house as it had been when his mother had been alive, and the pain was apparent on his face as he thought about those times.

"It's lovely Zack! The wood work is exquisite and fine quality. I can understand that you men would have other things to worry about, besides household matters." Emily had seen the pain on his face, and felt bad for him, knowing what it was like to miss your mother. She had in fact been thinking how dismal and cold the hall seemed, but that thought went out of her mind now.

Reaching over Emily put her hand on his arm as she spoke. Zack saw the warmth in her eyes, and then he looked down at her gloved hand resting on his arm. Without a second thought he put his hand over hers, as he moved to stand next to her. A floral scent, one that he had smelled on her before, wafted into his nostrils. Between the scent, Emily's bright blue outfit, and her pansy eyes, it was like a spring meadow had blossomed in the dark hall. Just as he was thinking about kissing her, his brother and father walked into the front hall.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: This chapter is rather long, and is rated 'M' for mature subject matter in it (hey, I like romance and passion). I am posting two chapters today, because the next chapter has the Barkley's in it. I am sure that a lot of you are reading the story for the Barkley's, so I don't want too much a lag between their appearances.**_

_**Lunch At The Rising M**_

"JR, there you are! Come on, we need to wash up before lunch!" Rufus ordered JR, after finding him in the blacksmith's shop. He'd looked in several places before one of the hands had told him where his son was.

"Why do we need to wash up Pa? I was going to finish the inventory here, and then head out to the south pasture. I'll just get lunch at the chuck wagon there." JR replied, as he went back to counting. They needed to know what was on hand, before they placed their next order, and the deadline was fast approaching. With Zack having been gone, they were behind schedule on several things. JR didn't say that though, knowing his father would give him no sympathy.

"No, we are having lunch at the house, in the dining room. Ruth told me that Zack is bringing a guest for lunch." Rufus retorted gruffly, wanting JR to get on with it. He knew what the next question was going to be and answered it before his son asked it. "Don't ask me who, because Ruth didn't tell me."

Rufus thought it interesting that Zack had not said anything at breakfast about company for lunch. Nor had he said anything about his plans for the day, other than going out riding. The older man had not pushed his son, but had wondered if it concerned the English girl. When Ruth had told him, just a while ago, about the lunch plans, he would have bet money that he knew the identity of the guest. Considering whom it was, Rufus understood why Zack had not wanted to announce his plans in front of JR.

"Do you think it might be that English filly visiting the Barkley's? Word in town is that she is a looker!" JR questioned eagerness in his voice. He'd gone into town yesterday to pick up some supplies, and had stopped by the main saloon for a beer. Several hands from the neighboring ranch were there, and he heard a great deal about the woman.

"I suggest we get inside, and find out." Rufus sighed, hearing excitement in JR's voice as he contemplated meeting a new girl. He had seen his sons in action on more than one occasion, chasing a woman like she was a prize to be won. The note in Zack's voice though, when he had scolded JR the other night, had Rufus thinking that as far as his oldest son was concerned, it wasn't a game this time. He hoped Zack wasn't headed for another heartbreak, this one caused by his brother.

"Oh, you might want to be careful how you refer to this woman; I don't think your brother cared for the filly reference the other night." Rufus warned JR, wanting him to understand what Zack had been trying to say. He knew it was all for nothing though, by the too innocent look his younger son gave him. Sighing again, he decided that lunch was going to be interesting.

They entered the house through the back, and washed up in the small water closet off the kitchen. As they walked to the front of the house a feminine voice with a British accent could barely be heard. JR quickened his pace, with Rufus right behind him, until he remembered his manners, and stepped aside to let his father enter the hall first.

Rufus took a look at the couple standing very close together, in what was almost an embrace, and smiled appreciatively. He gave his oldest son high marks, both for the woman's beauty, and how fast he was working with her. His thought the other night, that a friend of Catherine Barkley's would be ladylike was confirmed, as he regarded her well cut riding habit. He also noticed how Zack reluctantly removed his hand from hers, as she took a small step back. The couple's closeness was very apparent, he thought.

"Pa, this is Miss Emily Tisdale. Emily, this is my father Rufus Morton." Zack introduced his father first, and watched as Emily demurely greeted the man by addressing him as Mr. Morton. He could tell that his father approved of her so far, which eased one of the worries that he'd had. His father was a good man, but very opinionated and not tactful about it either. Seeing him smile and greet Emily in a pleased voice gave him high hopes for the lunch.

"I am JR, Zack's younger brother! Did he tell you about me? He didn't tell me anything about you, or how beautiful you are." The brown haired young man wasted no time in showing his interest in the girl. JR took in Emily's beauty and femininity, and decided that he wanted this filly all for himself. He didn't realize it, but he was eyeing her like the dessert tray. Emily had seen that look before, and would have laughed in other circumstances.

"JR, yes Zack told me all about you." She paused, and gave Zack a conspiratorial smile before going. "Yes, he told me all about you, in copious detail!" The comment was delivered in a cool tone, and as JR watched his brother and Emily exchange looks, he felt like he was the butt of some private joke. It also bothered him that the English girl didn't seem too impressed with him.

Zack's spirits went up another notch, as he watched Emily deal with his brother. He too had seen how JR was looking at her, and had been tempted to pull him aside, to tell him to knock it off. She shouldn't be made to feel like merchandise, he thought, just because she was beautiful. Zack had the same thought that he'd had on the train, that Emily should be protected and cosseted, not left to fend for herself. He did admire though how she seemed to have seen through JR very quickly.

"Zack was just going to show me around the house. Is there somewhere that I could freshen up?" Emily asked, wanting to take off her hat. She also wanted to put some distance between her and JR, who seemed to move closer to her as they talked. Having Zack in her personal space was one thing, but his brother who looked like an overeager puppy was too much.

"Of course Emily, let me show you." Zack took arm, and escorted her to a small wash room off of the hall. It was designed for guests to use, and Emily was glad to see a mirror in there. There was also running water with the sink, which was uncommon in English houses. One of the things she liked about America so far was how advanced plumbing was everywhere.

In the front hall Rufus gave his younger son a stern glance, wishing he could dunk him in the horse trough. Of course, Emily had dealt well with him so far; the older man had found himself having to bite his tongue at her comment. The exchange had helped to allay some of the fears, about Zack getting his heart broken again. So far the English girl had done well, but the day was still early, and Rufus had high standards for his sons.

"Emily, I'm so glad you took your hat off. You have the most amazing hair – what a lovely color." JR had been almost sulking, but he perked up when Emily came back into the room. Without the hat and veil, he was able to clearly see the creamy skin, large pansy like eyes, and the most glorious deep red hair he'd ever seen. His fingers itched to pull out the hair pins he knew was holding it up, to let it cascade down.

"Thank you JR, you are too kind." Emily inclined her head slowly, thinking the lavish compliment was a bit much. Zack had no doubt what was going through his brother's mind, because it was what went through his mind too. However, it was different in his case, because he cared about her and wanted to protect her. He also took secret pleasure in the fact that he'd seen more of her hair already, than JR ever would.

Zack took her around the first floor of the house, with Rufus and JR trailing along. Rufus told a little about the building of the house, and some of the features. JR had little to add, but enjoyed the view of Emily's rear, as he followed along.

The thoughts on the interior of the house, that Zack had had earlier, came back with a vengeance as they went into the other rooms. Only the study, where they spent most of their time, looked lived in, albeit very masculine. The rest of the rooms were cold, dark, and had an unused feeling to them. He was sure that Emily was thinking the same thing, but did like how the girl found at least one thing in each room to say something nice about.

They finished up in the dining room, where Ruth was waiting for them. Zack introduced Emily to the Negro woman who had been with them since he was a boy. After their mother had passed away, Ruth took over running the house, to the best of her ability. It had been hard, with Rufus grieving for his wife, and two boys missing their mother. Her time had been occupied with getting meals on the table, and trying to bring some sort of order to their lives.

Ruth had been excited when Zack had approached her last night, about bringing a guest for lunch. He had told her a little about the English girl, and the housekeeper had been pleased with what she heard. The house needed a proper mistress, in her mind, and Mr. Zack was more than ready for wife. Ruth looked at the pretty girl now, and hoped that things worked out. She liked how kind the young woman seemed, not hoity toity in the least. There were several girls in the valley, that if Mr. Zack had brought one of them home, she would be packing her bags on the spot.

"Please sit down; I've Mr. Zack's favorite meal all set!" Ruth declared, as she bustled out to the kitchen. Zack noticed how the table had been laid, with his mother's best china and silver. It normally only came out at Christmas, and he was touched that Ruth had gone to the extra effort. He also saw that a place had been laid next to his, so he walked over and held the chair out for Emily.

JR was not pleased with the seating arrangement, as he went to the other side of the table. He consoled himself with the fact that he could look at Emily with no distractions. Rufus took his seat at the head of the table, as Ruth started bringing in platters of food.

"What is your favorite meal, Zack? It looks good." Emily inquired, as she regarded the breaded patties, with some kind of cream gravy, on the platter. There were also mashed potatoes, corn, and green beans to go along with it. Zack explained about chicken fried steak, and Emily took a bite of hers, which she found delicious.

"It is rather like schnitzel!" She exclaimed, and JR asked her what that was. In truth, he just liked listening to her accent, and could have cared less about getting an answer to his question. The fact that his brother had already had four days on the west bound train, with this tempting morsel, struck him as too unfair for words.

"It is an Austrian dish – my mother was from there – made usually with a pork cutlet hammered thin, and then dredged in flour, egg, and bread crumbs. It gets fried quickly, and is usually served with a sauce, slightly similar to this." Emily answered the question, getting a fond smile as she thought of her mother.

"It sounds delicious; are there other Austrian dishes you like?" Rufus was surprised to learn that she wasn't entirely English, but didn't want to appear rude. He listened as Emily explained about a type of chocolate cake and several other dishes too.

"My mother would make them sometimes, when she was homesick, and she taught them to me. Really, British cooking is not always that great. However, it was hard to make the dishes in India, with the climate and the availability of foodstuffs." Emily informed the table, which led to Rufus asking her about India.

He was impressed to learn that her father had been a regimental commander, and an ADC to Catherine's grandfather. By now, everyone in the valley knew all about the grand English duke and his position in India. Rufus reasoned that if this girl's father was an associate of the man, and she had moved in the same social circles as Catherine, she must come from a well born family. He did wonder if she was catholic, but by asking a question about church services in India, Rufus was reassured that the girl was protestant.

Zack concentrating on his food, while watching Emily answering his father's questions. He noticed that she was very deferential with the man, and could tell that his father approved of her. The man fishing for information was rather obvious, but Emily didn't seem to mind. Zack knew Rufus was just looking out for him, but wished he was more tactful in how he did it. It was good to see him cheerful, and the lunch in the end was very pleasant.

JR, in between eating, would make comments or ask questions if he had the chance. He had a hard time keeping his eyes off of Emily, with her striking coloring and beauty. He was aware of how Zack was keeping a careful eye on her, and he worried that it might be too late for him to press his case. It was also interesting to watch his father, and how Emily interacted with the man. JR wasn't used to seeing the man being personable, and knew it was because of the English girl.

"Emily, would you like to see the horses now?" Zack asked, after the meal was finished. Rufus excused himself, saying he needed to get back to work. He did tell Emily how pleased he was to meet her, and hoped that she would visit again. It was his plan to talk to his older son tonight, giving him his approval of the girl. Rufus knew that his son was a man, who would make his own decision, but he also knew that his sons held him in high regard. He hoped that his praise of the girl would help the romance.

"I'll come along, to make sure that Zack doesn't leave anything out!" JR announced, ignoring the glare his father was giving him. No way was he going to let his older brother have any more time alone with the filly than what he'd already had. Capturing her was going to be more work than he'd originally thought, but he enjoyed a challenge.

"Son, don't you have to finish the inventory in the blacksmith's shop?" Rufus asked pointedly, having seen that the glare wasn't working. He'd always been proud of how his boys didn't know the meaning of the word lose, but he was now seeing a drawback to that philosophy.

"Pa, that won't take any time at all! Or maybe Zack could do it, while I show Emily the horses." JR retorted, giving the girl a longing glance. Emily was wishing that JR would go do the inventory, so she could have time with Zack. She also wanted to get out of the dining room, which in spite of the delicious food had the same cold feel that the rest of the house had. It was apparent that the men spent all their time in the study, never entering the other rooms.

"I certainly don't want to put anyone out, and if you all have work to do, maybe we could do the horses another day?" Emily offered, wanting to put a stop to the discussion. She would offer to go home by herself, but she didn't think she could find the way, and she hoped that Zack would not let her go alone.

"Nonsense, we have plenty of time Emily! I promised you a tour, and the chance to meet Heinrich, which you will get." Zack reassured her, putting his hand on her shoulder, while grinding his teeth before he said the next sentence. "It is certainly not a problem if JR wants to tag along." Zack had decided that it was easier to give in to his brother. He hoped that Emily understood that it really wasn't his first choice.

Mentally throwing up his hands, Rufus said his goodbyes, while privately thinking of what he'd like to do to his younger son. He rather suspected that Zack was having some of the same thoughts. Emily wasn't thrilled at the idea of JR being along, but knew why her escort had acquiesced. She was sure that JR was not going to take no for an answer, which made her wonder about his interest in her. Only the feel of Zack's hand on her shoulder kept her heart from sinking to her boots.

The white barn with the red roof was large, airy, and well laid out Emily saw right away. Zack took pride in pointing out the stalls, including one for foaling which was larger than the others. He introduced her to some of the horses, talking about their breeding. JR was also knowledgably, and added some interesting facts. The younger Morton started to turn on the charm, which had always worked so well in the past.

Jim Hamilton, the foreman of the Rising M crossed the stable yard, wondering why a group of hands were hanging around the barn. Entering the structure he saw Zack and JR, with a young woman wearing a sidesaddle habit. He recognized the hair right away, and smiled with pleasure; Zack was wasting no time he saw. Walking over to the small group of hands, he wanted to find out what was going on.

"Best entertainment outside of the playhouse, Jim." One of the hands explained, after Jim had asked his question. "JR is hot on the scent, trying to impress Zack's lady friend. Just watch, he is moving closer, all the time running his mouth. You can tell that Zack is getting annoyed, by the set of his jaw, but he is controlling it because of the lady – and she is some lady!"

The foreman watched the trio for several minutes and saw that the hands were right, JR was making his move. Part of Jim wanted to go pull the younger man off, but knew not to interfere in what was going on. If the English girl was going to take Zack on, she had to realize what she was dealing with. Zack came with JR, Rufus, and the Rising M. A woman would have to be able to handle herself while dealing with all that. The current situation was a test for her, in Jim's mind and she would have to pass or fail on her own.

Emily was getting very tired of JR, and didn't like his attitude, or how close to her he was standing, but she didn't want to create a scene with Zack's brother. He had told her a great deal about his family, and she knew the bond with his brother was tight and strong; the last thing she wanted to do was be the one who came between them. She finally saw her chance to move away, when they arrived at Heinrich's stall. He was the warm blood stallion, from Germany, that Zack had told her so much about on the train.

The hands, and Jim, watched what happened next with great interest. They saw the young lady move to stroke the stallion's head, and then deftly switch positions, so she was on the other side of Zack. JR was now almost on top of Zack, they saw, and it was hard to stifle the laughter at how the boys were regarding each other.

For his part Jim admired how the English girl had resolved the situation; she had passed this test with flying colors. It was also clear how she felt about both boys, and he knew that JR was not going to take rejection well. He would compare notes with Rufus in a while, being interested in what his boss would have to say, after having had lunch with the girl.

Zack had felt his annoyance rising, as JR tried to monopolize the conversation. He had to give his brother credit, for turning on his considerable charm with Emily. At first it had seemed like she wasn't minding the attention, but as he studied her longer Zack became aware of the set of her chin. He also had the impression that she was standing stiff and straight, as if forcing herself to be polite.

In addition to being annoyed, he was also disappointed that he wasn't able to tell her everything he wanted to, because JR wouldn't shut up. Zack was by now sure that she was probably sorry she had accepted his invitation. Between his father questioning her at lunch and his brother acting like she was a prize to be won, he was sure that his stock was going down rapidly.

He was too busy stewing on how bad things were going that he missed Emily's move, after she finished talking to Heinrich. Zack had also been focusing on how she was talking to the horse in his native langue, and how the stallion seemed to be listening to her. Suddenly JR was almost standing on top of him, while Emily was now on his left.

Even as he giving his younger brother a baleful look, he was feeling happier about the situation with Emily. Obviously his brother's charm had not worked, and Zack didn't miss the fact that she was now standing very close to him. He caught a faint whiff of the floral scent he'd smelled earlier, in the front hall. It made him wish they were alone, so he could take her in his arms and kiss her.

JR was taken aback when he realized that he was almost on top of Zack, and that Emily had moved away from him. He looked over at her, standing close to his brother, and it came to him that he had struck out with the filly. Even worse, he noticed that some of the hands, and Jim, had been watching the whole thing happen. JR hated to lose, and hated rejection, especially when it happened in public. Before he could say anything though, Emily spoke up.

"I have probably kept you boys from your work for too long." She began, and then giving Zack a merry smile she went on. "I'd like to come back another time though, and talk German with Heinrich!"

"You are welcome any time, Emily! Let's get the horses and I will escort you home." Zack answered with pleasure, hoping that Heinrich was not the only reason she wanted to come back.

"Emily, Zack has been gone for a long time, and he is rather behind on his work. Would you let me escort you home?" JR made one last play, thinking that if he could get her alone he might stand a better chance. She was probably just being polite with Zack, since he had invited her.

"No JR, I invited Emily and I will escort her home. Don't worry, the work will get done." Zack had finally had enough of his brother and his interest in Emily. He stated the words in his best _don't mess with me _tone, and could tell by the sulky look on JR's face that the message had been received. He then took Emily's hand, and they walked over to get one of the hands to saddle the horses.

JR did rally enough to say goodbye to Emily with a charming smile, all the time ignoring his older brother. It was bad enough that JR had spent six weeks picking up the slack, because of the trip to Colorado. Ever since his older brother had been back he'd either been rude to him, or avoiding him.

He was hurt because they had always been so close until this spring, when Zack came back from San Francisco. He had withdrawn from his brother, and JR had not been able to get through to him about what was going on. The final straw in his mind was the English filly, and how she was coming between them.

It galled him, as he thought about her remarks, that Zack had told her all about his brother. However, he had not been as forthcoming with his brother about the filly; JR did not like what it said about the state of either relationship. Stalking off to the blacksmith's shop, to finish the inventory, he made the mental decision to talk to Zack when he returned, whether it ended in a fight or not.

Zack was unaware of his brother's thoughts, as he left the Rising M, to take Emily home. He was too preoccupied with trying to figure out how to bring up the subject of lunch, and her impressions. As they rode down the road, he kept the conversation on the subject of horses. He knew that Emily had been impressed with the barn, and enjoyed listening to her observations.

When they cut across a meadow, Zack saw his chance to get off the horses and talk. There was stream that ran through the field, and he suggested letting the horses get a drink. He dismounted, and then helped her off, liking how his hands felt around her waist. Zack didn't push it any further though, not sure of her feelings towards him now that she'd been around his family. They walked the horses over to a grove of trees, and stood there while the animals drank.

"Emily, thank you again for coming to lunch! I hope you enjoyed it, even with my Pa questioning you like he did." Zack started, wanting to see what her reaction was. It was about the time that his father was trying to find out what her religion was that he really wanted to tell the man enough.

"Your father was fine Zack! He was just doing what fathers do, after all." Emily giggled, but then noticed the concern in his blue eyes. "Honestly, I think my father would have asked a great deal more, all the time in his full dress uniform while cleaning his gun!" Zack could picture that with no problem, thinking that if he had a daughter like Emily he would act the same way. It also made him feel better that she had not been offended at his father's behavior. It still left the matter of his brother's actions though, towards her.

"I think my brother liked you – a lot." Zack put it out there, deciding not to beat around the bush. He was pretty sure that she liked him better than JR, but he knew that you couldn't always tell by how a woman behaved in public. Girls were taught to be kind and polite, no matter the circumstances, especially when other people were watching. As he thought about the group of ranch hands that had been hanging around, he sighed.

"Your brother was rather like a number of young men that I've met, Zack. Fun, charming, very flirtatious!" Emily responded, wondering whether she should bring up her concern about JR. She didn't want to be premature, if she was wrong about Zack's feelings for her. Luckily though, his reply made it easier.

"You do know my brother, Emily. But he is one of the best people in the world, loyal and conscientious. I love him more than anything, and would stand by him no matter what." Zack stated wholeheartedly. He was relieved that Emily wasn't interested in JR, leaving the field open for him.

"He is your brother Zack; I understand how important he is to you." Emily replied, and then taking a deep breath went on. "He is your brother, and you had already told me on the train how close you two were. I would never want to come between you two, or be a cause of disagreement." She stayed calm as she said it, wanting to resolve the situation before their relationship went any further.

Zack saw her look off to the far side of the stream, before he thought about what she had just told him. He was honored that she respected his feelings for his brother like she was. It would have been easy for her to drive a wedge between them, because of the brothers' feelings for her. In the past Zack and JR had been on the receiving end of a girl playing one brother off the other. Those circumstances had been different though, because in the end neither man had been serious about the girl in question.

That thought made him aware of just how strong his feelings for Emily were, and how different this situation was. Zack looked at her again, and had a burning desire to take her in his arms, like he'd wanted to at the barn. Nothing was stopping him now, and he stepped closer to her as he put his arms around her waist.

Emily felt him next to her, and then the pressure of his hands on her waist. She looked up at him, and her brain stopped working as she looked into his blue eyes. His lips were on hers before she grasped what was happening, and when his tongue entered her mouth she knew just what to do. The feelings released were even more intense than last time, and she put her arms around his neck, ruffling his soft gold hair.

Her response increased the burning need coursing through his body, and he pulled her closer as his hands slowly moved around her back. The kiss was hard and deep, until they had to pause to catch their breath. Emily felt his lips move away, before they started gently kissing her cheek. She nuzzled into his neck, liking the way his scent filled her senses. It stirred her in a way she didn't understand, but made her move against him to get closer.

The feel of her body moving closer to his just pushed his need to a higher level, and he gently kissed his way over to her ear lobe, and the spot just below it. Zack wanted to taste her in the worst way, and he let his tongue lightly lick the sensitive spot, before he nipped delicately. Emily's skin was soft and tasted like what he thought flowers would taste like. She almost purred as he continued his explorations with his mouth and tongue.

His hands had started moving again, and the sound of her purr spurred him on to further explorations. Her body was amazing, and Zack wanted to touch every inch of it, all the while wishing she didn't have a corset on. It was when one of his hands reached up to cup her full breast though, that he became aware that the garment only went so far up. Zack heard Emily moaning as he stroked her breast, which was the final attack on the gate of his self-control.

Emily had never felt the sensations she was feeling before, and her mind wasn't even trying to process them. It was like her body had taken over, wanting more of what Zack was doing. She felt like she was being dragged down a raging river of feelings she didn't understand, and didn't know where it was going either. Only when Zack moved his hands to her hips, as he pushed her against a tree, did her brain start to work again. He had positioned her very intimately against him, and even though she was a virgin, she knew what it meant.

"Zack, Zack, we need to stop! Now!" Emily gasped, picturing her mother as she tried to ignore the throbbing her body was producing, not wanting the onslaught to stop. She moved her hands to his shoulders, and pushed, as she said his name louder, in his ear. Zack was so large, and masculine she reasoned, becoming aware that he was even more overcome with desire than she was. Mama had told her about this kind of thing, but at the time it had seemed so abstract. Her mother had not said anything about the feelings two bodies could produce.

He had moved to the other side of her neck, as his hands went to her hips, to move them against him. Zack felt like his body was on fire, as hot burning need surged through him. He heard her saying his name, but only when he felt the pressure on his shoulders did it register. His body also felt that she wasn't moving like she had before and instinctively he tried to move closer but there was nowhere to go.

By now he was breathing hard, and he looked at her face, thinking he wanted to kiss her lips again. It was then that he became aware of the position they were in, and how she was trying to get him to stop. Her pansy eyes were wide with fear and worry, even as she was panting hard from between her soft, parted pink lips.

It was the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he stepped back, stifling the groan of his body protesting what he was doing. Zack regarded her, as he tried to calm down, being amazed at how someone so innocent – yes, he knew she was from how she had first responded to him – could arouse him so fast and easily. He had no problems imaging what it would be like to get her behind closed doors, and teach her about passion and desire.

"Yes, Emily, you're right; we need to stop." Zack said the words slowly, willing his brain to start functioning again. "You are incredible, and I didn't mean to get carried away." He thought about what he'd seen in her eyes, and hoped that he hadn't scare her off, with his desire. Zack had only wanted to hold her, but everything had spiraled out of control.

"Thank you Zack, for listening to me! You are a good man." Emily regarded him carefully, being very awed by what he'd done. She had figured out where their actions were going to lead, and based on what her Mama had told her, Emily knew that Zack was an honorable gentleman. She also realized something else, and told him "It's all right, I understand. Zack, you weren't the only one who got carried away."

He saw her blush slightly, as she looked at the ground, and Zack remembered his earlier thought, of how innocent she was. That was echoed by his other thought, of what it would be like to have her alone. Emily's body was meant to be caressed, and he wished he could see it unclothed, so he could kiss every inch of it.

"Come on; let's get you home while my good intentions, and your reputation, are still intact." Zack brought his mind back to the present, as he smiled at Emily. She was still slightly flushed, and was having a hard time meeting his eyes. He carefully helped her back on the horse, making sure his hands only touched her lightly.

Emily was now processing what had happened, and the feel of Zack's hands awoke some of what she'd felt before, in his arms. She didn't want to look him in the eye, afraid of what might happen. Once she was on the horse, she regarded him from under her dark lashes, and couldn't help but smile.

"You are wonderful Zack! Thank you!" She managed to say, as he mounted his horse. Zack gave her a tender smile, thinking how beautiful she looked. He liked the fact that he was the only man who'd made her feel what she had, or would see her aflame with passion. As they rode home, he wondered just how long a proper courtship was supposed to be. Emily affected him in a way no woman had before, and he wasn't sure how strong his good intentions really were.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Conversations**_

"Do you want to come get lunch at the house?" Nick inquired of Heath, as they finished up in the hay barn. The bunkhouse bell had just rung, signaling that the ranch cook had lunch ready for the hands. The dark haired man made it a point to act as casual as possible, while asking. Heath usually went to his house, to check on Lily; Nick understood but he missed his brother's company at the family table.

"Sure, that would be good. Lily went into town, to help her aunt and uncle at the shop." Heath replied, answering Nick's unspoken question. He hadn't been comfortable leaving Lily alone, and didn't think it was right for him to eat at the big house without her. Heath understood how hard it was for her, with the loss, and having to see Catherine with Tab.

Moving to their own place had definitely helped Lily, and Heath had enjoyed the relaxed pace of their house. They ate casually in the kitchen, delicious food that Lily happily prepared for them. Heath would then clean up, while Lily sat at the table and relaxed. The conversation would be about what Heath had done on the range, while his wife told him about her work around the house. He had laid out a vegetable garden for her, and even though she'd started late, she was still planting some seeds.

Heath liked the fact the house was theirs, and they could live the way they felt comfortable. He missed the conversations he used to have with his family in the evening, but loved the solitude that the new house gave him. There was a sense of peace and calmness, which he and Lily both needed, after the loss of the child. Heath focused all his attention on her, wanting to atone for the guilt he felt, because of what happened in San Francisco that Lily had lost the child. Nick had been his savior, in helping Heath to come to some peace in the matter, after the night they had talked. His brother was the only one who would know the pain that the younger man was struggling with.

The other night, when he and Lily had gone to the big house for dinner, Heath had been worried at how the evening was going to go. It had been good to see Lily happy, and chatting with both of her sisters-in-law. He knew that his mother had been to see her at the house several times, and he hoped that her words had helped the situation. Heath had enjoyed the time with his mother and brothers, something he'd not had for several weeks.

When Lily had announced her intention of going into town to help out at the shop, he had whole heartedly given her his blessing. Heath had never liked her working at the shop before, because of a jealousy he kept well hidden, about her being around men when he wasn't there. Now though he took her actions as a sign that things were getting back to normal. They had resumed physical relations the night after the dinner party, and they were making up for lost time.

The brothers stopped in the kitchen, to let Silas and Rachelle know that Heath would be joining them for lunch, before they headed into the front parlor. Victoria, Jarrod, Samantha, and Catherine were all there, watching Tab lying on a blanket on the floor. The older woman was down on the floor next to the baby, getting his attention with a rattle, while Catherine was sitting on a low stool playing with Tab's feet.

Nick strode into the room, saying hello in a loud voice, before kissing his wife intensely. He then reached down and scooped up his son, to hold him tight. Nick held the baby while Catherine stood next to him, her hand on his shoulder as she looked at them both with love. Heath watched the family scene and felt a tug of sadness hit him, wishing that it was him and Lily with a baby. The picture he saw though wasn't them, and it was brought home when Rosa, the nanny, came to take Tab as Silas announced that lunch was ready.

If it had been him and Lily, there would not have been a nanny on the scene. Lily had announced that no one else would take care of their babies, to which Heath had agreed. She had told him the other night that it was almost unfair that Catherine, who had a baby, would have a nanny. She would have been so grateful to have a child that she would gladly have done all the care herself. Heath hoped, at the back of his mind, that his wife would not come to resent Catherine over the matter.

"Heath, are you joining us for lunch? How is Lily?" Victoria beamed with pleasure at her youngest son, cutting into his thoughts. She had seen the pain that the couple was in, and knew that while Lily coped by crying, her youngest son withdrew into himself. The move to their own house had concerned her, not sure if they should be alone so much. However, she kept her misgivings to herself, and judging by the other night at dinner, Heath and Lily had made the right decision.

"She is doing really well, and is in town helping out at the chandler's shop. I think she missed the hustle and bustle." Heath replied, nodding his head about lunch. He chatted to his mother some more, and missed the smiles that Catherine and Samantha exchanged. Both women had been pleased that Lily had come the other night, and been in good spirits, especially with them.

"I'm glad that she is getting out again! Let me tell you, one can only stare at the walls for so long!" Catherine declared, after she and Nick had handed off Tab to Rosa. He wouldn't need to eat for another two hours or so, and was in fact more than ready for a nap. She was looking forward to a peaceful lunch, and a nap of her own. As a nursing mother she knew that she needed to eat well, and get as much rest as possible.

"I can relate to that right now, even if the walls are lovely." Samantha agreed, before turning to Heath "It was great to see you both last night! I feel bad I've not seen the house yet, but of course I am not going anywhere right now. Lily told me about what she'd done with it, which sounds very nice." In fact, only Victoria, and Lily's aunt and uncle, had seen the house.

When they had first moved in, she had stated that until she felt ready, she didn't want any company. He was ready to agree to anything, to keep the crying fits from coming back, so he had gone along. Heath had been glad his brothers had understood, when he'd put them off about visiting. It had been especially hard with Nick, since he'd done a lot of the finish work on the house.

"She has been busy, and the house looks great. I think we'll probably have a party next month, after round up." Heath informed them, mentally crossing his fingers that Lily would go along with the plan.

"Well I'm glad that you are waiting until then, because otherwise I couldn't go. I'm not even sure how long I will last at the BBQ tomorrow night." Samantha stated, as Jarrod helped her up. Heath asked about it, wondering what the occasion was.

"It is to welcome Emily to Stockton, and give everyone the chance to meet her. We just decided to do it yesterday evening, and Nicholas was supposed to tell you about it, so you could talk to Lily." Catherine explained, giving her husband a wry look.

"Sugar, we just got so busy I forgot!" Nick put his arms around her and kissed her, as she snuggled close to him. Heath mentally shook his head, still amazed at how the couple carried on, even after a year and a half of marriage. In his experience, by the time the first child arrived most marriages had cooled down considerably. Of course, he reasoned, Nick was never cool about anything, and would probably approach marriage the same way.

"Where is your English visitor?" Heath looked around and didn't see the auburn haired girl. Lily had told him how beautiful she thought Emily was, and how poised too. He had then pointed out the comments she'd made, about the native population of India. His wife had seen firsthand the misery that slavery had produced, because of St. Louis straddling the Missouri Compromise.

Heath then told her about the Modoc, and other native tribes, and how they had fared under westward expansion. He knew he was walking a fine line, because of how the 'white people' had benefited because of the new lands. It was important though for her to understand that everyone's honor should be maintained. At the back of his mind, he decided to take her on his next trip to the reservation. Heath wanted to share the traditions of the tribe with her, which had been a big part of his life.

Luckily she had seen what he was saying, and agreed that Emily, along with Catherine missed the whole point. She did though state that maybe he was being unfair to the women, since they'd been born a continent away. The world they came from was nothing like the new world, and she thought he needed to give them leeway in how they lived their lives. Heath bowed his head to her observation, having never looked at it from that point of view.

"Ah, Zack Morton presented himself earlier, to take her riding and for lunch at his place." Jarrod imparted the information in a pleased tone. By now they were in the dining room, with Silas passing plates of food.

"I was there when he arrived, and Jarrod was right about him being one smitten young man. He didn't take his eyes off of her the entire time." Victoria shared her observation with a happy smile. She had never liked the rivalry that had occurred with the two ranches, and was glad when it came to an end. "Emily looked stunning, so I can understand Zack's reaction." The older woman commented as she helped herself to some salad.

"Glad to see that he is working fast, but I'm not sure about a visit to the Morton's house was a good idea. I might need to talk to Zack, and help him out." Nick advised, as he took a forkful of food, before he answered the looks he was getting. "I don't see how a meal in a cold, dark room, with JR and Rufus is going to set the stage for any romance."

"Nick, that is unfair! The house is lovely, and I remember the parties that Diana used to give. What do you mean by cold and dark?" Victoria reprimanded her son, and then had a second thought. "I might agree with you about lunch with Rufus and JR though."

"I am rather surprised that Zack is bringing her home that soon. Nick has a point, both about scaring her off and the house. The study is the only room that is comfortable, which is where they spend all their time. Add in that JR is going to try to put the moves on her, while Rufus will be stern and silent – no, it is not conductive to romance." Jarrod had been to the Morton's house, and knew the family very well.

"Maybe Zack wants to be upfront with her, about what his family his like." Samantha conjectured, going on "I've only met him once, and know just what you all have told me about him. What is the expression – tackle the bull by the horns?"

"Samantha, you might be right. I will also say that both those boys have never been anything other than polite when I've seen them at social events. They, and Rufus, go to church and are always willing to help out if needed. Losing their mother was hard, and must have made life different at the house." Victoria apprised, feeling sympathy for the two young men. She now wished she had kept in closer touch with Rufus, but her life had been so busy at the time.

"Emily's father was a major general, and very authoritative. He was my grandfather's ADC and could stare down anyone who crossed him, no matter how grand. However, he loved Emily and her mother very much. They knew just how to handle him, and I bet that Emily will get a smile out of Rufus." Catherine informed the group, hoping that she was right. She really wanted her friend to stay in the valley, and Zack was a good catch. Emily wouldn't have to worry about her aunt and her husband, or being a governess.

"There is still the matter of JR though. I somehow don't see him conceding the field to his brother without a struggle." Heath commented, thinking about how competitive the young man was. He made it a point to stare at his food as he said the words, not wanting to challenge his mother on her comments about the Morton's. Heath was pretty sure that she had never seen the attitude that Rufus and his sons displayed towards him. As far as Emily with Rufus, Catherine was right, Heath was sure, in how her friend would handle the stern man.

"After tomorrow night, both those boys are going to have a lot more players to contend with. Once everyone meets Emily we are going to be overrun with gentleman callers. It will be our sister all over again!" Jarrod proclaimed, giving his brothers a look of warning.

"I still think I need to take Zack aside and give him some advice." Nick divulged, not wanting his front room overrun with infatuated young men.

"Nick, may I give you some advice?" Victoria held up her hand, and Nick cocked his head to hear her next words. "Stay out of it, and let mother nature take its course. Zack did the right thing, by introducing her to his family right away. He is very close to them, and a woman who wants him will have to deal with that fact."

The rest of the family agreed, and then Samantha changed the subject, mentioning something she had read in the newspaper. Since she couldn't go any further than the garden, because of her condition, she had become a voracious reader. Jarrod subscribed to newspapers from various parts of the country, and even if they were a week old she still read them.

_Later that afternoon at the Rising M_

Jim Hamilton found JR in the Blacksmith's shop, counting used horseshoes, which would be, at some future date, pounded down. The foreman had not had the chance to talk to Rufus, but decided to tackle JR anyway. He'd been at the ranch since the boys were small, and had watched them grow up. Jim was also aware that sometimes it was better for someone who wasn't so close to the situation to intervene.

"That was quite the beautiful girl Zack brought to lunch." Jim observed, after watching JR pretend to count. JR in fact had barely acknowledged his arrival, and was hoping that the man would take the hint and leave. He was still in a snit about his brother's behavior, towards him and Emily.

"Humph, if you like that type of thing! I thought she was rather frilly." JR retorted, wishing he could have come up with something more negative to say about her. In truth, he agreed with Jim that she was beautiful, and hated to admit that he was envious of his brother. He didn't see the look of sympathy that the older man got on his face, as he listened to JR's reply.

"You know that I met her when she arrived, on the train with Zack." Jim watched as JR turned to look at him, finally giving up on the horseshoes. "My first thought, when I saw them together, was that your brother was bringing home a bride. They looked like a young couple in love, and I was very happy for your brother. And then I was rather sad when I heard the reason she was on the train." He stopped, and hoped that JR would listen to what he needed to hear.

"Why were you sad?" JR was in fact surprised that Jim would use that term, in relation to Zack. In his mind, his older brother had the world by its horns, and knew it. He had watched beloved brother stride into a number of exclusive clubs and be fawned over, even as he went along with the ride. Zack was the older son, and everyone knew what that meant. Of course in the Morton household, it meant that Zack was first in the line of fire with their father.

"JR, I know how close you boys are, and you were worried about your brother back in the spring, right?" Jim queried, and the young man now remembered asking the foreman if he'd noticed something going on with Zack. He now nodded his head, and waited to hear what the man would say next. Jim in a lot of ways was like a father to him, especially in how he had helped him deal with Rufus and Zack.

"When Zack stepped off the train, he looked like his old self, even better in fact and nothing like when he'd left to go to Colorado. Whatever went on, that girl is a large part of the reason why your brother is happy again. I would think you care enough about him to be pleased about that, and to welcome her to your home." Jim knew JR had missed Zack, and had felt upset that his older brother had not confided in him. The foreman didn't know what had caused Zack's misery, but he respected a man's right to privacy.

"Exactly what are you trying to tell me?" JR huffed, knowing that the foreman wasn't out here because he had nothing else to do. A large part wished the man would go away, but there was a small part – the part that wanted the closeness he'd had with his brother back, that hoped the man wouldn't.

"You've missed your brother, and I know that you feel like you two are not that close right now, right?" Jim put it in the form of a question, wanting the young man to come to the realization himself. JR turned away for a moment, and pretended to be looking at a bin of nails, while he wrestled with what to say. Talking about the situation felt like he was betraying his brother's trust, but he already felt that Zack had done that, with Emily. It was that thought that broke his reserve.

"How come he tells Emily all about me, but doesn't say word to me about her? I had to bring it up the other night, after talking to you. He hadn't even told Pa about her!" Zack got right to the heart of what rankled so badly. Jim heard the hurt in JR's voice, as he made his statement. The foreman was now glad that he had taken the imitative to talk to the younger brother; Rufus was too close to the matter.

"I think that when Zack was talking to Emily on the train, he was a proud young man telling a pretty girl about his family and the ranch. You should be honored that he wanted to share that information with her. Wouldn't you have been the same way, if you were the one on the train?" Jim suggested, and watched as JR chewed his lip. The dark haired brother had to admit that the older man had a point; he could see his brother talking with pride about his life.

"Ok, fine I get it! But that still doesn't explain why Zack didn't talk to me about Emily?" JR was still holding on to his last annoyance, not going to let it go easily. The foreman sighed, but knew that what he had to address next was the most important, for the brother's relationship.

"JR, exactly how did you bring the subject up with Zack? What did you say?" Jim tilted his head, as he regarded the young man. Remembering the guy's reaction when the foreman had told him about the girl, and knowing how young men were with women, he was pretty sure what had played out.

"Ah, well I just asked. I mean I said." JR previcated his answer, as the considered how he'd questioned Zack about Emily. His father's comment from this morning, about his brother not liking the filly reference rang in his mind. Hanging his head slightly, JR moved some dirt around with the toe of his boot before answering.

"I told Zack I wanted to hear all about the English filly – something along that kind of line." The young admitted, leaving out the reference about her curves. As he thought that though, he remembered that Jim was the one who'd told him about her. "But hey, you told me about her and why did Zack get upset about how I said it? We've always talked about girls that way." Jim was by now ready to dunk JR in the horse trough, but summoned more patience, as if he was working with a stubborn horse.

"You will find that when you fall in love with a woman, you are going to be very protective of her. Hearing another man talk about her in a disrespectful way will make you very angry." The foreman explained, going on "I bet if you had talked to Zack and asked nicely about the girl, he would have told you. Zack is at a different place in his life than you are JR, and you need to understand that. He still loves you, but I'm pretty sure he loves that little girl too."

JR thought about what Jim had just said, and replayed the conversation that he'd had with Zack, his first night back. His only interest in Emily had been selfish, and he'd not stopped to think that maybe Zack didn't want to talk about her in front of their Pa. "Jim, what do I need to do? I miss my brother, and I want him to be happy." JR admitted finally, letting go of his annoyance. It was hard to ask for help, but he knew he needed it. He was also ready to concede that his brother loved Emily, even if he didn't realize it yet.

"Find a quiet time, just the two of you and talk to him. Let him know you misunderstood the situation and want to make it right. Zack will be glad you've taken the first step, and I know he has missed you too." Jim advised JR, not saying the word apology right out, but knowing that the young man would understand. He watched as JR stood up straighter, and had his cheerful, satisfied smile on his face. Things were going to be fine at the Rising M, the foreman thought; in fact they were going to be better than they'd been in a long time.

That evening, before dinner JR went and knocked on the door to Zack's room. He had seen his brother come back from taking Emily home, but then watched as he got busy in the tack room. There were several hands around, so JR knew that it wasn't the time or place for a talk. Now though would be perfect. Ruth had let them know that dinner was going to be later than usual, because Rufus was still out at the cattle shed on the eastern border.

"Hey, hello. Do you have a couple of minutes to talk?" JR asked diffidently, wondering if he was going to get the door slammed in his face. He felt better when Zack stepped back to let him in, indicating he wanted to talk too.

"Did you and Emily have a nice ride back?" JR inquired, starting with something simple. He was only asking to make conversation, but Zack gave him a pointed look which puzzled him. In fact Zack was wondering if JR had followed them, and seen what had happened at the stream. He still couldn't believe what had occurred, and it had been very hard to take Emily back to the Barkley's. Saying good bye was hard too, but some of that was because Nick and Heath watching. Zack had made it a point to be as appropriate as possible, but still felt like the two pair of eyes could see right through him.

"Yes, JR we did." Zack realized he was feeling guilty, and that there was no way his brother would have followed them. He had no intention though of giving JR any more information about the afternoon.

"Listen, I need to apologize for being an ass this afternoon. I was unfair to you and Emily." JR wasn't one for beating around the bush and got right down to business. He didn't know why his brother was looking at him oddly, but he had noticed the short response to his mundane question.

"What is bringing this on?" Zack sat down on the edge of the bed, and regarded his brother with narrowed eyes. He was in fact curious as to what his brother was going to say, and rather impressed that he'd come to his room to do it. JR was not the most introspective person, at the best of times, and when he was upset it was like he had blinders on.

"I was jealous of you with Emily, and I was also bothered by how you had told her about me, but had not said anything regarding her to me." JR explained, and then thinking of the talk with Jim, added "I also would like to apologize for how I called her a filly. I didn't realize at first how much she meant to you."

"JR, what do you mean by saying '_how much she means to me_'?" Zack wondered again if JR had seen the incident by the stream. He was just acknowledging his feelings for Emily to himself, and what they meant; it took him back that JR could see what was going on.

"Please, you are in love with her! And Zack, I think she might feel the same way about you." JR laughed, and then thought of something else. "I'd like the chance, tomorrow night at the BBQ, to apologize to her too. Would that be all right?" He didn't want his older brother to think that he was going to step on his toes.

"I have only just met her, JR." Zack didn't want to discuss Emily with JR, feeling that it was too personal. All the emotions he was going through were so new and different to him. On one hand he wanted to protect her against the world, and then he wanted her in his bed so badly he could hardly breathe. Up until now girls had either been good – i.e. pure and untouchable – or available – like at the saloon. The fact that Emily was so innocent, and yet could arouse such passion in him was hard to comprehend.

"Now look, I spent all spring with you shutting me out, and I didn't like it! Zack, don't shut me out again! I'm trying to tell you that I'm happy for you!" JR stomped his foot for emphasis, getting annoyed that his overtures were being rebuffed.

Zack heard what his brother was saying, and also picked up the hurt that JR was trying to acknowledge. It came to him that he'd been closing his brother out ever since San Francisco and the younger man had not liked it. He had responded as only JR would respond, by being, as he admitted, an asshole. Zack was also finding JR's comment, about how much Emily meant to him, interesting.

"JR, thank you for saying that." Zack began, "I think I've been rather unfair to you, with everything that has gone on." He sighed, it hitting home how much work JR had probably been doing, while he was in Colorado. Zack told his brother that, and then decided to tell him at least some of the story.

"There was a reason I went to Colorado, JR; one that I didn't want to talk about before." Zack started, and saw his brother looking at him with interest. He knew that he would have to be careful what he said, to protect the people involved, but felt that his brother deserved to know why at least. He stood up and walked across the room, to fiddle with a wooden sculpture of a mountain lion on top of the small bookcase.

"I became infatuated with a woman, back in the early part of the year. Please don't ask me who, I can't say." Zack had seen the question in JR's eyes, and answered it, before he went on. "The relationship was never going to work, and it became very clear after the trip to San Francisco. Unfortunately, the woman was one that I really couldn't avoid, which made it hard to deal with my feelings. When Grandfather David's letter came, it seemed like a god send. And just so you know, I never told Pa any of this, but he guessed what was going on. I think he sees more than we realize."

JR processed what his brother had just told him, and tried to think of who the woman could be. Based on what Zack had said, JR reasoned that the woman was either married, or one of the saloon girls. Neither would have been accepted by their father, or society, he knew very well. Zack's comment, about not being able to avoid her, made him think the woman was married. JR suddenly felt sorry for his brother, to find himself in that position. He wondered who she was, to capture Zack's interest like she had. However, he would respect his brother's discretion on the matter; it came to him that he really didn't want to know in the end.

"Zack, I understand but I wish you would have told me sooner." JR told him with sympathy, before a new thought came to his brain. "But it is obvious that you are over her right?" He hoped that Zack wasn't with Emily because he couldn't have this other woman. JR could understand physical desire with no problem; hell he felt it at least three times a week!

"Oh, I am so over her. In reality, we had nothing in common and it would have been a big mistake. It did make me realize though that I wanted something more in my life, than what I have had up until now. I want someone to share things with, and laugh about them too." Zack replied, and told JR about Maisie's observation. His brother knew all about the woman, and nodded his knowingly.

"Maybe everything happened for a reason, so you could meet Emily. Have you kissed her yet?" JR couldn't help himself from asking. He felt better that things with his brother were back to the way they had been. Not only that, but his brother was in love with a splendid gal, who, JR was sure, would make him very happy.

"Honestly, JR I don't think that is any of your business." Zack shook his head, trying to hide a smile. If JR only knew about the train, or this afternoon, well he could only imagine what his younger brother would be asking. They were both men in full, and had enjoyed female company in the past.

"Do you remember Pa telling us once that he proposed to Ma the first time they met? I think you should do that with Emily!" JR encouraged his brother, seeing no reason to wait any longer. He was pretty sure that the English filly, er girl he corrected mentally, liked his brother too.

"If you recall, Grandfather David through him out of the house! Please, I have only met Emily and there is the question of her aunt." Zack went on to tell JR the story of why Emily was on the train, leaving out the details of the compartment. JR had no problem understanding what the issue was, and he gave Zack a direct look.

"Ok, so even more reason to marry her quickly! Her aunt and the creepy husband can't touch her if Emily is your wife." JR had it all figured out, and didn't understand why Zack wasn't going along. He decided to light a fire under his brother's feet. "Look, after the BBQ tomorrow night there are going to be fellas lining up to call on her. You need to strike while the iron his hot!"

Zack gave his brother a rueful smile, thinking only JR could go from wanting the girl for himself, to suggesting that his brother marry her quickly. He had told Emily that his younger brother was as loyal as they came, and Zack saw that clearly again.

"JR, thank you for the advice; but can I ask why you are in such a hurry to marry me off now?" Zack inquired of the brown haired young man.

"Well, I want to see you happy! There is also the fact that if you are married, I won't have to compete with you for girls' attentions at the parties." JR replied with a laugh, and then turned slightly serious. "Plus, there is the fact that lunch was a lot more pleasant with Pa being outgoing. If you marry Emily I bet that he'd make more of an effort!" That made both boys laughed, and they went down to the study very happily.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A BBQ Barkley Style – Part One**_

"Ok, so the steer is in good shape! Really though, having to put up with Macgregor is annoying! Wish the man would just give me his recipe! Damn Scotsman!" Nick came striding into the room, airing his comments in a loud tone. Macgregor had just finished lecturing him about the type of wood that was being used in the fire.

"Nicholas, you know that Ian is never going to share his recipe, especially when it makes sure that he gets invited to every party in the northern part of the state!" Katarina had heard her husband coming down the hall, before he even threw open the door to their bedroom. She smiled at him reassuringly, because she knew he was a man of strong opinions, and the will to back them up.

The man in question had completely forgotten his annoyance, as he looked at his beautiful wife. Her dress was a strawberry pink silk, embroidered with pale yellow thread that had a satin sheen to it. The ensemble was trimmed with ribbons that graduated in color from pale yellow to the pink of the dress, giving the bustle a colorful waterfall effect. Flowers of a creamy tone, with pink edges sat on top of bows of the multi-hued ribbon.

"You don't think I'm too old for bows, do you Nicholas?" Katarina turned to look at him, as she asked her question. For his part, he was too busy admiring the way the dress highlighted her figure, and her full bust line. Motherhood had only accentuated her figure, making her look absolutely luscious.

"Sugar, you are not too old for bows! You will always be my present, and I like the bows!" Nick declared, stomping his booted foot, as he crossed the room to take her in his arms. Her dark gold hair was upswept, and held in place by topaz pins. They echoed the necklace, bracelets, and earrings that Katarina wore.

"I was just wondering, now that I'm a mother and all." Katarina giggled, as Nick started kissing her. She put her arms around his neck, as he put his hands on her waist, to pull her closer to him.

"You are a mother, and a wonderful one at that, but you are still my Katarina! And what is this talk about being old? You're only nineteen!" Nick informed her, when they stopped kissing. "On the subject of birthdays, I still owe you a trip for your birthday." Her birthday had been in March, and by then she was quite far along. She wasn't confined yet, but Katarina had become cautious about going too far.

The family had given her a small party, because she'd said she was too tired for a big celebration. Nick's present was a gold bracelet, with a small diamond miniature picture frame hanging from it. He said that they would put the baby's picture in it, and that additional miniature frames could be added as the family grew. Nick took her arm, and saw that she was wearing it, along with the topaz bracelets.

"I'm thinking maybe in the fall we'll go east on a horse buying trip. We can bring Tab and Rosa along. You need to see more of America!" Nick suggested, and liked how her eyes lit up at the idea.

"What a perfect idea! I'll still be nursing, so I couldn't be separate from Tab, but having Rosa along will give us time together too. Oh Nicholas, you are the kindest, most thoughtful husband ever." Katarina kissed him, snuggling against him happily.

"It is very easy to be kind with someone like you, Katarina! I love you!" Nick responded. "There is some breeding stock I want to look at, and Zack Morton wants me to scout out some thoroughbred mares for him." They had talked about the project when he'd run Zack in town yesterday. Nick had wanted to ask about Emily, but had remembered his mother's advice. He told his wife that now, as a funny smile crossed his face.

"Zack does like those thoroughbred mares, especially ones with English blood lines." Nick quipped, chuckling at his remark. "What did Emily say about lunch at the Rising M?"

"I should slap you for that remark!" Katarina observed, even as she was giggling at what he'd said. Instead she settled for "You are so naughty!"

"Sugar that is one of the many reasons you love me!" Nick kissed her again, before going back to his original query. "So what did Emily say about the visit?" He was curious as to what her impression was of the house and family.

"Honestly, pretty much what you all said at lunch the other day. The interior of the house is very cold and dark, but she did say that Zack had told her that nothing had been done with it since his mother passed. According to Emily, he was very close to his mother." Katarina made an 'mmm' sound, as a thoughtful look came on her face. Nick asked her about it, and she sighed.

"I think Zack and Emily spent a great deal of time together, on the train. She knows a lot about him – his family, personal details, what he likes to drink, all that kind of thing. It is way too much information to have been collected over casual encounters." Katarina answered thoughtfully, thinking about her friend's rather evasive explanation the first night.

"Well, it is four days from Denver." He offered, and she nodded her head in agreement. Katarina remembered his question, about lunch.

"According to Emily Rufus asked her about her family, religion, and India. She did say though that he smiled and was very pleasant overall. He told her she needed to come back to visit!" Katarina hadn't been surprised at the outcome, because she knew her friend. She told Nick that now, continuing on "JR spent the entire time trying to be charming, and flirt with her. He wouldn't leave them alone, and tried to be the one to bring her back here, instead of Zack."

"In other words, JR was JR, but Rufus made an effort. I am picking up that JR didn't interest her, but do you think she still likes Zack?" Nick inquired, hoping that their English visitor had not been put off by the house or family. Of course, he reasoned, most women like to redo things and that house would be a nice big project. He also hoped, for Katarina's sake, that her friend would stay here in the valley.

"Oh yes, she does like him. If you ask her about him, she gets a silly smile and almost blushes. I think all those men coming tonight are going to find that they are too late." Katarina gave her husband a naughty look, as she made her comment. "Nicky, I think we could be a little late to the BBQ; no one ever comes on time. Ian can manage the meat, and your mother can introduce Emily to people. We'll just blame our being late on Tab."

Nick took note of how his wife was regarding him, before her slim white fingers moved down to the buttons of his shirt. He growled happily at her suggestion, and picking her up he carried her over to the bed.

The BBQ was being held in the open courtyard, between the barn and the corrals. Tables and chairs had been set up, and the area was festive with lanterns. A fiddle player was warming up, for the dancing that would take place later. The meat was already filling the air with its delicious smell, making everyone's mouths water.

Emily was standing with Victoria and Jarrod, while Samantha sat next to them. They could hear wagons starting to come up the drive, so people would be arriving shortly. The English girl adjusted her dress, glad that Catherine had helped her pick out something to wear. The dress was several layers of yellow silk gauze, with bunches of embroidered violets scattered over the skirt, and at the neckline. It had small puff sleeves, and a slightly decollate scooped neckline. The skirt was bustled back and trimmed with violets held together by pale green ribbon. The same ribbon fluttered down the front as streamers, and ornamented the bodice.

Her hair was put up in the front, but several ringlets hung over her right shoulder. Her only jewelry was pearl drop earrings; she'd been concerned about wearing too much for an outdoor event, albeit an evening one. Emily was wondering where Nick and Catherine were, when she was surprised to find Heath and Lily standing in front of her, as the first arrivals.

"You look lovely Lily! That pale shade of pink is gorgeous with your hair." Emily enthused, admiring the blush tone silk of the woman's dress. Her strawberry blonde hair was elaborately put up, with a gold ribbon threaded through it. The blush silk was shot with faint gold ribbons, giving it a shimmering affect which almost glowed.

Lily was taken aback by Emily's praise, even though it had echoed what Heath had told her at their house. He had in fact teased her about keeping her at home, and getting the dress off of her. She was feeling very unsure of facing everyone in the valley, and would have gone along with that idea happily. Lily, since the loss had not been into town until just this week, and only to her family's shop. It had been ages since she'd been at church, and was struggling with God on why he'd done what he had to her.

"Where are Catherine and Nick?" Emily asked to take the attention away from Lily, who seemed to be uncomfortable with the praise she had received. Keeping in mind what she'd learned about Lily and Heath, Emily wanted to give them another chance. Having grown up on army posts, and because of the climate of India, the English girl had seen death before, even of children. She knew from her own experience that the pain only went away slowly, with time and love.

Emily noticed that Jarrod and Heath had exchanged knowing glances at her question, and she wondered what it meant. The men looked like they were sharing some private joke, and then she noticed that Samantha was giving Jarrod a 'knock it off' type of look. Emily wasn't sure if Lily knew what was being referenced, because the woman was looking off into the distance, as if in her own world. The English girl hoped that Lily would be able to make it through the evening.

Those thoughts were sidetracked as people started to arrive, and Victoria was busy with introductions. Nick and Catherine showed up finally, with the excuse that Tab had been extra fussy. Emily saw Heath roll his eyes, which she found, not quite offensive, but at least rude. She really wanted to give him a chance, but both he and his wife seemed to be very complicated and moody, even allowing for their recent loss.

Catherine interrupted her thoughts to introduce a young couple who were holding hands and looking very much in love. She was surprised to learn that the young man was a Reverend, and the assistant pastor at the church the Barkley's attended. His wife, a pretty young woman with hazel eyes, soft brown hair, wearing a lovely fern green dress trimmed with lace in the same color, was named Susannah.

Emily found out that they had just married last month, and there was no doubt how happy they were. An older man accompanied them, who was introduced as the headmaster for the Stockton boy's academy, and Susannah's father. It was a school that prepared boys to go back east to college, and Dean Alderson had come from New England a year earlier to take the job. Emily thought it a sign of how God worked, when she found out that Reverend Kelling was also from New England, but had met his bride in California.

"You wouldn't know it now, but the first time we met Susannah she was this scared wisp of a thing, couldn't talk in a group, and jumped every time Nick talked." Catherine said Soto voice, after the couple had moved on. Emily saw Nick nod his head in agreement, and then noticed that her friend's eyes were dancing. She inquired as to why, and her friend enlightened her.

"Just between us, we met her at the fourth of July picnic – it is a big American celebration, I'll tell you more later- anyway, Heath was seeing her and brought her to have dinner with us. It was really hard to talk to her, and all of were concerned about her and Heath getting together." Catherine started to explain, "Then Heath met Lily, and somehow Susannah met Edison, and blossomed into this happy person. She is great with the members of the congregation, and has been a big support for Edison, even before they married."

"So Heath was seeing her, but it wasn't going well? How did he meet Lily? Does she know?" Emily was reminded of the dramas that went on in British India, and occupied everyone's time in talking about the people involved.

"There was something going on with her mother; she was sick or something. Heath likes to, as Nick will say, rescue stray dogs and at that time Susannah looked like one. He then met Lily at her family's chandler shop, down on the wharf. As to what, or how much Lily knows I couldn't say and I've never asked." Catherine had been merry has she'd been telling her gossip, but then she turned serious. "Emily, you need to understand that none of these men are choir boys. They have all had many kinds of prior relationships, and it is best to respect their privacy. I've never asked Nicholas, but I can guess with no problem. It is probably the same with Lily, but she and I don't have those kinds of conversations."

Catherine's comment made her curious as to the relationship with Lily that her friend had. It didn't sound like they had anything in common, other than being married to brothers. Emily had already seen how concerned Catherine seemed to be about her sister-in-law. There was almost an element of her friend feeling sorry for Lily, but maybe that was just because of the loss, Emily reasoned. Turning her mind away from that, she thought about what she'd just been told.

"I see what you are saying Catherine, about 'boys will be boys'. Mama told me that you should never ask a gentleman about his past affairs." Emily replied to her friend, understanding what she was trying to tell her. The comment though made her wonder about Zack, and his past affairs.

He had been on her mind almost constantly, since their interlude at the stream. Especially at night she replayed what had gone on, still shocked at how much she had enjoyed what they'd done. Emily now appreciated her mother's words, about the importance of relations between a husband and wife. Bringing her mind back to the BBQ, she realized that Zack had not arrived yet.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A BBQ Barkley Style – Part Two**_

The Morton's were making their way over to the Barkley's a little later than planned. One of the horses had bowed a tendon in the middle of working with some cattle. A fresh horse had to be brought out, to finish the work, thus delaying getting everything done. Now though they were on their way, having decided to ride instead of taking the buggy.

Rufus looked at his boys and smiled, glad that things were good between them. When he'd come back to the ranch that evening, the day of the lunch with Emily he had been concerned about what he was going to encounter, with his sons. It had been a relief to see them together in the study, having whiskeys as Zack had JR laughing about his adventures in Colorado.

Nothing was said about the English girl, which Rufus took as a good sign. If JR had been interested in her, he would be talking about her non-stop. His younger son was a talker, as the older man knew all too well. For his part, Rufus had decided to be low key with Zack, in giving his approval of Emily. He didn't want his son to think he was pushing him into matrimony; rather he wanted his son to know that he supported the relationship.

For Zack his father's approval of Emily made him had made him very happy. He wanted Emily to feel welcome at the ranch, and his father's blessing meant that she would be treated properly. Zack was also glad that things were ok with his brother again, and that JR supported the relationship. That would help Emily to feel comfortable when she came to visit, and Zack wanted her to visit a lot.

Zack had wanted to see her the next day, but decided not to for several reasons. The main reason was that he needed to pull his weight on the ranch, to make up for being gone. He was also concerned about scaring her, if he pursued her too quickly. The fear and worry that had been in her eyes, as he had pressed hard against her, showed up in his mind like rebukes for his behavior. Only Emily's good breeding, and self control had kept him from compromising her. As Zack had lain awake in his bed, replaying the scene he still couldn't believe that she'd aroused him as fast as she had. It made him decide that he needed to be very careful in being alone with her.

"Look, everyone else is already here! The place is packed! Of all the days for Sparker to decide to get injured, it had to be this one!" Zack muttered, thinking about the roan horse that caused the delay. JR knew exactly what his brother was concerned about, and it had nothing to do with the horse.

"Zack, don't worry! Emily will be glad to see you. Plus, this way you can swoop in grab her from under all those other fellas' noses!" JR informed his brother, looking forward to seeing that happen. He liked to win, but if he couldn't at least his brother should; either way it was a victory for the Rising M. There were several young men that JR was in particular going to enjoy watching as Zack staked his claim for the English girl.

The party was in full swing when they walked into the courtyard, but Zack saw that dinner had not been served yet. He saw that Macgregor was manning the meat, which meant Nick had still not gotten the recipe from the dour Scotsman. Nick's pursuit of the marinade recipe was well known, and people chuckled that Nick, who was successful in everything else had met his match in Ian Macgregor. The fact that the stern Scotsman adored Nick's wife only added interest to the test of wills.

The Morton's greeted Victoria cordially, and spent some time talking with her. Once the social niceties were out of the way, Zack walked into the courtyard and stopped to look around for Emily. His father and brother were standing just behind him, and exchanged a knowing look. Rufus had finally had the chance to talk to JR earlier that day, being concerned about what kind of mischief he could get up to. It had been a relief to find out his younger son's thoughts on Emily.

"Zack, over there, to the right – in the center of that group of young men." Nick Barkley had seen the Morton's arrive, and wasted no time in coming over. His mother had said to leave the relationship alone, but he didn't see why he couldn't give it a push. He had a cigar in one hand, and a drink in the other. He waved to Pedro, the houseman who was helping out with drinks as he spoke to the men "Let me get you something to drink; Rufus? JR?" A large Cheshire cat grin appeared on Nick's face as Zack ignored his offer, walking toward the group he had indicated.

"Nick, this is going to be good! Now what about that drink? Pa?" JR exclaimed gleefully, looking forward to his brother kicking those other men's butts. Nick and Rufus laughed in agreement, as Pedro passed drinks. After JR had taken two, giving one to his father, he turned to Nick, and commented with a note of pride in his voice "Want to bet on how long it takes my brother to clear away those other fellas?"

"JR, from the look Zack had on his face; it will probably be less than a minute!" Nick retorted, as Rufus laughed in agreement. They clinked glasses before they turned to watch what was going to happen next. The men were cut from the same bolt of cloth – strong, hard, and proud. Their land was everything, and what they had they held tight to them. They could be the best of friends or the worst of enemies; and had in fact been both at various times.

Emily had been very surprised when Zack had not shown up as the party got underway. Catherine took her off to meet several of her friends, including a beautiful Spanish lady, named Maria Valeria. However, it wasn't long before Emily was soon surrounded by several young men, all of whom were eager to get better acquainted. One was the son of the owner of the largest bank in Stockton, one was a rancher similar to Zack and Nick, and two more had major interests in various businesses in the valley and/or northern part of the state.

What was clear was that any of them were desirable 'catches' and all seemed to be willing to have her grab them, so to speak. Emily had been brought up to be charming and polite, so she made a good impression on all the young men. Each one was sure that he was the one she really preferred, and the one who she would eat dinner with. The young men were getting eager to see who she would pick, as they noticed the food was going to be served soon.

Even as she was smiling on the outside, she was rather downhearted inside, wishing Zack was here. She tried to tell herself that he had just been kept busy because of his ranch, but really worried that he had decided not to come. Emily was afraid that her behavior by the stream had shocked him, because a well bred young lady would never do what she had done, with a man she wasn't married to. Mentally she was scolding herself, so she didn't notice the change in the demeanor of the men standing with her.

Zack Morton and his brother JR had always cut a large swath in town, or anywhere else. Their family had numerous business interests, besides their ranch. Rufus was formidable figure in anything that was happening in Northern California, and anyone who was anyone knew it. It was also not lost on the available young ladies, and their mothers, that Zack and JR's grandfather was a millionaire several times over.

The fact that Zack and JR carried themselves with a confident swagger that gave Nick Barkley a run for his money, only caused the girls to twitter even more. More than one bachelor had said private prayers of thanksgiving when the Barkley ranching heir had been hogtied in wedlock to the Russian woman with the land grant.

Now though, the young men surrounding Emily Tisdale, watched with trepidation as Zack Morton bore down on them, with fire and purpose in his eyes. None of them wanted to deal with the oldest Morton son who was extremely fast with a gun, and full of hot pride at his position. Emily didn't at first understand why the young men next to her suddenly excused themselves, with extremely lame excuses.

"Emily, I'm sorry I'm late! We had some problems with a horse." Zack was standing in front of her, and reached over to take her hand. She took in how tall and strong he looked, as his warm strong hand enclosed hers. It was hard to breathe, as he stood next to her, almost over whelming her with his masculinity. At the back of her mind she wanted to giggle at how those other men had folded their tents so fast. Her father would have had them for breakfast, if they'd been under his command, but she was pretty sure that Major General Andrew Tisdale, V.C., would have thoroughly approved of Zack.

"You look beautiful! Will you eat dinner with me?" Zack loved how the purple flowers on her dress echoed her purple pansy eyes, with their dark eyelashes. The pretty dress clung perfectly to her figure, and her creamy skin glowed in the low light. It was taking every bit of self-control not to take her in his arms. The fact that those other men had fallen away only reinforced what he was feeling, that she was his.

When Nick had pointed out Emily to him, it was like everyone else just disappeared from view. His plan had been to play it slow, and not monopolize her right away. She was new to the valley, and deserved the chance to get to know other people. Even as JR was goading him, out of ear shot of their father, to get on with it, Zack was rationalizing in his mind that he needed to go slow. Emily was young, innocent, and had already been put in a bad situation because of a man's desire for her.

The minute he saw her though, looking like a bouquet of spring flowers, with those other men around her all his logical thoughts went out the window. Zack suddenly felt very possessive, as a hot wave of jealousy over took his mind and body. He didn't want anyone but him standing close to her, and without a second thought he strode fiercely and confidently over to where she was standing. Emily was his damn it, and those other men needed to understand that, he said to himself.

Nick, JR, and Rufus all watched with great enjoyment as the other men fell away, when Zack strode into the group. Jarrod had seen the three men together, and wondered what was the cause of their merriment? When he joined the group, he saw the tail end of Zack holding Emily's hand, while the other men faded sadly into the background.

"Thank goodness he took my advice!" JR declared, and the group looked at him in stupefaction. The thought of the young man offering any kind of sound advice, other than maybe about livestock, was hard to fathom. He saw the disbelief on their faces, so he explained. "I told him not to beat around the bush with her, and to get on with it. He's a Morton after all, and we don't know the meaning of the word lose!" His laughter was raucous, and the Barkley's saw Rufus look at his younger son with pride.

It was after dinner, when the dancing started that JR finally had his chance to make things right with Emily. He had already told Zack what he was going to do, wanting to clear it with his brother first. Zack was touched that JR wanted to make the effort, and told him so. Now, the younger Morton was waiting for his chance to dance with the English girl.

The men that Zack had chased away before dinner came back, to try to redeem themselves and their chances. It was hard for Zack to watch, but he could not dance every dance with Emily. He was obligated to dance with his hostess, which he took to be Victoria and Catherine. There was also Maria Thompson, the wife of the Reverend to dance with, because of his father's position on the board of the church. That had also entailed a dance with Susannah, the wife of the assistant pastor that he had started to get friendly with. For good measure he danced with several women who had been contemporaries of his mother, as well as Maria Valeria, his friend Javier's wife.

He had even asked Lily to dance, but had been turned down by her. It had been with some trepidation that he'd approached her and Heath in the first place. Zack remembered all the thoughts he'd had about her, before leaving for Colorado. Those thoughts had affected his behavior with Heath, someone that he'd never been close to. The circumstances of the man's birth had been a large part of the coolness, as well as the Morton pride.

Rufus had drummed it into his boys about whom and what they were, with their land and position in the valley. That included setting a good example of being God fearing men – everyone knew that God helps those who help themselves. The senior Morton was proud that he had raised his boys to be tough and skilled, with no fear in them. His Diana had supported him along the way, while being a wonderful mother and wife. Rufus believed in God's commandants about marriage, and that a godly woman kept herself pure.

It was this problem with Heath that he had discussed in great detail with his sons. Everyone understood that men had needs, and that was why there were certain kinds of women out there. Fallen women couldn't help themselves, and had lost sight of their holy and sacred value before God. They didn't count, so it didn't matter what a man did with them. The fact that a supposedly good woman had born a child to Thomas Barkley, was proof that she really wasn't pure. A child of such a union was branded a bastard for good reason.

He had bowed his head in admiration for how Victoria had handled the issue – the woman was a Christian woman incarnate. Her children's reactions had also met with his approval, because families had to stand together; loyalty was everything in Rufus' mind.

This was the background that Zack had approached with Heath with, and after having to rescue the bastard's wife had only enforced what his father had preached. Lily had told Zack a great deal about her relations with Heath, and he had felt sympathy for the pretty woman who'd been sent out riding by herself. What he was told had only aroused in Zack even stronger feelings than what he was feeling anyway. He had enjoyed escorting the pretty girl into the Barkley house, under her husband's nose.

Zack was furious, because he wanted a wife like Lily, and he knew exactly how he would have treated her. Even after San Francisco Zack still had not felt comfortable with Heath, but now it was more the feelings he was having for the man's wife. He was relieved now to see that none of them occurred as he talked to her. While taking note of her pretty features, and reddish gold hair, he noticed a sharpness about her face that he had not seen before. The eyes, interesting with their changing colors, seemed rather sad, while her voice had tenseness to it.

He also harkened back to everything that Lily had told him, on the ride back to the Barkley ranch. At the time he had felt flattered that she was confiding in him, but now, with his feelings about Emily he saw it very differently. Lily had told him about matters that Zack considered to be private family issues. He was finally able to visualize being married to Emily, and bringing her into his family's house. Zack knew that he would not want Emily sharing the kind of details that Lily shared with an outsider.

Of course though he would treat Emily very differently than Heath had treated Lily. Zack was also pretty sure that Emily wouldn't be one to broadcast her feelings to the first person who was kind to her. He remembered her reticence in talking about her aunt's husband, even as the man was the cause of her being on the train. There was also the issue of her concern about his relationship with JR, and how she didn't want to come between them. Zack admired her honor and integrity in how she had handled everything that had been thrown at her.

Zack now understood what Maisie had asked him, about whether it was Lily he wanted, or what she represented. He wanted companionship, and someone to stand beside him as he conquered the world. His wife would have to share his dreams, and passion – horses, land, and family. The fact that Lily was not the person for him was brought home to him as he talked to the couple, about a horse sale that had taken place while he was gone. Heath was describing the two horses he'd bought for the small barn, by the house they had just built.

He'd turned to ask Lily her thoughts on them, and if one of them was for her. She had looked at him like she had no idea what he was talking about, and it brought home to Zack how little he'd had in common with the woman. Lily demurred when asked about dancing, saying she wasn't in the mood. Zack excused himself, and went to find Emily, while saying a silent prayer of thanks that she had come into his life.

Walking over to the edge of the dance floor he saw JR dancing with her, and could tell they were talking. He had kept tabs on who else she'd danced with, and had always been pleased to see space between them. Even now, with JR, there was space and he knew his brother was behaving appropriately. He also saw the friendship developing between the two, and it moved him greatly. JR always had his back, no matter what and he was glad that Emily had respected the relationship.

Zack could also admit that his wife being friends with his brother would make life at the ranch easier. Even as he thought it, he wasn't sure how he had made the leap, in the space of two hours, of thinking of her as his wife. Or maybe he had started back on the train, with the porter addressing her as Mrs. Morton. Zack sighed, wondering if it all had been pre-ordained.

Emily had danced first with Zack, liking how he held her very close while whispering in her ear. They had eaten dinner with Nick and Catherine, along with Javier and Maria Valeria. She picked up that the men had all grown up together, being close in age to each other. They had told funny stories about their childhoods, and had the ladies laughing. When Zack had first approached her, she had felt like no one else was around. Her brain stopped working, while her heart beat fast and her body almost throbbed with anticipation.

He had held her hand as they talked, and then sat close to her all during dinner. Their thighs touching had sent tingles through her body, making it hard to eat. When dinner was done, Zack had put his arm around her waist as they sat talking with the other couples. She liked how affectionate Zack was, not cold, and stiff like the English officers she was used to. It also confirmed the very public statement Zack was making, about his feelings for her.

She had not wanted their dance to end, but knew the rules of society. Emily danced with Jarrod, Nick, and even Heath who turned out to be a good dancer. She had noticed that he'd spent most of the evening staying close to Lily, like a devoted husband. Unfortunately, his conversational abilities did not match his dancing, and Emily was pleased when the dance finally ended. She endured the single men who all wanted to dance with her, having to work to keep them at arm's length.

Her last partner had been the foppishly dressed son of the bank owner, and she was ready to sit down and maybe have some lemonade. When JR appeared in front of her, she groaned inwardly, but put a smile on her face. Emily had noticed that he had not approached her all evening, which she thought strange after his intense flirting with her when she'd visited his ranch.

"Emily, I want to apologize for my behavior the other day, and would like to start all over. Could we be friends?" JR swung her around carefully, keeping a respectful distance between them. He had seen how Zack had regarded those other men, with jealousy, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a Morton being jealous.

"JR, where is this coming from?" Emily was puzzled as to what he was doing, and why. It seemed to be such an abrupt about face for the young man. She was aware of how carefully he was holding her as they danced, very respectfully. He would not have been like that if it had been the first time they meant, and she wondered what had happened in the ensuing two days.

"Look, when you came to the ranch the other day, I didn't realize how much my brother likes you." JR answered, not wanting to say too much. He had no idea if Zack had declared his feelings to Emily yet, and didn't want to muck it up. "Emily, I would never have flirted like I had, if I'd known ahead of time. Zack and I are very close, and care about each other." JR hoped that she heard the sincerity in his voice.

This had been so much easier in his mind, when he wasn't holding the beautiful woman, catching whiffs of her floral scent. Her large eyes were like pansies, and he thought once again about seeing her with hair down. His brother was one lucky bastard, that this luscious English flower was his for the taking. He then thought about what Zack had gone through, earlier in the year, and remembered how kind Emily had seemed to be, at lunch. She had taken the time to listen to their father with deference, even as he was asking his probing questions.

His older brother needed someone to be kind to him, JR realized, as he thought about how Zack had always looked out for him. After their mother had passed, Zack had comforted JR, who was beside himself with grief. There had been no one to comfort Zack though, the younger man saw for the first time. Emily though, with her soft voice and gentle ways would take care of Zack. He also realized that the Rising M needed the softness that she would bring with her.

Emily could tell that apologizing, and talking about feelings was not JR's strong suit. The fact that he was doing it brought home how much he loved his brother. She decided to put him out of his misery. "JR, I would like to be your friend." Emily told him simply, regarding him with understanding. He saw how she was looking at him, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you! I appreciate that a lot, Emily." JR realized that she had seen how hard it was for him, and he was grateful that she had helped him out. He suddenly saw that not only was she kind, she was also considerate, and smart. They finished the dance, with JR telling her some funny stories about his brother. "Zack is a lucky man that is all I have to say!" JR informed her, as the dance ended. He escorted her over to his older brother, who had been watching them dance with hawk like intensity.

"Zack, I think Emily would like you to dance with her now." JR faced his brother, a conspiratorial smile on his face. He leaned over and whispered in his brother's ear "you are one lucky bastard, and if I were you, I would propose tonight!" The young man then turned to Emily and thanked her for the dance in a very proper manner, before he walked off, laughing as he did so.

Emily was curious about what JR had said in his brother's ear, and the laughter that he walked off making. Zack for his part was both relieved that things were fine between JR and Emily, but starting to wish that his brother was not so determined to give him advice. Coupled with what he was already feeling, it was like adding fuel to a hot burning fire.

"Would you like to dance, Emily?" Zack asked her, but started to get worried when she shook her head. However, the words she said next made him feel better.

"Honestly Zack, could we get some lemonade and sit down? I've been dancing non-stop." She replied, wanting to rest more than anything else. Having Zack to keep her company would only make it better, and he seemed very happy to be with her. She still couldn't believe how easy it was to be with a man, and how her body was more than ready to have Zack's attentions. Emily brought her mother's picture to her mind, even as she snuggled against him.

"I think that is an excellent idea, my dear! Let's go." Zack agreed, putting his hand on the small of her back as he escorted her through the crowds. He felt her softly snuggle against his touch, and felt a stirring of desire that she always created in him. He knew that JR was correct, about getting on with it. The only issue was that he would never hear the end of his brother being right, but if meant having Emily, he was more than happy to put up with JR crowing.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Memories Left Behind**_

Heath had been enjoying the evening, mostly because Lily was having a good time. She had talked to a number of people, looking happy and laughing as she did so. They had eaten dinner with Lily's aunt and uncle, and another couple from town. Nick had motioned them over in the direction that he and Catherine were walking, but Heath had inclined his head towards Lily's relatives with a smile.

It wasn't that he didn't want to sit with Nick and Catherine, but he had seen Javier and Maria Valeria at the table, which stopped him. Heath knew he should get over his bitterness about Don Alfredo, and the other Spanish families in the valley. The remarks about his birth, and bad blood though were hard to forget. Javier, and his wife had always been welcoming to him, but it wasn't lost on Heath that he'd not been invited to their house until after Javier's father had passed away. The man had been very close to Don Alfredo, and shared his opinions completely.

There had been similar instances of Heath being treated differently, but by now he was used to it; it only bothered him slightly. What did get him riled up was when Lily was given the cold shoulder, for being his wife. Heath had not thought when he married her that she would be subject to the same treatment that he was.

Not too long after they were married, there had been a young married ladies lunch in town, given by the wife of a prominent businessman in the valley. There had been an invitation for Catherine, but Lily had not been included. Heath had to give his sister-in-law credit; the moment she found out what was going on, Catherine had declined the invite. The hostess, finding out that she wasn't going to have the Russian princess tried to rectify her faux pas, by blaming the oversight on her social secretary. It was all for naught though, as the Barkley's stood by each other.

When he had explained everything to Lily she had told him not to worry about it, because it didn't matter. She wasn't interested in society, especially with people who didn't think well of her husband. Heath had been touched when she'd said that, and it reminded him of how wonderful she was, along with why he'd married her.

Dinner had been nice, because he liked Lily's aunt and uncle – they were good, hard working people that he could relate to. Heath knew he'd chosen the right place to sit when he saw Zack and Emily sit down with Nick, Catherine, Javier, and Maria Valeria. His relationship with the Morton's was stiff at best, even in spite of Zack helping him out in San Francisco.

Heath had been puzzled by Zack's attitude toward him, almost as if he was avoiding him on purpose. He knew Rufus' opinion of him, but had thought he'd seen some thawing in Zack, after Lily had been kidnapped. However, after the return to the valley Zack had been back to his old ways, if not worse.

It also wasn't lost on Heath that Nick, Javier, and Zack had all grown up together. They carried themselves with confidence, being assured of their status in life. There was a small part of him, the part that was stung by Don Alfredo's comments, that envied the men what they'd had – a secure upbringing with a father present. Heath put those thoughts out of his mind, and concentrated on a story Lily's uncle was telling.

Once they were done eating, there was dancing and Heath after dancing with Lily did his duty with the other ladies. He danced with Emily, but while she was a good dancer he really didn't want to have a conversation with her. Hearing about all the good the British were doing in India, as they built up their empire was not his cup of tea.

Heath had not been surprised to find out that her father had been a Major General. He had, in his past, come across several high ranking military men, and knew they ran their families like they ran their units. Emily had an air about her, of being deferential to older men, while very sure of herself with younger men. He was willing to bet that she'd been brought up to wait on the general hand and foot, while the young lieutenants on the army post lavished her with praise and attention, hoping to get in good with their commanding officer's daughter.

As Heath thought about his observation, it struck him that her upbringing was perfect for dealing with the Morton's. Emily would treat Rufus with the respect he wanted, while Zack and JR would tell her how wonderful she was. From what Heath had seen of the older Morton son with Emily, an engagement announcement was probably going to come soon. Zack was clearly in love, and the English girl was doing nothing to discourage him.

It made him wonder about how things would be, with him and Zack if the marriage happened. Heath knew how close Catherine and Emily were, so if the English girl stayed in the valley, married to the heir of the other largest ranch, they would want to spend lots of time together. Heath had already seen Nick and Zack mending the fences, from the fracture that pride and ego had caused.

Lily, he knew adored Catherine, because of how good the Russian princess had been to her, during the first month of her marriage of Heath. It still galled him that he had dropped the ball as badly as he had, leaving Nick's wife to pick up the slack in explaining about life on the ranch. After everything that had happened in San Francisco, and then the loss of the child, Heath had been made very aware of his shortcomings in the matter.

What concerned him was if Zack didn't want to associate with him, because of Heath's birth. He knew that his brother would side with him, because of the bond between them. Heath though also knew that Nick had been concerned about how homesick Catherine would sometimes get. He had already seen the man defer to his wife in any way, wanting her to be happy and comfortable. Now that she'd produced a son, her position in Nick's life and on the ranch was as solid as granite.

Emily was her great friend, and at the end of the day she was probably going to end up a Morton, which was almost as good as being a Barkley. Heath didn't want to be the one to throw a wrench into the peace that had finally come between the two ranches. Nick was always ready to defend his land and family, and Heath could just see the rivalry between the two ranches starting again.

Heath sighed as he thought that, which caused Lily, who had been standing next to him to look at him with a questioning glance. Before he could answer though he was taken aback to see Zack Morton standing in front of him. They chatted for a bit, mostly about the horse sale that Zack had missed while he was gone. Heath had heard that some of the horses were very good quality, so he'd gone to check it out.

There had been several decent horses, and Heath had picked up two for the barn by the house. Zack asked him detailed questions about the animals, which Heath enjoyed answering, because Zack asked intelligent questions. The whole conversation was pleasant, and Heath noticed how the other man tried to include Lily in the talk. It was a relief to Heath that Zack was being so personable with him, and his fears wouldn't come to pass. Obliviously whatever had been bothering Zack had passed over, or maybe being in love was making him see the world differently.

It was as Heath had those thoughts that everything suddenly fell into place, about exactly what had been going on with Zack. Heath had noticed the other man look at Lily intently, but more with a 'what was that' look, than a look of admiration. He thought back to the day when Zack had rescued Lily and brought her home. The young man had been almost flirtatious with her, and very attentive, which had aroused Heath's anger and jealousy.

He then remembered San Francisco, and the party that Lily had been kidnapped from. When Zack came looking for him, he'd said _that he had seen Lily leave the ballroom looking upset_. Heath thought back to how crowded the rooms at the party were, and realized that Zack could only have seen Lily if he'd been following her. There was only one reason why he would have followed her, Heath mused, because he was attracted to her.

Now Zack's behavior after they returned from the city and his subsequent last minute trip to Colorado made sense. The man had felt infatuation for Lily, but knew he could never have her because she was married. Heath was sure that it would have eaten at Zack, that he was attracted to another man's wife. Seeing the situation now, he understood the man's actions and didn't blame him. Having experienced misplaced affections on several occasions, he sympathized with what Zack had been going through. He also gave the man high marks for his decency and discretion.

Heath was very astute about people, because he'd had to develop that skill to survive. Thinking about Zack looking at Lily now, Heath saw that since Zack had found true love, he was trying to figure out what he'd seen in Lily. No doubt some of it was being able to show Heath up, as only a Morton would like to do. Heath also knew that his wife was beautiful, even if she didn't realize it herself. It was something that bothered him, the way she compared herself to her sisters-in-law. He wished she saw that she was so much more than what they were, and he loved her deeply for it.

When Zack asked Lily to dance, Heath understood it was from politeness sake only, and nothing else. Lily though turned him down, saying she was feeling tired. The conversation finished with Zack telling Heath that he'd buy him a drink the next time they were in town, and that he'd like to see his barn at some point. Heath smiled in agreement, and said he'd look forward to it, which he meant. He and Lily watched Zack make a beeline to Emily, who had just finished dancing with JR.

From what Heath could see JR had been behaving himself, which confirmed his thought that an engagement announcement was close. Zack must have explained the situation to his brother, because otherwise JR would be in hot pursuit of Emily. He turned to make the comment to Lily about his thoughts, but saw that she was staring at Zack, with a sad expression. For Heath, it opened up a whole new set of worries.

Lily had thought that up until now she was doing a good job of holding it all together, during the BBQ. When she had arrived Heath's family had greeted her warmly, and Emily had praised her dress highly. They had laughed about having red hair and how hard it was to wear pink if it wasn't the right shade. She liked the English girl a lot, and wished she could get to know her better, but her emotions were still too fragile for that. Being friends would mean opening up, and Lily was still struggling to have everyday conversations.

Over the course of the evening she had talked to various people, all of whom were very kind. Lily had no doubt that she was reading way more into the greetings she received, than what was there. It bothered her that she had turned from a carefree happy girl to a wary, sad woman. She knew that the changed had started with her fiancée announcing the morning of their wedding that he couldn't go through with it. She had bowed to his statement, and let him off the hook.

Stockton, the home of her aunt and uncle had seemed like the perfect haven to get away from the embarrassment to her and her family. Heath, the blond haired, blue eyed rancher whose eye she had caught, seemed like the prince out of a story book. Her aunt and uncle were close friends with the family, and Lily had been impressed with the status the Barkley family held in the valley. After having been cast aside, the prospect of a man wanting to marry her was heady and intoxicating.

Engagement, marriage, and a wonderful honeymoon had all happened so fast, which had swept Lily off her feet. In retrospect she should have realized that the high could only be offset by the low, which had happened the first morning after Heath had brought her home. The plan had been for them to live at the big house for a couple of months, while Heath built their house.

Nothing in those discussions had prepared her for what life on the ranch was like or Heath's attitude to women and marriage. The days of her married life had been spent with her sister-in-law Catherine, as opposed to her husband. Heath was busy with the cows, Catherine joked, telling her that the Barkley's were just that way. Lily tried to be comforted by that excuse, as she kept busy with her sister-in-law, who tried to explain about life on the ranch.

The worst thing though was when she got lost, after Heath had sent her out riding by herself. He had explained a simple path, and wanted her to get used to riding like his mother and sister did. Lily had already been annoyed that Heath had turned down one of the ranch hands, the same one who escorted Catherine when she went out, when he had offered to go with her. She wondered why he had turned down the offer, and had meant to ask him about it.

She never had the chance though, being too busy trying to cope with life on the ranch, and Heath. Living in close quarters with people she didn't know, and a husband whose day started at 5:00am was hard enough. Lily couldn't get back to sleep, and by night she was tired, but Heath wanted to stay up and talk to his mother. It had been hard to watch Nick and Catherine go to bed together, while her husband was busy talking. She was not only eating her meals on someone else's schedule, but she was tired too.

Getting lost was the scariest thing that had ever happened to her, and when Zack Morton had come along he looked like a knight out of a story book. He had been kind to her, and very attentive too, giving her the attention and concern that she felt Heath didn't. Lily knew that Zack had been shocked that she was out riding by herself, and she was sure that he would not have done to his wife what Heath had done to her.

The ride back to the Barkley house had taken a while, so it gave her plenty of time with Zack. He turned out to be very well mannered and funny, if a bit obsessed about horses. By the time they arrived at the house he was almost flirtatious with her. After having felt abandoned by Heath, Zack's attention was welcome and pleasurable. Lily later felt bad at how much she had enjoyed Heath feeling jealous of Zack, but at the time it was music to her ears.

From that time on, whenever she would see Zack at church, or at other social events he always made a point of seeking her out. Lily had noticed how respectful everyone was to Zack, and the way he was treated. It slightly reminded her of Nick, but her brother-in-law had always been loud, while Zack was assured and confident at the same time. To outside appearances it was casual and friendly, but Lily felt the undercurrent of flirtation in their conversations. She also liked how solicitous Zack always was with her, making sure that she had a drink, or some food.

Heath, she knew, had the attitude that she was not helpless and could get herself something to drink. Lily though wished he understood that she wanted to be catered to, and fussed over. In her opinion independence was highly overrated, and the situation wasn't helped by watching Nick and Catherine. It wasn't that her brother-in-law didn't spend time with the other men – no he wasn't one to hang around the hen circle.

Rather, Nick made it clear that Catherine's comfort and needs were first priority by his actions toward her. He made sure she was happy and comfortable, which caused Lily look at Heath with critical eyes. Their marriage was still not quite rough going, but bumpy, if want for a better tern.

Lily had to admit that her husband was spending more time with her every day, explaining ranch life. He would come back to the house in time for them to have tea together in their room. Heath told her about what was going on with the work and his frustrations if they came up. Lily appreciated him taking her into his confidence, and it gave her insight into the ranch.

That was tempered by any other free time was spent with him working on the house, because he wanted to do as much as it himself as possible. Heath's desire meant that most of his free time was not with her. It had finally come to a head for Lily the Sunday before they left for San Francisco. There had been a luncheon party planned for after church, at the house of a business leader in the valley.

Heath had begged off, saying he really didn't want to socialize, and pointed out that it would give him more time to work on the house. He suggested that Lily could go with Victoria, to attend the party. Lily had acquiesced, but sadly, wishing that Heath wanted to be with her. The lunch was delicious, the house very grand, with lawns and flower beds sloping down to the river.

She had accidently, or so she thought at first, run into Zack while walking down by the river. Lily could tell that he was pleased to see her; almost too pleased and that was when she realized the path she was heading down. Zack always seemed to be around, with his confident demeanor and good manners. It was easy to be with him, since he was almost the exact opposite of Heath. She also found his slightly arrogant air and swagger appealing; it made her feel feminine and that he could protect and take care of her.

However, Heath was her husband, the man she had pledged to honor, love, and obey no matter what. Yes, they were having difficulties adjusting to each other, but she owed him her total loyalty. Having Zack hanging around was keeping her from forming a closer relationship with Heath. It wasn't fair to compare him against Zack, and it wasn't something she should be doing anyway. Lily, once she'd thought it out, politely excused herself and spent the rest of the afternoon with Victoria.

The week before the trip she had not gone into town at all, not wanting to run into Zack. Lily had seen the time in San Francisco as the chance to reconnect with Heath. There would be no distractions of the ranch, or Zack to get in their way. Heath had promised to take her to see places, and she was looking forward to the one on one time they would have.

Everything had been going good until the party at the Stanford's, where she'd felt like something on display. It didn't help that everyone was still talking about the party that had been given for Catherine, her sister-in-law. Added to Lily's insecurities was watching Samantha talking to important political figures, including a Supreme Court judge. Lily had felt very stupid when someone had asked her about when Jarrod would be launching his campaign. The woman had gone to explain how her brother-in-law would be running for office in less than two years, and added insult by asking what she planned on doing to help him get elected.

Fleeing out of the hot, overcrowded ballroom, she had found a sitting room with open windows that provided a cooling breeze. Lily had not seen Heath for almost two hours, after he'd introduced her to the governor, and she was feeling crowded and scared. All that she had wanted to do was sit somewhere calm, to collect her thoughts. She had never felt so naïve and dumb in her life as she did right now, as she was almost near tears.

When Zack came into the room, once again like a knight in shining armor, Lily had wanted to do what fall into his arms. She was sure that one word from her, and he would take her away from the party, to somewhere that she would be protected. Even as she had those thoughts though, she remembered of her marriage vows and her husband. Lily had begged Zack to go find Heath, though the man was offering to stay with her, while he sent a servant to find her husband.

She had been afraid of what might happen if she was alone with Zack, so she insisted he go himself. It came to Lily now that if she had let Zack do what he wanted, Maud Collins would not have kidnapped her. Lily was sure that the experience was part of the reason she had lost the baby, in spite of what Dr. Merar had told her.

When they returned from San Francisco Lily had noticed that Zack was purposely avoiding her, unlike before. She was sure that no one else noticed it, but because of his behavior towards her prior to the trip she did. Lily was relieved that Zack was putting distance between them, because it made her relationship with Heath better.

Her husband was also more attentive to her, and Lily had commented to Catherine that all it had taken was her getting kidnapped. Lily had meant for the remark to be funny, but the undercurrent of anger was apparent. She didn't know that Catherine had heard the tone, and would remark to Nick that night about her concern for Heath and Lily's marriage.

Of course that was all soon forgotten, with Tab's birth, and the secret knowledge between her and Heath that she was with child. Heath had already hired out some of the work on their house, and Lily finally felt happy and secure. Her husband loved her, she was carrying their child, and she would soon have her own house. Unfortunately it had all come crashing down on that afternoon when she'd felt the searing pain in her abdomen.

The next month was a blur of tears, as she coped with the loss of the child. Lily vaguely remembered hearing that Zack had gone to Colorado. She really didn't pay it any attention, being too wrapped up in her own misery. Having to be around Tab only made everything worse, even as Heath was doing his best to comfort her.

Now, having been in her own house for almost a month and with time healing her pain Lily was feeling better. When Zack had come up to talk to them she had been able to greet him normally. She had not taken part in the conversation about horses, because she was not happy with the mount that Heath had purchased for her. Lily had wanted Buttercup, and Nick had been willing to let the mare go to the small barn. Heath though had never cared for the horse, and had bought a spirited bay mare at the sale.

Lily had been given the go ahead to ride again, and the one time she had tried the horse it hadn't gone well. She had then lost interest, because she planned on being enceintes by fall, so riding would be a moot point. Listening to Zack though had brought back the memories of the time they spent together.

Watching Zack walk away, with a happy purposeful step as headed toward Emily, Lily felt a great wave of sadness overtake her. Her life would have been so different if she hadn't sent Zack after Heath, or if she had met him before she met Heath. Lily's thoughts were broken by her husband's voice, with its slow measured tone.

"Is something wrong Lily? Are you all right?" Heath asked deliberately, trying to hide his worry about how she was looking at Zack. He remembered the thought he'd had, after Lily had lost her temper with him all those months ago. Heath had stomped off to the barn, to be alone with his hurt and anger. He'd been grooming Buttercup, a placid palomino mare that could barely manage a decent canter. She would never be his first choice, or even third, for a mount but she was trained for sidesaddle. As he'd curried her coat, Heath had thought about Lily's words to him, and how she had attacked his behavior. Heath had wondered if she was wishing she'd married Zack instead, who would treat her like a porcelain doll. That thought came back to him again, as he saw how Lily was staring at Zack's retreating back.

Lily heard what Heath was asking, and realized that she couldn't tell her husband that she'd almost broken her marriage vows. And she certainly couldn't tell him that she was having second thoughts about the marriage too. She struggled to come up with an answer as she turned to face him.

"Heath, in San Francisco, when Zack found me he had wanted to send a servant to get you, while he stayed with me. However, I didn't want people to get the wrong idea, so I insisted he go himself." Lily paused, rationalizing that she wasn't quite lying to her husband. Some of what she was saying was the truth. "But don't you see, if I'd let him stay Maud Collins would not have been able to kidnap me." Lily hung her head as her shoulders sagged.

He looked at her as she stood there dejectedly and saw that she felt guilty about sending Zack away. Heath was also glad though that she had been concerned about what people would say, and he wondered if she had been aware of Zack's admiration for her.

"Lily, Maud had the materials to drug you, and a gun that she knew how to use. Zack would probably have been shot, because she was a madwoman who wanted revenge and didn't care about anything else." Heath did his best to reassure, as he put his arm around her shoulders. It was his fault that she'd ended up alone anyway; because he'd been too busy with some mine owners and a labor organizer.

She felt his gesture and was touched, because he was not a man who displayed his feelings, or affection in public. Lily could tell that he was feeling guilty about his role in the matter, and there was a part of her that was glad he did. She tamped it down though, thinking about her new goal of only looking forward, not back.

"I am tired Heath; can we go home? And maybe." Lily reached up to whisper the rest of the sentence in his ear, about what she wanted to do. Heath felt a stirring of desire in loins, as a pleased smile came to his lips. He put his worry about Zack and Lily out of his mind, realizing that like his other worry with the man; it had all been a case of him over thinking things. It was clear that Lily had no feelings for Zack, Heath told himself.

"Let's just slip out of here, Lily. No one will notice that we've left." Heath led her around the back side of the area, to where their buggy was. They drove home holding hands, and Heath insisted on carrying her over the threshold, and up the stairs to their bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Company That You Keep**_

That Zack Morton found himself at Jarrod's office was surprising enough, but the fact that it was JR's suggestion was even more surprising. It had been two weeks since the BBQ at the Barkley's and he had seen a great deal of Emily. They had ridden together, and he had escorted her to several social events in the valley. She had also come to the Rising M again, for lunch and another tour of the stable. His father, having been very affable, had taken JR off to do paperwork after the meal. This gave Zack the chance to show her what he had not been able to last time.

Zack would have liked to have seen her every day, but work on the ranch had interfered along with an overnight trip to San Francisco for his father. There was also the matter that Zack didn't trust himself alone with her for too long, because of the feelings she created in him. Those feelings were especially apparent yesterday afternoon, when he brought Emily back to the Barkley's house after riding.

Jarrod and Samantha's son had been born the day after the BBQ, so the Barkley household was busy with the new arrival. When he escorted Emily inside the house, he saw Victoria, Jarrod, Samantha, Nick, and Catherine in the front parlor. Tab, four months old, was lying on a blanket on the floor as his Grandmother played with him. Jarrod Jr. was in a cradle being rocked slowly by Samantha.

Nick insisted, in his booming voice, that Zack stay for a drink, to which he agreed. Jarrod joined them, and Zack congratulated him on his son, as the man beamed with pleasure. He looked over at his wife with love, as she sat by the cradle. Zack, seeing Nick and Jarrod with their sons suddenly wanted a family of his own, something he'd never thought about before. He looked at Emily, who was bending over the cradle, and saw her in his mind with their baby. The course was clear since he'd figured out that he was in love with her, and he just needed to, in the words of his brother _get on with it already_!

He stayed for a while longer, but turned down a dinner invitation because he didn't want to overstay his welcome. The ride home was spent thinking about Emily, and how to propose to her. It had been an ongoing conversation in his mind since the day by the stream. The hitch was that he really didn't know who to ask for her hand. His father had brought him up correctly, and he didn't want to do anything his father wouldn't approve of.

Zack knew that her aunt and the husband were in the Wyoming Territory. Catherine and Emily had both sent telegrams explaining that she was in Stockton, giving the reason of her friend's new baby. No reply had been received, and Zack didn't even know where in Wyoming they were. He had taken it as a good sign that the aunt, or her husband, had not come rushing to California.

JR cornered him after dinner, privately, having noticed how preoccupied Zack was. He asked his brother if he'd proposed yet, and Zack took that opportunity to tell him about his dilemma. JR suggested talking to Jarrod, because Emily was the Barkley's guest. His take was that Zack could just ask Jarrod, and then have the wedding. He was sure that Emily wouldn't want her aunt and the husband there, and by the time they found out it wouldn't matter. Under California law, JR reminded Zack, a husband had authority over his wife, so Emily would be protected.

Zack was impressed both with JR's reasoning, and his familiarity with the law. The suggestion of Jarrod was sound, but Zack wasn't sure how Emily would feel about a small wedding. He didn't have sisters, but knew enough about women to know that they wanted a white dress and all the trimmings. Thinking about the lack of response from the aunt, Zack mused that she might be happy to have her niece off of her hands; and away from her husband. There was the fact too that he was one of the better catches in the state, which had always mattered to the mothers he had encountered.

He presented himself to Jarrod's law clerk, having rehearsed his speech all the way into town. It was disheartening when the woman had told him that Jarrod wasn't in his office. Zack perked up though to hear that the lawyer was meeting with Judge Perkins, and should be back in about half an hour. Giving his name, he said he would return then to talk to Jarrod.

Stepping out of the building where the office was, Zack scanned the almost empty street. It was almost 5:00pm, the stores were closing, and most people were already home. He decided he would go have a drink while he waited for Jarrod, both to kill time and for some extra courage. Normally he would have gone over to the main saloon, favored by most of the ranchers. Zack though didn't want to be too far from Jarrod's office, so he headed over to the bar at Cattleman's Hotel across the street.

The bar was ornate, with carved mahogany and large mirrors, along with formally dressed male wait staff. Females were welcome in the dining room, and also had their own sun room where afternoon tea was served. The bar though was strictly masculine, and smoking was allowed at all the tables. Zack liked the atmosphere, and also the fact that it was the only place in Stockton to get 'Jack Daniels'. He had discovered the whiskey blend two years earlier, on a horse buying trip in Kentucky.

His being in his ranching clothes wouldn't be a problem for the bar – the hotel owner was smart enough to cater to his wealthiest patrons. Zack had planned on changing clothes before talking to Jarrod, but the work had run longer than planned. He knew that the lawyer, who frequently helped out on his family's ranch, would understand why Zack wasn't in a suit.

Walking through the ornate lobby, with its heavily upholstered red velvet furniture, drapes with ornate gold fringe, and too many palms, he passed quickly into the bar area. Samuel, the bartender was polishing glasses, in preparation for the evening rush.

"Zack, hello! Long time since I've seen you – how was Colorado?" The older man greeted Zack with pleasure, being on good terms with him, his brother, and his father. Samuel knew more than Zack realized about the trip to Colorado, being friends with Rufus. The young man had stopped in to say goodbye before he'd left for his trip. Zack had stated that he wanted to check on his grandfather, but Samuel knew better. David Rhys was strong and hearty, having just finished a nice wrestle with the Colorado state house on mineral rights. Being a good bartender though, he had complimented Zack on his family loyalty. In his mind, the young man needed to hear some words of praise.

"Fucking wonderful – they are minting money hand over fist, with lots of business opportunities!" Zack declared, with his known swagger. He was young, rich, and in love – all of which showed clearly in his bearing. Samuel took it all in, already knowing about Zack and the English girl. She, Catherine, and Victoria Barkley had all come for tea several days earlier at the hotel. He had heard the talk about Zack and the English visitor, as well as what Rufus had told him, and had made it a point to get a good look at the young lady. Samuel would agree that she was a great beauty, not very English looking, but able to hold her own with the beauteous Catherine Barkley.

"Do you have any Jack left, or has my wastrel brother drunk it all?" Zack asked the questioned good naturedly, and both he and Samuel laughed in reply. He saw that the bartender was all set to reply when a dulcet male tone rang out over the room. Samuel raised his chin to the formally attired waiter standing off to the side. The waiter went over to the table in the far corner, as Zack carefully observed the actions in the mirror above the bar.

The man appeared to be in his mid-forties, with fair hair slicked back and a flushed face. Zack made it a point to keep his attention focused on Samuel as he poured his drink, even as he was watching the action in the mirror. He noticed the man's clothes, which were too elaborate for the time of day and occasion. Taking the sartorial details into account, with the English accent the man had, was causing Zack to grip his glass very tight.

"It looks like you have a high flyer there, Sam!" Zack observed with a soft voice, taking a sip of the smooth blend. The English accent was concerning, along with the fact the man looked like, for the want of a better term, an aging stage door Johnny. "I have to say that I think this batch is better than the last!" He added, wanting to stay as low key as possible. There was something about the man at the corner table that was raising his hackles.

"All hat and no cattle, between you and me. He and his wife, both English with fancy clothes and luggage arrived on the train this afternoon. All airs and graces, but they took the cheapest room available and tipped nothing!" Samuel advised, having heard about the couple from the front desk clerk. He added now "She is resting, and he is here swilling gin and complaining about the colonies." This last comment was delivered with a knowing grin which Zack returned. He knew what the bartender was telling him – servants and staff saw everything, and a true gentleman always treated them with respect.

"Excuse, can I join you? You sound like you aren't from these parts?" Zack had left the bar, carrying his glass with him. He figured that his ranching clothes would make the English man feel superior, even as Zack could tell that the suit was a cheap copy of Savile Row. The man at the table gave him an appraising glance, noticing the dusty work clothes; on the other hand he didn't like to drink alone.

"God please someone who can carry on conservation! I thought Medicine Bow was bad, but to be dragged to Stockton is even worse. And this bar doesn't have decent gin!" The man declared, as he indicated a chair for Zack to take. "Hard to believe that this is the best bar in town!" The Englishman added, as Zack sat down.

"What were you doing in Medicine Bow?" Zack asked, being pretty sure that his fear was going to be confirmed.

"Chap I was in the regiment with is managing a horse barn on a ranch there. He told me there were lots of business opportunities there, so my wife and I went to check it out. I say, my name is Arthur Wilson." He introduced himself as he took a large swallow of his glass of gin.

"Yes, the Medicine Bow does produce some fine horseflesh! I'm Zack." Purposefully not giving his last name, he spent the next ten minutes talking horses with Arthur while the man consumed his gin. It was clear that Arthur didn't want to work at all, and had been disappointed in America. Zack could also tell that Arthur had already had several glasses before he'd sat down with him.

"What brings you to Stockton Arthur? Oh, can I buy you another drink?" Zack didn't even wait for the nod of agreement, already motioning for the waiter to come over. He wanted to get the Englishman very well lubricated, to help him find out what he already suspected.

"My wife's niece! Thank you!" Arthur accepted the drink gratefully, as he went on "Bothersome chit, but curves like you wouldn't believe! She came to live with us right after Helen and I married, and if I'd seen the niece first, boy let me tell you." He then went on to make several lewd observations, completely missing how tight his companion was gripping his glass.

Zack wanted to pummel Arthur, as he made is obscene and lavicious comments about Emily. The thought of someone as sweet and pure as she was, with this drunken lout was causing his blood to boil. He also had to give high credit to Emily, for her reticence in describing the man, and how she managed to elude him.

"So your wife has missed her niece?" Zack was doing his best to keep his voice calm, knowing that if he lost his temper he would never find out what he wanted.

"Not like you would think, Z.. what was your name again?" Arthur was starting to slur his words, and Zack knew if he played his cards right he would get the information from the man. "The chit is our meal ticket, plus Helen wants the family heirlooms back that the girl stole."

A cold chill went up Zack's spine as he listened to Arthur, both because of the meal ticket reference and the allegation of theft. He would back Emily against her aunt and husband any time, but he always liked to know the truth. He had the waiter serve Arthur another glass, as he asked him what he meant by the remark.

"The girl has money her parents left her, and until she is twenty-one Helen gets the income to look out for the chit. No flies on my wife, she put the girl to work so we could get rid of the servant, all the time having the money coming in." Arthur paused to drink some of his gin before explaining "There are some pieces of jewelry that the girl brought with her, but Helen thinks they should be hers. You know women and sparkly things."

Zack had clenched his jaw when he heard that Emily had been worked like a scullery maid, while her aunt spent the money that was supposed to provide for her. The jewelry issue was petty, but he could see the aunt wanting to take it for herself. He was concerned about this inheritance Emily supposedly had, and wondered how much it was.

He knew that her mother was from a noble but impoverished Austrian family, having lost their land, the head of the house and two sons in some central European unification war, where they'd been on the wrong side. Another son was in holy orders, and had been spared having to go fight. Emily's mother had worked at the British Embassy in Vienna, to support her aging mother, which was where she met Emily's father, who was a much older brigadier general.

Clearly there was no money from the mother's side, and from what Zack remembered Emily saying about her father he didn't think there was any there either. The man was the son of a younger son of an English lord, and had grown up on an estate that was actually owned by his mother's family. Zack didn't know what the British army paid, but if it was like the American one, the man had not gotten rich from there.

"Helen is going to collect the girl tomorrow, and then we are heading back to England. I can hardly wait to get out of this bloody country." Arthur had been talking, and Zack only caught the tail end but it was what he needed to know. He excused himself, but the Englishman was totally in his cups and didn't even notice him leaving.

Zack walked quickly out of the hotel, collected his horse, and started the ride out to the Barkley ranch. Talking to Jarrod didn't matter, because it was too late for that now.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A Knight In The Garden**_

Zack made good time out to the Barkley's, having used the ride to put together his plan. Arriving, he guided his horse to the back of the house, hoping to stay out of sight of the barn. Deciding that stealth was the best option, he dismounted and headed over to the kitchen where dinner preparations were under way.

"Mr. Zack how nice to see you! But why are you coming the back way?" Silas greeted the young man happily, as Rachelle smiled at him too. All the servants knew that Mr. Zack was very sweet on Miss Emily, whom they adored.

"Silas, it is nice to see you too. Listen, I need to talk to Miss Emily about something, but I want to do it privately. Could you get a message to her to meet me on the other side of the greenhouse, in the kitchen garden?" Zack asked, knowing the spot was out of sight of the big house. He saw Silas give him a piercing look, before he nodded his head.

"I'll send one of the housemaids to tell her, Mr. Zack. Is everything all right?" Silas was worried about why the young man was at the back of the house, and wanting to be alone with Miss Emily. Mr. Zack had always appeared to be a decent young man, in Silas' experience, but young men were young men after all.

"Everything is fine Silas. I just need to talk to Miss Emily about something, but don't want to disturb everyone else in the house." Zack offered, hoping the elderly Negro would not ask too many questions. He was relieved when Silas smiled and told him to go wait in the garden for Miss Emily.

Zack was pacing back and forth, having never been so nervous before in his life. Coupled with it was anger at the Wilson's, and worry about how much money Emily might really have. He had never wanted a rich wife, believing that it was a man's duty to take care and provide for a woman. There was also the issue of not wanting to feel beholden to anyone, which Zack felt strongly about.

Those thoughts went out his mind when he saw Emily though, and as she entered the fragrant herb and vegetable garden he went to meet her. She had on a pretty dress of polished cotton with a print of daffodils, and white lace trim which made her look like a flower. Zack pulled her into his arms and started kissing her hard, as she responded to him. They went on for several minutes, before Zack raised his head to look at her pansy like eyes.

"Emily, I love you so much I can't imagine life without you." Zack had not meant to blurt it out like that, but the thought of her going away and in Arthur's clutches was scaring him badly.

"Zack, I love you too! You are the most wonderful man, and the best thing to happen to me!" Emily declared, as she squeezed her arms that were around his waist. He felt the pressure as he pulled her closer, kissing her deep and hard. After a bit he stopped, and taking her hand led her over to a bench in the corner, by a bronze sundial.

"Honey, I had this all planned out differently, but things have changed. Emily will you do me the honor." Zack bent down on knee, while still holding her hand "Will you do me the honor of being my wife, and staying in California? I want to share my life with you – I'm a good man and while this isn't England it is a wonderful place. I promise I will protect you, care for you, and make you happy." Zack was sure his heart was going to explode it was racing so fast, and he looked up at her to see what her reaction was. He was taken aback to see tears welling up in the purple pansy eyes, while a tremulous smile over took her face.

"You are a good man Zack, the best and I would be honored to be your wife! I love you so much, and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Emily was shaking, as the tears came down her heart shaped face. Zack gently dried them with his handkerchief, as she talked. "Don't worry about it not being England; I've not spent a lot of time there. We moved every two to three years, and I've never had a house to call my own. I want to put down roots, call somewhere home, and raise children knowing that they will always sleep in the same house."

Hearing her talk about children brought a big grin to his face, as he thought about sharing his house with her and their babies. Zack sat down next to her and hugged her, as she turned her face towards his for a kiss. As much as he wanted to kiss her though, Zack was aware that there was more they needed to talk about. He took a deep breath and sat up straight, which caused her to become serious.

"Emily, you remember that I said that things had changed?" He queried, and she nodded her head. "How would you feel about eloping with me tomorrow night?" Zack put it out there, hoping that she wouldn't be too disappointed about not having a big wedding.

"Eloping? Zack why? Is it your father?" Emily started to feel afraid, not wanting to start her married life on the wrong foot with his family. Rufus Morton had always been welcoming to her, but she'd heard some stories about him that let her know he wasn't a man to be crossed.

"Pa? No, he'll be so happy that you want to marry me." Zack informed her, thinking about the reaction his father would have, "Honey, it is your family! Your aunt and her husband are in town." He then went on to tell her about the conversation in the bar, finishing up with "If I'd known what Arthur was like when I first met you, I would have gotten off the train and hunted him down. You were way too polite in how you talked about him." Zack's lips tightened as he thought of the comments the man had made.

"I am not surprised he was drunk in the middle of the day! He was cashiered out of his regiment, for drinking and cheating at cards." Emily announced a look of disgust in her eyes that was soon replaced by fear as she thought about the man her aunt had married.

"There is something I need to ask you about, honey, regarding an allegation he made. I love you, and believe in your wholeheartedly, but I need to know the story. Arthur said that you took some family heirlooms that belonged to your aunt?" Zack hated asking her, but he wanted to be prepared in case the aunt turned vengeful and went to the Sheriff.

"That hundin!" Emily started to shake with rage as she added several other expletives in German. Zack didn't need to understand the language to know was being said. He couldn't help himself as he smiled at the idea of Emily telling her aunt where to go. Of course too, if Heinrich ever got out of line, Emily could deal with him in his native language.

"What is so funny Zack Morton? And please excuse what I just said – I lost my temper!" Emily was shocked that she'd said what she had out loud, and was glad that Zack didn't understand German. She felt better when he told her his thought about her aunt, as well as Heinrich too.

"The jewelry is a rope of pearls that belonged to my mother's family, and a set of small diamonds my father gave to my mother. It is a necklace, earrings, bracelets, and a pin; the stones were a gift from an Indian nobleman. My father had saved his son from a tiger attack, and the prince was very grateful." Emily told Zack, informing him "After my parents died they became my property, not my aunt's! She just wants them for herself, or to sell them."

Zack gave her a hug, glad that the story was what he thought it was that the aunt wanted Emily's mother's jewelry. He decided not to say anything about the money though, wanting to see if she would bring it up. It came to him that maybe she didn't even know about it, if her aunt had been the one who dealt with the lawyer. Once Emily was his wife, Zack could look into the matter as would be his right.

"You still haven't answered my question, about eloping. We can leave tomorrow night, get married, and spend a couple of days somewhere private." Zack got back to the main issue, wishing it didn't have to be like this. However, Emily needed to be protected and this was the only way he could do that. "I'm sorry it has to be secret, and you can't have a wedding with a white dress and flowers. This way though your aunt can't stop us. By the time she finds out, you will be my wife in the eyes of the law and God; she won't be able to do anything about it then."

"Yes, I will elope with you Zack! Of course! And don't worry about the wedding – I don't have any family to put one on. As far as the white dress, I can wear one when we get married!" Emily laughed, but started to cry again, thinking how special it was that Zack was concerned that she wouldn't get a wedding. "I have you Zack, and that is what counts!" Emily reached up and started kissing him, making him glad that it wouldn't be a long engagement.

"Ok, honey as long as you are sure. Here is what I've planned out, and what you need to do." Zack, once they stopped kissing explained everything to her. It was hard to say goodbye, but he had things to do and setup. "I'll see you tomorrow night; wait for me by the tree grove with your bag." He informed her before taking his leave.

That evening at dinner, both Jarrod and Silas looked at Emily with curiosity, even as they tried to hide it. Silas had spent most of the evening wondering what Mr. Zack had been up to in the garden. The butler didn't think it was proposing, because of the odd time and location. Rachelle speculated that maybe the couple had fought about something, and Mr. Zack was there to apologize. Silas hoped that it wasn't the young man breaking off the relationship. As the Negro looked at Miss Emily, she didn't look upset, rather just preoccupied with something. Mentally sighing, he hoped that it wasn't anything bad, but knew he would have to wait to find out.

Jarrod had arrived back at his office, from his meeting with Judge Perkins. His law clerk had told him that Zack had stopped by, and would be back to talk to him. The lawyer waited almost another hour, and then decided to go home. He wondered what Zack had wanted to talk to him about – business or Emily. Jarrod knew that Rufus used Richard Edwards, another lawyer in town for his affairs.

He'd heard through the grapevine that the elderly lawyer was talking about retiring, but Jarrod didn't think the Morton's would bring their business to him. His family was in the same line of work as theirs was, and he knew that Rufus would want to keep his private affairs just that way. That left the issue of Zack wanting to talk about Emily, which meant one thing only. Jarrod wasn't sure whether he could give the young man permission to propose, because he wasn't Emily's guardian.

Catherine had told him all about the aunt and husband, and why Emily was now here in Stockton. Jarrod prided himself on his sense of justice, and pragmatism in his approach to life and his law practice. He couldn't imagine the aunt had been happy to have been saddled with a fresh faced, beautiful eighteen year old niece.

Coming the heels of a marriage that didn't seem well grounded, Jarrod couldn't see why the aunt would have a problem with Emily marrying Zack Morton. Add in his material assets, and well even Jarrod would have privately admitted that if things had been different between the families, he would have given his blessing for Audra to marry the young man.

While Jarrod had been waiting for Zack he had consulted his law books, to find some case histories to help him with the situation. From his reading it was clear that while he was not Emily's legal guardian, as long as she was living under the Barkley roof, he could act in her best interests – if the responsible parties were not present. Jarrod took that to mean that he could give Zack permission to propose, but wasn't sure about ok'ing a wedding.

Zack had been making his feelings very clear about Emily and from what he knew about the Morton's – as well as young men in love – Zack wasn't going to waste any time. He had also seen the man looking at Emily as she bent over Jarrod Jr.'s cradle, and his thoughts had been very easy to read. Jarrod reasoned that a quick wedding to solve the problem of the aunt.

Looking at Emily as she finished eating, Jarrod thought she seemed a little preoccupied but wondered if she was just tired. She had been in California for less than a month, and between the normal pace of life at the Barkley ranch, and Zack, the girl had not had a lot of rest. His assumption was correct when she announced, not too long after dinner, that she was retiring for the night. Jarrod put Emily and Zack out of his mind, figuring that the young man would talk to him tomorrow. He put his attention to his wife, who was looking lovelier than ever.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Emily's Day**_

Emily woke up early the next morning, and started to put her part of the plan into motion. Last night she'd gone upstairs early, with the excuse of being tired. In reality she was anything but tired, rather excited, happy, and nervous all at the same time. She used the time upstairs to pack, trying to figure out what to bring.

Zack had said that they were going to go to a small cottage his family owned, at some placed called Monterey. He told her that it was right by the ocean, which they would hear from the house. The area was very historic, with a bustling town. Emily had asked him what kind of clothes to bring, and when he had responded with the comment '_don't worry you won't need that many_' she had blushed. She was now wondering whether she would ever get out of the cottage to see the ocean, but thinking about how he'd looked at her Emily decided she didn't care.

She finally decided on two skirts, a couple of blouses, and some necessaries to put in the bag. Emily also picked out a pretty grey-green traveling outfit, which would stand up to the train trip. The big dilemma was what to wear to get married in. The white dresses she had were all ball gowns, and while they normally wouldn't do for church, Emily reasoned that since it was a private ceremony it wouldn't matter. Zack was going to have Reverend Kelling perform the service, by candlelight, at the church. Emily knew that he was more bothered about her not having a big wedding, than she was.

After sorting through her dresses she chose a white tulle one, ornamented with lace and bunches of tiny white roses. It was all white, very frilly and had a bustle of tulle ruffles that was almost a train. Emily thought it looked something like a wedding dress, and it had the bonus of having a wreath of white roses for her to wear in her hair. She couldn't do anything about a veil, but that couldn't be help. Finishing her packing, she climbed into bed, and tried to sleep, thinking about what was going to happen.

"Flora, I'm not feeling well. Could you bring me some tea? I think I just want to rest this morning." Emily, after waking up had used the bell in the room to summon one of the maids. Zack had come up with the idea for her to pretend to be sick. He needed some time to get everything arranged, and was sure that even her aunt wouldn't drag her out of the Barkley's if she was sick.

Once Flora had brought the tea, Victoria, and then Catherine had both come to check on her. Emily had given the excuse of nauseas and dizziness, which could mean anything from stomach issues to female matters. She reassured them that she just wanted to rest, and would hopefully feel better by tomorrow. After they left, she tried to read a book, to pass time until her aunt showed up. Emily hoped that she would be able to convince her aunt as well as she had Victoria and Catherine.

Catherine Barkley, having fed Tab knew that she had almost four hours until his next feeding. She had planned on going to the blending house, to catch up on some work. After checking on Emily though, she decided to stay home for the morning at least. It was no fun to be sick anyway, and to be sick in a house that wasn't your own was even harder.

She was working at the desk in her study when Carmen, the younger housemaid knocked at her door. The message that she had, that a Mrs. Arthur Wilson was downstairs caught Catherine by surprise. Nothing had been heard from the aunt, even after the telegrams had been sent, which had seemed slightly odd to her. Standing up now, she decided she would go meet the aunt before she disturbed Emily.

Before leaving her room she took note of her outfit, which was a pale pink, blue, and cream plaid skirt worn with a pale pink blouse. The fabric was lightweight cotton, which was good in the August heat they'd been having. The blending house was at least cool inside, being made of thick adobe, but it was still a hot and dusty ride back and forth. Catherine thought about changing into something fancier, and then decided the woman downstairs wasn't worth it.

Silas was at the table in the hall, adjusting the flowers which was a sign he'd not wanted to leave the visitor alone in the front parlor. Catherine was able to discretely study the woman before entering the room, and she understood the butler's actions. The traveling suit looked ostentatious, but a closer glance showed it to be made of cheap fabric and badly tailored. The buttoned boots were worn and scuffed, showing their age.

However, none of that would have necessarily put Silas' guard up, because the Barkley's welcomed all ranks of people to their house. Rather it was the way the woman was looking around the room, as if she was appraising the cost of everything, that Catherine saw why Silas was where he was. A guest like that would have the butler counting the silverware if they stayed for a meal. Giving Silas a knowing glance, Catherine entered the room.

"Mrs. Wilson, I'm Mrs. Barkley; it is a pleasure to meet you." She made it a point to act as much like her grandmother, Duchess Harriet as possible. The woman was bitch, but she knew how to deal with people. "I think I would know you anywhere, with the resemblance to your brother, the late General Tisdale." Catherine had thrown that backhanded compliment out for the pleasure that it gave her. Mrs. Wilson had the same big bones, slight horse face, and blonde hair as her brother, but it had looked much better on him.

"Mrs. Barkley, thank you! I am delighted to meet you to – Emily has told me so much about you!" Helen Tisdale Wilson replied in an in grating tone, wanting to make a good impression. She had done some information gathering before coming out, and had heard who the young woman really was. It had annoyed her that Emily's friend was so grand, because it might make everything harder. Even as she was thinking that, she was estimating the cost of Catherine's clothes and large pearl drop earrings.

Catherine wanted to laugh, knowing that Emily had not told her that much. When they sent their telegrams, Emily had merely said that Catherine was a friend from India, now married to an American. From the way the woman was acting though, she was sure that Helen had found out all about her. Not being sure if that was good or bad, she sat down and indicated for the aunt to do the same.

"Was your trip to the Wyoming Territory successful? Is your husband with you?" Catherine asked pleasantly, hoping that she wouldn't have to meet the disgusting Uncle Arthur.

"The business opportunity my husband was considering fell through, so we won't be spending any more time there. Arthur is busy at the hotel, working on some overseas investments he has." Helen momentarily tightened her lips as she thought about what he was really doing, which was nursing a hangover. She kept him on a tight allowance, so he couldn't drink himself blind, but someone in the hotel bar yesterday had bought him several rounds of gin. When he had stumbled upstairs she had wanted to pummel whoever it was.

"Well that is too bad that it didn't work out, but it has given you the chance to visit America. Have you enjoyed it?" Catherine was really curious as to what Helen was going to say, even as she was wondering what she was doing in California. The aunt made some vague replies about how big everything was, but not too much else. She then asked about her niece, and stated that she wanted to see her.

"Emily has been under the weather all morning, and is upstairs resting. Let me go and check on her first, and then I'll take you up." Catherine had decided to hold the aunt off until she could talk to Emily.

"Oh nonsense, I'll come with you! I'm sure it's nothing, she is so prone to exaggerating things!" Helen declared, wanting to get going. Her plan was to tell the ungrateful wretch to pack her bags, because they were going back to England. In fact she hated America, and wished she'd never listened to Arthur's plans. Emily running off in Denver had not helped, because up in Wyoming Helen had been forced to keep house in the small cabin that had been allotted to them. Now she'd been force to come even further west, to drag the red haired wrench home.

"Silas, would you bring Mrs. Wilson some cold lemonade, sandwiches and pastries?" Catherine turned to the butler, who smiled and nodded his head. She then turned back to her visitor "I am sure that you had a hot, dusty drive out here – we've not had any rain for almost two weeks. While you enjoy your refreshments, I will go check on Emily." Catherine had seen the flash of anger in the woman's eyes as she referenced her niece, and she remembered what her friend had told her about how her aunt had worked her like a scullery maid.

Helen Wilson was all set to say something but before she could, Silas was back with a tea cart. The woman had not had breakfast, to try to save some money, and the sight of the plates of sandwiches and cakes were too much for her. "Thank you Mrs. Barkley, it is quite kind of you to offer. Yes, it was a warm drive out." She figured that if she had to deal with her meddlesome niece, it might as well be on a full stomach, and never one to turn down a free meal she accepted a glass of lemonade.

Once the aunt was settled with food, and under Silas' watchful eye, Catherine headed upstairs to see Emily. She knocked on the door, and it was a minute before she heard 'come in'. Emily was sitting up in bed, but looking rather listless.

"Emily, your aunt is downstairs!" Catherine wasted no time in telling the bad news. She saw her friend startle slightly, but not as much as she would have expected. Putting it down to Emily not feeling well, she told what details she had garnered from the aunt.

"I guess I have to see her, but ugh – I really don't want to." Emily demurred, hoping she was ready for the confrontation that would take place. She took a deep breath and visualized Zack's face as he told her that he loved her and would protect her. "Catherine, send her up so we can get it over with." Emily sighed and gave the Russian girl a sad look. She hoped she wasn't over doing it, and she hated lying to her friend, but she had to buy Zack enough time.

"Look, I'll be right outside the door if you need anything Emily." Catherine gave her a sympathetic look, and left the room. She wished that Zack would have proposed by now, because then Emily would be engaged. Catherine was sure that the aunt wouldn't have a problem with it, finding it hard to believe that a horse faced woman with a new husband would want someone as beautiful as Emily around the house.

By the time Catherine arrived back downstairs, Helen Wilson had eaten all but one sandwich, and the cake plate was empty. Silas had pretended not to notice the woman wolfing down the food, but made the decision not to offer to get any more. He felt bad for pretty, sweet Miss Emily, that this gross woman was her aunt. Hopefully Mr. Zack will propose soon, Silas thought, so Miss Emily would be spared from having to deal with the woman.

"Please follow me upstairs Mrs. Wilson and I'll take you to Emily's room." Catherine smiled pleasantly, it taking every effort to do so. She noticed there were some crumbs around the older woman's mouth, and was glad that she'd not had to watch Helen eat.

As they headed upstairs Helen took in the sumptuous décor of the house, and the quality of the furnishings. She wished she could live somewhere like this, and it galled her that Emily had been able to stay in a place like this, with servants to wait on her. Helen had been forced to make do in a small cabin with no help, and if she'd known how Emily was living, she would have been on the next train to California, Arthur be damned.

The arrived at the room and Catherine knocked before entering with Helen following behind her. Several minutes were spent in greeting, and then Catherine excused herself. She shut the door behind her, but stayed in the hallway, in case her friend needed her. The aunt had slapped Emily before, Catherine knew, and thinking about the flash of anger in the woman's eyes could see her doing it again.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: I would like to say thank you for the reviews the story has received - as a writer it means a lot!**_

_**A Ruse**_

Once the door was closed, Helen waited another minute before addressing her niece. She was busy taking in the size and lavishness of the bedroom. Her mouth curled into a sneer as she looked at the red haired chit sitting up in bed, wearing an expensive cream colored lace bed jacket. Helen had never had anything that nice in her life, and she wished she could rip it off of Emily.

Andrew Tisdale had been almost fifteen years older than Helen, and they had never been close growing up. The relationship was not helped by his choice of an army career, and duties that kept him out of the country. When he had, as a middle aged man, married a foreigner almost twenty years younger she had been shocked. Helen could still remember the one time she'd met Andrew's wife, a beautiful woman with the same glowing dark red hair and petite features that the girl sitting in front of her had. She had never thought she would end up having to care for the woman's offspring, but at least there was money in it.

"You ungrateful, lying wretch! Do you know how much trouble and expense you have caused? I am planning on talking to your solicitors about them reimbursing me for the trip Arthur and I have had to make out here." Helen strode over to the bed and started to raise her arm, as Emily flinched. Deciding that she didn't want to leave a mark on the girl, to arouse Mrs. Barkley's suspicions, she lowered her arm.

"You are lucky I haven't had you arrested for theft! Where is the jewelry, I want it right now!" Helen had been furious when she'd found out that Emily had taken it with her. In the woman's mind it was inappropriate for a girl to have that kind of jewelry. She was also looking forward to wearing the pearls that she remembered Andrew's foreign wife wearing the one time they'd met. In Helen's opinion the woman was continental trash, and didn't deserve them.

"They are in the safe, downstairs in the study Aunt Helen. I don't have the combination." Emily replied, making it a point to keep her eyes on her aunt. She had been expecting to be asked about them, and had already thought of the excuse. Helen narrowed her eyes, as she regarded her niece with annoyance.

"I hope you have enjoyed your little vacation as lady of the manor, because it is over with! We are leaving tonight, and you are coming with us, bringing the jewelry." Helen was not going to let the wrench enjoy all this luxury any more. She also wanted to get Emily to the hotel, so that she could give her a proper beating, to make sure the girl knew who was boss.

Emily's eyes went wide, as she heard what her aunt was saying and knew she needed to act. She started to breathe really fast, and then made a heaving sound before she jumped out of bed. "Agh, agh." She uttered as she threw open the door and raced across the hall into the bathroom. Catherine had heard the door start to open, so she had raced to the landing, out of sight. It was with relief that she saw Victoria coming upstairs.

Helen followed her nice into the hall, but was stopped by the closed bathroom door. She heard gagging sounds coming from the other side, and clenched her jaw in fury. Leave it up to the troublesome child to be sick, Helen seethed.

"Mrs. Wilson is everything all right?" Catherine came down the hall looking very concerned, with Victoria behind her. Introductions were made, and then Emily came out of the bathroom, looking very shaky.

"Aunt Helen, I don't think I can travel today. Could we leave tomorrow?" Emily made her voice tremulous, as she looked at the three ladies. She was sure that her aunt would not cause a scene with Catherine and Victoria.

"Emily, are you leaving us? Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Victoria asked, before turning "Mrs. Wilson we love having her visit us." Catherine had told her all about Emily's situation, and seeing the aunt now she understood. The woman's florid complexion and cheap clothes were very apparent to her. Victoria had dealt with saloon girls that had better manners than this woman, in spite of the upper class accent the woman talked to her with.

"It has been so nice of you to have her – I'm sure she has been a bother and all. Arthur, my husband, his mother is not doing well. He really wants to get home to see her, and the doctors have indicated he should be quick." Helen had a story ready, knowing it couldn't be checked. Arthur's mother had actually been dead for quite a while, but was plausible.

"Well that is too bad, and I do feel for your husband. However, I don't think either of you want to be on a train with a sick passenger. Will one more day really matter?" Victoria inquired, with Catherine adding in too. Helen saw the handwriting on the wall, knowing how it would look if she insisted on Emily leaving today.

"Mrs. Barkley, you are right about a sick traveler. It is gracious of you to let her stay, and I hope she uses the time to rest." Helen informed them, and then had a thought about how to save some money. "Would it be possible, to save time, for you all to bring her into town tomorrow?" She had been shocked at how much the livery stable charged to rent a buggy, and the fact that they wouldn't let her charge it to the hotel.

"It would not be a problem at all. Mrs. Wilson, let me escort you downstairs, while Catherine helps Emily." Victoria offered, and then watched as Helen pretended to be concerned about her niece as she said goodbye. The silver haired lady took pleasure in escorting the woman downstairs and out of the house. Silas had told her about the woman before she came upstairs, so she had been warned. Watching her drive away she became very worried about Emily, and wished that Zack had proposed already. She would bet on Rufus Morton against Helen Wilson any day of the week.

Upstairs, Catherine followed Emily back into the bedroom, and after shutting the door hugged her friend. She felt so bad for the girl, but had a plan all thought out, to help her. She pulled back, and was all set to explain it when she was taken aback by the smile on Emily's face.

Emily had hated lying to Catherine, who was her dearest friend, and the closest thing to a sister she would ever have. She had been the only one Catherine could confide in about the Tsar's arranged marriage for her, and how her grandmother regarded her. There was also the issue that she was so happy, and wanted someone to share that happiness with.

"What is going on Emily? Why are you smiling? Your aunt is going to drag you out of here tomorrow, unless you let me send you to San Francisco! Maria Valeria is going, and you could go with her." Catherine was worried that Emily was running a fever, and really sick, because she wasn't acting right at all. When Emily burst out laughing she became even more worried.

"Catherine, its fine! I don't need to go to San Francisco." Emily reached out to clasp her friend's hands, before she told the news. "Zack and I are eloping tonight!" Her face burst into a joyous smile, and Catherine saw the love and awe in Emily's eyes. She took it all in, and processed what her friend had just told her.

"Wait a minute, you're getting married? Tonight? How?" Catherine spluttered, trying to figure it all out. Emily proceeded to tell her about Zack meeting Arthur in the bar yesterday, and the visit he had paid to her before dinner yesterday.

"I'm sorry I had to pretend to be sick, but Zack needed time to work everything out. Catherine, you can't tell anyone until tomorrow though, please?" Emily knew that Zack had wanted it to be a secret, but she was sure he would tell JR, and Catherine was like a sister to her. When her friend responded by hugging her again, she knew it would be all right.

"Emily, what are you going to do about your aunt? She is expecting you at the hotel tomorrow morning." Catherine was excited and pleased for Emily, glad that she would be staying in the valley. That the couple was in love was clear, and Zack would make her a good husband.

"I'm going to leave a letter at the hotel for her, to open tomorrow morning. We'll be gone by then, and I hope she won't bother you anymore." Emily had felt bad that Catherine had to deal with her aunt anyway, and she could just imagine how mad the woman was going to be tomorrow morning.

"Don't worry about it Emily! You know, you should leave a letter for me too, making it seem like I didn't know about the elopement. It will look better with your aunt if she comes charging out here." Catherine paused, before she thought of something important. "What are you going to wear? And where are you going? No, wait, don't tell me, I don't need to know – at least until you get back!"

The girls chatted happily, as Emily showed the dress she'd picked out, which met with Catherine's approval. Emily was glad that her friend didn't want to know where they were going, because she liked the idea of it being a private matter. There was also the issue of Zack's comment on what clothes she would need, which aroused all kinds of feelings in her.

"A wedding means a honeymoon, Emily. Do you have any questions?" Catherine felt it was her duty to bring it up, since Emily's mother was no longer around. Remembering her English cousin in India, and how clueless she was, Catherine hoped that Mrs. Tisdale had done a better job. Catherine watched as Emily turned pink, even as an excited smile crossed her face.

"It's fine Catherine. Mama told me all about what happens between a couple, and she said that when you are in love it is the most wonderful thing in the world." Emily giggled, thinking it sweet of her friend to be willing to discuss the subject with her.

"Yes, your mama was right Emily! It is wonderful! Now, is there anything I can get for you?" Catherine was relieved that Emily was looking forward to her wedding night, because it would make it easier. "I wish I could be there for the ceremony, but I understand that I can't. However, when you get back we are going to throw you a wedding reception!" She announced, hugging Emily again.

"Catherine, you've already done so much for me, really!" Emily declared, and then thought of something she could use. "Listen, since I've been pretending to be sick I haven't eating anything, and I'm really hungry. Would you be able to sneak some food up here?" She didn't relish having to starve all day, only to pass out at the altar.

"Of course, I'll have Nina bring something up, like it was for Samantha." Catherine replied, and then smiling she asked "Would you let Nina do you hair tonight, before you leave? I'll tell her the story, but she won't say anything. Even if you don't have a veil you do have the wreath, and Nina will do a style around it." She couldn't be at the wedding, but Catherine wanted to do something for her friend.

Emily agreed to the request, and after talking a bit more Catherine excused herself. Not long after that Nina arrived at the room, with a tray of food. She ate it hungrily, and then decided to take a nap, to be well rested for tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: For those of you who read 'The Land Grant' you will be impressed at how far Susannah the stalker has come. If you want to read it, the 'stalking' takes place chapter 43, and she meets Edison in chapter 44. The pamphlet mentioned is 'Sex For Brides, circa 1894'; if you Google it you will find it.**_

_**The Wedding**_

Catherine had been by, under the pretext of checking on her to extend her good wishes, while Nina had done an amazing job on her hair. The dark red strands were arranged in an elaborate up do of waves and curls, which highlighted the color. The wreath of roses was anchored in her hair, and Emily had decided to wear the delicate diamond drop earrings that had belonged to her mother. Taking one last look in the mirror, she slipped on her light weight black cloak, gently arranging the hood over her hair.

It was now almost 10:00pm at night, and finally dark after a long day of summer sunshine. Emily picked up her small suitcase, and carefully made her way down the back stairs and outside. The kitchen was empty, Silas and Rachelle having left for their cottage. She knew that the rest of the household was either in the library, or in the case of Nick and Catherine, having retired to bed. That thought made Emily wonder what it was like to spend the night, in the same bed, as a man. She had already, because of the train, spent the night with Zack. However, it had not been anything like marriage, based on what her mother had told her.

When she arrived at the spot in the grove, she saw a small surrey, with a fringed covering pulled by a brown horse, waiting. Emily also discerned a male figure, wearing a pale hat illuminated by the moonlight lounging against the vehicle. The man, who didn't look like Zack was smoking a cigarette and pacing nervously, and she started to worry if her aunt had somehow found out about the plan.

"Emily, its JR. Are you ready?" He turned to see the cloaked figure approaching, and realized that she was expecting Zack. He put out his cigarette and went over to give her a reassuring hug, as he took her bag. She looked so small walking down the path, with the wariness of a scared doe. From what he'd heard about Emily's aunt, if she ever crossed his path he would take pleasure in dealing with her.

"JR, oh I thought that maybe my aunt..wait what are you doing here?" She was confused because Zack had said that he would come get her.

"My understanding is that it is bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding." JR grinned, being glad that Zack had come to him earlier that day. His brother had been acting off, but when he'd cornered him in the barn and told him the whole story, he had understood why.

"I thought my aunt had found out about the plan, and was going to put a stop to it." Emily was relieved to know what was going on, and she relaxed her shoulders slightly. JR, for his part, smiled at her happily, thinking what a fine girl his brother was marrying. He was looking forward to seeing her when she took the cloak off; wanting to see how beautiful he was sure she looked.

"Zack told you about us? JR, I think you have a romantic side to you!" Emily teased, as she looked up at the young man she'd been getting to know. It tickled her that JR who came across as tough, loud, and arrogant, without a care in the world, was really concerned about wedding traditions.

"Can we keep that a family secret – I mean you are family now! Or will be in an hour!" JR retorted with a smirk, which caused Emily to feel rather warm, in spite of the cool night air. "I say is this all the luggage you have? Don't you need more clothes?" He'd always heard how much stuff a woman would pack, but then he thought about the reason they were meeting in the dark.

"God, I am such an ass!" JR declared without thinking, and then "Emily, please excuse me for swearing, and for my other comment. I'm not always the most articulate; I mean I sometimes think without speaking. No, wait it is speak without thinking!" By now he wanted to dig a hole and climb into it, but was surprised to see Emily giggling.

"JR, don't worry about it. Can you help me into the buggy?" Emily thought it too funny that the young man who acted like a man of the world was really rather tongue tied. And a slightly embarrassed one too, judging from his demeanor. JR was relieved that she was being such a good sport, and he carefully helped her into the buggy.

"In my personal opinion, I think your aunt and the drunken Arthur showing up was good! I've been on Zack's case to propose to you, since the BBQ." JR announced as they got underway, which caused Emily to look at him with puzzlement. He saw how she was regarding him and laughed delightfully.

"After I finished dancing with you that night, I told him how lucky he was and that he needed to propose right away." JR chuckled, "You know our Pa proposed to our Ma the first time they met. Of course Grandfather David threw him out of the house. Zack told you about him right?" He asked and Emily nodded her head.

"He did, and also a lot about your mother – she must have been a wonderful person." Emily replied, and JR spent the rest of the drive talking about her. It was as the pulled up in front of the church, that he turned to look at her.

"When Ma passed, and our sister too, it was an awful time! Pa locked himself away, being consumed by grief and I felt the same way. Zack was there for me, and helped me so much; I don't know what I would have done without him." JR paused, before taking Emily's hand "I didn't realize it then, but there had been no one to comfort Zack – he had to handle it all by himself. Emily, he needs you, and your love; I'm glad that you are marrying him."

"Oh JR, thank you for that! I love him so much, and he is the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me! I only want to make him happy!" Emily squeezed JR's hand, knowing what it had taken for him to open up and say what he had. JR jumped out of the buggy and after tying the horse up, helped her out, and escorted her into the church.

When she entered the vestibule she saw the wife of the young minister, Susannah Kelling – Emily suddenly remembered what Catherine had told her Susannah had been like. Love had produced the young woman who was standing in front of her, glowing with happiness. Emily said a silent prayer of thanksgiving for Zack's love, and what it was doing with her life.

"May I call you Emily? I don't know if you remember me, I'm Susannah and my husband Edison will be conducting the ceremony." Susannah welcomed Emily, helping her take off her cloak. JR had left, to find Zack, after greeting the minister's wife. Emily smiled at the woman, as she put the cloak aside.

"Yes, Susannah I do! Are you going to stay? I think I need an attendant?" Emily wished that Catherine could have been here, to stand up with her. However, she understood why the wedding had to be kept secret, until after they left town.

"I would love to stay – actually Edison was going to have me sign as witness anyway." Susannah answered gleefully, looking at Emily. "Your dress is amazing! I love all that tulle; it's perfect for a wedding!"

"Thank you, it's really a ball gown, but since this is a private ceremony I hope it will be all right." Emily replied, liking Susannah's enthusiasm. "It is really kind of you and Reverend Kelling to do this for us." She didn't know what the regulations normally were for weddings, and hoped the young man wasn't going to get into trouble.

"Please, this is so exciting, and you have to call him Edison! After you get back from your honeymoon we want to have you and Zack for dinner. I would like to be friends with you." Susannah knew the Morton's, because of Rufus being head of the Church Advisory Committee. She loved being married to Edison, and thanked God every night that things had worked out like they had. When she thought about what she – and her life – had been like before Edison she felt like she'd been rescued from hell.

Being a Pastor's wife though was, as she had been warned by both Reverend Thompson's wife and Edison's grandmother, not necessarily conductive to making friends. Susannah had learned a great deal about people, and had seen that everyone was wrestling with their own demons. People confided in her because she was a neutral third party, and a woman.

On the one hand she was glad to be able to help people, but it made friendships difficult because those same people might think you would talk about them. Emily, being married to the son of the head of the board, was someone she could associate with that no one would question. Susannah also liked the idea of a friend her own age; her mother had kept her so sheltered that she'd never had the chance to get to know other girls.

"Susannah, I would love that! And yes, I'm sure dinner would be fun." Emily liked the idea of not having to rely on Catherine as her only friend. She also reasoned that she would be living in the valley for the rest of her life, and needed to get to know everyone there. Susannah hugged her, pleased with the English girl's answer. She was glad that Zack was marrying Emily, and that thought made her realize she had another duty to fulfill.

It made her giggle that six weeks ago all that she'd known about martial relationships is what her mother had told her. Mrs. Alderson had quoted heavily from a pamphlet that had been put together by the wife of a Methodist minister. By the time of her marriage she was passionately in love with Edison, and luckily he had explained, and then shown her, what relations were really like. Susannah had told him about her mother, and the pamphlet, which had caused him to announce that it should be burned. She looked at Emily now, and took a deep breath, not wanting to cause upset or embarrassment.

"Emily, I don't want to pry, but as a minister's wife I would be remiss in my duty if I didn't ask." Susannah put her official voice on; she had discovered if she referenced her doing something as a minister's wife, it put people at ease. "Are you aware of what marriage entails? Between you and your husband?"

"You sound so serious and official, Susannah? Do they teach you that when you marry a minister?" Emily was giggling at the change that had come over her new friend, and was relieved when Susannah joined in the giggles.

"I guess I do sound like I'm ninety, but it helps me to do what I have to do. People think ministers and their wives are these perfect, holy people, you see." Susannah confessed, and liked how Emily nodded her head in understanding.

"My uncle, from my mother's side, is a Catholic priest. He is really funny, and likes a drink along with a cigar, which sometimes surprises people." Emily explained, and then told Susannah that her mother had been Austrian. For her part, Susannah was surprised that Emily's parents had been of different faiths, but glad she appreciated the position of a minister's wife.

"Thank you for asking, but my Mama explained everything to me several years ago. She said that when you are with your husband, and in love, it is the most wonderful thing in the world." Emily could still picture her mother sitting there in the floral, humid garden of their house in Singapore, where they lived before India.

"Well I'm glad about that, and I will just say that your Mama did a better job than mine did!" Susannah explained, as Reverend Kelling came into the vestibule.

"The groom is ready, and I think we need to get on with it. The train leaves a little after 11:00pm, and you don't want to be late." He looked with pleasure at the young woman standing in front of him, glad that she was marrying Zack. "I would like to bless you, and pray for your happiness." Edison, Susannah, and Emily all bowed their heads, while he said a prayer. She told the Reverend thank you, and then watched him enter the church. Susannah then entered, and Emily followed her, knowing that Zack was waiting for her.

"Do you have the ring?" Zack, standing at the altar asked his brother worriedly. The thought that something could go wrong, or the aunt could show up, weighed heavily on his mind. Surprisingly though he wasn't suffering from the nerves he'd always heard bridegrooms had. He was relieved when JR took the item out of his pocket, laying it on the palm of his hand. The gold band was set with amethysts, which reminded Zack of Emily's eyes.

When he'd gone to San Francisco the previous week, for his Pa, he had done some looking in jewelry stores. That had been the big reason why he'd offered to do the trip, because he wanted to get a ring. Stockton had a very nice jewelry store, but he knew how the tongues would wag if he was seen entering or leaving it. Zack had looked in several stores in the city before he found the ring he wanted. A plain gold band was traditional, but the amethysts were unique, just like Emily.

Zack sighed with relief, when his brother produced the ring. He had not planned on bringing JR into the elopement, but then realized he needed help. There was also the issue that he couldn't imagine not having his brother with him. JR had thrown himself totally into the plan, which had helped Zack a great deal. After he'd left Emily the evening before, he'd gone straight to Edison Kelling, who he had gotten to know because of Pa. Zack had decided that Edison would be more sympathetic to the request than Reverend Thompson. Once he'd explained the situation, the young reverend had gone along with the request.

He suddenly felt JR nudge him and he turned to see Emily coming down the aisle, which took his breath away. Her white dress was glowed in the candlelight, while her dark red hair was ornamented with a wreath of white roses. The purple pansy eyes were bright with happiness and love, and Zack felt like there was no one else in the church but her.

Emily came to stand next to Zack, who was looking very handsome in a dark suit. He was staring at her like he'd never seen her before, but the admiration in his eyes was apparent. Zack held out his hand and she took it, as they turned to face Reverend Kelling.

As she listened to Zack say the vows, promising to love, honor and cherish her she felt very sacred. Her eyes went wide when he put the wedding band on her finger, seeing the amethysts flash in the candlelight. The ring was so beautiful, and it touched her that he had picked it out for her.

It was the act of slipping the ring on her finger that brought home to Zack how special she truly was. He still couldn't believe that she'd come into his life, and was willing to take him, and his family on. The love she'd woken in him was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, and he vowed he would protect her no matter what.

Reverend Kelling's voice, telling Zack that he could kiss the bride interrupted those thoughts. Zack tried to keep the kiss gentle, but the wave of passion was too much. JR watched his brother and Emily, while thinking that she probably wouldn't need any of the clothes she'd brought. His brother wasn't going to let her out of bed, from the looks of things –_ lucky bastard_ – JR thought, not for the first time.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Taken For A Ride**_

JR escorted Zack and Emily to the train station, after saying good-bye to the Kellings. She remembered to give him the letter for her aunt, to be left at the hotel desk. He was going to do it on his way out-of-town, since he was scheduled to work on the eastern range. In truth, everyone at the ranch thought he'd left right after lunch. Zack had thought it best if he wasn't around when Emily's aunt showed up; JR was a bad liar and very impetuous too.

When she boarded the train Emily was glad that she'd picked out the grey-green travelling dress, which was simpler in design than most of her other pieces. It was made of light weight serge which was strong enough to hold up to travelling, but not so hot and heavy. She had taken off the diamond earrings, and left them along with her wedding dress for Susannah to hold until she returned. Emily now had a pair of dainty green citrine drop earrings on; her only other jewelry was the wedding band, but that was hidden by her gloves.

The train coach was small, with two rows of double seats, most of which were filled with an interesting assortment of people. "This was the only train going to San Francisco, and it is a local one that stops at several small towns. We'll get to the city just before dawn, and then switch to another train. Just so you know there are two other trains leaving around the same time, bigger express ones to Sacramento and Los Angeles. That should help to throw your aunt off the scent if she tries looking for you." Zack explained, keeping hold of her hand.

He escorted her to an empty double seat on the left side of the train, and let her slide in first. Zack told her that he wanted to sit on the left side, in case he needed to get to his gun which he wore on the right. Emily had noticed that he'd put his pistol on, and she asked him if there was danger on the train. Having spent most of her life on army posts, and being on the Barkley ranch, she was used to men wearing guns, so had noticed it more matter-of-factly than anything else.

"No, we shouldn't encounter any, but I want to be prepared. Plus, I have a wife to protect now." Zack replied, getting a merry look in his eyes. "This time, when the porter refers to you as Mrs. Morton he will be correct." He watched Emily turn pink at the memory, and he put his arm around her to pull her close.

"Zack, the ring you gave me, it is beautiful! Thank you." Emily had taken off her gloves and looked down at her hand, with the gleaming gold and amethyst band. It was strange to see a ring there, reminding her that she was now a married woman. Her aunt couldn't harm her any more, and she would be able to be with Zack for the rest of her life.

"It reminded me of your eyes Emily! I love you, and I'm sorry our wedding night is on this train, but I'll make it up to you tomorrow." Zack declared, kissing her forehead tenderly. Emily giggled, which made him feel better about the circumstances.

"I think it is appropriate, since we met on a train and all." She quipped, as she snuggled against him. He was glad that she was a good traveler, and he liked the way she felt next to him. They spent a while talking quietly, until they fell asleep, in each other's arms. It was several hours later, when Zack felt the train slow down, and then come to a stop. He'd been lightly sleeping, like he did on the range, not wanting to be taken by surprise.

Emily felt the change in the train's motion and partially woke up, as she sensed Zack's arms around her. Her head was resting on his chest, with his scent encompassing her. It was so good to be with him, and she instinctively raised her head to nuzzle against his neck. As she did that she moved her body so even more of it was in contact with his, sighing as she did so at the feel of him.

Zack had felt her stirring, and then the soft nuzzling had caused a wave of desire to hit his body. A second wave, even stronger, hit it again as she moved intimately against him. It came to him that if they were in bed, and she did that, well she wouldn't be going back to sleep for a while. That thought made him think of what it would be like, to have her behind a closed-door and show her what passion was. Zack also realized that when the time came, he was going to have to go slow, as hard as that would be, which caused him to groan slightly.

"Mmm is everything all right Zack?" Emily lifted her head as she asked, and Zack smiled ruefully as he looked at her. Her eyes were soft and sleepy looking, while her pink lips slightly parted. She looked beautiful, and he was delighted that she would be waking up next to him for the rest of his life. He wished they were in bed, instead of on a train, where he could do everything to her that he wanted to.

"No, Em everything is fine, the train is just making a stop. We should be in San Francisco in less than two hours." Zack answered in a low voice, and she asked him what the city was like. He told her a little, before adding "In September we'll go to Sacramento for the state fair, but afterwards I'll bring you to the city for a proper honeymoon in a grand hotel." The idea had just come to him, thinking how much fun it would be to take her out in the evening. It would also give him the chance to treat her like the lady she was, and let her know how much he cherished her.

"I certainly won't say no to that, but I'm sure that Monterey will be wonderful too." Emily enthused, before she asked him about the state fair. Zack told her all about the event, and everything that went on with it. It was so comfortable to be with him, and she told him that, adding "You know Zack; I missed the late night talks we'd have on the train out of Denver." He nodded his head, and told her that he'd had the same feelings about them, and how lonely he had felt. She kissed his cheek gently in understanding, before she put her head back down on his chest, as the train slowly rocked them to sleep.

When they arrived in San Francisco, Emily was impressed with what little she could see of the bustling city. Zack knew that she was hungry, but suggested that they wait until Monterey to eat, so they could get the train that was leaving in ten minutes. Understanding that the more distance they put between themselves and her aunt, Emily acquiesced. Luckily Nina had smuggled her some sandwiches, which she now shared with Zack as they headed down the coast.

Monterey turned out to be a bustling coastal town, and Zack told her some of its history as the old seat of Spanish colonial power. He carefully escorted her to a large hotel with colonial architecture that faced the main square. Emily was able to freshen up in the ladies lounge, and then she met Zack in the dining room.

He held the chair out for her, as she sat down and saw a pot of tea in front of her, while he had some coffee. Emily was touched that he remembered that she liked tea in the morning, and as she watched him sit down she gave him a grateful smile. She felt loved and protected, liking how thoughtful he was with her.

"Let's order some food, and then we'll head down to the cottage. It is all set for us – I wired the caretaker that we were coming." Zack offered, passing her a menu, talking like it was an everyday occurrence. Emily thought it interesting that it was so easy and natural to be with him, as if they had been married for a long time, and weren't newlyweds. She had always thought she would feel self-conscious at first when she married, being alone with a man, and not this happy sense of belonging and love.

The cottage was a one story wood building, painted yellow with white trim, nestled in a small cove. The door and front bay window were arched, with a side porch that was covered. There were some trees and flowing shrubs around the building, but the ocean could be heard easily. Zack helped her out of the carriage, and then tipped the driver as he put their bags by the front door.

Once the carriage was gone, he unlocked the door, took their bags into the house, and then came back out. Zack scooped her up in his arms, and carried her over the threshold with a flourish, shutting the door behind them. He didn't put her down until they were in the bedroom, where he started kissing her with an intensity that made her forget about anything but him.

_Meanwhile, in Stockton….._

Helen Tisdale Wilson came down to the lobby of the hotel, expecting to find Emily waiting for her. Arthur was upstairs, but should be bringing their bags down shortly. He had wanted to have the hotel staff do it, but she didn't want to have to tip anyone. It annoyed her how everyone always had their hand out for money.

"Mrs. Wilson? There was a letter left for you late last night; the night clerk didn't see it until just before he went off duty." The senior hotel desk clerk passed the letter to her, not knowing that JR had bribed the night clerk to wait to 'find it'. The man had been glad to do it, because all the hotel staff despised the Wilson's and their cheap ways.

"I have to wonder about the service in this establishment! Rather slip shod in my opinion." Mrs. Wilson grabbed the letter from the clerk's hands and tightened her thin lips when she recognized the writing on the front of the envelope. Tearing it open, she read the contents quickly, as her blood began to boil. The desk clerk was covertly watching the woman, and hid a smile of satisfaction at seeing the unpleasant woman so unhappy, while wondering what had caused the reaction.

She went storming back upstairs to the small room, where Arthur was just closing his suitcase. When he saw the expression on his wife's face, as she entered the room he knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant day. His hands itched to pull the flask of brandy he had hidden away in his traveling bag out, but didn't dare in front of her.

"That bothersome chit has run off with some man!" Helen almost screamed, waving Emily's letter in front of his face. Arthur took it, and read it quickly, noticing that the man wasn't named. Thinking that whoever the fella was, the guy was to be envied – he had Emily and didn't have to deal with Helen.

"Helen, I don't think there is much we can do! She doesn't say who she is marrying, or where she is going." Arthur, now that Emily was no longer an option, only wanted to get back to England. America had been very disappointing and the quality of the gin deplorable. In truth his life had only gone downhill since marrying Helen. He'd been impressed, when he first met her, with who her brother was, and the fact that her mother was the daughter of an earl. It was too late when he found out that there was no money, it all being tied up in the earldom that went to the oldest son. When his wife's eighteen year old niece had shown up, with her beauty and dainty, curvy figure he was sure that it was easy pickings. Arthur had not been pleased when the red-haired chit had outwitted him at every turn, even as Helen was keeping him on a tight leash.

"You dolt! Don't you understand that without her we have no income? Once she is married_ her husband_ gets her money. We have to stop the marriage – I am her legal guardian and have not given my permission." Helen announced, following it with "We are going out to the Barkley's, to see what they know. I will haul them into court, because they should have not let this happen."

The thought of the wealth of the family brought a gleam to her eye, wondering how much she could get from them. Unfortunately, another thought came to her "Bloody hell! We have to pay to rent a buggy to go out there. I tell you that when we get back to England I am giving that wrench's solicitors an itemized bill for all the expenditures!" Helen could already see the list in her mind, the figures nicely padded to make a profit.

Arthur's shoulders sagged as he followed her out the door, wanting a drink in the worst way. He was also dubious about Helen's plans, but knew from past experience to keep his mouth shut. She did have a point about the girl and the money, after all - Emily's money kept him in gin. He then wondered if now that she'd been with a man, maybe she would be more receptive to his overtures.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Breakfast At The Barkley's**_

Victoria and Nick were sitting around the table having breakfast, while Silas was refilling everyone's coffee. When Catherine walked into the room, they looked up from their food. She had on a pale blue eyelet dress trimmed with ribbons in a slightly darker shade, which complimented her blue eyes. The dark gold hair was put up and ornamented with a bow of the same ribbon as the dress, while some aquamarine and diamond earrings caught the morning sun flooding the room.

"Sugar you look amazing!" Nicholas smiled with appreciation at how pretty she looked, while Victoria wondered what the occasion was. Catherine usually ate breakfast in her room, with Nick going up to see her after he was done eating with the family.

"That is a very pretty dress Catherine; are you going out?" Victoria inquired, noticing that her daughter-in-law was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"No, I'm not. Has Jarrod left already?" Catherine replied, and when she heard that the lawyer had already left for town, a frown crossed her face. Walking over, she helped herself to some food, before sitting next to her husband.

"Nicholas, I think you should spend the morning working at the house, in case there's trouble." She commented to her husband, as she accepted orange juice from Silas. Nick and Victoria both looked at her with concern, while Silas' eyes went wide. Seeing the reaction she held up the piece of paper that she'd brought into breakfast.

"Emily and Zack eloped last night!" Catherine announced with a flourish, as a happy smile came on her face. Nick gave her a careful glance, as he thought about what she'd just said.

"Katarina, you knew they were going to do this, didn't you?" He asked, as he took a bite of his eggs, "Why didn't you tell me? We could have given them a proper wedding!" In truth he was delighted that Emily would be staying in the valley, but thought a party was in order. Only when Katarina explained about Zack running into Arthur, and then the scene with Emily's aunt did it all make sense.

"We'll just give them a party when they come back! I have to hand it to Zack, pulling this off!" Nick declared happily, glad that everything had worked out. He should have known that Zack would do the right thing, because it was what he would have done.

"Catherine, do you expect the aunt to come here and make trouble? I would think she would be glad to get her niece so well married." Victoria knew that in the eyes of society, it was the job of a girl's mother or guardian to secure her a husband. She disliked that sentiment, but knew that she was in the minority. As she thought that, Victoria could think of at least four women in the valley that if Zack had eloped with their daughter, would be jumping for joy.

"Well I would think so too, especially with the behavior of 'Uncle Arthur'. However, I just want to be prepared and having Nicholas will be a comfort." Catherine answered, hoping that she was just being overcautious. Her husband reached over and kissed her cheek, saying that he understood. In truth he was hoping the aunt and husband would show up, for the pleasure he could get kicking them out of the house.

Silas heard what was being said and felt joy welling up inside of him, now seeing what Mr. Zack had been up to day before yesterday. He had been very concerned about the couple after Mr. Zack's visit, and meeting Miss Emily's aunt had raised his hackles even more. Silas was good friends with Ruth, who looked after the Morton's, and he knew a great deal about those boys. They were high minded and high spirited gentlemen, who would always do the right thing in the end. The elderly Negro butler was as eager to see the gross aunt get her cupperance as Mr. Nick was. He also knew that Ruth would be happy to welcome Miss Emily to the Rising M house.

It was almost an hour later and Nick was in the study doing some accounts, while Victoria and Catherine played with Tab. Samantha was upstairs asleep, after a busy night of feeding Jarrod Jr., who was also sleeping. Silas went to answer the door but before he even finished opening it, the Wilson's stormed past him. Or, more accurately, Helen Wilson stormed past him, with Arthur looking like he was along for the ride.

"Where is my niece? You were responsible for her, and have failed in your duty! If she is not here, I am going to drag you into court and sue you for everything you have!" Helen charged up to the tall blonde woman wearing earrings worth a year's rent. She took in the understated elegance of the clothes, as the wearer regarded her with barely concealed distaste. It only made her even madder than she was, as she had been railing at Arthur during the drive out.

"Mrs. Wilson what a surprise to see you; is this Mr. Wilson?" Catherine took command of the situation, while Victoria stood up from playing with Tab. She indicated for Rosa, who'd been sitting off the side, to come take the infant. Victoria was enjoying watching her daughter-in-law handle the situation, and once again thanked the Lord at how her son's marriage had worked out. When Nick had first brought the girl to the ranch she had balked, but time and love had shown her God's grace.

"Drop the high and mighty act lady! Where is Emily?" Helen was hoping that the chit was still at the house, only bluffing about running away with some man.

"Mrs. Wilson, how nice to see you again. Silas, would you bring some tea and pastries please?" Victoria had noted Arthur's demeanor, as well as his flushed, fleshy face. She decided to add some interest to the gathering. "Mr. Wilson, you look like you need a drink! Would you like scotch or gin?" Victoria was sure that the man would have taken both, as an escape from the Hadrian he was married to.

"We are not here on a social visit! I want to see my niece down here, with her bags packed!" Helen was through being nice to these women, and certainly didn't want them pouring alcohol down her husband's throat. The red haired girl was her meal ticket, and she wasn't going to let it get away.

"What the hell is going on? And why are you talking to my WIFE and MOTHER the way you are?" Nick had been in the study when the Wilson's had arrived, and had been all set to charge in there. For one of the few times in his life, he decided to hold back, waiting to see how bad the situation really was. However, it was clear that his presence was needed now.

The Wilson's took in the tall dark man with the loud voice and the black leather vest, and for an instant Helen lost some of her bravado. Arthur was reminded of his commanding officer, who'd had him thrown out of the regiment, and he decided to stay very quiet. His wife though, thinking about the check that came every quarter from the chit's solicitors, stiffened her spine.

"I don't know who you are, but I am here to collect my niece." Helen almost snarled, wanting to get her hands on the girl. Nick, taking in the way the woman was acting, while her husband cowered in the corner felt contempt for them.

"I am Nick Barkley and this is MY HOUSE! Would you please leave, or should I throw you out?" He was done with the couple, and hoped they chose the second option. Helen was all set to say something but Victoria decided to intervene. The woman was unpleasant, but she did have the right to inquire about Emily.

"Nick, please! Mrs. Wilson is right to be asking about Emily." Victoria had held her hand up, which made her son stop talking. Helen was taken aback that the silver haired woman was appearing to agree with her. She lost that impression with the next words out of Victoria's mouth. "We woke up this morning to find a note from Emily, saying that she had eloped with Zack Morton. At this point that is all we know."

For Helen, her worst fear had just been confirmed; the girl had run off with some man. "What kind of people are you, letting a young girl run off with some cowboy, or whatever you call workers around here." Helen's voice rose several octaves, causing everyone to wince but Nick, who was getting ready to let loose a tirade about her reference to cowboys.

"Zack Morton is a fine young man, Mrs. Wilson. He and his family own the neighboring ranch, and are very decent people." Victoria informed the woman, hoping the news would calm Helen down some. Unfortunately it didn't have the effect it should of; as she watched Helen's eyes fill with fury.

"I don't care who or what this Zack is! I am Emily's legal guardian and I did not give her permission to get married. I will nip it in the bud – she is not marrying an American!" She was sure that even in America the law would be on her side. Girls had guardians for a reason, and if she presented herself correctly she was sure she would prevail.

"Now, just tell me where they went and my husband and I will take care of the matter." Helen requested in an angry voice. Hopefully she would be in time, and the couple would not have found someone to marry them.

"Mrs. Wilson, we don't know where they went. Emily didn't say anything in the letter she left for me." Catherine replied, holding up the piece of paper in her hand. Helen recognized Emily's handwriting and grabbed it quickly. "Just so you know, Mrs. Wilson, Americans make wonderful husbands." Catherine announced, looking with pride at Nick.

Helen read Emily's letter to Catherine, which really didn't say too much more than what her letter had said. She looked up at the woman she was coming to hate, taking pleasure in retorting "Oh good for you!" Helen was trying to figure out her next move, and she looked over at her husband who looked like a lump of coal on the sofa. It was clear that he was beyond useless.

"Mrs. Barkley, you said that this Zack is a neighbor, right?" Helen asked, and Victoria nodded her head with a sigh. "I think I need to go talk to them, and straighten this out before it goes any further. They certainly wouldn't want a marriage like this. If they don't know where the couple is, I will go to the law in town, and have them track them down, in order to arrest the young man. The marriage won't happen!" Helen could see that the Barkley's would be no help, but the man's family was a better bet.

"How do you know they aren't already married and on their honeymoon?" Victoria took pleasure in asking the question, to see the reaction. She wasn't disappointed, as Helen went stone faced at the thought of what she'd just heard.

"What do you mean, already married? Emily doesn't have my permission and I find it hard to believe that a man of the cloth would marry a young girl without her family present." Helen felt like she was going to throw up, her stomach was churning so hard. Nick had been all set to rage after the woman's comment to Katarina, but now he saw a different way to get her.

"My mother is right Mrs. Wilson they probably are already married. You have to understand that this is not England, with rigid rules. This is the frontier, and people come out here to start new lives. I'm sure that Zack and Emily would have no problem finding someone to marry them." Nick took pleasure in what he was saying, hoping that Zack had done just that.

"We are leaving – Arthur get up now – but you have not heard the last of me. I am going to sue you for not looking after Emily properly." Helen stood up and started to walk to the door, before she realized she was forgetting something. "I just remembered that you have some family heirlooms that Emily stole from me. Please hand them over now!" The comment her niece had made, about the jewelry being in the safe had come to her just in time.

"Mrs. Wilson, I don't know what you are referring to, but I would be careful about making allegations about theft." Victoria's tone was cold, and she made it a point to look the woman directly in the eye. Helen didn't care for the steely look, but the jewelry was worth too much money to back down from.

"The heirlooms are several pieces of jewelry that are rightfully mine! She took them with her, and told me yesterday, when I asked for them, that they were in the safe in the house." Helen stated her case with force, adding for good measure "When I go to the police about this Zack, I will be more than happy to tell them that you are withholding my property from me."

"Emily has not, that I know of, given us anything to put in the safe for her. It is possible that she spoke to my older son, but he is in town right now. I will certainly ask him about it tonight, Mrs. Wilson, but as I said already, be careful throwing allegations of theft around." Victoria wanted this woman gone, and was all set to let Nick throw them out.

"If you want to visit Zack's family, have your driver take you to the Rising M ranch. I'm sure he knows where it is." Nick strode over to the door, his spurs jingling as he did so, and opened it for the couple. It was a pleasure to watch them leave, but they almost ran into Heath who was coming up to the door. Mrs. Wilson sneered as she saw him, before she went to talk to the buggy driver, while Arthur brought up the rear.

Heath looked after the couple, before he entered the house, looking for Nick. His mother was making a comment about how horrid the woman was, and he asked what it was all about.

"That is Emily's aunt, and her so called uncle. Emily and Zack eloped last night, leaving letters and the aunt is not happy about it." Catherine explained everything to Heath that had gone on.

"Boy howdy that is some news!" Heath declared, shaking his head in wonder, as he inquired. "So what is the aunt going to do now?" He could hardly wait to tell Lily all about the latest news; usually it was her bringing home news from town.

"Oh, I sent them over to the Morton's. Zack is the one who eloped with her, so I really think it is their concern." Nick replied, a deceptively bland tone to his voice. Heath looked at his middle brother, as he narrowed his eyes in thought.

"You actually sent the couple over to talk to Rufus? I'd like to be there to see that!" Heath could not even begin to imagine Rufus' reaction was going to be. That made him curious as to what, if anything, the man had known about Zack's plans.

"Hell, Rufus will throw them out of the house – she'll get on his nerves faster than she got on mine, and the minute the aunt says anything bad about Zack, well that will be the end of it." Nick replied, wanting to get back to work as he made his favorite comment "This is a working ranch after all, and we need to get some stuff done."

"Do you think Zack told his dad or brother about his plans?" Catherine speculated, "Emily didn't say anything about it when I talked to her."

"I think the bigger question is if Rufus will be all right with the marriage, and the way it came about. He is very upright and aware of his standing in the community. The elopement is going to cause a great deal of gossip." Heath countered, picturing the stern man in his mind.

"When I talked to him at the BBQ he seemed very happy about the relationship. Rufus said several nice things about Emily, and hoped that Zack would bring her around to the ranch again." Victoria sighed, hoping that he would be happy about the outcome and welcome Emily to his house.

"Rufus will stand by Zack's actions because he is his son, and now that Emily is a Morton he will stand by her too." Nick announced with certainty, knowing his neighbor well.

"Zack will take care of Emily, and she will have Rufus charmed in no time I'm sure." Catherine paused, and looked off into the distance for a minute. "There is something off about the aunt's reaction to the elopement." Everyone turned to look at her with interest, and to hear what she said next.

"It is easy to see her being surprised by it, but even after Victoria told her that Zack was a decent man, she was still against the marriage. I would have thought she would be glad to have Emily off of her hands. Even if it was to an American!"

"Catherine, you have a point there – yes, there is something else going on. Could it be tied to the jewelry she mentioned?" Victoria was also puzzled by the woman's reaction, because she seemed to dislike her niece, and should have been glad to have her gone. Heath asked about the jewelry, and was told what Mrs. Wilson had said.

"The only jewelry Emily has are some pieces that belonged to her mother, but I don't remember much about them." Catherine explained, "Well until Zack and Emily get back I guess we just have to wait." Everyone agreed, and went on with their day while pondering what was going on at the Morton's.


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Rising M**_

Rufus Morton was a man who prided himself on following the law – he was upright, stern, and proud of the fact. The whole issue with Joshua Watson was proof of that in his mind, and the outcome only reinforced his beliefs. If the black man had not been the wanted outlaw, he would have been happy for his hired cowboys to beat him fair and square.

The thought that a man who had ridden with a criminal, killing and robbing people was walking free was abhorrent to him. Rufus had insisted on the black man turning himself in because of his strong willed convictions of right and wrong. He had brought his boys up with those same convictions, and knew that they believed them and honored them.

When he'd read Zack's letter, about his elopement and the reasons why, he had understood his son's actions. Rufus was pleased that Zack had married Emily in church, before leaving town. He was proud that his son had ensured that Emily's name would not besmirched by gossip of her traveling alone with a man she wasn't married to. It showed that he'd brought his boys up right, and that they were honorable men.

He had no problems with the elopement, because in his mind when a man found true love it was very apparent. Rufus had felt that the first time he saw Diana Grace Rhys, and had proposed after their first outing together. The fact that her father threw him out of the house didn't deter him, and less than three months after their first meeting she was his wife, with her father's blessing. Rufus saw that his son was following in his footsteps, and it filled him with pride. A man knew what he wanted, and he went after it!

Rufus was also pleased that his son could be honest with him, and as he thought about what he'd read, about how Emily had been treated by her aunt it made his blood boil. He believed Zack completely about the allegations, and having spent some time with Emily, Rufus knew that she was everything Zack said she was. There was also the fact that the girl was now a Morton, and entitled the protection that brought with it.

It was mid-morning, and Rufus was in the study going over some accounts. He'd found Zack's letter at 5:30am, when he'd come down to the kitchen. It was habit for the Morton's to meet there, drink coffee and plan the day's work out. JR was out on the eastern range, but Rufus had expected his older son to be there. Once he found out why Zack wasn't in the kitchen, he decided to stay around the house, in case the aunt showed up.

When he heard Juan, their houseman who also acted as butler opening the door, and then a woman's shrill English accent he put away ledgers. Squaring his shoulders he waited for what was going to come next. The front hall opened into the study, with the other rooms being off to the right and left of the entryway. Rufus was able to see into the front hall, and carefully studied the couple that Juan was greeting.

The man was badly dressed in a fancy suit, and had the flushed, fleshy face of a habitual drinker. Remembering what Zack had written, about the man, Rufus had no problem believing his son. The man clearly had a drinking problem and no morals, if he was forcing his attentions on an innocent young girl.

The woman was rather big boned, with the blond hair and pale blue eyes that were common in the British Isles. Her appearance was spoiled by a long, horse like face with narrow thin lips, and small eyes that appraised everything. He privately chuckled that Emily obviously took after her mother's side, as he thought about the dainty auburn haired girl.

The aunt's clothes at first glance looked all right, but closer inspection showed the bad tailoring. Rufus was also not impressed by the condition of the footwear of both the man and woman. Their shoes were scuffed and showed signs of wear, something that a well bred person wouldn't be seen in. A work boot was one thing, but he had always told his sons that you could tell a person's real worth by their shoes when they dressed up.

Rufus smiled with satisfaction, looking forward to dealing with these unpleasant people. He wondered if they'd been out to the Barkley's first, and had encountered Nick. He was sure that the man would have felt the same itch in his boot toe, to kick these people, as he was feeling. Rufus sat up straight and waited for Juan to address the visitors.

Helen Tisdale Wilson had left the Barkley house full of fury, aimed at the people she'd just left, her niece, and her useless husband. The anger only intensified when the buggy driver had told her that the drive out to the Rising M ranch was an extra charge, because of the time involved. In truth, Abe Forrest, the driver was only padding his employer's account.

The last time the English Mrs. Wilson had rented the buggy she had not tipped the driver, a young fifteen year old boy struggling to support his mother and siblings after their father had been killed. It was also known that the woman had tried to charge the rental of the buggy to her hotel, but the livery owner wasn't born yesterday. When the disagreeable woman had shown up at the livery very upset, Abe had decided to volunteer to drive her. He really didn't need the money, just wanting something to do to get out of the house.

Abe had listened to the woman running her mouth at her sad sack of a husband ever since they'd climbed into the buggy. While he'd never met Emily Tisdale, he'd heard all about the beauty of the English visitor, and knowing Zack Morton he applauded his actions. Those Morton's didn't let anything stop them, and it gave Abe great delight that Zack had done what he had.

"I am Mrs. Arthur Wilson, and this is my husband." The woman looked at the elderly dark skinned man dressed in a white cotton jacket and black pants. Helen studied the hall and took in the barren walls, faded rug, and limp green velvet drapes. The center table was a pitiful bad copy of a Restoration Dutch side table, and the lone candlestick pathetic. She had been impressed at first, when she saw the exterior of the house, but now seeing the inside she revised her opinion. Honestly, Helen thought, the idea of the wrench living in this dismal place would have made her happy, if not for the money involved.

"Yes Madame, may I ask your business here?" Juan had been at the house since it was built, having been hired by Miss Diana. Before that he had been a houseboy at a large ranch in what was now the New Mexico territory, belonging to a relative of the Alcalde of the Santa Fe region. He and his brother had come to California to look for work, having heard about the money the Gringos were making. His new employers didn't have a title, but they paid in gold coin, and Juan had been happy to come to work for the promise of a regular paycheck.

Juan had studied well under the butler of the great house he had trained at, and he had absorbed the importance of manner of the man. He had also heard from Ruth about what Senor Zack had done with the English visitor; he knew exactly who and what the couple standing in front of him were. Juan understood that the game must be played, but he wondered how long it would take before Senor Rufus threw them out. His employer was a man of strong opinions and little patience.

"I wish to see Mr. Morton and his son Zack. I am Emily Tisdale's aunt." Helen snapped, as she seethed with anger at the mention of the girl who was causing all this trouble. "I demand to speak to them right now, before I have the law out here." She was sure that the statement would get a reaction from the stone faced man in front of her.

"Juan, show the Wilson's into my study please." Rufus' voice floated out, deep and authoritative. He wasn't going to give these people the honor of coming to meet them. Sitting up straighter in the brown leather chair, he let his hands rest on the large polished mahogany surface of the desk. The front of the desk was elaborately decorated with carved scroll work and horse heads.

The top of the desk held several leather bound reference books, with gilt trim, which rested between ebony wood bookends of horses at full gallop. A double oil lamp, with black glass shades and bronze fittings echoed the bronze bell on the corner of the desk. Since the house had been refitted with buzzers in each room the bell was simply a reminder of early times. Rufus kept it on the desk because it had been a gift from his wife when they first moved into the house.

Helen marched into the room indicated by Juan, but came to a sudden halt when she took in the man sitting behind the desk. Any other woman, not so obsessed would have thought long and hard before taking on the dark, forbidding man behind the desk. She did swallow hard as their eyes met, but Helen saw the money that Emily represented, and thought of nothing else. Arthur had not been paying attention, being too busy looking around the room, and had run into his wife when she stopped. He took one look at the man behind the desk, noting the stern set to the mouth, and wanted nothing more than to turn around and leave.

His wife was also taking in the room, noticing the wood paneling and the horse motif in the décor of the room. Helen could tell that the Oriental rug on the floor was authentic, and the carving on the paneling well done, but thought the room was dark and masculine. She could smell the odor of tobacco in the air, and almost wanted to laugh at trying to picture Emily in the midst of it. That reminded her of why she was here, and she walked up to the desk, glaring at the man behind it as she did so.

"You must be Mr. Morton, and the father of the boy who ran away with my niece! Where are they?" Helen didn't bother with social niceties, wanting to get right to the point. She also wanted to come on strong with the man, to let him know she wouldn't be intimidated. "I am her legal guardian and I can have your son arrested for kidnapping!" She looked right into man's cold grey eyes, challenging him to say something.

"Mrs. Wilson, my understanding is that your niece accepted my son's marriage proposal very happily. As to how they were married, my son is a man and I don't tell him how to run his life." Rufus stared right back at the woman, wanting her to see that he wasn't going to take anything from her. He had a reputation for being hard, and it was well deserved.

"My niece is under age, and a British citizen; without my permission the marriage won't be valid!" Helen had spent the drive over, when not railing at Arthur, trying to think of reasons to stop the marriage. She was sure that there were rules for foreigners, which is what Emily was while in America.

"Ma'm, I was told that Emily was eighteen – is she not?" Rufus knew it was academic to ask, and didn't even wait for the woman to answer. "She is considered of marriageable age, and I don't think her nationality is an issue. Especially now that she is married to an American." He took pleasure in making that announcement. His son had seen to that fact, and Rufus was sure everything else to – it was what man did when they took a wife, and he had raised his sons to be men.

"What do you mean she is married? It has happened already? Where are they? I will drag her back here and have it annulled." Helen's worst fear was being confirmed, that the marriage had actually taken place.

"My son left me a letter stating that he and Emily were eloping, because of you, and that they would be gone for several days." Rufus did know where the couple was, but wasn't going to say anything, even if it meant lying. He was sure that God would understand and forgive him.

By now Helen was shaking and she let loose a scream of rage, directed at the cold man sitting behind the desk, looking down his nose at her. She decided to tell him exactly what kind of girl his son had married.

"If I were you I would not be happy about the marriage! My niece is as poor as a church mouse, badly behaved, and a thief!" Helen informed him in a strident voice, which caused Rufus to want to slap the woman. "I am going into town and will get the law involved. Your son will be arrested for kidnapping a British citizen, and my niece will be dragged back to England in chains!" She turned and started to walk away, as she heard the creak of the chair being moved.

"Mrs. Wilson, hear me loud and clear." Rufus had stood up from his chair, and saw the woman turn around to look at him. "I will have no problems suing you for slander if you make that allegation again about my DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!" He raised his voice, and saw her blanch which gave him satisfaction.

"Juan, the Wilson's are leaving. Please close the door behind them." Rufus was sure the houseman was just outside the study, listening to what was going on. He came around the corner and waited for the couple to leave, carefully shutting the door behind them. Juan went back into the study, and saw Senor Rufus standing there with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I think I need to send a letter into town, to Mr. Edwards. We might need some legal advice in dealing with that woman." Rufus intoned, sitting down to write the missive quickly, while Juan waited. "Here, have one of the hands take this to the lawyer's office." He handed the envelope to the servant, and watched him leave the room. Taking his ledgers back out, Rufus let his mind dwell on what kind of vengeance he could wreck on the couple. The meeting had only confirmed everything Zack had written in his letter.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Aftershocks**_

An hour after the visit out to the Morton's, the couple was sitting in the office of the sheriff with Helen getting further worked up. Arthur had spent the ride back into town trying to calm her down. There had been something scary about Rufus Morton; he was certainly not someone to cross. The man's threat of slander was all too real in Arthur's opinion, and he'd tried to point that out to his wife.

The jewelry wasn't worth it was his thought, and Arthur was pretty sure by now that Emily was a married woman. The way Rufus had used the term daughter-in-law made it sound like it was true. There was also the thought that if the son was like the father, Arthur knew that he wouldn't be able to get close to Emily at all. She was out of his reach, he saw clearly and was ready to cut his losses. Helen pointed out that they needed her, and they had to stop or annul the marriage. Arthur realized that the situation, and his wife, had spun out of his control. That thought, coupled with too many treks down hot dusty lanes, made him want to slink off to the nearest bar.

"Mrs. Wilson, I don't think you understand where I am coming from!" The sheriff declared, having listened to the woman with the shrill voice for too long. "Your allegation of Zack Morton kidnapping your niece is offset by the fact that she left letters for you, and Mrs. Nicholas Barkley indicating an elopement. In my books that is not a kidnapping!"

The sheriff, when Helen and Arthur had first come into his office had been attentive to them. However, that had all changed when he'd heard what their complaint was. Fred had met Emily at several social occasions, and had noticed her beauty as well as the fact that Zack Morton was accompanying her. The sheriff was smart enough to know that the Morton's were always on the same page, and he'd seen Rufus happily talking to the girl. After listening to Helen for ten minutes, he saw the handwriting on the wall clearly.

"She is a British citizen and an underage girl – I am her legal guardian and she needs my permission to marry!" Helen had decided that her best defense was the Union Jack, and she would exercise it with no problem. She wished there was a British consulate in town, sure that it would help her case.

"My hands are tied at this point, because it is all heresy evidence. You have written proof that your niece eloped willing with Zack Morton – ergo that means he did not kidnap her. You might not like how the marriage occurred, but I think it is a moot point." The sheriff huffed with annoyance, wanting the woman out of his office.

"Why the bloody hell does everyone think he has already married her? I have not seen a marriage certificate, which would not be valid anyway, because she is not an American." Helen was done with everyone assuming that the chit and her worthless boyfriend had found someone to actually marry them. "Please they are probably holed up somewhere, while he takes advantage of her! Trust me; I will see that he pays the piper!"

"May I point out, Mrs. Wilson, that if they were married by a man of the cloth, it doesn't matter what her nationality is." The sheriff noted, and had pleasure in seeing shock on the woman's face. "Mrs. Wilson, what exactly do you want me to do?" Fred threw up his hands as he asked the question, just wanting the woman out of his office.

"I want you to track them down, and bring them back. The boy needs to be arrested for kidnapping!" She declared vehemently, pounding the desk with her fist. Fred heaved a frustrated sigh, and tried to look at Arthur Wilson for support. None was forth coming though, and the man looked like he wanted to be somewhere else, a sentiment that the sheriff could relate to easily.

"Mrs. Wilson, I don't have the resources to track them down! Last night three trains left the railroad station, along with two stage coaches from the depot. There is also the fact that they could have ridden on horseback. And don't get me started about the waterfront!" Fred retorted with annoyance, starting to wonder about the woman's mental capacities.

"What do you mean, you can't go look for them? Go ask at the station – someone must have seen them!" Helen demanded in an angry tone, "If this was England I would be getting some support from the law." She added the insult for good measure, hating America even more than before.

"But this is not England, and I am too busy dealing with real criminals to waste my time tracking down someone who hasn't broken the law." Fred stood up; hoping the Wilson's would get the hint and leave. Helen though heard his words, and realized how she could get the lawman to do what she wanted.

"My niece is a thief, and while you might not care about the kidnapping, it sounds like you would care about theft!" Helen threw her accusations out there like a gauntlet, which caused Arthur to audibly groan. Up until now his wife's threats had only been uttered in a private setting, but the declaration to the sheriff changed everything. Fred sat back down, with a serious look on his face, trying to figure out what angle the woman was playing.

"Did your niece steal something?" The sheriff asked, thinking that the only thing that seemed to be stolen was Zack Morton's heart.

"I was in possession of some family heirlooms, and Emily took them from my bag when she ran away in Denver." Helen ignored Arthur prodding her with his elbow, trying to get her to stop talking.

"Do you have a copy of the police report, from Denver?" Fred didn't believe the allegation the English woman was saying. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw her get a very surprised look.

"Police report? What do you mean?" Helen was flummoxed by the sheriff's question, and looked at the man in puzzlement.

"When the theft occurred, you reported it to the police in Denver, right? They would have filed a report, listing the time, place, and what was stolen. Didn't they give you a copy?" He inquired, already knowing the answer.

"You must understand sheriff, we were boarding a train, and I didn't realize the items were gone until we arrived in Medicine Bow. We were in the middle of nowhere, and I had hoped to handle it as a private matter with my niece." Helen was glad that she'd always been good at thinking on her feet. The story sounded plausible, and she delivered it matter of factly.

"Mrs. Wilson, if as you state, your niece stole the items – and you want me to track them down – you must file an official complaint." Fred informed her, "However, it is against the law to file a false report, and if this turns out to be a family matter you will be fined." He wanted her to understand the implications of her quest for revenge.

"Helen, I think before we do anything we go back to the hotel and rest. Undoubtedly Emily and the fella will turn up in a couple of days, and we can discuss the matter then." Arthur had heard the warning in what the lawman was saying, and decided that he needed to stop his wife before she dragged both of them down. He'd barely missed serving time in an English prison, and had no interest in an American one.

Fred felt a glimmer of hope that he would be done with the couple. At the back of his mind he was relieved that the florid blonde man was finally doing something about his wife. It was clear that the woman wore the pants in the family, from what the sheriff could see. However, everyone knew that women could get overwrought about little things, and that was when the man should step in.

"Be quiet Arthur! I will be happy to file an official complaint, and give you a detailed description of what was stolen." Helen spat the words, visualizing the pearls around her neck while Emily scrubbed the floor in rags. She was so wrapped up in hatred and greed that she couldn't think of anything else but getting her way.

The sheriff looked over at Arthur, who seemed to have used up what little bit of will power he had, and sighed. He went to the file cabinet and brought out the form, and wrote out what Helen Wilson said. Fred could only imagine the talk this would cause, coming on top of the elopement. He didn't think it was fair for the young couple to start out under a cloud, and he didn't even want to think about Rufus Morton's reaction.

"Ma'm, I've filled out the report, and when your niece returns I will go talk to her your accusations." Fred announced when they were done, handing her the second form he'd filled out. "May I give you a piece of advice, since you're not from around here? The Morton's are a very prominent family, and Rufus is a hard man with a great deal of pride. Making these kind of allegations will not go over well, and could backfire badly."

Arthur swallowed as he heard what the sheriff was saying, and wished his wife would listen to him. The lawman's comments about Rufus Morton made Arthur remember the man behind the desk, and his trepidation then about the threat of slander. He started to wonder if maybe he should quietly leave town and head to Australia, leaving Helen to fend for herself. There had been stories of gold and riches to be found, and since it was a British colony Arthur figured there would be gin there.

"Sheriff, exactly what are you saying? That you don't believe me? That is what it sounds like to me, and the fact that you don't want to do your job!" Helen was furious that the man was questioning her, and would take the side of the wrench. Fred sighed yet again, willing to believe the old saying that hell had no fury like a woman scorned.

"What I am saying is that I would not go around town spreading your accusations. It will cause unpleasant talk and could compromise my investigation." He hoped that the last comment would make her listen, since nothing else was.

"Fine! As long as you are willing to do your job! We will be at the Cattleman's Hotel." Helen stood up and sniffed, before putting her nose in the air. The place was a dump, and the man incompetent in her opinion, but at least he would recover the jewelry. Helen herself would deal with Emily and the boyfriend. Leaving Arthur to trail in her wake, she walked out of the office and headed back to the hotel.

Once the couple was gone Fred decided to ride out to the Morton's and give Rufus a heads up. He also thought that if maybe Rufus talked to the woman, and assured her that Zack would make her niece a suitable husband, she would calm down. Fred thought it surprising that the English woman was upset about the marriage. The women in the valley, who had marriageable daughters, would not be in his office complaining if Zack had eloped with one of their girls. Disappointed not to have a wedding, but thrilled to have the girl so well married. Figuring that Helen Wilson didn't know the status of the Morton's was his explanation, so he hoped his idea for Rufus to talk to her would work.

For the next four days the only talk in the valley was of Zack and Emily's elopement. Abe Forrest drank free every day, as he told the story of driving the Wilson's around to the Barkley's, the Morton's, and the sheriff. The woman's declaration of annulling the marriage was well known by then, which caused great amounts of laughter among the men. The idea that Zack would waste any time in bedding the girl was hard to fathom, leaving no grounds for an annulment. It was said that Helen Wilson had even gone to see Judge Perkins about the matter, and had been thrown out of his office.

The mothers of marriageable age daughters were privately aggravated that yet another rich bachelor had been snagged by a foreigner. Nick Barkley's marriage to Catherine had caused much hand wringing, and now Zack was married to the woman's friend. Of course it did cause interest in JR to rise very high, but he was nowhere to be seen. In fact, none of the Morton's had been seen in town since the elopement, but everyone knew their lawyer had been out to the ranch.

There were rumors that Rufus was going to sue the Wilson's for slander, while the couple was going to sue the Barkley's for letting Emily run away, provided they found a lawyer. It was said that the disagreeable aunt had consulted almost every legal person in the valley, but no one would take her case. The Barkley's and the Morton's were just too important, and the general consensus was that the woman was slightly unbalanced.

Rufus was in fact busy at the house, and he was keeping JR busy on the ranch. The last thing he wanted was to add fuel to the talk, which is all that JR would do, wanting to brag about his role in the elopement. Rufus had warned his ranch hands not to gossip about the couple, even in the saloon unless they wanted to be fired. The men knew that Rufus meant it, and no one wanted to lose a well paying job. He did though instruct his lawyer to have Reverend Kelling file the notice of the marriage at the courthouse. It would also be announced in church, but the couple should be back by then. Rufus thought it important for everyone to know that Emily had left with Zack as his wife. He also hoped it would give the aunt fits when she heard.

Helen Wilson did get apoplectic, but it wasn't about the marriage being recorded. Rather, she woke up on the third morning to find a note from her husband. The gist, according to the hotel desk clerk, was that the man was going to Australia, in search of gold and decent gin, and that Helen was welcome to divorce him. Everyone thought the aunt was only getting what she deserved, and were on Zack and Emily's side.

They were also very interested in what Rufus Morton was going to do to her. Helen Tisdale Wilson had been vocal in her attacks on Zack and his character, and everyone was sure that the Morton patriarch was not going to let it slide. Suing for slander seemed a very tame response from Rufus, who tended towards the fire and brimstone solution.

The Barkley's were also the object of speculation, since Emily had been staying with them. None of the women were seen in town, being busy with babies. Jarrod withdrew behind his curtain of lawyer/client privilege, while Nick and Heath laughed about what Zack had done, announcing that they would buy him a drink when he returned.

The Clark's chandler shop saw an uptick in business though, because word had gotten around that Heath Barkley's wife was helping out her aunt and uncle. When Heath had told Lily that evening, when he first learned of the elopement, they had laughed about the aunt and her husband. Lily was able to keep Heath up to date with the latest gossip from town, happy for Zack.

She and Heath had reconnected magically the night of the BBQ, and things had never been so good since the honeymoon. The following morning, instead of getting up at 5:00am, he had stayed in bed with her. They had eaten breakfast together, before she left for town and he went to the ranch. The days had followed with him spending lots of time with her, giving her the attention she'd craved.

When Heath had wanted her to go riding she had finally told him that she didn't like the mare he'd purchased, and that she wanted to ride Buttercup. He hadn't said a word as he offered Nick a swap, who was delighted to get the perky little bay horse. The placid Palomino was glad to switch barns, and liked the fact that she had a rider who was content with her. Buttercup didn't want to work any harder than she needed to, and had no interest in the thrill of open pastures.

Victoria and Catherine had paid a private visit out to the Rising M, to take the lay of the land, so to speak. The older woman was concerned about what Emily's reception would be with Rufus. The man who had once been so open had become hard and combative since his wife's death. Victoria knew that anger and loneliness were the causes of his personality change. She didn't want Emily to suffer the consequences though. Catherine was along to tell Rufus all about Emily's family, and the high regard her grandfather had held General Tisdale in. Victoria knew that Rufus was a snob, even if he tried to hide it. All parties involved felt very happy after the visit, based on the information shared.

By the fifth day the entire valley was ready for the 'second act' of the drama to begin. Everyone was waiting for Zack and Emily to turn up, which would put the play in motion. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on the player, they wouldn't have long to wait.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note: There is mature imagery in this chapter, which probably makes it a soft 'M' rating.**_

_**Homeward Bound**_

Zack and Emily were headed home on the express train out of San Francisco, and she was very impressed with the difference in the accommodations from the trip down. As they were waiting in San Francisco to board the train to Stockton, Zack was hailed by an older man in a black pinstriped day suit, offset by a grey silk tie with an onyx pin. It turned out his name was James Phipps, and he was a friend of the family, as well as a high level executive with the Central Pacific Railroad.

The man was heading to Denver on business, and had use of a private railcar attached to the train. When Zack introduced him to Emily and explained that they were returning from their honeymoon, he invited them to ride with him. The car was opulent with plush red velvet seating, large windows, and a wait staff that served delicious food and drink. The man insisted on opening a bottle of champagne to toast them, even though it was the morning.

Emily was already bubbly enough with happiness and love, even without the champagne. The time in Monterey had been magical, and incredible. Zack had been gentle, kind, and funny as he introduced her to passion and desire. She thought though that her mother, Catherine, and Susannah had been very understated in their descriptions of having relations, but then decided that they had wanted her to find it out on her own.

A great deal of the time was spent in the cottage, but she did get to see the ocean. Every evening, at sunset they would go down to the private beach, attached to the cottage. Zack was surprised that she didn't know how to swim, but he carefully taught her that first evening. Emily had been taken aback when he explained about taking off their clothes before going in the water.

She had understood what she was saying, and didn't mind being naked with him in the cottage, but outside was a little off putting. He had smirked and said that it was just them, and did she really want her underclothes wet? By then he had his clothes off, and she was feeling the arousal he caused with her so easily. When they were done swimming they ended up making love on the blanket he had spread out on the beach. Having relations under the setting sun was thrilling beyond words, especially by the third day when she was comfortable enough to be the instigator.

The weather in Monterey was a delicious change from the dry, hot heat of Stockton. The ocean breezes were cooling, and the sun not so strong. One day he took her to see the old Spanish seat of government, as he explained the history of California. Emily's total knowledge of the Spanish Empire was the English defeating the Spanish Armada, and when she had confessed that Zack had just laughed and kissed her.

Zack for his part had found out that she had a buttery yellow nightgown to match the robe of silk and ribbons he'd seen on the train out from Denver. However, Emily putting on a nightgown was useless, because Zack had them off of her right way. By the second night he suggested that she just sleep naked, so he wouldn't have to bother with them in the middle of the night. Since she liked the way their bodies felt together, she agreed happily.

He was also able to see her amazing red hair down and loose, and the strands were as soft as he'd thought they would be. When she wore it loose on the beach, the setting sun made the long tresses look like fire. Early in the morning, spread out on the pillow, he would bury his head in the sweet smelling hair. Zack would wake her up by lightly brushing pieces against her breasts, with gentle feather like motions. He liked watching how her nipples hardened, as she slowly became aroused from the attention.

The honeymoon was an eye opening experience for Zack, because of the emotions that Emily aroused in him. He knew all about physical desire, passion, and how to push it to the extreme limits. Emily though, with her love for him, and his love for her, introduced him to an emotional closeness he'd never felt before, in having relations. Zack suddenly understood why making love was different than just physical satisfaction, and he was awed by the revelation.

He was very pleased with Emily's response to him, it being wholeheartedly and welcoming. Emily loved being with him, and was a very willing pupil to anything he suggested. He had heard about virgins who wore long white nightgowns that a man could barely lift above their hips, but from what he saw of Emily's nightclothes, she didn't have anything like that. Zack had seen that the few pieces of under clothes she'd brought with her were all soft fabrics with lace and ribbon trim, and she was very glad to have his help getting into, or out them.

He had always been attracted to very feminine women, liking ruffles, lace, and floral scents. Emily, with her dainty features, pansy eyes, frilly clothes, and gentle ways was his dream come true. The fact that she was a well born lady, and knew how to conduct herself in social situations was the icing on the cake for Zack. He took pride in knowing that she was all his, and in return Emily liked his air of possessiveness with her. Zack fussed over and cosseted her like a prize flower, and Emily adored his attention – she had never felt so loved and protected in her life.

When they arrived in Stockton they said thank you and goodbye to James, who was going on to Denver. Zack had told him to say hello to his grandfather for him, knowing he would be seeing the man. They exited the railcar, and Emily felt déjà vu for the last time she'd exited a rail car in Stockton. The circumstances this time were so much better than what they'd been the first time, and without a second thought she reached over and hugged her husband.

Zack had telegraphed ahead to his father, about their arrival in Stockton. He was pleased when he saw the buggy, with the ranch insignia on its side, waiting by the station. Esteban, an elderly man from the livery stable was waiting with the vehicle and horses for them. His plan was to take Emily straight out to the ranch, avoiding all the talk he was sure had been going on since their elopement. Everything else could come to a crashing halt in the valley, but the grapevine would still be going strong.

"Zack! And Mrs. Morton – welcome home! Congratulations and best wishes on your nuptials!" Cyrus Akridge, the station manager was suddenly standing in front of the couple, as they headed towards the buggy. Zack inwardly sighed, as he went through the motions with the station manager.

"The whole town is talking about your marriage! Why, for four days the gossip and rumors have been flying!" The man was all set to go on, but Zack had felt Emily stiffen as he heard the words.

"Excuse us; my father is expecting us." Zack announced in a formal tone, wanting to shut the man up. He took Emily's arm and marched her over to the buggy, helping her in. They drove away, but both were very aware that they were being watched by the people in the streets. Zack felt how stiff Emily was sitting next to him, but waited until they were out of town to say anything.

"Honey, don't worry about the talk – it's been a slow summer. Now that we are back, it will die down." He squeezed her hands, which were clasped tightly, as he reassured her. Emily relaxed a bit, realizing that of course an elopement would have caused gossip. She had no problems imagining what people were saying, thinking about what had been said when a girl in India eloped with a young officer.

However, as they drove down the dusty road, towards the ranch and remembered the insinuations that had been made about the girl, Emily started to worry. As the ranch came closer a whole new thought started in her brain, which upset her even more. She barely noticed them driving through gate with the Rising M brand on it, being so wrapped up in her fear.

Zack had been glad to feel her relax, and had been telling her some tidbits about the countryside they were going through. It was as they went through the gate that he realized she wasn't listening to him, and she was back to sitting very straight. He knew her well enough by now to know that something wasn't right.

"Em, what is bothering you?" Zack asked kindly, "Really, don't worry about the gossip, it will blow over, and the story will seem very romantic." Privately, he wished that Cyrus could have kept his mouth shut, but knew the man was a bigger gossip than any woman in town. His job as station manger gave him a great deal of fodder for the rumor mill.

"Can you find somewhere to pullover, Zack? We need to talk!" Emily announced quickly, wanting to speak with him before they arrived at the house. He nodded his head, and found a shady spot under some trees, where he brought the horses to rest.

"Emily, I love you! Is the gossip upsetting you?" Zack was starting to wonder what had her looking so pale and fearful. She was safe from her aunt and Arthur, so he was puzzled.

"No, yes, I mean." Emily paused to take a breath, trying to calm down and say what she needed to without hurting Zack. "What if your father is displeased about our marriage? Or the way it came about? Zack, I've heard stories about him, his principles, and how hard he can be." She looked off at the countryside, not wanting to meet his eyes.

He sighed, understanding what she was worried about; in truth the same worry had been at the back of his mind. Zack had hoped that the letter he left, and the fact that he married Emily in church, would offset everything. His father though was upright and well known for his righteousness and his vengefulness. He had not wanted to address the subject with Emily, but now he decided that maybe it was for the best that she'd brought it up before they arrived at the house.

"Yes, Pa is everything you've heard, if he feels that something is wrong. I love him very much Emily, but you are my wife, and that means you come first!" Zack reached over and cupped her chin with his hand, so that she would be looking at him. "If Pa is not pleased about the marriage, or doesn't welcome you gladly, we don't have to live at the house. There is a small two bedroom house on the ranch that we can live in until I get something bigger built. All you have to do is tell me that you are not happy living at the house, for whatever reason, and we will move to the other house. I mean that, Em, I love you and will protect you, even from my Pa if necessary." Zack was glad that he'd thought about a solution, if the issue came up.

She heard what he was saying and was touched by it, realizing just how much he loved her, if he was willing to stand up to his father. Emily said a silent prayer that it wouldn't come to that, because she would hate to be the cause of ill feelings between the men. "Zack, I love you for that! Thank you so much!"

Her pansy eyes were slightly moist, as if she might cry but her smile was tender and happy. Zack reached over and kissed her, liking how her arms wrapped around him. "Mmm, I wish we were back at the cottage." He observed, when the kiss ended, which caused her to giggle. It made him wonder if they should just move to the small house, for privacy's sake. There was also the fact that his bedroom was not that big, and he liked the idea of starting out in somewhere that was theirs, not his.

"Let's get going, Honey, and hope for the best!" Zack declared, wanting to deal with his father sooner, rather than later. They pulled up in front of the house, and Zack got out first, and then helped her out. He escorted her up the stairs, and then stopped in front of the door to open it, before picking Emily up in his arms.

"Zack, what are you doing?" She asked with a giggle, as she put her arms around his neck. He looked so happy and self-assured, that she felt a great welling up of hope and happiness.

"Why carrying you over the threshold of course!" He replied, and when she pointed out that he'd already done that in Monterey, he commented "But that was there, and this is here!" Zack swept her into the front hall, carefully setting her down in the front hall. Emily's arms were still around her neck, and he moved his hands to her small waist, pulling her close as he kissed her deep and hard. They were so busy that it took a moment before Emily heard a deep male laugh, which caused her to pull back from Zack.

"Honestly, after five days of this, you two are still at it?" JR's laughter rang around the hall, and Emily saw the brown haired young man, in his ranching clothes standing by the small table. Zack, after catching his bearings became aware that the table held a large crystal vase with an assortment of late summer flowers in it. It took him back the time when his Ma was alive, and she'd always had fresh flowers in the hall – on a different table he recalled, something round? The memory was interrupted by his brother, looking way too amused for his taste.

"JR, how good to see you!" Emily smiled happily at the young man, relieved to see a friendly face in the cold, dark front hall. The flowers struck an incongruous note in the area, both with their color and fragrance. Zack for his part was aware that his brother was seeing him as a man with a wife, and suddenly realized that his relationship with JR was going to be very different. Emily would come first with him, and he hoped that his brother would understand that. Just as he had that thought, about how different things were going to be, his father entered the hall.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note: One of my favorite Christmas shows is the classic 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'. The scene where they show the Grinch's heart growing has always made me smile. That was the inspiration for Rufus Morton in this chapter.**_

_**Beginnings**_

"Welcome home Zack and Emily." Rufus stated simply, looking at the couple standing very close together. He took in her feminine but sensible grey-green travelling dress, the tiny hat with the ruching, and the sparkling dainty green drop earrings and smiled approvingly. She looked well bred, down to the grey leather gloves, which he approved of. The difference between her and her aunt was quite obvious, and he felt bad that the girl had been forced to endure the treatment she had.

Zack had taken Emily's hand when he'd seen his father enter the hall. He knew that his father respected strength of conviction in a man, and Zack was willing to stare his father down about Emily. She had brought so much into his life, some of which he'd not experienced since his Ma had passed, and Zack had no intention of giving any of it up. Coupled with the fact that Emily had been left to fend for herself since her parents' death, until he'd come along – well, he had no intention of deserting her.

"Hello Pa." Zack responded forcefully, noticing that his father was relaxed and smiling. He took that as a good sign that Rufus would at least listen to what he had to say. Zack was still tense at what was going to happen next, but he knew that his wife's well being was what was important.

Emily for her part had reflexively stood up very straight as Zack's father had come into the front hall. The feel of her husband's warm, strong hand clasping hers reminded her of his promise to protect her, no matter what. She took a deep breath and looked over at Zack for reassurance, before looking carefully at the dark haired man.

"Hello Mr. Morton." Emily offered in her well modulated voice, with its smooth English accent. She looked him in the eye for a moment, before she cast her eyes down demurely. Rufus took her behavior in, as he noticed how pretty her long, dark eyelashes looked against the peaches and cream skin and couldn't help but smiling.

"I think Mr. Morton is too formal, since you are family now, Emily! Would you call me Pa, like the boys do?" Rufus had felt like the ice dam that had been in his heart for so long was melting, as he had observed the girl, liking how she looked at his son with love, while regarding him with respect. That love had been missing from the house for a long time, but now it was back. He saw a light in his oldest son's eyes that had not been there for a long time, and knew it was because of Emily. The verse from the Bible, Proverbs Chapter 31 about the virtues of a noble woman came to mind and he found himself striding over to her and embracing her.

Emily was, for a minute shocked at the man's response, but then she felt her mother next to her, telling her what to do. She reached over and returned the embrace to the man, as she stuttered "Yes, of course Mr. ah, I mean Pa; I would be glad to." She felt like a great weight had been lifted off of her, knowing that Zack wouldn't have to oppose his father because of her. After a minute Rufus stepped back and beamed happily at his daughter-in-law.

Zack was now feeling like he was in the book 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland', where nothing was what it was supposed to be. The flowers in the front hall, his father not only being warm, but actually embracing Emily while welcoming her; he didn't know how to respond. His reactions were not helped by JR, who was looking way too smug about everything. Zack felt like he'd come late to the party, and missed everything.

The next several minutes were spent in polite chit chat, mostly about how hot the valley had been, as opposed to the nice weather in Monterey. Zack was still trying to process what was going on with the house and his father, but it was a relief to know that Emily had been given a warm welcome. He really wanted to get JR alone, to find out the whole story. JR for his part was being very careful not to say anything about Emily's relations, and all the gossip in the valley about the elopement. Pa had warned him not to bring up the subjects at all, in front of her.

"Emily, I'm sure that you and Zack would like to freshen up after your trip. Would you follow me?" Rufus inquired, after asking about the train ride. He had been pleased to hear that James Phipps had opened his private car to them. They started up the stairs with Rufus in the lead, while Emily took in the beautifully carved newel post and banister of the staircase, even as she noticed how faded the carpet was. Her private thought was that the house really needed love and attention, to make it shine again.

When they reached the top of the stairs Zack was all set to turn left, to head down to his room. Instead, they turned right and walked down the plain looking hallway, until they stopped in front of the door at the end of the hallway. By now he was beyond confused, and was baffled by why they were standing where they were. His father opened the door, and stepped back for Emily to enter first, which she did.

"Pa, why are we in your room?" Zack questioned, as he followed her into the room, with his father and JR bringing up the rear. He then noticed that the room was plain, having been stripped of what decorative elements had been there before. All of them were from his mother's time, but his father had never taken them down.

"When this house was built, this room was designed for the lady of the house." Rufus paused, and thought back to those days, when he and Diana were building the house. He looked over at the beautiful young woman standing next to his son now, and he felt his wife's presence telling him he was doing the correct thing. "The house has not had a lady for a long time, but it does now! Emily, I want you and Zack to have this room." Rufus finished, and watched her reaction.

Her eyes went wide as she took in the small entry way, the large bedroom, and the incredible sitting area with the bay windows in it. The windows in the sitting area were large, with the middle one being floor to ceiling in length. The others had benches built in, to make seats, and Emily smiled when she saw them. It was so easy to visualize her sitting there with children, as they read together.

The room was not paneled, but painted with wainscoting and white crown molding. The furniture was lighter, with elegant curves and scroll work, very different from the rest of the house. Emily was agog that this would be her and Zack's room. She looked over at the proud man standing there and felt blessed at what he was offering her. The fact that she had married his son under less than ideal circumstances, in a wedding he had not been present at, and yet he welcomed her to his family anyway.

"Of course it is rather plain right now, but I'm sure you can get it all done up." Rufus' voice cut into her thoughts, and his next words delighted her even more. "The whole house has been rather neglected since my wife died. Since you are going to be doing this room, maybe you could do downstairs too? And the upstairs hallway?"

"Why yes, of course..Pa." Emily was still not used to saying that, but she went over and gave him a hug of appreciation. For his part, Rufus was pleased with the girl's response, and how she addressed him. He felt her affection, and realized just how long it had been since he'd allowed himself to feel anything but pride and anger. Diana, he knew, would not have been happy with him for that, and he wondered if maybe she had sent Emily to the family to show him the error of his ways.

"One caveat though, Emily." Rufus knew his wife would understand, as he went on with a smile "The study is off limits from being redone – I like it as it is." He was relieved when she laughed in understanding, as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"My father was the same way about his study! My mother and I were allowed in, but couldn't move anything. He wouldn't even let the maids dust in there, only our houseman." Emily replied, smiling fondly at the memory. Rufus was glad that she understood what he was saying, and he decided that he would have liked her father very much.

Zack had spent the entire time standing there shocked, as he listened to his father and Emily. He looked over at JR, who was busy looking out the window, and now understood why his brother had been looking so smug in the hallway – he'd known about this all along. It was watching his wife kiss his father's cheek that brought everything home to him. He looked around the room, and remembered his thought that he wanted them to start out in someplace that was theirs. This was more than he had ever imagined though, and was blown away by what they'd been given.

"Pa, thank you so much! It is very generous of you." Zack exclaimed, before a thought occurred to him. "Where are you going to sleep?" He asked, visualizing the other rooms on the floor.

"I'm moving into the second guest room, Zack. It's a better size for me, while this location is better for you." Rufus replied, not adding that the nursery was right next door to the room. He didn't want to embarrass either of them, but he was looking forward to it being used. Instead he beamed at Emily "Let me show you the rest of the room, My Dear." He escorted her over to two doors on the far wall, and when opened she saw a large dressing room behind one door, while the other one led to a very modern looking bathroom.

"This is just amazing, and wonderful. The room is beautiful, and I have to say that you Americans do plumbing very well!" Emily enthused, as she looked at the gleaming white tile floor, the sink, and everything else. Her plumbing remark caused everyone to laugh, before Rufus showed her the window seats, and how they opened up to reveal storage.

Emily had noticed, in the dressing room, that her clothes had been brought over from the Barkley's which made her happy. Rufus had mentioned that Catherine's maid had arranged them, and she spied a note addressed to her in her friend's handwriting. She had also noticed that Zack's clothes had been moved in there too, and it brought home the fact that they were man and wife. It was wonderful to watch him with his father, and Emily knew he was touched by what the man had done for them.

"We'll leave you to get settled and freshen up." Rufus announced, "Emily we'll meet in the front parlor at 6:30 to have some sherry before dinner." He remembered what his wife used to do, and he wanted to get the custom going again. He and the boys had fallen into the habit of staying in the study, even to the point of eating dinner off of trays, but that was going to end.

Zack and JR looked at each other with round eyes, as their father made the statement. It had been a long time since they'd used the front room. However, they knew what their father was saying, so they smiled in agreement. Rufus and JR excused themselves, shutting the door behind them.

JR was glad to get out of the room, having felt both like window dressing and uncomfortable at the same time. He still had the picture of Zack and Emily kissing passionately in the front hall, and the thought that he had been in what was now in their bedroom bothered him. The bed seemed to loom very large, and JR had made it a point to look anywhere but at it. He'd enjoyed the company of lots of ladies, and didn't at first understand why he was feeling like he was. Just as he was trying to puzzle it out the sound of the lock turning in the door caused him to stop in his tracks

"It's the middle of the day!" JR blurted out, shocked at what he was thinking. He remembered his lucky bastard comment from the wedding, about Zack and the honeymoon, but that had seemed so far removed. Suddenly, having the couple under his roof, in his presence was more information than he wanted to know. Rufus looked at his younger son and shook his head at how much the boy didn't know. He also saw how the house was not going to be the only one to benefit from having a lady present.

"JR, you need to find something else to dwell on. Come along." Rufus gave him a shove, and JR walked away, trying not to think about what was happening behind the closed door.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to a reader who has been a great supporter of my work. They were disappointed with the wedding night scene, and I hope the passion in this chapter makes up for those other scenes.**_

_**Please note: this chapter contains mature material and is rated 'M'.**_

_**Home Blessings**_

Emily watched the door shutting in a bemused way, trying to take everything in. Not only had Zack's father welcomed her to the house, but he'd given her the best room, and asked her to take on the role of chatelaine for the house. It seemed so long ago that she'd been in the buggy, worrying about what her reception would be from Rufus Morton.

Zack for his part watched his father and brother leave, before he turned to Emily with a pleased smile on his face. He took in the wonder in her pansy like eyes, at the same time he was admiring her dainty figure. She looked adorable standing there, in their room, and Zack remembered his earlier thought in the buggy. His grin turned wicked as he strode over to the door and locked it soundly, enjoying the action of doing so.

"So Em, I guess we don't have to move to the other house?" Zack had crossed the room and now had his hands on her waist, as he pulled her close. Emily knew exactly what he was thinking; by the way he was smiling.

"No, I don't think we should, after all that Pa has done." She giggled in reply, snuggling up to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Emily moved her body against his, going slow so that he could feel every bit of her. Zack sighed happily, as she fitted herself against him.

"Now that feels good, except for one little detail, Hon." He paused, and she looked into his blue eyes, trying to figure out what he was referring to. "Your corset is very stiff, and makes it impossible to feel your body. I think you need to take it off." Zack observed, as he moved his hands up to her chest, lightly caressing her breasts before he started trying to undo the tiny buttons.

"Really, Zachary, you've been helping me dress – and undress-for five days now! We need a button hook." Emily retorted in an amused voice, as she wiggled out of his arms. "Let me go find one among my things." She sashayed off the dressing room, with him watching her retreating figure with a sigh. Zack sat down on slipper chair with an elaborately carved frame, to take off his boots. He noticed the red velvet upholstery was faded to almost pink, and he wondered what color Emily would end up putting on the furniture.

He'd asked her on the honeymoon why she didn't have any red clothes, and she had looked at him with amazement before bursting out laughing. Emily had then explained about why redheads didn't wear that color. Zack was sure that she probably wouldn't put red in the house either, but wasn't too concerned about it.

His thoughts on the matter were interrupted when she came back into the room. Her hat and shoes were off he noticed, with her deep red hair hanging lose. Zack was so busy admiring her that he almost missed the fact that she held a silver handled buttonhook in her hand.

"So I guess now you can undress me?" Emily inquired, as she came over and sat down on his lap, sideways. Zack felt her moving slightly, adjusting her position, but it only served to bring her into contact with his groin. He had been wondering if it was on purpose, and his thought was confirmed when he saw the look of merriment in her eyes.

"You are a rather naughty little minx at times, Mrs. Morton." He observed, having noticed before how she could, with a subtle move, get him aroused. Emily was not above discretely teasing him in public too; only he could see and feel what she was doing, which made the effect all the more intense – especially when he could get her alone.

"Well then Zack, I guess it is good that our door has a lock!" She laughed, lightly kissing his forehead. He started undoing the buttons, set in a swirl pattern, on the bodice of her outfit. Zack really just wanted to rip it off of her, finding it hard to concentrate on using the hook correctly, as she distracted him with her movements.

"Honestly, thirty-three buttons? This must have been designed by prudish old maid to keep your virtue safe." Zack gasped, as he undid the last little button. He let the hook drop to the floor, and was all set to start kissing Emily, but she stood up before he could do.

"I think it is more of a fashion statement, and not meant to frustrate you. However, I will say that you are getting very good with the buttonhook." She giggled, as she took off the bodice, and then the skirt. Emily was now standing there in front of him, with her lace trimmed cream colored corset encasing her. She gave him a flirtatious look as she added "Let me turn around so you can untie my stays."

"Now, I approve of that Em!" Zack accepted her offer gleefully; as he let his hands caress the sides of her waist. He found the tie, at the base of the corset but before undoing it his hands slipped down to stroke the curve of her rear end. Emily made an 'mmm' sound to what he was doing, and Zack felt his desire ratchet up another notch.

He undid the tie, and watched as she took a deep breath, to loosen the garment before stepping back around to face him. Zack watched her slip it over her head, and was rewarded to see her standing there only in her underclothes. The cream colored lawn, very thin, was decorated with lace and threaded with apple green ribbon. He smiled appreciatively, liking how her skin almost glowed through the delicate fabric.

Just as he was ready to pull her back into his lap, Emily raised her right leg and rested it on the edge of the chair. Zack saw that her cream colored silky stockings were held in place with apple green ribbon garters. He also noticed her shapely calf, and reached out to caress it, liking how it felt under his hand. Emily twitched her mouth, before she pushed Zack's hand away, as she moved the garter down to her ankle.

Emily lifted up her tiny foot to take it off, and when she set it back down; her toes were just brushing his groin. They had just touched when she lifted her leg again, this time to take the cream colored stocking off. When she put her foot down, her toes were resting against his manhood; when she wiggled them against his burgeoning erection, Zack let loosed with an audible groan.

"Is that getting you excited Zacky?" Emily asked breathlessly, letting her toes move a little more as she felt his response. By now his breathing had increased dramatically, and he was having a hard time forming words. Zack wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure when she removed her foot, after the massage, but when she brought her left leg up, and repeated the performance he growled as he pushed against her foot.

"Good god woman, we're not going to make it to the bed at this rate!" Zack's voice was ragged, as he pulled her down into his lap, so she was straddling him. His hands were still on her waist, and he positioned her so her femaleness was right against his throbbing manhood.

She felt his hardness, and her core responded with heat and wetness, suddenly wanting him inside her badly. Emily moved back and forth against him, as she reached over to kiss him. Zack felt her tongue in his mouth, and responded with an intensity that only excited her more. His hands found her breasts and were now holding them in his hands, before letting his thumbs rub against the stiff peaks that her nipples had become.

Zack moved from her lips to her neck, kissing and nipping until he found the pulse spot at the base of her neck. Emily moaned, and then purred in response to what he was doing, and he let his tongue lick in time to her pulses. Her body was being flooded with overwhelming needs and wants, while her core felt like it was going to melt.

Her arms had been around his neck, but now she moved them to his body, as she adjusted her position against him. Zack felt what she was doing, and didn't understand at first, until he felt her hands at his belt buckle. Emily managed to get it undone, and then she let her fingers move to the buttons at his fly.

"You should be glad that I don't need a buttonhook for these." Emily whispered in Zack's ear, letting her tongue lick the inside before she kissed and sucked his earlobe. He groaned as she kissed and nibbled his neck, but what she did next made him growl loudly.

Emily had the buttons on his fly undone, and she pushed aside the material as his manhood strained to be released. Her slim fingers found his shaft with no problem, and as they encircled it she freed it from his drawers. Zack felt her hand moving up and down, with the tightening and releasing motion and he threw his head back as he thrust hard. His eyes were closed, but the sounds he was making were of sheer pleasure and she laughed happily.

For Zack it was the sound of her laughter that pushed him over the edge, and had him ripping her chemise and pantaloons off of her delicious body. Emily was vaguely aware of the fabric tearing, before his strong hands were against her bare skin. He grasped her hips, and moved them so she was positioned above his hard, thick shaft. Zack looked at her and saw passion glowing in the purple eyes, and he knew she was as aroused as he was.

"Do you think you are ready for me? Are you hot enough? Wet enough?" Zack asked in a deep voice, just letting the tip of his manhood brush against her opening. As ready as he was, the idea of teasing her some appealed to him. That thing that she had done with her foot against his groin had been exciting beyond words, arousing and tempting him all at the same time.

"Yes Zack, please!" Emily panted, pushing down on his hard erection, but he stopped her, bracing his strong arms. He slowly moved the bulb of his manhood against her nub, causing her to gasp as she tightened her grip on his shoulders. Zack then pressed a little deeper into her, before he pulled almost all the way out. When he repeated the whole thing again, Emily whimpered, and then gave a small scream as his shaft touched her nub again.

"What are you doing – god please –please-stop-yes!" She could hardly articulate anything, and tried hard to press down against him, wanting his manhood all the way in her. Emily looked at Zack, but her eyes were having trouble focusing, as her breath came hard and fast. Suddenly he pulled completely out of her, leaving her aching and empty.

"Now Emily, I'm confused. Do you mean please stop what I'm doing? Or please keep on doing it? You really do need to make it clear." He inquired, knowing exactly what she meant but not being able to resist pushing her further. Zack was using a great deal of self-control on himself, but her response was making it so worthwhile.

Hearing the slightly cool amused tone in his voice was the final straw for Emily, and she emitted a deep, throaty growl as she moved hard and fast against him. Zack had been distracted and loosened his grip on her hips, and before he realized it she was on him, while his manhood was deep inside her. He felt her walls clench around him, as she proceeded to ride him hard and fast. Her nails dug into his shoulders through his jacket, while he kissed and sucked hard against her neck. Their climax, when it came had an almost animal intensity to it, after all the teasing they'd done to each other.

"Zack that was just what I meant to say that I wanted. I love you" Emily informed him when they were done, very happily.

"Em, I love you too. And it was fun making sure." Zack replied, standing up while holding her and carrying her over to the bed. She watched him undress, before he slipped under the sheet next to her, where they cuddled until they fell asleep.

It was almost an hour later, and Zack woke up to a curtain of red hair in his face, as Emily's back was nestled against his chest. It was his favorite way to wake up, liking her close to him, with her hair loose so he could play with it. He debated tickling her cheek with a lock of the deep red strands, but then realized that she was sound asleep.

Emily's breathing was deep and even, and as he reflected over the day he understood why. Last night, after making love they'd gone down to the beach. While sitting in on a blanket they had sipped brandy and watched the moon turn the water silver. That had led to another around of love making, followed by an early morning to catch the train home. There had been no sleeping on the trip though, because of James' hospitality. Zack remembered how concerned and worried she'd been about the gossip in town, and his father's reaction too. Finishing up with the passionate interlude in the chair, he had no problem understanding her slumber.

The bay window, facing east had no direct sunlight coming in, so he figured it was late in the afternoon. Zack stretched out, enjoying the large bed and the nice mattress; even without Emily's company this was so much better than his old bedroom. Of course her company was wonderful beyond words, and he savored a little more time snuggled next to her.

After a bit he decided he had time before getting ready for dinner to go check on the horse barn. Zack also wanted to talk to his father and JR, to see what had been happening since the elopement. His main concern was Emily's aunt and Arthur, and as he thought that, the meal ticket remark jiggled at the back of his mind. He carefully left the bed, and was walking to the dressing room when he noticed the remnants of Emily's underclothes.

The sight of the torn fabric, made him smile as he pictured Emily telling him day before yesterday that he was hard on her undergarments. Zack had promised to take her shopping in San Francisco in response, and he thought about that again. The idea of helping her pick out the lacey, beribboned garments excited him even now, and he grinned at the image he had in his mind.

When he entered the dressing room he found his stuff with no problem, but paused to look at Emily's things. Zack touched some of the soft, colorful fabrics, as he caught a whiff of her floral fragrance. He did notice too that her stuff took up most of the space, but he wasn't surprised at that. He knew enough about women to know that clothes were important, and he was proud enough to want his wife well dressed.

Getting off the subject of Emily's clothes, he dressed, and headed down to the barn. Most of the hands were out, finishing up work before the end of the day. His father and brother weren't around, but Jim, their foreman was. Zack went over the barn records with him, and also said hello to Heinrich, who was loose in one of the corrals. Everything was running well, Zack saw, which pleased him.

The only thing that didn't please him was when Jim brushed off his questions about the reaction in town, and from Emily's aunt, because of the elopement. Jim had given him a vague answer, finishing it with a comment about talking to his father about it. Zack didn't know, but Rufus had ordered everyone not to talk to Zack about what was going on. He thought that it should be handled as a family matter, and wanted to be the one to talk to his son. The foreman had no problem going along with the request, not wanting to gossip.

It was an hour and half later, and Zack was heading back upstairs, to clean up before dinner. At the top of the stairs he started to turn left, out of habit, but then remembered where his room was now – and who was in it. Zack wondered what it was that Jim wasn't saying, but figured his father would tell him everything before dinner. If in fact Emily was the aunt's meal ticket, he didn't think she would go quietly away without a fight.

Those thoughts left his mind when he entered the room, and saw Emily sitting in one of the window seats, sketching something. She had on her buttery yellow robe, with the ribbons, and Zack saw that her hair was loose, being damp and curly from being washed. Emily looked up when he came in, and jumped up with a big smile on her face, as she came over to greet him. Putting her arms around him, she reached up and they started kissing deep and hard.

"If this is how you greet me all the time I'm going to like coming home to you." Zack told her, when they stopped, and saw Emily's dimple flash in her cheek. She smelled wonderful, like a summer meadow, and he buried his face in her hair as he took a deep breath.

"Zack, I want you to like coming home to me! I love you!" She replied, and they started kissing again as his hands roamed over her body. The robe was silk, and he could feel her warmth through the thin fabric.

"Let me take a bath quickly, and maybe we will have enough time before dinner to…" Zack whispered the rest of his suggestion in her ear, his breath tickling her skin before he gently kissed and licked. As he stepped back he noticed the sketch pad on the floor, over by the window seat. Zack walked over and picked it up; curious as to what she'd been drawing.

"I found my art stuff, so I was doing some samples sketches for the room design." Emily came over to stand next to him, and Zack saw several different views of the room, each one colored differently. What struck him was how well done they were, and he said so, adding "Can I see what else you've drawn? You're very talented."

He watched her turn slightly pink at the compliment, and then showed him some of the other pages. Zack recognized Heinrich in one, and liked how she had seemed to catch the horse mid-stride. The other pictures were nature scenes from the Rockies and the valley, along with little vignettes of people going about their daily activities.

"Emily, these are amazing! Of course Heinrich is my favorite, unless you could do a self-portrait of you, naked?" Zack enthused, as a mischievous grin crossed his face. She tossed her red hair, causing a whiff of flowers to assail him. Her next words made his grin get even bigger.

"Why don't you get going on your bath, while I get you something to drink, and then I could help to soap you – everywhere?" Emily asked a light questioning voice, as her eyes admired his body. Zack was all set to reach for her, but she moved out of his grasp. He saw her walk over to the far corner, where a small table held a tray with several decanters and some glasses. Figuring that the sooner the bath was done, the sooner he could get her back in bed, he turned to the bathroom.

By the time he was undressed and just getting into the tub, Emily came in with a glass that held some whiskey. Zack took the glass from her, as she sat down on a small chair that was in the room. The whiskey was smooth, while the water was warm and with Emily's company he felt himself relaxing. He told her about what had been going on with the horses since they'd been gone, and she listened intently to what he had to say. It was so nice to have someone to share it all with, he thought, and when she started soaping his body Zack was sure that he was in heaven.

They ended up making love after the bath, but still managed to make it downstairs with five minutes to spare. Emily had on the gold satin dress, embroidered with multi-colored flowers she'd worn the first night at the Barkley's. Zack had put some clean clothes on, wondering if his father had wanted him to dress up more. Holding hands they entered the drawing room, where JR was waiting with a confused look on his face, like he wasn't sure what he should do next.

JR looked at the couple as they walked in, holding hands, and couldn't look them in the eyes. He thought about the sound of the locking door, as he noticed the self-satisfied look on his brother's face, and the glow that Emily had. There was no doubt what the couple had been doing, JR thought, and if it had been anyone else besides his brother he would have chuckled. JR didn't understand where his feelings were coming from, but hoped they would go away soon.

Rufus joined them, and they had a glass of sherry while Rufus told Zack what had been happening on the ranch. He explained several things to Emily, and she liked the fact that he was making the effort to include her in the conversation. Dinner was very good, beef steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. She had already seen at the Barkley's that a lot of beef was eaten, so she wasn't surprised at what she was offered.

It was as they were finishing up dinner, and Emily was reassuring Rufus that he was welcome to smoke in front of her, being used to it from her father, and the Barkley's, when the pleasant evening came to a crashing halt. Rufus had wanted to get Zack alone, to tell him about the aunt, and what was being said in town. Unfortunately, his presence had been required at the far cattle sheds, and it had taken longer than he thought it would.

The doorbell rang as they were walking into the study, and when Juan answered it the caller's voice made Zack's heart drop to his boots.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note: This chapter is long, but I wanted to move the story along. The inspiration for the pearl necklace was from one owned by Princess Daisy of Pless, a great beauty from pre-WWI Europe. Daisy was English and had married one of the wealthiest of German nobles; her pearl necklace was the talk of Europe.**_

_**Legally Speaking**_

Helen Tisdale Wilson had woken up on the third day after Emily's elopement, to an empty bed. She was surprised, because Arthur had never been an early riser. It was her habit to be up early, but the last several days, with the stress of Emily's actions, she had not been sleeping well at night, but tired in the morning. Now, her mouth tightened as she tried to figure out where Arthur could have gone. It was too early for the bar to be open, and he'd never been one for going for walks.

It was as she stepped out of bed, and looked over at the dresser that she saw the envelope with her name on it. A sense of foreboding came over her, as she recalled the last time she'd seen an envelope with her name on it. It was that envelope, from Emily, that had put the whole wretched chain of events into motion. Helen rather doubted that the envelope that faced her now would have good news.

She opened it quickly, and read the contents three times, to make sure she was reading what she thought she was, before she threw it to the floor. Arthur wrote that he was going to Australia, and wanted nothing more to do with her. Further, he wrote that she was welcome to divorce him and he hoped that she didn't end up in prison for what she'd done. The sign off declared that when he arrived in Australia he was going to find decent gin and drink a toast to getting her out of his life.

What surprised Helen the most was her initial reaction to the letter, which was one of relief, rather than sadness, which came next. As she thought about it though, it made sense. Marriage had been a big disappointment to her, after how long she had wanted it. In Victorian society an unmarried lady was barely a person and seen as a failure somehow.

Arthur had not been the great love of her life, and in fact she had only married him to 'get married'. When he had started courting her she was over thirty and resigned to her fate of spinsterhood. Helen had been teaching at a girl's boarding school, for aristocratic young ladies, when they met. She had been escorting one of her pupils to the family estate, and Arthur had been a visiting cousin.

It was apparent that he was more interested in her family connections, being the granddaughter of an earl, than anything else about her. Helen had played up the family angle, even getting him invited to the ancestral home for a weekend. It was only later that she found out about his past, but by then she was married. She liked that she didn't have to teach stupid, simpering girls anymore and being married gave her standing in society.

As a husband though, Arthur did a poor job, going off drinking with whoever would buy him a round of drinks. He couldn't show his face at the regimental club, but that still left several others that he could patronize. Arthur was disappointed to find out that Helen had no money of her own, from the earl, and that he was expected to get a job. Helen continued to put a good face on in public, but in private the couple was barely speaking by the third month of the marriage.

Emily's arrival had brought money with it, but also the presence of a beautiful young girl under their roof. Helen wasn't dumb, and by now had no illusions about her husband. She kept Emily busy, and put a tight leash on Arthur, which he resented. When he had presented the idea of America to her, Helen had hoped that a change of scenery, and job, would be just what her husband needed.

Now, as she sat on the bed, in her nightgown, she tasted ashes in her mouth. Emily, and the money, was gone, and Arthur had made her a laughing stock with his running away. She wished she had a bottle of something, instead settling for climbing back into bed, and burying her head under the pillow, fighting the tears that wanted to come.

By the next morning though, when she woke up, she had found her resolve and a way to save face. Helen had spent all the previous day in bed, pleading a headache. It was in the late afternoon that she had come up with her solution. When she went back to England she would announce that she was a widow; after all Arthur was dead to her anyway so it wasn't really lying.

Being a widow was respectable and freeing too. A widow could travel where she wanted, with no questions being asked. They weren't expected to be well dressed, thus saving money on wardrobe. A widow could wear the same black dress every day, with no raised eyebrows. Her Majesty had made widowhood almost scared too. Helen was sure that Arthur wasn't going to use his real name in Australia, and everyone knew how dangerous the American west was. She would have plenty of time to put together and rehearse a plausible story for his death – nothing too elaborate, or easy to follow up of course.

That only left the matter of Emily, and Helen stiffened her spine as she thought about her next move. For all of her threats with the sheriff about the British consulate, she really didn't want to involve them, especially with Arthur leaving her. It was over breakfast that a possible solution was presented to her, from out of the blue. She was having a meager breakfast of toast and a pot of badly made tea, when the bell boy brought her an envelope of good quality paper. Seeing yet another envelope with her name on it made her wince, but she opened it anyway, ignoring the boy who was waiting for a tip.

The unfamiliar handwriting explained that her situation was known, and the writer was in a position to help her. They asked if she would meet them that afternoon in the park, by the river, going on to state when and where. Helen decided that she had nothing to lose, but took her parasol just in case. She didn't want it for protection from the sun; rather the long sharp point at the end could provide protection in case it was needed. Having procured the parasol, she set out for the park and the meeting.

Roland Hall was a young man in his twenties with a rat like face, thinning brown hair, and watery blue eyes. Until last week he had been a law clerk for Judge Robert Wilkes, over in Modesto. He had passed the Bar Exam, but had not had the funds to setup his own practice. Roland had been fired for drinking on the job, and general laziness. He had headed over to Stockton, and soon learned about the British woman who was trying to find a lawyer to take her case.

Coming from Modesto he knew all about the Barkley's and Morton's, as well as their wealth and standing. He doubted that the case was winnable, but figured that the families would probably pay some settlement money if nothing else. Luckily news traveled slowly, and his lawyer friend in Stockton had not heard about his being fired. Roland presented himself in his office, asking to use the lawyer's law library, with the excuse that he didn't want to go all the way back to Modesto. He spent two days researching various cases, until he came up with enough material to get him started.

"Mrs. Wilson, thank you for meeting me. I am Roland Hall, attorney at law." Roland announced, rising from the bench in the secluded area he'd chosen. He knew taking the case would be unpopular, but at this point he had nothing to lose, planning on leaving California for the Arizona territory once he was done. However, he didn't want to show his hand too soon, hence the meeting place.

Helen Wilson looked at the young man in question very dubiously, noticing the blood shot eyes of a habitual drinker. She sighed, wondering why she always seemed to have to deal with the issue. It also made her wonder what kind of lawyer the man was, but so far he was the first one who seemed willing to talk to her.

"You said that you were aware of my situation. Why are we meeting here, and not in your office?" Helen inquired sharply, wondering if she was being set up for a robbery.

"Ma'm I don't have an office, never having the funds to start one. Until recently I worked for a judge in Modesto, and I am fully licensed to practice law. I am also up to date on various statutes concerning foreign persons on American soil." Roland drew himself up, making it a point to sound forceful. The woman was no one's fool, and he had no problem seeing why the husband had taken off. "Of course, if you don't need legal services – or have secured other representation – I will bid good day to you." He wanted her to understand exactly where they both stood.

"Fine, I will listen to what you have to say, Mr. Hall." Helen inclined her head, knowing that she really didn't have any other options. No lawyer would even talk to her, and the judge in town had almost thrown her out of his office, laughing all the while.

"Your niece, who you have guardianship of, has eloped with an American citizen, without your permission, correct?" Roland asked, not waiting for the answer as he went on. "There is also the matter of some family heirlooms, correct?" He saw Helen almost go bug eyed as he mentioned the jewelry and smiled with satisfaction. Helen didn't know it, but Abe Forrest, the buggy driver, had overheard all of her conversations with Arthur that day. He had mentioned Helen's quest for the heirlooms, as he had talked about driving the couple around.

"The sheriff said that matter was to stay confidential until he could talk to my niece. I don't think he believed me, about Emily taking them. He said it would hurt his investigation if I mentioned them to anyone." Helen was stiff with rage, wanting to wring the lawman's neck.

"Mrs. Wilson, nothing stays private in a town like Stockton. Now, I think you need to tackle the matter head on. I suggest we file several injunctions, both about the marriage and the heirlooms." Roland declared. "You are not aware of it, but as a foreign national you are entitled to a quick hearing, so as not to keep you in the country against your will." That little nugget of information had been found as part of his research, and he had seized on it quickly.

"What do you mean a quick hearing?" Helen was very interested in what the man had to say, and it sounded like he might be a decent lawyer, in spite of the drinking.

"The Morton's and Barkley's are very prominent and powerful in the state, and it will be in the sheriff's best interest to side with them. His hope is to drag the investigation out, keeping you quiet with his empty threat." Roland paused, before he delivered his next statement. In addition to the law research, he had also investigated the lady very thoroughly.

"How long can you really afford to stay at the hotel, while the matter gets resolved? The families involve are counting on you to run out of money, and need to return to England. The only person who wants a quick resolution is you. And you are, without a lawyer, or the British consulate, powerless!" He delivered the coup de grace, knowing a woman like Helen Wilson would hate to hear that.

Helen's teeth ground together, as she thought about what he was saying, and saw the truth of his statement. She could see Rufus Morton and Nick Barkley telling the sheriff what to do, and the spineless man would go along with it. Giving the rat face lawyer an almost baleful glance, she challenged him.

"What makes you think I can get a quick hearing? The judge here in town wouldn't even listen to me?" Helen was dubious what Roland could do, besides try to take money from her. He talked as well as Arthur had, and she'd seen how _his_ plans had turned out.

"The court system in America, while modeled on England's, is different in some respects. Once I file the injunctions the District Attorney, which is what we call the prosecutor, is obligated to call a grand jury to hold an inquest." Roland started to explain, and when Helen was set to say something he held up in hand. "Normally this could take several weeks to do, but because of your standing as a British national, you can demand an immediate inquest. Since your husband had to leave the country – _due to family matters - _while you were forced to stay here to deal with your niece, those are reasonable grounds for me to request the matter be dealt with right away."

Helen once again went bug eyed at the reference to Arthur, and knew from the lawyer's supercilious smile that he knew the true story. Even as she was uttering several hateful thoughts about America in her head, she knew that Roland was her best bet to get the jewelry, and Emily, back. His next words though gave her pause for thought.

"Mrs. Wilson, do you have some kind of proof that the jewelry is in fact heirlooms, from your family?" Roland wanted to see what kind of song and dance the woman would come up with. He knew that clients lied to their lawyers all the time, but as a professor of his once said, a smart lawyer should always find out what kind of liar the client was.

"My mother was the daughter of an earl, and the jewelry came down from her family." Helen had already had a story ready for the sheriff, but had not had to use it with the man. She was glad though that she had thought ahead in case she was asked.

"So your proof is word of mouth, by family history, of the jewelry?" Roland had to give Helen credit for having something ready to tell him, but he decided to give her material to work with. "I mean like when your mother received them, when they were purchased, any significance with them? Oh, don't worry about telling me now; we can discuss that once I get the injunctions filed." In his opinion she was someone who seized any opportunity to enrich her own pocket. Roland was sure that by the time they talked again, she would have some nice stories to tell him. The mention of a title was a bonus, because people were always impressed by them.

"Mr. Hall, exactly what is in this for you? You haven't mentioned anything about payment yet, and somehow I don't see you doing this out of the goodness of your heart." Helen tucked away his mention of extra details, deciding to work on them tonight. She was extremely curious to get down to what his angle was, and how much it would cost her.

"Mrs. Wilson, quite frankly I don't see any hope of getting your niece's marriage annulled." The lawyer offered, and then went on quickly. "My understanding is that they were married by a clergyman, almost four days ago. By now I am sure that the marriage is valid." Roland hoped his client would understand what he was saying. From everything he'd heard about the young man, and the beauty of the girl involved, they had not spent the time playing checkers.

"You still haven't answered by question!" Helen didn't even bother to conceal the anger in her voice, being mad that he was probably right about Emily. The thought of losing the check from her solicitor's every quarter made her blood boil.

"Miss Tisdale was staying with the Barkley's, so they were responsible for her well being. However, they let her make a marriage that you did not agree to. A marriage that forces her to live in a different country, away from you, her family." Roland tilted his head, as he watched Helen look at him intently. "This has caused distress and financial hardship for you. How will you see her in the future, unless you make a long expensive journey? You would never have agreed to the marriage, and the Barkley's are in the wrong by going against your wishes for your niece."

Helen gave his words a great deal of consideration, now seeing where he was going. She had already talked about suing the Barkley's, and Roland was giving her the grounds to do it. "I see your point, but I would like to ask again, what is in it for you?" She really wanted to know how much this was going to cost her. Helen was also planning on getting reimbursement from Emily's fund anyway, for the travel and hotel cost she had incurred.

"I am only asking a modest forty percent of what the award from the Barkley's will be." Roland put it out there, and didn't like the way Helen sniffed, before putting her nose in the air.

"I would think ten percent would be more than enough." Helen couldn't believe the rat faced man wanted almost half of what they would get. Roland for his part had started high, just for good measure and had a comeback offer ready.

"Mrs. Wilson, I am the only lawyer who is willing to take the case – unless you go to Sacramento or San Francisco to the British consulate. Of course that will take quite a while, giving you plenty of time to enjoy California. I will settle for thirty percent, or I give you the address for the consulate offices." Roland knew that he had the woman over a barrel, and he'd never enjoyed himself so much, as he was now. She was truly unpleasant, and at the back of his mind he hoped he wouldn't have to present her to a jury.

Hearing the threat in his voice, and not wanting to stay in America, or get the consulate involved, Helen bowed her head. Thirty percent was too high still, but at least she would walk away with something from the whole mess. Roland said that he would get the injunctions filed by tomorrow morning, and agreed to meet Helen tomorrow, in a room at the courthouse. As a lawyer with a case to be heard in the city, he could request a temporary office there, and access to their law library. Roland went off to start the ball rolling, while Helen sat there and stared at the river, thinking of stories to tell.

The next day, while Zack and Emily were arriving back from Monterey, Phil Archer was heading over to the sheriff's office. When Roland Hall had presented himself at the D.A.'s office earlier in the day, Phil had not only seen a rat, but smelled one too. Reading the injunctions that the lawyer was filing caused his stomach to act up. He had heard all about Helen Wilson and the elopement; it had been a relief that the woman had not shown up at his office. Listening to Judge Perkins tell the story of the woman in his office had been funny, but only because it hadn't been his office.

Phil Archer wanted to consult the sheriff, about the alleged stolen heirlooms. He had seen one too many family fights about knick knacks that came down to she said/she said. There was also the matter of the Morton's and the Barkley's being the families involved. Phil had always enjoyed a warm relationship with Rufus Morton, but until a year ago things had not been good with the Barkley's.

He could now admit it was false pride and jealousy that had destroyed the relationship with his old classmate. Phil was grateful for the grace and kindness that had been extended to him, as Jarrod offered his friendship again. He hated putting that at risk, but as the District Attorney, he was sworn to act on the motions that the disagreeable Roland Hall had filed.

After talking to Fred, at the sheriff's office, his stomach was churning even worse than before. Phil had no problems believing that Helen was lying about the jewelry. The whole thing was going to stir the pot even more than it already was. For his part the sheriff was just as annoyed about the injunctions as Phil was. Fred would now have to ride out to the Morton ranch and question Emily, confiscate the jewelry, and inform Rufus about the inquest that would be held tomorrow.

Roland had found out that the couple was due back that day, and using Helen's British citizenship had insisted on the grand jury the following day. The only light on Phil's horizon is that he didn't have to be the one to face Rufus, and he felt bad for the sheriff. Once Phil left, Fred poured himself a cup of coffee and pondered his options. He knew the train from San Francisco had arrived by now, and if Zack and Emily were not already at the ranch, they were making their way there.

Fred decided to give the couple some time to get settled, while he acted on a plan he'd come up with. He wasn't sure about the legality of what he was going to do, but figured that no one would call him on his actions. After all, the accused was entitled to legal representation, and did it really matter if the sheriff was the one who arranged it? Finishing his coffee he headed over to Richard Edwards' office, to try to track him down.

The Morton's lawyer had already gone home, but when Fred found him he was more than willing to listen to what the man had to say. It was that reason that he was now driving out to the Morton ranch in the deepening night sky. Richard had already been out there several days earlier, after the Wilson's visit. His view was that the woman would fold her tent and leave had not been born out though. He reminded himself to give Robert Wilkes a hard time about his ex-law clerk the next time they were together.

"Juan, good to see you! Is Rufus available? And Mrs. Morton?" Richard thought it felt strange to say that, after all the years that Diana had been gone. He was very curious to meet the English girl that now bore the name, and hoped that she lived up to her reputation.

Rufus came into the hall, with Zack, Emily, and JR following him; introductions were made before they went into the study. After drinks had been offered the lawyer got down to what he'd come about. Zack had felt his heart fall to his boots when he'd the lawyer's voice, being pretty sure the man wasn't coming to extend good wishes about his wedding. Now, listening to everything that had gone on with Emily's relations, the elopement, Arthur's leaving, and the injunctions that had been filed all he could do was sit there clasping Emily's hand, not liking how pale she looked.

"Zack, I'm sorry you are hearing it like this. I meant to tell you earlier, but didn't have the chance." Rufus was now kicking himself, knowing he should have turned the work over to someone else. That way he could have told his son, who would then have told Emily in private. The older man felt bad that the young woman had to have her private affairs discussed in public.

"May I call you Emily?" Richard asked the beautiful young woman, having been quietly appraising her from the corner of his eye. He had no problem understanding why Zack had done what he had, and hoped that the young man's judge of her character was as good as his eye for her looks. She nodded her head at his request, smiling just enough so Richard could see her dimple. She was entrancing, and the lawyer found himself envying Zack Morton, and wishing he was young again.

"Emily and Zack, there are no grounds for an annulment; let me reassure you of that. I think the injunction is being filed to set the grounds for a lawsuit." Richard made his announcement, hiding a knowing smile as he regarded them – he had no doubt that the marriage was well consummated by now. "My understanding is that your aunt and her lawyer will try to sue the Barkley's for negligence in their oversight of you. They are undoubtedly hoping the family will settle out of court, but I think they have underestimated their opponent."

"What does that have to do with this?" Emily questioned, her amazing eyes growing wide. Richard thought they reminded him of the pansies in his wife's garden, and he had to stop himself from looking at them longer.

"Your aunt feels that the Barkley's were lax in letting you make a marriage without her permission. Since she is your guardian, she could possibly have some standing in the matter." Richard hated saying that, but thought they should know. "However, all that is water over the bridge, because you were married by a clergyman. The lawyer will try to get money from the Barkley's, but Jarrod won't let it happen."

Richard decided to get down to the important matter; sighing he continued. "Emily, the matter of the jewelry is serious. Your aunt is accusing you of theft, of family property from her mother. I need to hear your side of the story." He saw a look of fury on the young woman's face, and remembered the popular saying about redheads. The lawyer wondered if Zack was aware of it, as he watched the young man put his arms around Emily.

"The jewelry belonged to my mother! The diamonds were a gift from my father, and the pearls were heirlooms from her family!" Emily stated with vehemence, before she went on to tell the lawyer about the pieces. When she was done, Richard gave her a piercing stare, to make sure she was telling the truth. He asked her several more questions, and was pleased with the answers she gave.

"Ok, I think we can shoot the aunt's case out of the water. Just so you know the sheriff is on his way out here, to present the summons and to confiscate the jewelry until the trial." Richard explained, and wasn't surprised at the reaction he received.

"Richard, those items belong to Emily! Can Fred really take them?" Rufus stepped in, having waited to hear what his daughter-in-law had to say about the items. He had been curious about them since Zack had referenced them in his letter.

"Technically, because of the injunctions he is supposed to. What I propose though is that you give them to me, to hold until tomorrow. I am a registered officer of the court, and as your attorney I have the right to have possession of them. It will also give me the chance to do some more research, for your case." Richard was not surprised at Rufus' reaction, having talked to him right after the elopement. His support for the couple was clear, and at the back of the lawyer's mind he wondered if Roland Hall had realized exactly who and what Rufus Morton was.

"Zack, is that what I should do?" Emily looked at Zack, and then as he looked towards his father, she added "Pa is he right?" Richard liked how deferential she was, to her husband and his father. It spoke well of her upbringing; he was also intrigued that she was already calling Rufus 'Pa'. Obviously Emily had the man wrapped around her finger, just as her husband was very clearly in love with her. He had no doubt that the Rising M was going to be a very different place from now on.

"Richard is a good man, and has served our family well. Emily, you can trust him." Rufus announced in a firm voice, and she smiled in agreement. She excused herself to go get the jewelry, while Zack was filled in on all the details of what had gone on while they'd been on their honeymoon. He only listened with half his mind, the other half wondering why Emily had not said anything about the money that she had.

When she returned with the jewelry, everyone looked at the cases with interest. One of the cases was rectangular of grey leather, while the other was oval in shape, covered in very worn purple velvet. Emily handed them to the lawyer, who set them on the desk.

"I want to take a look at the contents, and then I will give you an itemized receipt for them. You show that to the sheriff when he comes." Richard started to open the grey leather case, but stopped as he turned to Rufus. "Please don't be mad at Fred, Rufus. He actually did you a favor by telling me first, and giving me time to get out here." He was relieved when his old friend nodded his head in understanding, appreciating what the man had done.

The grey leather case revealed a delicate necklace of diamonds in a flower design. It would sit just below the collar bone, and the floral design was echoed in a pair of earrings, bracelets, and a pin. The workmanship was intricate, with the metal being set around the stones to provide extra detail. The whole effect was tasteful, without being ostentatious in the least.

Zack was looking at it with interest, trying to picture Emily in the diamonds and the image that came to him, of her being naked while wearing them made him want to grin. He didn't, not wanting it to make his thoughts known in front of everyone else. There was no reason though, that once the inquest was over with he couldn't suggest it to her.

The opening of the purple velvet case took the men's breaths away though. While the diamonds had been modest, the rope of pearls that nestled in oval was magnificent. Each lustrous orb was almost half an inch in diameter, and the entire necklace had to be several yards long. The clasp was a unique design, set with yellow and white diamonds. The piece was like nothing the men had seen before, and left Zack wondering about who her mother's family had been.

"Now I see why your aunt wants this, Emily. It is beautiful." Richard informed her, as he inquired. "Do you have pictures of your mother wearing these pieces? Or anything else to support their province?" He watched as she looked off in the distance, and then excused herself.

Several minutes later she came back with a framed picture, which showed her parents dressed for a ball. The general was in his full dress uniform, while her mother wore a fluffy looking décolleté dress with the diamonds. It was clear where Emily's looks came from, and Zack was going to ask her later if her mother had had the same glorious red hair that Emily did. If nothing else he had no problems seeing why the aging English general had fallen for the young Austrian girl.

In addition to the picture, she also had a small book bound in dark blue leather, which looked old and worn. Emily explained what each item was, and Richard asked if he could take them too. He wrote out receipts for everything, and then said his good nights.

"Really, Emily you have nothing to worry about! Your aunt's claims are false, and she will not win the case." Richard did his best to cheer up the pretty girl, thinking it too unfair what she was going through.

"Richard is right Emily! And I promise that once the inquest is over with, I will deal with your aunt. You are a Morton now, and entitled to the respect that the name means." Rufus stood up very tall, and everyone in the room was reminded of a biblical patriarch, minus the beard. Emily gazed at him tenderly, being touched at everything he was doing for her. She went over and hugged him, trying to say thank you.

Richard Edwards watched the whole scene and hid a smile, as Rufus beamed with pleasure at her gesture. He had never thought he would ever see the older man smile like that. Saying his goodbyes, he wished everyone good night having no doubt that Zack would be having one for sure.

Not too long after he was gone, Fred showed up, almost apologetically with the summons. Rufus did all the talking, while Emily held Zack's hand and JR drank another scotch. The sheriff looked at the receipts that Richard Edwards had left, and accepted them. He told them what time the inquest was, and that he felt bad that it had come to this. Fred couldn't get out of there fast enough, being glad that at least Rufus hadn't ripped his head off.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note: The exchange rate between the US Dollar and British Pound fluctuated between $4.89 and $5.08 per one (1) GBP in 1878. This information is from the website 'measuring '.**_

_**This chapter has an 'M' rating, due to suggestive imagery.**_

_**Title TBD**_

Once the sheriff left Zack decided to get Emily upstairs, and alone. She had been feeling calmer after Richard Edwards had left, but now, seeing the official looking documents was upsetting. If they stayed in the study, they would end up rehashing everything Richard had said. Zack excused them, and putting his arm around Emily's shoulders they walked upstairs.

Entering the room he shut the door, and then locked it, smiling at Emily as he did so. Zack then took her in his arms and kissed her, while pulling the pins out of her hair. He wanted her distracted, not thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow.

"I know I've told you before, but you have the most amazing hair, Honey." He informed her, as the pieces fell loose. Zack had her in the dressing room and out of her clothes before she even realized it. He then swept her into the bedroom, where he spent the next hour showing her how much he loved her. When they were done Emily curled against him as she fell asleep, and Zack was not far behind her.

The next morning, a little before 5:00am Zack stirred, waking up from force of habit. He tried to be careful as he detached himself from Emily, but she stirred at his movements. Zack looked at her with love, taking in her tousled hair, and sleepy pansy eyes. She was too adorable, and he liked the idea that she was in bed with him.

"Heading to the barn?" Emily asked in a soft voice, sighing as she let her hand run down his muscular, naked chest.

"Yes, Hon, I need to go. Ranch work has to be done sooner, rather than later." Zack offered, hoping she would understand. Her low laughter reassured him, as did her next question.

"You are happy to be home, aren't you? You've missed the work?" Emily remembered him telling her about the ranch, on the train, and the pride that she could hear in his voice.

"Oh Em, yes I am happy to be home! Monterey was wonderful, because of you – I love you so much – and we will have to go back there. However, the bulk of my life – ah, I mean our life, is here on the ranch. Thank you for seeing that." Zack had heard the understanding in Emily's voice, as she asked her questions, to which she already knew the answer.

"Zack, I knew that when we talked on the train; but you know, I don't think a couple of minutes will matter to the cows." Emily purred, as her hand, which had been resting on his chest moved lower down his body. When it found his manhood, already slightly hard, the fingers were soon busy, and Zack heard himself emit a low growl, followed by a moan. He decided she was right, and a few more minutes wouldn't matter, as he started kissing her.

JR looked up when his brother entered the kitchen, twenty minutes late, and in other circumstances would have given him a hard time about it. The pleased look on Zack's face though stopped him, because JR had no doubt why he was late. The young man found himself, before he could stop the thought, of trying to figure out how many times his brother had been with his wife. Even as he admitted it was unseemly, JR still found himself counting in this mind.

The number he came up with both impressed, and embarrassed him, which made him wonder if he was going to be able to look his sister-in-law in the eyes. JR realized that some of what was bothering him was the knowledge that a lady like Emily was having passionate relations. In his mind there were only two kinds of women – fallen, or virtuous; the latter in his mind would not engage in the behavior the former would. He sighed, took a sip of his coffee, and decided that there was a whole side to women that he knew nothing about.

He also found it interesting that Pa had not said one word about Zack being late; rather he greeted him pleasantly before launching a discussion about some cows that had escaped. The plan was to round them up before breakfast, and the best way to do it. His father was not the least bit perturbed about Zack's behavior, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. JR thought about how the man usually acted if they were late rising, being severe and unforgiving. He wondered if Zack was being treated differently because he was married now. Of course, Pa was acting differently anyway, because of Emily.

"Ruth, when Miss Emily comes down, she's going to want tea, rather than coffee." Zack, rising from the table, informed the woman who'd been working on the stove, getting setup to make breakfast later. Ruth turned away from the stove, to smile happily at the young man.

"Mr. Zack, don't worry about that! I've already talked to Silas, about what Miss Emily likes. I'll take good care of her!" She replied, going on "I'm glad that you married such a nice young lady, Mr. Zack. You men need the influence of a good woman!" Rufus laughed in agreement at that sentiment, while Zack's smile turned into a grin.

"What do you mean, she doesn't drink coffee?" JR asked, being intrigued both at Zack's solicitousness with his wife, and the idea of not having coffee in the morning. He needed at least two cups of strong coffee, and a cigarette before he felt ready to face the day.

"She's English, JR. Emily drinks coffee sometimes, but in the morning she likes tea." Zack replied starting to wonder what was going on with his brother's behavior. It was more than just a little off-putting to look up and see JR staring at him like he had two heads, before averting his eyes in almost embarrassment. Last night he'd not even looked up from his drink when he said good night to the couple. It reminded him of his thought from yesterday, of how different things were going to be between him and JR. Zack hoped that with time they would get close again, once his brother was used to the changes.

"Thanks Ruth – for everything! It means a lot!" Zack went over and hugged the older Negro woman who had held the household together for the last ten years. He was relieved that Emily would be welcomed, and not treated like an interloper. At the back of his mind he was still concerned about how Emily was going to deal with what her life would be like from now on. So far, based on the morning interlude, she at least understood what his workload was. Of course, there was still the whole ordeal that would happen later in the morning, but then it would all be over with.

Just a little after 8:00am Emily headed downstairs, having gotten dressed to go into town. Waking up with Zack had been wonderful, and then she'd fallen back asleep while he got dressed. When she woke up again, she had spent some time trying to figure out what to wear. The thought of facing her aunt didn't bother that much, she realized, and knew it was because of Zack and his family. She could only imagine how Rufus had dealt with her aunt and Arthur.

Entering the kitchen she saw Ruth at the stove, and paused, waiting to see what reception she received. Zack had told her that the woman had been hired by his mother, and then had taken over running the household after Diana had died. Emily wasn't sure how Ruth would feel about having a mistress in the house, and she didn't want to rock the boat, so to speak.

"Miss Emily, good morning! I have some water all set, to brew a proper pot of tea!" Ruth regarded the young woman standing in the door, looking pretty and feminine. She also noticed the hesitation in the large eyes, as Miss Emily surveyed the kitchen. It reinforced Ruth's opinion that Mr. Zack's wife was a kind woman, as well as an understanding one. The Negro could think of several young women who would have been glad to stride into the kitchen and lay down the law, as seen by them.

"Ruth, thank you so much! Zack has told me about you, and all that you do!" Emily enthused, as she walked into the kitchen. Ruth indicated a place at the table, covered in a red checked table cloth. She could already see a dish with butter set there, as well as a crystal pitcher with a ruby glass rim, filled with orange juice. Zack had said that they ate breakfast in the kitchen, but would take the other meals in the dining room; she'd been glad for that information.

Emily soon had a pot of tea, along with a small pitcher of milk which cheered her greatly. The next half hour was spent with Emily asking questions about what the men liked, as well as general house information. She was very concerned about stepping on any toes, having been brought up with touchy British servants, Indian ones, and the relations between the two. Rufus had made it clear that this was now her household, but she had seen on more than one occasion how petty servants could be, and she knew that men didn't like to be disturbed by domestic arguments.

Just a little after 8:30am Zack, along with his father and brother came into the kitchen. Zack was in great spirits, having enjoyed being back in the saddle, doing what he loved, working alongside his father and brother. Seeing Emily sitting at the table, in a bright dress of a bluish-purple fabric, trimmed with ruffles made him smile even more. Quickly he strode over to her, and sitting in the chair next to hers, put his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"Good morning again, Em. How are you?" Zack asked, in a low voice, when they broke off the kiss. She looked beautiful in the early morning, her skin creamy, offset by the deep red hair that was put up neatly. Small pearl drop earrings hung from her dainty ear lobes, and he thought about the reaction he received when he sucked on them.

"Zack, good morning too! I'm fine. Ruth and I have been talking about domestic matters." Emily replied, before she turned her head "Good morning Pa, and JR." She didn't want them to think she was rude, even if she had been distracted by Zack. He did it so well, and she'd known exactly what he was doing last night. It had touched her that he'd been so concerned about her feelings.

Rufus beamed happily at her as he wished her good morning, while JR mumbled something before he went over to get coffee. Emily wondered what was going on with him; she'd thought they were becoming friends, but JR had been very standoffish since she and Zack had returned. She hoped he wasn't upset that Rufus had given her and Zack the large bedroom, and wondered whether she should try to talk to him or Zack about it. Deciding that it could wait until after today was over with, she put the thought aside.

Breakfast was scrambled eggs, sausages, and fried potatoes with onions and peppers in them. It was all good, and Emily made them laugh by telling how sausages were called bangers in England. Privately she was glad that her mother had insisted that they didn't just eat traditional British foods when they lived overseas. Rather, they tried local foods and Emily had found that the experience came in handy when she came to America. She thought she'd done a good job adjusting to the types of food Americans ate, but she still craved a kipper for breakfast at times.

"We should probably change, so we can get into town. Richard will meet us at the courthouse, to talk to us before the inquest." Rufus announced, looking at Zack and JR. Emily sighed and felt her shoulders sag – she was the one Richard would be talking to. She was glad that Pa had waited until after she was done eating to say anything, otherwise it would have been hard to eat.

"I'll come upstairs with you Zack; I need to get my hat and gloves." Emily really wanted to get Zack alone, to tell him what she needed to. She wasn't going to let him distract her, which based on the look in his eye he would probably try to.

In fact Zack had picked up that Emily was worried, and it made him mad that aunt had stirred up all this trouble. He took her hand as they walked upstairs, and once they were in their room Zack had her in his arms, all set to kiss her.

"We need to talk Zack, really." Emily's voice had a tremulous note to it, and he felt so bad for her, as he led her over to one of the window seats. They sat down together, and Zack pulled her close in a loving embrace, just wanting to comfort her.

Emily felt better with his arms around her, and she nuzzled gently into his neck, inhaling his scent and the faint whiff of horses and sunshine too. Zack was warm and strong, and she thought about how she'd always felt safe with him, even when they first met. The thought of losing him made her almost cry, and she put her arms tightly around him.

"Richard is right; my aunt can't get our marriage annulled?" She questioned in a scared voice, thinking about the petition her aunt had filed. Zack looked at her, with her pansy eyes moist and worried and sighed. Removing his arms from her shoulders, he took both of her hands in his, clasping them tightly.

"Honey, we were married in church, before God. The bible says that 'no man can put that asunder' and our court respect God's law." Zack reassured her, smiling as another thought came to him. "There is also the fact that we have been together for over five days – you could already be carrying our child." He watched Emily's pretty eyes get wide with awe, as she moved their hands to rest against her abdomen.

"I hadn't thought of that before, but I will be very happy if that is the case. Zack, I want to have your children – lots of them! I didn't like being an only child growing up." Emily couldn't think of anything better than bearing and raising babies with Zack. He saw that she was feeling better, and stood up to go change his clothes, kissing her on the forehead. It was tempting to kiss her other places too, but they would end up being late.

"Wait Zack, I have something I need to tell you! Before we get to court." Emily wanted him to know, so he wouldn't be blindsided if her aunt said something.

"Can you tell me while I change my clothes? And behave yourself too? I mean I would love to carry you over to the bed, but we don't have enough time right now for that. Of course, after we get back this afternoon.." Zack let it hang out there with a grin, as he took her hand and led her into the dressing room. Emily watched him take his clothes off, admiring his body, and wishing they did have some time.

"There is something you need to know Zack. I wanted to tell you last night, but didn't want to say anything in front of Pa or JR. You are my husband, and should know first; I will let you decide what you say to your family." Emily walked over to where her gloves were stored, and spent some time looking for the pair she wanted. In truth she was trying to gather her thoughts, and hoped he would understand why she'd not said anything before.

"Em, what is it? It sounds serious." Zack was buttoning his shirt, while wondering if she was going to tell him about the money that Arthur had referenced. He had waited for her to say something to Richard last night, but when she hadn't he came back to his original thought that maybe she didn't know about the funds.

"You remember me explaining that the set of diamonds was made from the jewels the Maharaja gave my father?" Emily asked, and when Zack nodded his head she went on. "There were actually a large number of them, but my father only kept enough to make the set for my mother. The rest he sold, and invested, to provide for us. He was a great deal older than my mother, and wanted her to be taken care of after he died."

"You are telling me that you have money of your own?" Zack wasn't surprised by her revelation, but wasn't going to tell her that Arthur had been the one to tell him. Her explanation too, of why she had not said anything last night made sense. He was glad that she respected him enough to only discuss the matter in private, and it reminded him of her honor and integrity that he had noticed before. Emily was a well bred lady, and Zack was both glad of that fact, and that she was his too.

"I'm not an heiress, Zack; well I guess it depends on how you look at it." Emily paused, before going on. "The money is the reason why my aunt wants the marriage annulled. As long as I live with her, she gets the income from the trust, to care for me. In reality she took it all for herself, and made me do all the housework." Her mouth tightened as she thought about how she'd been treated, and hoped that Zack wouldn't ask too many details. She didn't even want to think about what he would do to her aunt if he knew how many times the woman had slapped her.

"Now this is making sense, Honey. I was really confused as to why the woman was putting up such a fuss about us." Zack went over and put his arms around Emily, as he smiled at her. "However, you are my wife now and she won't be able to do anything about it." He kissed her lightly, as she snuggled against him happily.

"Em, how much money are we talking about?" Zack was really curious, even as he wondered what 'a lot' of money was to her, compared to his view of it. He knew that she'd been brought up with servants, and her clothes were well made in expensive fabrics. However, he didn't know if some of that was because her father had been a high ranking army officer, and the servants had come with the government quarters she lived in.

"It was around 5,000 pounds two months ago, before I left England. I managed to meet with the solicitors without my aunt knowing, to get an advance on the money for the trip. They let me see the statements, as well as what they had paid to my aunt." Emily admitted, biting her lip. "I didn't say anything to them about how my aunt was treating me, because I wanted to make sure she took me to America." She explained, wanting to him to understand why she'd done what she had.

"Honey, I don't blame you for what you did, because if you had not come to America I would never have met you." Zack kissed her again, relieved at the sum she had said. "Emily, I'm glad that it is not a great deal of money; I've never wanted a rich wife. Rather, I believe that a husband should provide for the family, but do understand that you will enjoy having some 'pin money'." He informed her, before another thought occurred to him.

"You said it was 5,000 British pounds, but what is that in American dollars?" Zack was curious about what it worked out to. He then thought that she probably wouldn't know, so he said "I imagine the rates are similar."

Emily breathed a sigh of relief that he had not followed through with his question, about American dollars. Zack had made it clear that he thought the man should be the provider, and not rely on someone else's money. She knew that two months ago, when she first arrived in the country the exchange rate was about $5.00 to the pound. Doing the math that made her fund worth $25,000 which sounded like a great deal of money to her. She didn't know what Zack would think of that, and really didn't want to deal with it today.

"We'll talk to Richard about the money, when we get to the courthouse. You can give him the name and address for the lawyer in London, and he can take care of it." Zack's words interrupted her thoughts, making her glad. "Now Emily, why don't you put on one of your pretty hats, and we'll go deal with your aunt!" He hugged her, and she hugged him back, before she went to do her hat. There was a spring in her step, because after today she wouldn't have to deal with her aunt ever again.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Court Times**_

When they arrived at the courthouse JR drove the carriage around the back side, keeping away from the front entrance. Richard had warned them that there would be a crowd and probably some reporters too. The inquest was open to the public, and the story of the elopement was known all over the valley.

They were escorted inside the back entrance by Richard's law clerk, and taken to the office he maintained, on the second floor. Richard greeted them, holding the door open for them to enter, but Zack stopped. He turned to his father and brother, as he explained that he would prefer for him and Emily to deal privately with the lawyer. The main reason, in Zack's mind, was that Richard needed to know about Emily's money. She had given him carte blanch in how he handled the money, and his family, which he appreciated. Right now though he wanted to keep it between them, until he was sure of just how much was involved.

Rufus gave Zack an understanding look, before he took JR downstairs. His son was a man, and entitled to privacy in his personal affairs. It still bothered him that he'd not had the chance to talk to Zack last night, before Richard arrived at the house. Emily should have had the courtesy of hearing about her aunt from her husband first, before talking to the lawyer. He then looked over at his other son, who had a puzzled expression on his face, and sighed heavily.

The older man had been watching JR since Zack and Emily had been home, and had a pretty good idea what was going on with him. Rufus would not have thought that JR would be the one to have a problem with having Emily in the house, having expected the servants to have a hard time adjusting. He decided that once the inquest was over with, and they were back home he would have a talk with JR.

"Son, let's go get some coffee and have a smoke. I saw George downstairs, and I need to talk to him about the Cattlemen's Association meeting next month." Rufus offered his son for now, wanting him to feel included. JR perked up at the offer, having been feeling hurt at Zack not wanting his support in dealing with the lawyer. At least Pa wanted his company, and JR was more than ready for a cigarette.

It was almost half an hour later when Zack and Emily came into the main foyer of the courthouse. People were milling about, waiting for the doors to the courtroom to open. Zack saw his father and brother, and headed over towards them, with Richard bringing up the rear. He felt Emily tighten her grip on his arm, and Zack knew it was because of the scrutiny they were getting from everyone.

Zack smiled at her reassuringly, admiring how pretty she looked in the bluish-purple ruffled dress that highlighted her eyes. Her deep red hair was shown off by a fetching hat of the same color, lavishly trimmed with ostrich feathers. The ensemble was complimented by fine leather gloves and a lace trimmed parasol in purple. Emily looked dainty and feminine, and Zack felt a wave of pride and protectiveness come over him.

Helen Wilson had been standing off to the side, with Roland Hall, working hard to ignore the unpleasant looks she was receiving. She was dressed in a black dress with no ornamentation, and a black hat that looked like a burnt pancake. Her gloves and shoes were black too, but worn and old looking. Roland had tried to get her to put something appealing on, to no avail. Helen had decided that if she was going to be a widow she would act like one. The drawback was that she was hot in the black wool, especially in the crowded foyer.

As she was trying to fan herself cool, she once again thought that it was all Emily's fault that she was even here. Thinking about what the wretch had put her through, waves of bile and anger hit her with force. When she looked over to the other side of the room, and saw the chit, all fancily done up she lost it. Striding across the room quickly, she confronted the couple who had caused all of her misery.

"You miserable awful wretch! I am going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget!" Helen intoned, as she raised her hand to slap Emily, something she had done many times before. Just as she was noticing how the red head girl was cowering against the young man, Helen felt her arm being held in a vise. The strength was like nothing she'd ever felt before, making her whole arm go numb.

"Let me make this clear, Mrs. Wilson. You will never lay a hand on my wife, and you will treat her with respect." Zack's voice had a cold anger to it, as his eyes blazed with blue fire. He had been surprised when Helen had come over to them, but when she had started to raise her hand Zack knew what was coming. Emily had started to quiver, and as he felt her move against him he realized what the woman wanted to do.

Zack was strong, from all the ranch work he did, as well as having quick reflexes. His hand shot out and gripped the older woman's arm, stopping it mid-air. He knew he was holding it too tight, but didn't care, wanting to hurt the woman like she'd hurt Emily. Zack took pleasure in seeing fear in Helen Wilson's eyes, which gave him some satisfaction.

"Emily, let's go." Zack released the woman's arm, and taking his wife's hand walked over to where Rufus and JR were. He wanted to get away from the unpleasant woman, before he sank even further to her level. The anger that had risen in him had taken him aback, but he knew it was because he wanted to protect Emily.

Everyone in the foyer had seen what had just happened, and more than one person would later comment that the apple didn't fall far from the tree – Zack Morton was capable of the same righteous anger that his father was well known for. Respect for the young man increased greatly that day, the feeling being that it wasn't a good thing to cross a Morton. Their opinion of Helen Wilson went even lower too.

A distraction was provided by the arrival of Jarrod Barkley, along with his mother, his brother Nick and Catherine. There had been great speculation about who would come from the family, Jarrod being a given. The presence of Catherine added interest to everything, because really, more than one matron said to another 'it was because of her that Emily was in the valley'. Everyone watched as she hugged her friend tightly, before talking to her, a conversation they wished they could hear. The women consoled themselves with studying the clothes the two ladies wore, both being dressed in the height of fashion. It was also noticed that Catherine Barkley's figure was stunning, even after having a child.

"Emily, you look wonderful!" Catherine gave her friend another hug, as Emily hugged her back exchanging knowing glances. She turned to Zack and hugged him too saying "Emily is like my sister, so that makes you family!" He looked pleased, and returned the hug, feeling honored to be called family. Nick was giving him an approving look, which he appreciated.

Catherine then turned back to Emily and pulled her to the side, where it was just the two of them. "Is everything all right at the house?" The talk that she and Victoria had had with Rufus had been pleasant enough, but Catherine knew all too well what it was like to live among strangers in a foreign country.

"Oh Catherine, it's been amazing!" Emily dropped her voice another octave "Zack's father asked me to call him Pa, he's given us the best room, and he wants me to redo the house! And he's supporting me through all this." She felt her eyes getting to fill, and she took a lace trimmed handkerchief out of her reticule to dab them. Emily was still in awe at how Rufus had welcomed her to the house. Catherine laughed happily, which made Emily laugh too.

The crowd was watching the Barkley's and the Morton's, not even attempting to hide their curiosity. It was very apparent that the two young ladies were very close, and Victoria Barkley was having a nice chat with Rufus from what they could see. It also appeared that Zack was getting some good natured teasing from Nick Barkley that JR was joining in on. Jarrod was talking to Richard Edwards, no doubt about the case, the crowd thought.

Roland Hall had hustled Helen Wilson off to the side, after the confrontation with Zack Morton. The lawyer had wanted to slap the woman herself, putting on that kind of display in public. He already knew that public sentiment was on the couple's side, and now it would be reinforced. Helen knew she should have controlled her anger better, but the site of Emily, wearing expensive clothes was just too much for her to handle.

Now though, since the episode she had been very quiet, and docile with Roland Hall. Helen had seen a hot rage in Zack Morton's eyes that had given her the chills. She was pretty sure that he was worse than his father, as she thought back to her last encounter with the senior Morton. Helen remembered Arthur trying to warn her that she was messing with fire, and she was very afraid that he might, for once, have been right.

Even as she was thinking that, Helen looked over at the group that was surrounding Emily, protecting, and fussing over her. The chit had always been spoiled by her parents, Helen thought getting a sneer on her face. She had always resented that fact about the girl, and it had been wonderful to see Emily working like a maid. Just as she was reliving those pleasurable moments, Helen was aware of Rufus Morton looking at her. Her eyes met his, and she went stiff with fright, as a wave of fear hit her. There was a cold determination of vengeance in the slate grey eyes the man turned on her.

Helen turned around, to face her lawyer, wanting to get away from the grey stare. It was unfair she thought, that she had no one but this rat faced man to protect her. As she thought that, and about Arthur's deserting her, she steeled her backbone for what was to come. Helen was not going to give in to these unpleasant colonials, or let them see her defeated. If she came away with nothing else, she would get the jewelry, wanting to see despair on her niece's face when the pearls were gone.

Suddenly the doors to the courtroom were opened, and the crowd rushed in to find seats, while the principals stood back and waited. Emily bit her lip as she watched the people flow through the door, knowing the trial would now start. Zack put his arms around her when he saw what she was doing, and she gave him a grateful smile. Richard then indicated that they should enter the room, which they did with him in the lead.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Testimony - Part One**_

Judge Perkins was not in a good mood, having to postpone his fishing trip because of the inquest. He looked with barely concealed distaste at Roland Hall and Helen Wilson, who were the cause of all this. Moving his gaze to his left, to the defense table, he saw Zack and Emily Morton sitting very close together, holding hands. The Judge had met the girl on several occasions, and having an eye for a pretty face had enjoyed talking to the young woman. _No flies on Rufus' oldest boy_ Matthew Perkins thought, mentally applauding his actions in swooping up the tempting morsel.

"The inquest is underway. Let's get on with it." Judge Perkins brought his mind back to the present, "Since Mrs. Wilson is in such a hurry to get back to Merry Olde England." That comment caused a general twitter in the courtroom, making the judge bang his gravel and call for order. The next ten minutes were spent in legal housekeeping, before the business at hand was dealt with.

"The motion regarding the annulment of the marriage, as requested by Mrs. Arthur Wilson, will be dealt with first." Matthew Perkins announced "Mr. Hall, on what grounds is your client requesting the annulment?" He could hardly wait to hear what the rat faced lawyer and the unpleasant woman had come up with.

"Your Honor, my client was left guardianship of the young woman by her brother, the girl's father, the Honorable Major General Andrew Tisdale. As such, she is responsible for her niece, and by law has final say in decisions affecting her life." Roland Hall stated going on to cite several court cases that had upheld guardianship laws.

"Mr. Hall, is the young woman underage?" Judge Perkins asked, in almost a bored voice. He had visions of his fishing pond in his mind, as he asked the redundant question.

"Your Honor, that is not the point. Mrs. Wilson, as the official guardian has the final say in her niece's upbringing." Roland Hall reinterred, knowing he was on thin ice.

"I would like to call the young woman in question to the stand!" The judge declared, not looking forward to this next part. The bailiff gestured to Emily, who stood up, as her husband squeezed her hand. Emily held up her purple gloved hand, swore on the Bible, and took the stand.

"State your name?" Matthew Perkins declared admiring the large, pansy eyes in the heart shaped face. He thought she looked like a petite cake, all iced, and frosted, in her ruffles and lace. The dress changed colors subtly, from blue to purple, and back again, as the feathers on her hat danced as she moved her head. Yes, the judge thought, Zack Morton did very well for himself.

"Emily Tisdale Morton." As she made the announcement Emily looked over at Zack and smiled happily, which was not missed on anyone in the courtroom. After several routine questions, the judge got down to the matter at hand.

"Mrs. Morton, were you coerced into marriage?" Judge Perkins was doing his best to keep a straight face as he asked his question. He had no doubt that the pretty red head was very willing to anything Zack Morton suggested, while it was clear that the young man was wrapped around her finger.

"No Your Honor! I married Zack because I love him!" Emily averred wholeheartedly, as she gave her husband an adoring glance. More than one man in the courtroom was suddenly very envious of Zack, as he sat up very straight with a smug expression on his face.

"I have documents in front of me stating that you were married in a religious ceremony?" Judge Perkins couldn't believe he'd given up his fishing trip for this farce of an inquest. He cast an unhappy glance over at the cause of it all, the woman who looked like a crow.

"Yes, Reverend Kelling married us in a private ceremony." Emily replied, causing Roland Hall to jump up.

"Your Honor, the ceremony is not legal if there are no witnesses present." Roland interjected, thinking that this would only increase the amount of money he would get from the Barkley's.

"Mr. Hall, yes you are right – but you are also out of order. Sit down please!" The judge intoned, before he turned to Emily.

"Mrs. Morton, were there any witnesses?" He was pretty sure that there had been, more than likely JR Morton, since the boys were close.

"Mrs. Edison Kelling and JR Morton were both present." Emily flashed a smile at JR, who suddenly felt a great welling of happiness inside him. He smiled back at her, as he thought about how they had been becoming friends before the wedding. Emily was lots of fun, and easy to talk also; she could make him laugh with no problem. It had been nice being with her and Zack, rather like having another family member.

JR then realized that he did have another family member now, and that he'd not been fair to her since she moved in. He'd gotten after Zack about shutting him out several weeks ago, but he now saw he was doing it himself. His brother had asked him to witness the marriage, because of their relationship with each other. A relationship that he'd come close to putting in jeopardy. Emily was family, and he had been an asshole, something he did so well, he thought to himself. Instead of making her feel welcome, like everyone else at the house had, all he'd done was dwell on her personal relationship with his brother. The judge's next question surprised him, because it related to what he'd been thinking.

"Mrs. Morton, please let me apologize in advance, and state that I don't mean to embarrass you with my next question. However, in order to confirm the validity of your marriage, I must ask." Matthew Perkins had, in his legal career thought he'd asked every intrusive question that could be asked, but the one he had to ask now was a new low he decided. Retirement took on a special glow; it would give him plenty of time to fish, and he wouldn't have to ask unseemly questions.

"Ma'm, are you fulfilling your wifely obligations?" He worked to keep his voice and facial expression neutral, even as everyone else in the court was squirming and/or stifling laughter. When JR heard the question he couldn't help but get a smile as he thought about how pleased his brother looked all the time. Thinking that made him aware of what Emily had already brought into their lives, and he gave her a warm smile as their eyes met.

Emily, seeing JR looking at her with warmth and friendliness, felt welcomed by him finally. She was glad that whatever had been bothering him had passed, and she smiled back before she looked over at her husband.

"Yes, Your Honor I am." Emily gave Zack a saucy look that wasn't missed by anyone, especially JR. His brother was happy, and that was what mattered. JR decided that he needed to think about his personal life, and not his brother's. He wondered if maybe he should look for a wife too, but then decided he would enjoy being the valley's, not to mention northern California's most eligible bachelor for a while.

"The motion for an annulment is denied!" Judge Perkins banged his gravel with a solid thud, wishing Roland Hall's head was under it. It was a nice consolation to see how angry Helen Wilson looked at his announcement. He excused Emily from the stand, with a dazzling smile, and watched her rejoin her husband.

Emily had taken a deep breath when the judge made his announcement, of not granting the annulment. Even with Zack's reassurance there had still been a slight fear that her aunt might prevail after all. When she arrived back at the table, Zack gave her a big hug, before Rufus and JR reached across the railing to hug her also. She felt welcomed and loved, and liked the way JR winked at her. The audience in the courtroom watched with interest, especially at how warm Rufus Morton was to the young woman. It had been a long time since anyone had seen him look like that.

"As to the request to enter a lawsuit for negligence against the Barkley family, Mr. Hall what grounds do you have? And I truly hope they are better than your last argument. There is a fine for wasting the court's time." The judge looked in the direction of Helen as he made his pronouncement.

"Your Honor, my client's niece was staying with the family when she entered into the unapproved marriage. They Barkley's willfully flouted Mrs. Wilson's position as guardian, by letting her be courted by Zack Morton." Roland Hall wasn't going to back down from his cash cow easily.

"Judge Perkins, may I comment?" Jarrod Barkley stood up, giving the judge and the courtroom his best smile. When he was given the ok, he started to speak but was interrupted.

"Excuse me Your Honor; I was out of order for my comment about witnessing the marriage, but _Counselor Barkley_ can interject his self into the case?" Roland Hall was suddenly very worried about facing Jarrod in open court. While working for Judge Wilkes he had seen the lawyer in action on several occasions, and had been suitably awed by his performance.

"Mr. Hall I will allow Counselor Barkley to speak, since his family would be the target of your lawsuit." The judge ruled, giving Roland Hall a baleful look, which was noticed in the courtroom.

"Your Honor I draw your attention to the following prior rulings." Jarrod went on to state several California cases on guardianship, as well as one that took place in New York State. "Since Mrs. Wilson was not present, guardianship fell under my authority. Zack Morton is a fine, upstanding young man and I did not see anything wrong with him courting the then Miss Tisdale." As Jarrod made his comment about Zack it was noticed that Rufus sat up a little straighter, and slightly nodded his head.

"Mrs. Wilson had not agreed to the girl staying with the Barkley's! She ran away in Denver, as Mrs. Wilson and her husband were on their way to the Wyoming Territory." Roland Hall knew he was on sound legal ground with his protest. Helen Wilson nodded her head, but otherwise kept quiet, as she'd been instructed. It was galling to have to sit there and do nothing, she thought, when the ungrateful chit should be punished for what she'd done.

"My understanding is that Mrs. Wilson knew her niece was staying with us; my sister-in-law Mrs. Nicholas Barkley, as well as Emily herself sent telegrams right after the arrival. I believe it was in mid-July – July 18th to be exact." Jarrod extracted two documents from a folder he had with him. "I took the liberty of getting copies of the telegrams, as well as the receipt for them, from the telegraph office in Medicine Bow."

Roland Hall watched as Jarrod passed the documents to the judge, feeling like he was being blindsided. He turned to look at his client with an angry questioning regard, before he approached the bench, to get the documents. If she'd known Emily was staying with the Barkley's and not done anything about it, his argument was null and void.

"Mr. Hall, if your client had a problem with her niece staying with the Barkley's, why did she wait over a month to come to California? It is now August 28th." Matthew Perkins inquired in a snide tone, adding for good measure "My understanding is that the train service has been working just fine."

"May it please the court that I consult with my client for a moment?" Roland Hall, trying to maintain his composure inquired. Once consent was granted, he walked over and talked to Helen Wilson for several minutes. In truth they were scrambling to come up with a story, but after several minutes the lawyer turned back to the judge.

"Mrs. Wilson was in Wyoming because her husband was pursuing a business opportunity. She didn't have means to follow her niece to California." Roland Hall announced in a deep voice. "As it is, this trip has imposed mental and financial hardships on my client." He hoped to arouse some sympathy for the woman, and decided that maybe the all black garb the woman wore was a good idea after all.

"Exactly where is Mr. Wilson now? I would have thought that a young girl's well being outweighed whatever opportunity was present." Matthew Perkins knew he should not be enjoying turning the knife in the woman's back as much as he was, but hell – he gave up his fishing trip for this!

"Your Honor, Mr. Wilson is pursuing a business venture in Australia." Roland Hall was pretty sure that delivering that comment with a straight face deserved a standing ovation. He managed to keep the countenance, even as the courtroom burst into laughter. Helen Wilson heard the laughter and realized that everyone knew the true story of Arthur being gone. Inwardly she cringed, and swore that after this was done she would never leave England again.

"Mr. Wilson seems to be a very busy, absent man!" Judge Perkins retorted with sarcasm, continuing on "In my opinion, since Mrs. Wilson was aware that her niece was in California, and made no effort to contact the girl, or indicate that she was unhappy with the arrangement, I don't see grounds for a lawsuit. Mr. Barkley had the right to act as _In Loco Parentis_. Therefore, I dismiss the lawsuit!" The judge was starting to think that maybe he could still make his fishing trip.

Roland and Helen were busy having a fierce, but low voice argument about the ruling. Helen was upset because they couldn't sue; while Roland was getting after her for not telling him that she'd been aware that Emily was with the Barkley's. He remembered the same law professor who'd warned him that clients always lied to their lawyers, and had also remarked that they rarely told all the details the first time around. Roland now knew he should have questioned Helen closer on Emily being in California, and not been so fixated on the jewelry. The spat they were having though was interrupted by the judge's voice.

"Shall we move on to the third motion that has been filed?" Matthew Perkins asked in an almost bored tone. "Mr. Hall I hope you have better grounds for this motion, than the last two!" That comment caused more twittering in the courtroom, which the judge didn't even bother about stopping.

"The now Mrs. Morton took family heirlooms that belonged to my client. She wants them returned to her, and she won't press charges." Roland Hall declared, with more confidence than what he was actually feeling about motion.

"I object to the charge, Your Honor. The items in question were left to Emily Tisdale Morton by her father." Richard Edwards had been quiet up until this point, knowing the first two motions were pointless. He had saved his ammo for the third one, and he was ready to fire at will.

"Can I ask what these items are? And who is currently in possession of them?" Judge Perkins absolutely hated dealing with probate cases, because of nasty spats over family trinkets. It always amazed him the things people would fight over, and he could hardly wait to see what the horse faced woman wanted so badly.

"Mrs. Morton gave them into my custody last night, Your Honor. I have turned them over to the bailiff, for the trial." Richard Edwards stood up, his clear voice ringing around the room. He knew all about the judge's feelings about family fights, and was looking forward to the man's reaction when he saw the jewelry.

The bailiff brought the cases to the judge, who opened them for inspection, before holding them up for the parties to see. Of course this meant everyone else in the courtroom also saw them, and there were audible gasps from the crowd. The diamonds were pretty enough, even if on the small side, but the pearls were splendid – large, creamy, and offset with the white and yellow diamond clasp.

"Well these are certainly more interesting than my last probate case, which involved great-grandma's pie tin." Judge Perkins commented with a wry smile, now seeing the crow's main objective. "Mr. Hall your witness." The judge watched as the rat faced lawyer called Helen Wilson to the stand, and had her sworn in.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Testimony - Part Two**_

"Mrs. Wilson, will you please tell the court the history of the heirlooms?" Roland Hall asked in his best court voice, which fell far short of Richard or Jarrod's. At least his client's story was on firm ground, he thought to himself, satisfied with what she'd come up with. He was pretty sure that if nothing else, Helen Wilson could make decent money writing popular novels of the regency type.

"My mother was the daughter of the Earl of Denbigh, Lady Henrietta Fitzherbert. The set of diamonds was her father's wedding gift to her when she married my father Lord Richard Tisdale." Helen loved extolling her aristocratic connections, and she was thrilled that she had a captive audience. Roland smiled at her with approval, knowing that the court would be impressed with the titles.

"A delightful gift from a loving father." Roland worked hard to sound sincere as he made his comment, stressing the family connection. "What about the pearls?" He was dazzled by the necklace, and if he'd known about them ahead of time, he would have held firm at a forty percent cut.

"The pearl necklace was made for my grandmother, the Countess of Denbigh to wear at the coronation of His Majesty King George IV. On her deathbed she willed it to my mother, both because she was the only daughter, and she'd been born on the anniversary of the coronation." Helen exclaimed with fervor, noticing how impressed most of the audience looked.

"Your Honor I have no further questions of my witness at this time." Roland had also noticed the crowd's reaction, and decided to quit while he was ahead. The judge turned to Richard Edwards, who indicated that he did have questions for the witness.

"Mrs. Wilson, you are English and have lived in Britain your whole life, correct?" Richard asked in a smooth voice, smiling pleasantly. He didn't want to raise her hackles, and wanted her to willingly walk down the path he was showing her.

"Yes, I am British to the core! This trip has been the first time I've left English soil, and I am in a hurry to return." Helen was tempted to make a comment about how nasty America was, but remembered Roland's instructions.

"Well of course you are – traveling is very wearying!" Richard actually sounded sympathetic, which put Helen a little at ease. She was glad that at least someone was aware of the inconvenience this whole matter was.

"Mrs. Wilson, you have talked about your mother and her family – they sound very close. Of course you weren't there." Richard paused to give the woman an understanding look. "I'm sure though that your mother talked about her wedding. Did it take place in London?" He was playing it soft, hoping she wouldn't see through what he was getting at.

"No, she was married in the chapel at the family estate in Suffolk." Helen replied, and went on to give several details about the grand guests in attendance and the gift of the diamonds too.

"Do you mind me asking Mrs. Wilson, was the set of diamonds a family piece, or were they made for the bride?" Richard Edwards inquired in a matter of fact tone.

"The Earl had them made for my mother, by Asprey, a very old jewelry store on Bond Street in London." Helen threw that fact in for good measure, remembering reading about some pieces that had recently been made for the Princess of Wales.

"The firm is not unknown in this country; the Earl had good taste." The lawyer gave an approving smile, leading Helen to think that the man could be useful to her case. She was so busy with those thoughts, that the next question didn't even register a warning. "Mrs. Wilson, also for the record again, do you have the date of the wedding?" He held his breath as he asked; hoping he'd laid enough flattery on her so she wouldn't be suspicious.

"It was a spring wedding of course, June 1843." Helen replied, debating about adding more details to the story. Before she could though, the lawyer was talking again.

"A lovely time for a wedding, even in America." Richard agreed, before he asked his next question. "Ma'm you said the pearls were made for the coronation of – wait – which king?" He knew exactly which king, but had noticed that opposing witnesses often let down their guard if they thought the lawyer was not up to snuff.

"The coronation of His Majesty George IV." Helen informed the man, starting to wonder about his competence. He was making Roland Hall look good, which in her mind took a lot to accomplish.

"Thank you for reminding me Mrs. Wilson. I do get the kings all confused. I am sure you also know the date of the event?" Richard asked in a conciliatory voice, sounding like he did appreciate her help.

"July 19th, 1821. My mother was born on July 19th, 1824. Hence, she was left the pearls by my grandmother, the Countess." Helen spoke slowly, wanting to make sure the dates didn't confuse the man. She was glad that once she'd come up with her stories, she had written them down, and then read them over many times. All those years of teaching British literature and history to simpering girls was coming in handy.

Jarrod Barkley had been watching Richard Edwards, and knew that he had an ace up his sleeve. Richard was one of the most brilliant lawyers Jarrod had ever known or worked with. He studied his technique now, noticing how he had managed to get Helen Wilson's guard completely down. The woman was going to walk willingly into whatever trap the man had set. Jarrod wished Samantha was here, so she could see it too. They had often commented on how a courtroom and a theater stage were not that different. He was looking forward to telling her all about the trial tonight, and knew she would enjoy his critique of Richard.

"Of course, thank you kindly for reminding me." Richard gave her a rueful smile as he said it. "Mrs. Wilson, you stated the pearls were made for the coronation – did Asprey's make them too?" He really wanted to see how far she would stretch the story.

"I'm sorry Mr. Edwards I don't know. It was before I was born." Helen was able to reply truthfully. She knew, from several mystery novels that she'd read, that it wasn't good to provide too many details, which might arouse suspicion.

"Mrs. Wilson, I do understand. I am sorry for keeping you on the stand for so long, but I do have several more questions." Roland made it a point to sound apologetic for what he was doing. Helen inclined her head in response, giving him a condensing look.

"The clasp on the pearl necklace is rather unusual, Mrs. Wilson; does it have a story?" Richard had walked over and picked up the item in question. Holding it up so Helen, and everyone else could see, he indicated what he was referencing. The side clasp, designed to be shown, was a crescent moon of yellow diamonds, surmounted by an odd shaped cross of white diamonds. Sunlight, coming through the high windows, caused the diamonds to flash and sparkle. The lawyer was not the only one who thought the design rather strange.

"The clasp?" Helen stared at the lawyer open mouth, before getting hold of her thoughts. She had never noticed the design, and now wondered if she should come up with a story, or plead ignorance. Reasoning that it would look strange if she didn't have something ready, after knowing so much about the pieces, she thought quickly.

"Yes, Mrs. Wilson the clasp. Does it have significance?" Richard gave her his blandest look, waiting to see if she took the bait.

"It was actually a private joke between my grandparents, according to my mother." Helen gave what she hoped was a fond smile, as she recalled a loved memory. "My grandmother liked to pray in the garden by moonlight, you see. Grandfather thought it rather funny, so he put the moon and the cross on the necklace." She thought it sounded believable, and was relieved to see the lawyer accepting the tale.

"I have no more questions for this witness, Judge Perkins." Richard Edwards smiled in thanks to Helen, and the judge. After Helen left the stand, Roland was asked if he had any other witnesses to call. When he answered in the negative, the judge turned the floor over to the defense counsel. Richard Edwards called Emily to the stand, and after reminding her she was still sworn in, started questioning her.

"Mrs. Morton, you state that the pieces of jewelry in question belong to you, via bequest of your father." Richard stated, going on. "Can you tell the court your history of the heirlooms? Starting with the diamonds." He indicated the items in the grey leather case, and Emily nodded her head in reply.

"My family and I lived in India for the last four years; my father was an army officer stationed in Calcutta, the seat of British government." Emily didn't want to brag about her father's position, because it would have meant involving Catherine's grandfather and her too which would be unfair. She was sure that leaving it that her father had been an army officer was good enough.

"My father was visiting an Indian nobleman, in a neighboring province, when he saved the man's only son from a tiger attack." She looked out at the audience, as she explained "They are man eating animals that roam free and attack swiftly and silently. Children are an easy target for them. Anyway, my father saved the boy's life and in return the nobleman gave him the diamonds as a thank you."

"Your father sounds like a brave man. Were the diamonds already set in the pieces, or loose?" Richard inquired, wanting to get his fact lined up.

"They were loose, and some even uncut. My father took them to a jeweler in Calcutta, to have a parue made up as a gift for my mother." Emily had already been counseled by Richard not to talk about how her father had sold most of the stones, so as not to confuse the issue.

Mrs. Morton you are stating that the diamonds were cut and set into the pieces in Calcutta, India – correct?" Getting an affirmative answer, he followed up "Do you remember the firm that made the set? And the date?"

"Yes, it was Chorl & Son – they were the largest British jewelers in India, and used by the government personal. The date would have been sometime in 1875, because we had been living on the continent for over a year when the tiger incident happened." She answered the questions confidently, remembering how her mother had looked when her father had presented them to her.

Helen was listening to her niece's interrogation, and in-between trying to figure out how much her hat cost, was starting to get worried. She thought about how Richard had made her state, under oath, specific dates for the jewelry. Hearing the questions he was asking the red head chit made her realize the trouble she could be in, if he somehow had proof of the girl's story. Once again Arthur's warning came to mind, and she wished she had paid him more heed. A favorite comment of her father's, about idiots, could apply to her husband – 'even a clock that didn't work was right twice a day'.

"I think we have covered the diamonds, so can we move onto the pearls?" Richard once again held up the magnificent strand, having to loop it several times, because of its length. Everyone in the courtroom was in awe at the size of each creamy orb, as well as how many of them they were – never mind the diamonds in the clasp.

"My mother was from an old Austrian family that lost everything in a territorial war. My grandfather and two uncles were killed in the conflict, and the family estates confiscated for war reparations." Emily hoped she wouldn't have to go into the details, because it made the Hapsburg Archduke involved look petty and cruel. She also didn't want her uncle to suffer the wrath of the royal family, if the story was raked up again. The church could offer no protection against the Holy Roman Emperor, she was sure.

"I'm sorry for your family's loss." Richard replied, already knowing the whole story. He didn't want it trotted out either, not wanting everyone distracted by the idea that her grandfather, a Count of the Holy Roman Empire, had opposed his Emperor's son in a land grab dispute. Emily's reticence in wanting the matter discussed weighed on him too, and he understood her concern for his uncle. However, she could discuss her family without bringing up the matter.

"Mrs. Morton, you said the pearls belonged to your mother – how did they come into her family's possession?" Richard gave her a direct look as he asked his question, wanting her to realize why he was asking. Emily twitched her nose, which Zack had noticed she did at times; he thought it too cute for words.

"My understanding is that they had belonged to the family since the 1700's, but how they first acquired them is not written down." Emily in fact knew that the pearls had been a gift for her great-grandmother, from the Archduchess Maria Antonia as a thank you for escorting her to France for her wedding. She didn't want to lie, but neither did she want to talk about how exalted her mother's family had been. Emily also thought it sounded presumptuous to talk about the connection to royalty.

"Mrs. Morton, I have already touched on the clasp with Mrs. Wilson. I will now ask you the same question I asked her – is there significance to the clasp?" Richard made his voice ring around the courtroom as he asked the question. Jarrod had been wondering what the man had up his sleeve, and hearing the tone of his voice, realized the clasp was the ace.

"Yes, Mr. Edwards the clasp has great significance, with the Maltese Cross and the crescent moon making it up." Emily answered simply, knowing that what she said was very important.

"Excuse me Mrs. Morton but I am curious about your words." Richard drawled his question out, working hard to contain his excitement. "What do you mean by a 'Maltese Cross'?" He inquired, taking a deep breath as he did so.

'A 'Maltese Cross' is the symbol of the Knights of Malta. They were an order of noble born monks in the middle ages that provided hospital services in the Holy Land during the Crusades. Later, several of the monks became crusader's themselves, fighting the Infidel in Jerusalem." Emily's voice took on great pride as she continued the story.

"An ancestor of my mother's family was such a knight, and he won a great victory against a Turkish Sultan in the Holy Land. To honor his victory the Maltese Cross and crescent moon were added to the family crest. The cross symbolizes his membership in the Order of Malta, while the yellow crescent moon symbolizes the Turkish Infidel. The cross is always shown surmounting the crescent moon, to represent the power of the Christian faith over the unbelievers."

"Oh please, now we have the crusades and knights? What proof, if any does Mrs. Morton have?" Roland Hall jumped up with his objection starting to wonder if a talent for tall tales didn't run in the family. He was feeling surer about his case now, thinking no way would she be able to prove that story.

"Objection overruled, Mr. Hall. We've already had the coronation of George IV here, so why not add some medieval knights too?" Judge Perkins was well known for his sarcasm in the courtroom, especially if he was annoyed.

"My client has a great deal more proof than your client has." Richard Edwards retorted, going over to the table and bringing back a small book bound in dark blue leather. "Mrs. Morton, what is this object here?" He asked her, as he passed it to her. Emily took the book very gently, and opened the cover as a sad smile came over her face. It was noticed by everyone in the courtroom, and they could tell that the book was very special to her.

"This was my mother's prayer book; it was presented to when she made her First Communion." Emily replied softly, handing the book back to Richard. He took it, and opening it to the flyleaf displayed it to the court, before showing the judge.

"Inside the cover is the family crest of Mrs. Morton's mother's family – the Maltese Cross and crescent moon are shown in the upper left quadrant." Richard Edwards explained, as Roland Hall jumped up and asked permission to examine the book.

"This could be anyone's book – the inscription is in a foreign language, while the prayers are in Latin! This is a Catholic prayer book, and I know that Mrs. Morton is of the Anglican faith." Roland Hall didn't know for sure, but made the assumption because she was English.

"The inscription is in German, the native language of Austria – and for Mr. Hall's edification, Catholicism is the religion of the country." Richard gave Roland a condescending look as he offered the facts. "I would like to ask Reverend Kelling to translate the writing." The lawyer indicated the young minister who started to stand up.

"Now wait a minute here! How do we know he is going to read it correctly?" Roland Hall was almost frothing at the mouth, and didn't stop to think how his remark would be received. He was seeing his big payoff slipping away, and he didn't like it.

"Mr. Hall not only are you out of order, but you are also accusing a man of the cloth of lying. I suggest you sit down and think before you speak." Judge Perkins banged his gavel, thinking that just when he'd thought he'd heard everything, he could be surprised.

"Reverend Kelling is a graduate of Yale Divinity School, and spent a year in Germany studying theology and German composers." Richard stated Edison's credentials, and then turned to Roland with a fake smile. "Does Counselor Hall have objections to the Reverend looking at the book? He is of course welcome to get his own expert in, if he so desires." In truth, the lawyer knew that Roland didn't have the time or resources to do that.

"I would like to beg both the court's apology, as well as the Reverend's – I didn't realize his background. I am fine with him translating the inscription." Roland realized that he needed to get hold of himself, if he was going to walk away with anything all. He was starting to be sorry that he had ever approached Helen Wilson, and gotten involved in her mess.

Edison Kelling walked up and took the book, gently turning the pages, before going back to the flyleaf. He read the inscription out loud, first in German, and then in English. "Presented to Charlotte Maria D 'Este, on the occasion of her First Holy Communion May 12th, 1847, by her loving parents. May this Missal be with you all through your life."

"Mrs. Morton has her birth certificate and nationality papers that show her mother's name of Charlotte Maria D 'Este." Richard offered, and passed the document, the red leather cover bearing the arms of Great Britain. The judge took them, and after studying them, handed them over to Roland Hall, who was looking a little green around the gills.

Roland Hall had been pursusing the Missal, especially the fly leaf with the family crest engraved there. He was from Baltimore originally, and had spent three years at the University of Maryland, taking history classes and reading law. His Latin was rusty, but good enough that he'd known the book was of the Catholic faith. He had discovered an interest in heraldry while he was taking his history courses, and had spent long hours in the library looking at reference books. That knowledge was now going to come in handy.

"Your Honor, may I speak please?" Roland Hall stood up with confidence, and addressed the judge in a respectful voice that nonetheless carried a note of authority.

"Mr. Hall, how refreshing of you to ask the court's permission before speaking!" Judge Perkins retorted before he indicated that the rat face lawyer could proceed.

"I do not mean any offense to Mrs. Morton's ancestor, the great knight who fought in the crusades, but quite frankly her story does not prove anything!" Roland paused with dramatic intensity, and Jarrod found himself again wishing that his wife was here to see this. The man might have a less than solid case, but he knew how to provide distraction from that fact.

"European heraldry – which is the study of coats of arms of the various noble families of Europe." He decided that he could do some education of the masses, like Richard Edwards had. "European heraldry has NUMEROUS examples of family crests that include STYLIZED crosses, designed to represent the faithfulness of the family. Yes, it is a Maltese Cross, but Mrs. Morton's testimony bears out that over the span of the crusades there must have been HUNDREDS of knights who belonged to the order!"

Roland Hall walked up to Emily and presented her with the Missal, with a deferential bow of his head. A professor had once given a whole lecture on the 'stoop to conquer' theme, and he drew on it now as he presented the book to her.

"I know that most of the court scoffed at my client's story of the family heirlooms, but really is Mrs. Morton's story any more farfetched? We have the coronation of a British King whose date is recorded in the history books opposing a vague tale of the pearls showing up in the 18th century with a clasp design that dates from the Middle Ages." Roland turned to face the courtroom, as he delivered his coup de grace.

"Quite frankly, I don't think Mrs. Morton and her attorney have proved anything other than a grasp of European history!" Roland Hall delivered his final thrust, and was pleased to see that not only was most of the courtroom looking at him with respect, but so was Helen Wilson. Her blue eyes were regarding him with awe, and he really wanted to say 'I told you so', when she had doubted him.

Judge Matthew Perkins silently groaned, realizing that the rat faced man had muddied the waters just enough to make a clear cut verdict hard. Yes, Emily Morton's story, and the prayer book was powerful, but Roland had a good point about the family crest. It really didn't prove all that much, and the clasp design could have been done for other reasons, including artistic ones.

The diamonds were also questionable, because both Helen Wilson and Emily Tisdale had testified that they'd been designed by English jewelers. There would be no way to distinguish one claim from another, the judge was sure. He looked at Zack and Emily sitting close together holding hands, and then at the horse faced woman wearing black with her rat face lawyer. Judge Perkins wanted to rule in Emily Morton's favor, because he liked her and the family. However, justice was blind and he knew that Roland Hall had cast some doubt on the young woman's testimony.

"Mr. Hall has a very good point, about European Heraldry and the use of crosses on the arms and shields." The judge found himself hating what he said next, and decided that it was time for him to retire. "Mr. Edwards, do you have any other proof to offer the court, of your client's claim?" He consoled himself with the fact that Zack and Emily had each other, and the young man had the means to buy her even better diamonds than what was in the case. Judge Perkins felt bad about the pearls, because he sensed that Emily was telling the truth about them, but it couldn't be helped.

"Actually Your Honor, I have one more witness to call if you will permit me?" Richard Edwards had been quiet as Roland Hall had thrown out his comments. Actually he was very impressed with the argument the opposing lawyer had mounted, and remembered that Judge Wilkes, the man's last employer was no one's fool. The judge was in fact expected to be appointed to the California Supreme Court with the next vacancy. It came to him that he was going to earn his victory, which was more satisfying to him than the easy win he'd thought it would be.

"Counselor Edwards, please call your witness!" Judge Matthew Perkins declared, starting to feel hopeful that Richard would pull off one of his amazing tricks.

"I call Benjamin Jacobs to the stand." Richard Edward announced, and everyone watched as the swarthy man with the greying hair walked up to the stand.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Jewelry Tales**_

Benjamin Jacobs was a man of middling height, dressed in a black suit of European cut. He had sharp black eyes that missed nothing, and a surprisingly jovial smile. The audience looked with interest; Mr. Jacobs was well known in town, because of his store and his faith. There were not that many Jewish persons in the valley, and Benjamin was the most prominent member of the small group.

"Please state your name and occupation for the court." Richard Edwards asked the man, after he was sworn in.

"My name is Benjamin Jacobs and I own a jewelry store in Stockton; I am a jeweler by trade." Benjamin replied with pride.

"Mr. Jacobs isn't it also true that you are a well known appraiser and authenticator of jewelry, and are regularly consulted by both police departments and insurance companies?" Richard wanted to establish the man's credentials right up front.

"Yes, that is correct. My family has been in the jewelry business for many generations. I have family members involved in the diamond trade in New York, London, and Amsterdam." Mr. Jacobs replied to the lawyer's question. "I have worked with various police departments, including San Francisco and Chicago, as well as the Pinkerton Agency. I am also retained by several insurance companies." He then named some well known ones, including Lloyd's of London.

Roland Hall and Helen Wilson exchanged very worried looks, as they now realized what Richard Edwards had been doing with his questions about dates, and the province of the pieces. If Mr. Jacobs was good enough for Lloyd's of London, Helen knew, he was very good indeed.

"In what circumstances would a police department, or an insurance agency, call on your expertise Mr. Jacobs?" Richard's question was meant for the audience, since he already knew the answer.

"There are different instances that I am called in; for example a client wants to insure a diamond necklace. The insurance agency wants to make sure that the necklace is real, and the diamonds are the quality the client is stating they are. If the necklace was to be stolen, the company would be required to reimburse the owner for the value of the necklace." Benjamin thought of several times when he'd headed off just that kind of thing.

"I have also dealt with counterfeiting cases, where a piece of jewelry is forged, to make it look older and more valuable than what it really is." Mr. Jacobs knew that it was that expertise that had brought him into the case.

"Exactly how do you go about verifying a piece, and the date it was made?" Richard asked, noticing how pale Helen Wilson was looking, while Roland looked worried.

"I have already said that my family has been in the jewelry business for generations, so I was raised in the trade, so to speak. Jewelry made a hundred years ago uses different materials and techniques than jewelry that is made today." Benjamin paused to smile, before he went on. "I examine and test the metal work, and examine the stones under a loupe – that is an instrument that is used to see the cut lines of a stone. I have quite a few reference books, including a list of trademarks of jewelry companies. Of course, those can be counterfeited on a piece, so I also rely on my own research."

"And let me ask again, you are retained by police departments and insurance companies to authenticate jewelry?" Richard wanted everyone in the court to appreciate the man's knowledge and expertise.

"Yes, Mr. Edwards I am retained quite frequently, and have traveled back east on more than one occasion, as well as to Mexico." Mr. Jacobs loved his wife and large family, but enjoyed the break from family life that the trips provided.

"Mr. Jacobs I visited your shop last night, with various pieces of jewelry for you to examine, correct?" Richard inquired, and the jeweler nodded his head.

"I have already turned over to the court the receipts I signed when you delivered the items to me. They never left my shop, I have a guard stationed outside, and I am bonded to handle items that are involved in court cases." Benjamin explained, as the forms he'd signed were produced. He examined them and agreed that it was his signature there.

"What can you tell the court about the pieces, Mr. Jacobs? Where they were made? And when?" Richard's voice was firm as he made his inquires. "Starting with the diamonds first, please."

"The design is English, but the metal and workmanship is Indian or Far Eastern in origin. The composition of the metal is different than a piece that had been made in England." Benjamin went on to explain about different grades of ores being specific to certain geographic regions. There were enough men in the courtroom who were associated with mining to understand what the jeweler was saying.

"The stones themselves are Indian – as are most diamonds in the world today. In examining the stones I can tell that the larger ones were re-faceted, while the smaller ones were cut from larger ones. The technique and style is English though." He took a deep breath, before going on. "In India men wear the diamonds, and size is valued. It is common for the stones to be left uncut, giving them a rough look. Europeans though prefer their diamonds to sparkle, so a stone will be cut with facets and planes, which will reflect light."

"So you are saying that this necklace, while English in design was made in India or the Far East?" Richard worded his question carefully, for maximum effect.

"I am, and in fact the trademarks on the back indicate that Chorl & Sons, in Calcutta made the pieces. Even without Mrs. Morton's testimony I would know because." Benjamin explained about the symbols and what they meant, citing his reference book which he pulled from his pocket, to pass to the judge.

"Based on the metal, and the workmanship I would have to state that the jewelry was made when and where Mrs. Morton said it was. I could date the pieces between 1870 and now, which would match the date given of 1875." Mr. Jacobs replied firmly, ready to back up his opinion.

"Your Honor, Mrs. Wilson stated, under oath" Richard paused to give the judge a piercing look. "Mrs. Wilson stated that the jewelry was made by Asprey, of London England, in 1843." The lawyer directed the next question to the jeweler on the stand. "Mr. Jacobs, you refute that claim?" Benjamin almost snorted at the assertion.

"Absolutely! The trademarks are not right for Asprey & Co, and the composition of the metal does not match what an English made piece from the 1840's should be." Mr. Jacobs went on to discuss the metal properties, and then moved on to the stones. "I mentioned that all the diamonds had been either refaceted, or cut before they were set into the pieces. The style of the cut is one that has only been in use for the last ten years. The French jewel house of Cartier introduced it at the Paris exhibition of 1868."

As he finished is explanation he gave Helen Wilson a pitying look, and then turned to the judge. "Your Honor I prepared a report for Mr. Edwards, the same type I would present to an insurance company that shows my findings, and my test data to back them up." Matthew Perkins asked several questions, before nodding his head that he was satisfied.

Mr. Jacobs smiled at Emily, as he offered "I'm sure that if there was more time, Chorl & Sons could provide the original receipt of sale." He felt bad for the pretty girl having to go through this, and had seen how attentive her husband was. Benjamin knew all about the Morton's, and also knew that men in love liked to buy jewelry. He was hoping to get a new client when all was said and done.

"Thank you Mr. Jacobs. Before we move on to the pearls, does Mr. Hall have any questions he would like to ask?" Richard regarded Roland Hall and Helen Wilson with an amused smile as he made his offer. Roland, not surprisingly declined, but did request the right to question the witness later.

"Would you give us details on the pearls, Mr. Jacobs?" Richard decided to move ahead, having seen how Benjamin's mind was working, as he smiled at Emily Morton. He didn't want any charges of collusion to mar the trial.

"The pearls are magnificent, and very rare – both the size, the quality, and how well matched they are. I would date the necklace to around the 1700's, based on the wear and composition of the pearls." Benjamin indicated for the strand to be brought over to him, and he took the case with both hands. Lifting the pearls out, he displayed the clasp for all to see.

"The clasp is a Maltese Cross as Mrs. Morton explained, composed of rose cut white diamonds. That cut was first introduced in the 1500's and used extensively in European jewelry. The yellow diamonds are cut differently, with broader planes. The style was very popular in central Europe during the 1600 & 1700 hundreds." Mr. Jacobs tilted his head as he looked at the clasp again.

"I will state that this is not the original clasp that the necklace had." He paused and noticed that Emily Morton had sat up very straight, and was looking at him with wide eyes. Richard Edwards, as well as Zack, also noticed it, but decided to let the jeweler finish his story.

"The metal and white diamonds have been reworked; what I mean by that is that the diamonds were removed from the original setting. The metal was melted down, and then had more metal added to it, to accommodate the larger design." Benjamin chuckled slightly, as he observed. "It is well known in jewelry trade circles that Germanic clients are very careful with their money and resources. Whoever ordered it redone made sure the material did not go to waste."

"Mr. Jacobs, why do you reference Germanic clients?" Richard Edwards asked, thinking that this was even more than he'd hoped for.

"The piece was reworked in Vienna, Austria in the 1770's, by the Hapsburg court jeweler. There are several distinguishing trademarks on the back of the piece, as well as the royal warrant." Benjamin sounded very sure of his statement, which was noticed by the court. "The metal has elements of both French and German gold from that era. I would have to say that the original clasp was French, but reworked in Vienna, based on the materials and the trademarks on the piece."

"Your Honor, we have already heard Mr. Jacobs state that trademarks can be counterfeited. Now he is using them to certify the piece?" Roland Hall stood up and made his objection, which the judge nodded his head too.

"Mr. Jacobs, Counselor Hall has a valid point." The judge hoped that the jeweler would be able to give a good answer and refute the objection.

"Your Honor – and Mr. Hall" The jeweler stopped to give the man a distasteful look, before he got down to business. "Yes, trademarks can be copied. However, I have stated that I am basing my claim on the materials used in the piece. The yellow diamonds are cut in a style that was common in central Europe – that is Germany, Austria, and Hungry – during the 1600 and 1700's. There is also the composition of the gold, which dates from France and Germany in the same time period. English gold would have a different makeup, as would gold from the 18th and 19th centuries. No, the necklace dates from the mid to late 1700's, with the clasp having been done in the 1770's, in Vienna."

"Your Honor, I would like to ask Mrs. Morton a question if I may?" Richard wanted to know why Emily had been surprised at the jeweler's statement, about the clasp not being original. Once the judge acquiesced, the lawyer turned to Emily. "Mrs. Morton, you can stay at the table, but I do want to remind you that you are still under oath." Emily nodded her head, sighing slightly as she did so, guessing what was coming next.

"Mrs. Morton, when Mr. Jacobs made his statement, about the clasp not being original you looked very startled. I remember from your testimony that you stated that there was no written record of how the pearls had come to your family." Richard paused for drama, finishing with "I am guessing that there is an oral history though, right?" He watched as Emily bowed her head, and fiddled with her gloved hands, as Zack started to look worried and put his arm around her shoulders. Something was bothering her about the lawyer's questions, and if Zack had not known Richard for as long as he had he would have put a stop to them. There were still questions floating around in his brain, about her mother's family, even as his concern about her father's family and money had been satisfied. He decided that they needed time alone, tonight, for her to tell everything she didn't want to say in open court.

"Mr. Jacobs is right, about the clasp not being the original one the pearls had." Emily hoped what she said next would be enough, and Richard Edwards would not pry any further. Having Zack next to her helped, and she wished that she had told him all this before the trial. He would have understood why she was not going into great detail. "I was told that the original clasp was a diamond fleur-de-lis. However, my ancestor did not care for the design, and had it redone to reflect the family crest."

Benjamin Jacobs listened very closely to what Emily was saying, and had no problems figuring out what she was leaving out. There was a valid historical reason why an Austrian noble family, in the 1770's, would have ended up with a piece of French designed jewelry. It was also easy to see why that same noble wouldn't want an emblem of the French crown. He smiled with satisfaction, glad that he'd been right about the province of the piece. It also came to him that the young lady was being very reticent about the history of the necklace. He hoped that after the trial she would talk to him privately, and tell him the tale; he loved those kinds of stories.

"It is clear that Mr. Jacobs' findings support Mrs. Morton's story, and she was able to confirm the question of the clasp." Richard gave Emily a dazzling smile, and noticed that she looked very relieved. He turned back to the jeweler, to wrap up his examination.

"Your Honor, Mr. Jacobs has shown that Mrs. Morton's testimony is the truthful one, and the heirlooms rightly belong to her." Richard stood up a little straighter. "Mrs. Wilson, and her attorney, have conspired to lie to the court, and under oath, for personal gain." He went on with several other similar remarks, before bowing to the judge.

"Well if your expertise is good enough for Lloyd's of London and the Pinkerton Agency, it is good enough for my court." The judge announced, and banged his gavel. "I rule that the jewelry is the property of Mrs. Morton! Now I would like to deal with the issue of the perjury committed by Mrs. Arthur Wilson. There is also the matter that if her attorney was aware of it, he will be brought before the legal committee for censure and/or loss of his license."

Helen Wilson was furious about the loss of the jewelry, and had turned to her attorney. She was all set to berate Roland Hall, but the judge's last words had made a cold chill go up her spine. However, the voice she heard next put the fear of God in her.

"May I beg the court's pardon, and approach the bench?" A male voice with an English accent came from the back of the room, causing everyone to look in that direction. They watched as a tall man with fair hair, and a rather stiff mustache, dressed in a black morning suit cut in the English fashion walked up the aisle. Accompanying him were two soldiers, wearing the red uniform of the British army. By now the courtroom was agog at what was going to happen next.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Rule Britannia**_

"You may, Mr.?" Judge Perkins asked, hoping he wasn't going to lose control of the courtroom. He signaled the bailiff to be extra vigilant.

"I am the Honorable Owen Clive-Barnes, Consular General for Her Majesty's Britannic Government, on the West Coast of North America. I am based in Sacramento, and oversee the English consulates in California, Nevada, Oregon, and the Washington Territory." The well dressed man offered, before he looked off to the left. "Oh, and now I also oversee the Alaska territory too, since it is part of America due to the sale. The Hawaiian Islands are their own Kingdom and do not fall under my jurisdiction." He sighed as he made the pronouncement.

The audience was left with the feeling that the Honorable Clive-Barnes coveted the Kingdom of Hawaii too. In truth, Owen Clive-Barnes would have loved to have been posted to Honolulu, where the weather was perfect, and the King was building a palace in the Florentine style. Sacramento was ghastly, in his opinion, and he used every excuse to get out of the bloody town. Hence, part of the reason he was doing this latest bit of Her Majesty's business in person.

"Your Excellency, exactly why are you here?" Judge Perkins fell back on the useful accolade in dealing with persons of foreign rank. He and his wife had traveled extensively abroad, and knew how touchy Europeans could be about their status and position. The gentleman in front of him was well and expensively dressed, and those army guards with him looked like they meant business.

"What ho, of course!" Owen declared with great enthusiasm, as he looked around the courtroom. "My office was consulted three days ago by a Richard Edwards, on behalf of his clients Rufus and Zackary Morton. It seems that a woman of British citizenship had threatened them, and Mr. Edwards – a solicitor or lawyer as you Americans refer to the profession, was concerned about what his legal redress was. Is Mr. Edwards in the courtroom?"

"I am Richard Edwards, your Excellency! It is a pleasure to meet you, and I am honored that you made the journey all the way to Stockton." The lawyer was taken aback that the Consular General himself was here in person. He looked over at Helen Wilson and was pretty sure she was the cause of the man's presence in Stockton. It was very clear that the woman wanted to be somewhere else besides where she was – the beads of sweat on her brow were very apparent as she regarded her countrymen.

"Pleasure to meet you!" The two men spent several minutes in private talk before the Honorable Owen addressed Judge Perkins.

"Once I received the inquiry about Mrs. Arthur Wilson, and her threats against American citizens, I wired our offices in London to see what I could find out about the woman." Owen gave the judge a sheaf of papers, for him to examine.

"It turns out that Scotland Yard – our national police force – had sworn out an arrest warrant for the woman. Turnbull, Hamilton & Carsten, a firm of solicitors, had brought evidence of misuse of funds against Mrs. Arthur Wilson, in relation to the estate of the late Honorable Major General Andrew Tisdale." Owen Clive-Barnes faced the judge, turning his hands palms up as he made his statement.

"My inquiry to London, unearthed the fact that the solicitors had been concerned for several months at how the estate of the late General was being administered, as well as the care of his daughter Miss Emily Tisdale." Owen gestured over to Emily, as he made his statement.

"When it came to my attention that the woman was here in Stockton I felt the need to come right away, along with two Royal Marines, who provide police duties at the consulate. I have extradition papers for Helen Tisdale Wilson, to be returned to Great Britain, where she will stand trial in Her Majesty's court." Owen Clive-Barnes presented his documents, and more than one person noticed that they were in the same red leather case with the royal coat of arms that Emily Morton's papers had been in.

"May I state that while I understand the seriousness of the charge against perjury that Mrs. Wilson is accused of, the penalty she is facing is England for stealing is much greater than what she would face here in America." Owen pressed forward in his speech. "I ask that you let the English charges take precedent, because Mrs. Wilson is an English citizen. I promise that justice will be served, with no expense or strain to your court system."

Judge Matthew Perkins liked to state that while he was born at night, it wasn't last night and he knew exactly what game the Englishman was playing. Scotland Yard wanted the woman badly enough to get an arrest warrant, along with extradition papers for the woman. He had no doubt that the Consular General was only here to curry favor with his superiors in London.

"Mr. Clive-Barnes I have no problem letting Her Majesty's Britannic Government take the lead in the court case. However…" The judge looked over at the pretty red head girl, holding her husband's hand. At the end of the day, it wasn't his decision but rather the young woman's. "The crimes were not committed against me, but rather against Emily Tisdale Morton. I want her to have say in the matter."

By now all Emily wanted to do was go home – to the house and room she now shared with Zack. She had hated the whole legal proceeding, with the speculation her Aunt had opened her up to. It was all motivated because of greed, and as she remembered how her aunt had treated her – the frequent slaps on her cheek – she felt revulsion come over her.

"I have full confidence in British justice, in dealing with Helen Wilson." Emily even hated saying the woman's name, and just wanted to be done with the whole issue. She looked over at Richard Edwards and inquired "If she stands trial in England will I have to testify?" The thought, of another trial, horrified her, and she wasn't really interested in going to England.

"No Miss Tisdale – excuse me, Mrs. Morton; by the way best wishes on your marriage. And congratulations to your husband." The consular general smiled at Zack "You are a very lucky young fella!" The man had examined Emily closely, noticing her curves, the incredible red hair, and the large eyes that displayed varying shades of purple. The whole effect, accentuated by the ruffles and lace was feminine and exciting beyond words. Owen was very envious of the tall, fair haired young man who had his arm around the lovely woman. Then getting back on track, he added "If a statement from you is needed it could be taken here at a solicitor's office, and sent to England."

While that conversation was taking place Helen decided to use the distraction to try to escape. No one noticed that she had stood up, and was slowly inching away from the table. Roland Hall had been looking at the papers that the Englishman had produced, and realized that his client was in serious trouble. There was also the matter of him being disbarred, if it could be proved that he'd known she was lying. That thought made him look over at her, and he became aware of what she was trying to do.

"Stop right now!" Roland saw her try to bolt for the aisle, and he yelled loudly as he almost jumped across the space. He had her tackled to the ground, before the royal marines could even react. Helen though was not going to go nicely, and she started hitting and kicking the lawyer. "Could I get some help here?" He bellowed, and was relieved when the two marines came over and quickly subdued the woman.

"Your Honor, I want to state for the record that I had no idea Mrs. Wilson was lying about the jewelry." Roland decided to take advantage of the good deed he'd just done, and pressed his case with the judge. "The stories all sounded plausible, and I had no reason to doubt her." He carefully left out how he had approached her first, all for the sake of money.

"Mr. Hall I don't believe you for one minute." Judge Perkins looked at the rat face lawyer with dislike, being sure that he'd known his client was lying. However, considering that he had just tackled said client to the ground, before she escaped, Matthew Perkins felt he could be generous. "But since you kept the prisoner from escaping, I am going to let you off the hook as far as the perjury charge. I do request though that you practice law somewhere else!"

"I'm leaving in two days for the Arizona territory, Your Honor. Thank you for your generosity." Roland Hall breathed a deep sigh of relief, having seen how close he'd come to losing his livelihood. He decided then and there to turn over a new leaf in his legal dealings, as well as to be a great deal choosier in his clients.

"Mr. Hall I hope you have learned a valuable lesson from all this! Good luck in the Arizona territory – my understanding is that they like to settle things with gunfights, rather than court battles." Judge Perkins waved his hand in dismal and Roland left the courtroom as fast as Helen would have liked to have. The marines escorted Helen to jail, to await transport, and the bailiff cleared the room of the audience, leaving only the principals, and the Barkley's.

"We need to celebrate! I knew Emily would be victorious, so I booked the private room at the Cattleman's Hotel. Lunch is on me, and we can toast the winning of the court case, as well as Zack an Emily's marriage." Nick announced in his loud voice, "Of course we are still going to have a grand reception at the house, since you all didn't have a proper party after your wedding!"

JR, thinking about the couple kissing at the altar, had no doubt that Zack and Emily had had their own private party. That made him remember his earlier thought, about how she was now family. He strode over to her, and gave her a big hug. She looked at him happily, as she returned the embrace, while Zack watched with approval. Their eyes met, as they shared a private smile - everything was going to be fine.

"If anyone is going to give a reception it will be Pa and me, to welcome Emily to our family!" JR declared proudly, and Rufus agreed wholeheartedly. Emily hugged both men, and whispered 'thank you' in their ears. JR caught a whiff of her floral fragrance, and thought yet again what lucky bastard his brother was. He also decided that since he wasn't under house arrest anymore, he would come back into town tonight. One of the gals at the Potted Owl saloon was a favorite of his, and it had been a bit since he'd spent any time with her.

"Nick, thank you so much for offering lunch! I would like to invite Richard and Mr. Clive-Barnes if it is all right with you?" Emily replied to Nick's offer, before she looked at the two men standing together. She knew that if Richard had not contacted the consulate her aunt might have gotten off scot free.

"Richard, Mr. Clive-Barnes you are invited! I meant all of us when I issued the invitation! If it wasn't for you and the marines who knows what might have occurred." Nick addresses his loud remarks to the Englishman who looked pleased beyond words. He'd done his research before coming to Stockton, and knew exactly who Mrs. Nicholas Barkley was. The chance to get to visit with the granddaughter of the Viceroy was a plum opportunity. After all the marines had Helen Wilson in jail, so he'd done his part.

"Mr. Barkley, thank you so much! I will accept gladly!" Owen moved subtlety over in Nick and Catherine's direction, as he proceeded to turn on the charm. Judge Perkins watched the maneuver and wondered if the chance to meet Catherine Barkley had prompted the consular general's trip to Stockton. He then chided himself for his cynicism, and decided to give serious thought to retirement.

Zack had been standing next to Emily, with his arm around her, other than when his brother had hugged her. He knew that she was relieved that the court proceedings were over with. Her feelings of discomfort had been very apparent to him, and Zack had also picked up that she wasn't happy having to discuss her mother's family.

His original plan had been to take her straight home, and get her behind a locked door for the rest of the afternoon. Seeing though that she was excited about lunch, and appreciating Nick's gesture, he decided his plan could wait. Zack was also happy about the change with JR, and figured that he'd finally gotten used to the idea of Emily at the house.

"Well then, let's get on with it!" Nick stated, adding "Heath and Lily will join us at the hotel!" Everyone agreed, and headed over to lunch, which was a fun time. Owen Clive-Barnes turned out to be a big fan of Scotch, and was impressed when Zack and JR introduced him to the Jack Daniels whiskey blend. He stated that a case of it would make Sacramento a lot more bearable, which Jarrod agreed with.

Benjamin Jacobs had come along too, and halfway through the afternoon he was able to have a conversation with Emily. What she told him, about the pearls, was everything he had hoped it would be. The jeweler had seen that Zack was listening to the story too, and when it was done Benjamin mentioned that he had cleaned and checked the settings of all the pieces. Zack asked him several questions about his trade, giving the jeweler the chance to do some self-promotion.

He also enjoyed talking to Catherine Barkley, who let him examine the pieces she was wearing. It was every jeweler's secret dream to have a Russian noble for a client. The men liked to see their women sparkle, and every Russian aristocratic girl, from sixteen on, never left the house un-bejeweled. They didn't have rules about not wearing diamonds during the day – in fact most Russians had 'day' and 'night' diamonds. A jeweler could dream after all!

The party ran until the late afternoon, with toasts being liberally drunk, in honor of Zack and Emily. The whole thing made her feel better, as she saw how much everyone cared about her. She had almost blushed though when Zack explained what he wanted her to do later for him. JR saw Zack have the whispered conversation with her, and then watched Emily's cheek's flush pink. He decided that he would leave a surprise for them tonight, and spent the rest of the afternoon with a smirk on face.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Author's Note: This chapter carries an 'M' rating.**_

_**Icing On The Cake**_

It was much later that night, as Zack reached over for the bottle of champagne in the ice bucket, and refilled their glasses. He had been thwarted, when they first arrived home after the long lunch in town, in his attempt to get Emily upstairs behind a closed door, by Ruth and Juan. They had prepared a nice cold supper for them, and even though Zack and Emily weren't too hungry they didn't say so. Rufus seemed ready to eat again, and Emily had noticed that JR never turned down food or drink.

Once they were done eating, JR excused himself, citing some business in town. Emily was, from living on army posts, pretty sure what business he really had going on. She was glad that he was going to go have some fun; he'd been kind and gracious to her which she appreciated. Rufus though, after all the food and drink of the day was feeling expansive and wanted to talk. He brought out a photo album, with family pictures in it, for her to look at.

Zack watched his wife as she listened to the stories, while he was taken aback at the memories his father was sharing. After the deaths of his wife and daughter, Rufus had always shut down any talk about family events. Zack knew that it was Emily's doing that his father was starting to open up again, and he wasn't going stop the flow of memories.

Rufus was enjoying Zack and Emily's company, and appreciated the time they were spending with him. It touched him, because he knew that his son would probably have enjoyed having his wife to himself, so the older man was flattered that the young couple was so considerate. He was finding it very easy to talk to Emily about Diana and Melissa, something he'd not been able to do since they had passed. Even Reverend Thompson had not been able to breech the wall Rufus had built around his heart.

Somehow though, talking to Emily was like seeing the memories through rose colored glasses. It made him think of a phrase he'd seen once, in a fancy garden back east that he and Diana had attended a party at. There had been a brass sundial on an elaborate marble base, at the center of a garden of roses. The phrase – _Count Only Sunny Hours_ - had circled around the Roman numerals, which marked off the progress of time. At the time he had not understood the saying, but now, watching his son and his wife he saw the meaning, and also the pun!

He had been trying to figure out some kind of a wedding gift for them, and now he knew what it would be. Diana had always talked about doing a formal garden, but had never gotten around to it. Rufus figured that Emily, being English, would want a garden at some point, and a sundial, with the phrase and their wedding date would be the perfect gift. Tomorrow, he thought, he would look into ordering it, but for now it was time to turn in.

The couple bid Rufus a fond goodnight, at the top of the stairs, before they headed in different directions. Once Zack had Emily in their bedroom he took pleasure in taking her clothes off of her hastily, before he made hard, passionate love to her. Afterwards he got her to put the diamonds on, wanting to see her naked in them.

While the whole effect was pleasurable, it wasn't outstanding in Zack's opinion. The collet style necklace was lovely against Emily's swan like neck, but the stones were rather small, which echoed the other pieces of the set. Zack decided that he would talk to Benjamin Jacobs about doing a larger and more elaborate necklace that Emily could wear with the other pieces. From talking to the jeweler Zack was sure that the man would be able to make something that would go with the collet necklace. It would be the perfect Christmas present, and one that he would look forward to presenting to her.

It was as Emily was lying against the pillows on the bed, naked and flushed after their second round of lovemaking that Zack was refilling their champagne glasses. They had been very surprised to have seen the bottle in the silver bucket, with melting ice, waiting for them outside of their bedroom door, along with a covered plate of lavishly decorated small cakes. The note from JR had been very risqué, which had caused Emily and Zack to giggle with pleasure.

"Well I guess JR is quite happy that you are a married man!" She observed, as Zack refilled the champagne glasses for both of them. "I wonder what was going on with him when we first arrived back?" Emily pondered, as she sipped the champagne, making an 'mmm' sound.

"My guess is that JR was not used to the idea of a lady in residence. Emily, we have been an all male household for quite a while." Zack hoped she would understand what he was trying to say. "You might need to be patient with us, and the hands, as we adjust to everything. I think it will also be an adjustment for you, living on the ranch."

That had been the only thing that had concerned him about their elopement, that Emily would have no time to adjust to life on the Rising M. His original plan had been to court her, with lots of visits to the ranch, as well as to make it through roundup, where he would be gone for over two weeks. It would give her the chance to get acquainted with his life, while still having the security of the Barkley ranch, and her friend Catherine.

"Zack, I appreciate what you are saying! Just so you know, I've lived on army posts in foreign countries most of my life." Emily went on to explain that she had been exposed to various lower classes who had been conscripted into the army for sometimes questionable reasons.

Hearing her now, talking about growing up on army posts, around soldiers, it had made him feel better. Emily might look all fluffy and delicate, but if she'd dealt with living in the Far East, on a masculine heavy army post, she could probably deal with the Rising M. Zack privately thanked God that he had sent her into his life.

"I love you Emily, please know that! But I also want you to understand that during the day, most of the time; I'll be out working on the ranch. I know that you want to ride, and there are always several older hands, anyone of which will be available to accompany you." Zack informed her, and was glad to see her smile and agree with him.

"Thank you for that; yes I will want to ride." Emily gave him a fond look. "Don't worry about me during the day though. I'm planning on being busy with the house, getting it redone. However, I will expect your attention at night!"

Emily regarded him, lying next to her naked, as he held the champagne bottle up and giggled. "After all the champagne and lovemaking, are you going to be greeting the cows at 5:30am tomorrow morning?" She had seen the concern in his eyes, as he said what he had, and knew that he wanted only to make her happy, even as he wanted to take care of the ranch. She was touched that he was looking out for her, and thinking of her desires.

"Pa has decided that since today was so long, that we'd take the morning off. Jim is going to handle everything." Zack explained, and then snickered as he went on "JR was quite happy about that, and I don't think he'll be home until the wee hours of the morning. I guess that Pa has kept him at the ranch, so he wouldn't talk about our wedding." He had no doubt what his brother was up to, knowing all about Jilly at the Potted Owl. Emily's knowing laughter made him aware that she had some idea of what JR was doing in town.

"You know, there is something else I'd like you to do for, Honey." Zack had been admiring her creamy skin, and it had given him an idea. "Would you put the pearls on, Em? I want to see them against your naked body." He was still awestruck by the pearl necklace, and the story that went with it.

Emily gave her husband a look from under her dark, lush eyelashes, as he rose from the bed and fetched the pearls. The necklace, over four yards long overflowed both of his large hands. The Maltese cross winked in the candle light, reminding her of the history of her family.

"So these pearls really were a gift from Marie Antoinette?" Zack asked, as he watched Emily stand up to put the pearls on. Her body was just amazing, with curves that made him want to touch, kiss, and lick every inch of her skin. He noticed how she knew just how to put necklace on, with two shorter loops on her chest, displaying the clasp, with the third and fourth longer loops extending to her waist and hips. The pearls took on an almost pink tone against her skin, and Zack almost pounced on her, as he got her back into bed.

"Well, yes and no. I would guess that someone at the French court picked them out for Marie Antoinette to give to my great-grandmother, who'd accompanied her from Austria." Emily took a sip of her champagne. "Relations had never been good between France and Austria, and the marriage wasn't really popular with either country. That was the main reason my great-grandfather had the clasp redone."

Zack watched her, noticing the pearls against her skin as she moved slightly. Her loose red hair brushed against the lower loops of the necklace, making for a wonderful contrast. The second loop nestled just above her rosy tipped nipple, and Zack groaned as he looked at her feminine splendor displayed only for him.

"I think we've had enough history for the night, Honey." Zack announced, as took her glass and set it with his on the nightstand. He slowly perused her naked body, getting a wolfish grin as he did so.

"Zackary Morton, do you have wantonness on your mind?" Emily inquired, as she looked at him coolly. An idea had come to her earlier, when she'd first seen the plate of cakes. She laughed delightfully, as she decided to act on the idea – the opportunity was too good to miss.

"Mrs. Morton, I will be as wanton as you want me to be!" Zack agreed happily, having seen the mischief in her eyes. He wondered what she had in mind, and could hardly wait to find out. Emily had shown herself to be creative and flexible in their other encounters, and now he was looking forward to what she could come up with next.

"In that case, Zack, lay down on your back, please?" Emily demanded, the sauciness of her look offsetting the request. He acquiesced; almost quivering with excitement at what was going to come next – hoping it wasn't him before she finished whatever she had planned.

"These little cakes have a great deal of frosting on them, wouldn't you say Zack?" Emily had picked up one of the tea cakes, which was layered heavily with white and pink icing. Zack suddenly had the urge to see Emily in white and pink underclothes; he mentally added it to the shopping list he had planned for their trip to San Francisco, after the state fair.

"There are people who think that a cake's only purpose is to provide a base for the frosting!" Emily held the cake up in one hand, while the index finger of her other hand pointed to the little delicacy. "I wonder what it might be like to lick the frosting off? And not necessarily of the cake?" Emily's laughter bubbled around the room, and Zack started to get an inkling of what she had in mind.

He watched as she took her finger and scooped up a large amount of the fluffy white frosting. What she did next both thrilled him, and caused him to groan in desire. Emily slowly spread the icing on his hardening shaft, starting at the bulbous tip, and working downwards. He moaned and writhed as her finger brushed against his throbbing erection as she spread the white frosting all over manhood. She sat back, and admired her handiwork.

"Oh, Zack, you have menguine all over your eigenschaften!" Emily commented, and Zack, without knowing German knew exactly what she was referring to. He was very intrigued at her use of slang words, and decided to see if she could say the same thing in English.

"Does that mean that you have put frosting on my cock? Or being English, do you mean icing on my dick?" Zack gave a sensual laugh as he inquired, and was thrilled when Emily laughed in reply.

"Not only are you too handsome, and smart, but you are also good at languages!" Emily informed him, as she straddled his thighs. "Zack, can I take care of the icing on your cock? Ich kann das menguine auf deinen eigenschaften?" She sat back on her haunches, wanting to see her husband's reaction.

"Honey, what you said in English sounded naughty enough; but in German it sounds even more so! Please do the deinen menguine thing – god I just hope I last long enough!" Zack confessed, being pretty sure what she was going to do. He'd never realized how physical the German language could be, even as he wondered what it would sound like in French. That thought had barely crossed his brain before she acted out her statement.

Emily reached over to his shaft, and slowly circled the based with her fingers, before she brought her lips to his tip. Her tongue barely touched the bulb, before it swept down to his balls, and then licked its way back up. She repeated the movement up and down his throbbing shaft, as he growled and groaned at what Emily was doing. Once all the frosting was gone she took him into her mouth, as he thrust upwards, forcing his shaft down her throat.

Zack, after the second thrust knew he was almost ready to come and didn't want to do it orally. He exercised all of his strength, as he grasped her upper arms, flipping her in one smooth movement. Zack was then on top of her, as his mouth plundered Emily's, his tongue entwining sensually with hers. At the same time he spread her legs open, as his shaft thrust deep, hard, and fast into her. Emily, who had been discomblutated at his maneuver, in flipping her on her back, now screamed his name as he hit the tender spot at the top of her core.

As fast as Emily came, Zack was right behind her, growling loudly as he pumped thoroughly into her. Afterwards, they snuggled together, both being completely wiped out by their lovemaking. Zack noticed that she still had the pearls on, and they glowed even more, as they reflected the sheen of moisture on her body.

"Mrs. Morton, all I have to say is wow! And I am impressed that I can even say that! You have totally worn me out!" Zack was a very physical person, as well as a sensual one too. He'd been with a number of very experienced women, but none had ever done to him what Emily had. Of course, he reflected back to their first physical encounter, by the stream, after the lunch at the ranch. She had aroused him fast then, even as innocent as she was. He saw too that she enjoyed the activity as much as he did – it came to him that she would always be willing to satisfy his physical needs with love.

"Zack, I have to agree with you! However, I'm not sure I'll ever look at a teacake the same way!" Emily giggled with pleasure, snuggling up next to him. She was finally used to the response they created in each other, and liked seeing how far she could take it. He was not only kind and honorable, but lots of fun too. There was no doubt that she'd be very busy at night, which suited her just fine.

"Honey, neither will I!" Zack laughed, pulling her close as they started to fall asleep. "Emily, I love you so much! Thank you for marrying me, and being willing to take it all on."

"Oh Zack, I love you too! And I should be saying thank you to you – your love and family is the best thing that ever happened to me!" Emily replied with a sigh, as they both fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Fall Tidings**_

The November morning was chilly in the early hours, but Zack commented to JR and his father, as they entered the kitchen that it was slightly warmer now at 8:00am, than it had been at 5:30am. That had caused JR to needle his brother about 5:30am, pointing out that Zack had been late to the barn. Zack had just smirked in reply, as Rufus tuned the exchange out, thinking about another cup of coffee.

In truth Zack usually made it downstairs closer to 6:00am, because of Emily. She was soft, cuddly, and always welcomed his attentions in the morning. Especially now, with the temperatures dropping at night, as winter was just around the corner, it was hard to leave their warm bed. The fall had been wonderful, and Zack was thoroughly enjoying married life.

Emily took to living on the ranch very easily, and spent a lot of time riding, as well as visiting with Catherine. Zack and she socialized with the Barkley's, along with other young married couples including Edison and Susannah. She was soon part of a circle of ladies who not only enjoyed each other's company, and assisted in various charitable activities. He was pleased that she had developed friendships so quickly, and knew that it undoubtedly helped her settle into life on the ranch.

She was also busy working on the house, and it reflected the attention it was receiving. The place already looked different, with being painted, fresh flowers in vases, and getting a good cleaning. Ruth and Juan were both thrilled that Emily insisted on getting some extra help in the house. While she was waiting on her parent's furniture to arrive from India, where it had been stored, she had done sketches of each room. They showed what it would look like when finished, and she had set them up in each room.

Rufus was pleased with the results, and also liked how Emily reused some of the furniture and fixtures from his wife's day. She had also ordered some new pieces, which were better proportioned to the rooms. They had decided to hold off on the reception, for Emily and Zack until just after Christmas, on Boxing Day as Emily called it. The house would be done by then and ready for company. Of course they'd already had friends over, but just for small affairs.

It had been hard for Zack the two weeks he was gone for round-up, but upon his return they'd had a marathon afternoon and night of lovemaking. The only thing that kept JR from making risqué comments was that he was busy at the saloon. He was also enjoying being the most eligible bachelor in the valley, and had a very active social life.

In the middle of September they'd gone to the state fair, attaching the Morton's private rail car to the Barkley's, which had made for lots of fun. Zack had enjoyed showing Emily the event, and was very proud as she watched him lead their top bull to the Best In Show prize. Owen Clive-Barnes gave a grand ball at the English consulate, with the excuse of honoring Queen Victoria. Those in the know were sure though that he was trying to curry favor with the Viceroy's granddaughter, as well her best friend. Owen's capturing of Helen Wilson had led to a commendation for him, from Scotland Yard.

Emily wore her diamonds, and the same white gown she'd been married in; with her dark red hair the effect was dazzling. Her heart shaped face, with its delicate features, and the incredible pansy like eyes, caught everyone's attention; more than one man admired her feminine curves too. For Zack it brought back memories of their wedding, and he could hardly wait to get her back to their room at the hotel. The next day they both slept late, and then had breakfast in bed, not coming downstairs until lunch.

After the state fair Zack took Emily to San Francisco, where he'd booked a suite at a very grand hotel. He showed her a lot of the sights, and one night took her to the Marie Louise Riverboat. Emily wore a dazzling beaded copper colored gown and the pearls around her neck. Every man looked at her with admiration, which made Zack happy, even before he won a great deal of money at the craps table. One afternoon he took her shopping, both for some new dresses, as well as extravagant, frilly under clothes. The experience was everything Zack had hoped for; while Emily enjoyed the reaction she received from him.

Those memories were at the back of his mind, as he entered the kitchen which was warm and smelled of sausages. Ruth was over by the stove, supervising the younger kitchen maid who had been helping her out. When Emily had pointed out to the men that Ruth was getting on in years, and could use some help they had felt bad. Zack admitted that they had just always taken the older Negro woman for granted, which Rufus and JR had agreed with.

"Ruth, where's Miss Emily?" Zack asked with a puzzled frown on his face, as he looked at the place she should be sitting at. He was in the habit of coming into the kitchen, and greeting his wife with a kiss, as she gave him a welcoming greeting.

"Mr. Zack, she hasn't come down yet." Ruth replied, keeping a close eye on Bessamae, who was still learning the tricks of the stove and oven. The girl was very sharp and willing, and the older woman was glad to finally have some help. It had been getting harder for her to try to do all the cooking, as well as keep the house halfway decent. She and Juan had gone along willingly when Miss Emily wanted to hire some more staff, and were gratified that their new mistress had included them in the hiring process. They liked the fact that the young woman appreciated their place in the household.

"You know Zack, if you didn't keep her up all night she would probably be at breakfast." JR offered, liking to poke his brother about his personal life. He was too much of a gentleman to say anything in front of Emily, but privately he was impressed and envious at the amount of physical relations his brother was having.

"JR, that is quite enough out of you!" Rufus announced in a stern tone of voice, as he gave his youngest son a steely glare. Relations between a husband and wife were scared, and private in his opinion. He also didn't want Zack or Emily to get offended, and decide to move somewhere else. Having a woman's presence in the house had changed everything for the better, and Rufus didn't want to lose it because JR couldn't keep his mouth shut. He had to admit though that Emily did seem to know how to handle her brother-in-law, and keep him in line.

"I'm going to go check on her." Zack declared, as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs to their room. Arriving at the door he slowly turned the knob, trying to be as quiet as possible. He and Emily had fallen asleep at a reasonable hour, and she'd been in good spirits this morning, when he left to go to the barn.

Entering the room he paused to admire the newly done décor. The colors were butter yellow, and cornflower blue, offset by white and gold accents. The original furniture was still there, and Emily had picked up the golden gilt decorations on the wood, and carried it into the walls and chandelier medallion on the ceiling. There wasn't a chandelier there yet, but she'd said that there was one in her parent's things. He had no problems imagining the sparkling crystals, from looking at her drawing.

The bay windows had soft yellow watered silk curtains, with blue fringe and tie backs, giving the whole room a fresh, warm summer look. Zack had liked the fact that she had moved a comfortable arm chair and ottoman into the sitting area, for him to relax on. It was covered in a nubby woven cloth of browns and golds that added warmth to the room. The chair was comfortable, and easy for him to sit on when he was covered with dust. A decorative table was next to the chair, holding an oil lamp and enough space to put a book or newspaper on.

He had been touched that she had taken him into account in doing the room, including a console table with a tray of drinks and glasses in the corner. Zack liked to sit in the chair, propping his feet on the ottoman, and talk to Emily as she got ready for dinner. It was also a peaceful place for him to read if he needed to, or just enjoy the sunshine that came through the bay windows. The feeling of calm and privacy appealed to him, and he was thankful for the space.

Zack carefully made his way across the still darkened room, the curtains not having been opened yet. That struck him as odd right away, because Emily would normally open them as soon as she was up and dressed. Standing next to the bed now, he saw that she was still under the covers, but her hair was braided back, rather than loose as it had been when he'd left earlier that morning.

"Em, Honey, what's happening?" Zack sat down on the bed next to her, as she turned on her back and opened her eyes. He noticed how slowly she raised herself, and he helped her prop up the pillows so she could lie against them.

"Zack, what are you doing here?" Emily took a deep breath, as a wave of dizziness hit her. Luckily though, she thought, the nausea wasn't as bad now. When she had woken up an hour earlier, her stomach had been churning, and she had struggled to the bathroom. Braiding her hair back had seemed the most sensible thing, in case she really had to throw up.

"I was concerned Honey, because you weren't at breakfast!" Zack's voice took on a worried note. "Emily, you should think about seeing Doc Merar – you've been tired the last couple of weeks, and your stomach has been bothering you!" He thought back to several occasions when she had not eaten or drunk as she normally would have. The response Emily gave him, of soft laughter, was not what he was expecting in the least.

"Everything is fine, Zack – don't worry!" Emily reassured her husband, as she put her arms around him. That caused Zack to snuggle up next to her on the pillow, and Emily nuzzled against his neck. He smelled of horses, and Zack which made her inhale deeply. The scent seemed to calm her stomach, and she sighed happily.

She now realized that she should have told him right away of her suspicions. "Yes, at some point I should see Dr. Merar but we have some time. Darling, you're going to be a father." She had taken his hand and put it to her abdomen as she made her announcement. Watching him process the information was the most wonderful sensation she had ever experienced.

"Really? When? Oh, Emily!" Zack stuttered, as he lightly moved his hand on her stomach. "When will we be able to feel the baby move?" It came to him that while he knew a great deal about animal's birthing, he was clueless on humans.

"I'm due in June, so we'll probably be able to feel some kicks around February, I think." Emily had spent the last couple of weeks discreetly asking Catherine questions about childbirth and babies. Her friend had given her some curious looks, but didn't pry.

"Oh god, I'm going to be a father! I'm so excited – thank you Honey! Wait until we tell Pa and JR." Zack wanted to scream the news from the top of the barn, so it surprised him when Emily put her hand over his mouth, as she shook her head.

"Zack, we should really wait until Christmas, to make sure that everything is fine. The first couple of months are tricky." Emily explained. He didn't understand why at first, and then remembered back in the spring, when he'd heard that Lily had miscarried.

"I hadn't thought of that, but I understand. Emily, I'm glad that you know about all this." Zack replied, adding. "I still think we should talk to Doc Merar, and I want you to start taking it easy, and stay off ladders and chairs." He had seen her up on those, rearranging pictures and other items.

"You probably haven't noticed, but I've not done that in several weeks, and I also have not been riding either." Emily retorted, having visions of Zack wrapping her in cotton wool for the next seven months. "However, I do need fresh air and some exercise, Dear, along with naps too." She thought it was sweet that he was so excited, and concerned about her to. Zack had always been very solicitous with her, but she could only imagine what he was going to be like now.

"We can tell Pa and JR at Christmas, and then we'll go talk to the doctor." Emily told him, as a compromise. Her mother had always maintained that a male doctor was not much help during childbirth, and that a midwife was better. However, she reasoned, maybe this Dr. Merar would do a good job of reassuring Zack.

"I can hardly wait to see the look on Pa's face when we tell him, Em!" Zack stated, and she nodded her head happily in agreement. Emily then yawned, feeling a wave of tiredness coming over her. "Honey, why don't you stay upstairs and sleep some more? Our child is your first priority!" He wanted nothing more than to hold her, but noticed that she was almost asleep already.

"Mmm, yes Zack that sounds good. I love you!" She answered softly, falling into a peaceful happy sleep in his arms. He looked down at her, holding her until he knew she was soundly asleep. Zack kissed her forehead, and getting up from the bed slowly, he quietly left the room.

Downstairs he told Pa and JR that Emily was just a little under the weather, and then changed the topic to the work needing to be done in the hay barn. He really didn't want them questioning him too much, because he was afraid he would spill the news. His brother and father took his words at face value, as they got into a discussion about the hay barn.

Ruth though had seen the spring in the young man's step, and the excitement in his eyes. She'd been pretty sure, for the last week, that she knew what was causing Miss Emily's stomach trouble, as well as her tiredness too. Looking at Mr. Zack was confirmation enough for the older woman, who wanted to laugh out loud. Ruth could hardly wait until Mr. Rufus found out – why that man was going to be over the moon at the thought of a grandchild.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Author's Note: The crèche scene described in this chapter is based on the one set up every year, at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, in New York City.**_

_**Christmas, 1878**_

The Morton's sat around the tree in the front room, on Christmas morning, with their presents. The tree filled the picture window, and was decorated with a multitude of ornaments. Last week Emily had asked, at the breakfast table, when the men were going to get the tree. That had caused Rufus to look at his sons before they all took on rather sheepish expressions. It turned out that they had not done a Christmas tree since Diana's death.

Emily had given them a stern glance, and informed them that Christmas trees were very important to Austrians, and her mother had seen to it that no matter what, even in Singapore and India they had a tree. They'd already observed the other decorations she'd put up in the house, including a lovely crèche scene.

The set included a manager, and all the people and animals from the story. The figures were beautifully carved and painted, with the Wise Men being especially decorative in their flowing robes and jeweled turbans. Emily explained that it was Italian Baroque, and came from her mother's family. She'd had the ranch's carpenter build a platform that was almost five feet wide, which she covered with an old piece of red velvet fabric she'd found in the attic to display it on.

Reverend Thompson declared that it was nicer than the one the church had, and Maria Valeria had told her, in confidence, that the Catholic Church's one wasn't as fancy. Rufus was into anything religious, and thoroughly approved of where she had placed the crèche, so everyone could see it.

Zack had spent the entire last month watching her carefully to make sure she didn't climb anything, or overdo it. Emily was still having stomach issues, as well as getting tired very easily, but she and Zack were both very excited about the baby. He was doting on her even more, so when she announced that a Christmas tree was needed, he declared they would go cut one down. Rufus went along wholeheartedly; JR was rather hung over but once Emily turned her eyes on him he fell in with the plan too.

She had found the old Christmas ornaments in the attic, and added the ones from her family too. Sitting around the tree now, Rufus smiled happily, feeling the spirit of his late wife in the room. The presents had all been opened, and Emily was feeling very spoiled. Zack's gift was especially dazzling, with the diamonds catching the sunlight coming in through the window. Benjamin Jacobs had done an excellent job of creating a long necklace that matched the collet she already had. Emily had cried when she'd opened it, before giving Zack a very passionate kiss. JR wished he could make the remark he wanted to, but his father's presence stopped him.

Emily gave Zack her father's old regimental silver cigarette case, that had been given to him when he graduated from Sandhurst, the British military academy. It had his initials, the regimental crest, and his graduation date. An added feature was a dent from where a bullet had hit it, during the Crimean War. The case had saved her father's life, and had the added benefit of being airtight. Zack liked a cigar when he was relaxing, but usually smoked cigarettes out on the range. She had not been impressed with the beat up old tin he stored them in, which had given her the idea for the gift. He had been touched and flattered that she'd wanted him to have the case, because Zack knew how much it meant to her.

Rufus had already given them the sundial he'd planned on as a wedding present, which had then given him the idea for the Christmas present. Emily had been ecstatic over the sundial, which would be mounted on a marble pedestal with a brass armillary. She'd commented that she would have to think about putting a rose garden in, once she finished the house; because she loved roses. Rufus had found a landscape designer, through the San Francisco Botanical Gardens and had a plan drawn up. His gift was the design, along with the promise of rose bushes of her choice to start it off.

JR had been very impressed when he'd found out about Emily's drawing ability, being more artistic than he let on. He had also noticed that when she wrote letters to her friends or her uncle the priest in Europe, she would illustrate them with little drawings of what she'd reference in the letters. On a trip to Los Angeles he had come across a set of pen, ink, watercolors, and brushes in a traveling case. Emily adored the gift, and said it was just perfect. She kissed JR on the cheek, which caused him to turn slightly pink.

Emily and Zack had given JR an elaborate pair of Mexican silver spurs he'd been wanting, along with a pair of very nice leather gloves. However, they waited until all the presents had been opened, before they gave Rufus his. Emily had been stumped on what to give the man who had done so much for her, but then Zack had pointed out what the obvious gift was. They had then giggled, before Emily started working on the plan.

"Pa, here this is for you, from Zack and me. It must have been buried under the tree skirt." Emily held out a cream colored envelope, decorated with holly leaves around the edges. In truth she'd had it hidden away, waiting for the right time. Rufus took the envelope, beaming at her with love and happiness. He opened it, and pulling out the paper inside he read it, looked at the couple, and read it again, as a proud smile came upon his face.

"Really? In June?" Rufus was beside himself with emotion, and could hardly get any words out. Emily stood up from the chair and went over to give him a big hug, which he returned. He looked over at Zack with proud approval and approbation, which gratified the young man.

"Are you all right? Shouldn't you be sitting down?" Rufus suddenly looked at the young woman with worry, and Emily thought it sweet, the way he was now fussing about her. She had always made it a point to be very deferential with her father-in-law, remembering how her own father had liked to be treated. His response made her realize the regard and love he had for her, which made her feel slightly sniffely.

"I'm fine Pa, everything is all right. I've been taking it easy, and I've not been riding either. Zack is keeping a close eye on me!" Emily sought to reassure the man, giving him another hug, as she looked over at Zack conspiratorial.

"What is going on? Am I missing something?" JR was feeling left out, which was making him peeved. It was important to him, that he always knew what was going on, no matter what, even as a lot of the time he missed what was right under his nose. He looked at his father, brother, and sister-in-law all smiling happily, and huffed with annoyance.

"JR, you're going to be an uncle!" Zack informed him with pride, slapping him on the back. It took JR two minutes, of staring off into space, until he figured it all out. He let out a shout of exclamation before hugging his brother, almost lifting him off of his feet. JR then, with more delicacy, hugged Emily with delight.

"Well now, don't worry about the new cowpoke! Uncle JR will teach him everything important!" JR announced with swagger in his voice. He saw himself dispensing wisdom to the young man, as Zack and Emily looked on with approval. Not to put too fine a point on it, but JR was wrapped up in his own world; his father brought him back to reality.

"Honestly, I'm not sure that he needs to learn about staying out all night so soon!" Rufus retorted, thinking about his son's activities lately. JR had been late starting work in the morning, which had been noticed by Rufus. He had no problem with his one son being late because of his wife, but the other son, being late after a hard night out, was a different matter. Rufus had already thought about talking to Emily about maybe finding JR a wife. The young man had been busy breaking hearts of eligible young ladies, when not consorting with the saloon girls.

"Not to throw a damper on your plans, but there is a chance that the baby might be a girl." Emily offered with a cool look, especially in JR's direction. It amazed her that he could be so kind to her, but rather callous to the girls who took a shine to him. She'd had more than one young lady come to her, looking for sympathy and help, which had made her want to roll her eyes.

Emily wasn't sure who was more to blame; the simpering girls who put up with her brother-in-law's bad behavior, or JR himself. She knew that the girls, and their mothers, were all hot to get such _'a good catch_', so he was given a lot of leeway in his behavior. On the other hand, Emily had commented privately to Zack that it was a case of _'give an inch, take a mile'_, which JR was very good at.

JR had perfected what Emily and Catherine referred to as '_the path to the garden gate_'. He knew just how far to go with a girl, getting her, and her mother's hopes up, before slamming said gate in their face. Emily's big annoyance was the number of girls, and/or mothers, who were still willing to put up with her brother-in-law after his behavior.

She understood that no man wanted to feel like the prize in a horse race, but as she observed to Zack, the week before Christmas – "couldn't someone show some backbone"? Her husband had seen where she was coming from in her statement, but he was distracted by the white silk robe with red velvet ribbon trim that she was wearing. Emily had finished a bath, just as Zack had come upstairs. The silk was almost sheer as it clung to her body, smelling slightly of roses. Her dark red hair was loose, damp, and curling as it lay against the white silk. He had insisted on the red velvet trim for the robe, liking how the color offset her hair. Zack understood why she didn't want to wear red in public, but thought it fun for the bedroom.

Looking at her, with her pink nipples showing against the almost transparent silk, along with the beginnings of some pouching in her stomach, above the auburn curls in her groin, was too much for him. Zack announced that JR was being '_an asshole_'; he was rather tired of dealing with his brother being hung over, and whiney, all of which was of his own making. Emily was surprised, but happy, when Zack swooped her up in his arms, and carried her off to bed, with no more references to JR.

"I am looking forward to being a grandfather, and don't care if it is a boy or girl!" Rufus informed the group. "Emily, we'll get the cradle down from the attic, and maybe we should combine the two rooms, next to yours, to make a nursery suite. That way you would have somewhere for a nursemaid to stay." He added excitedly, being hopeful of many grandbabies to fuss over. Rufus could still remember how tired his wife had been when she'd had two babies in less than two years. They had not been able to afford any extra help then, but now that wasn't an issue. He wanted to give Emily what he'd not been able to do for Diana.

"Pa, thank you so much!" Emily burst into the tears that had been welling up inside of her, all morning. Zack and his family had showered her with their love, and gifts beyond anything she'd ever imagined. Thinking back to the letter she'd had from Catherine, about life in California, all those months ago amazed her.

She had arrived in England, cold and foggy, after the sunshine and flowers of India. Emily had been devastated at the loss of her parents, as well as the only way of life she'd ever known. Her aunt, who she'd only met once before, had been cold and unwelcoming. She had found herself living in a servant's room, lightening fires in the early morning, scrubbing floors, and avoiding the advances of Arthur Wilson.

When she'd written to Catherine that she would be coming to America, her friend had insisted to come to California, no matter what, even offering to pay the fare. Catherine had told her that America was a wonderful place, with lots of opportunities, and California was especially good for that. Emily still remembered how fearful she'd been about the train, and how Zack had come to her rescue.

"All I can say is how wonderful you all have been to me, and how proud I am to be part of your family! Thank you again for the welcome you have given me!" Emily stammered, before she turned to Zack. "I love you so much, and I am so proud to be your wife!" Zack, overcome with the love from his wife, and the pride his father had on his face, took her into his arms, and kissed her deeply.

Rufus was busy thinking about plans for the nursery, while JR was envious of his brother; the thought of 'lucky bastard' came to his mind once again. He was tired of being seen as some woman's meal ticket – all he wanted was someone to be kind to him, and want to share his life. JR had already scouted out several good spots for a house; his Pa had promised him the land and the cost of the building, when he married. He had no intention of bringing a bride home to the big house, not wanting to experience wedded life under watching eyes. It was hard for him to understand how Zack and Emily could carry on like they did, in the big house.

JR had actually walked in on them, in the study which didn't have a door on it, and had felt embarrassed. Granted, all that Emily was doing was sitting on Zack's lap in the desk chair, giggling and cuddling; but still it was all too intimate for words in JR's opinion. He wanted to have his wife all to himself, in their own house! All that he needed, he thought, was just to meet someone who didn't have their eye on his bank account, and would understand that he didn't want to be anything else besides a rancher.

He could only hope later, as he made his wish over the Christmas pudding after dinner that the upcoming year would bring an end to his loneliness.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Author's Note: I meant to finish the story with Emily's pregnancy, but JR was feeling lonely and left out. I am posting four chapters together; this chapter and chapter 38 (epilogue) are Zack & Emily's story. The middle two chapters are JR's, so readers can skip those chapters if they are not interested. I understand that this story has been a stretch for a 'Big Valley' story, and I appreciate all the readers who have stuck with it. Thank you!**_

_**MGM: Your wish is fulfilled!**_

_April 1879_

"Em, thanks for understanding why I can't take you into town. Winterqueen is getting ready to foal, and she had some difficulties last time. However, JR is going into town to pick up an order at the hardware store; I bet he'd take you!" Zack was declaring as JR walked into the kitchen on a spring morning. He'd been up since 5:30am, but had not gone to bed until almost 2:00pm, after a raucous evening in town.

"What am I going into town for?" JR asked almost surly, as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He'd planned on doing fence detail, which would have given him the chance for a nap. Sitting at the table now, he took a sip of his coffee, lit a cigarette, and asked again. "What is this about town?"

JR knew the late nights were getting to him, but between the parties with the nice girls, and the drinking with the saloon girls, he couldn't say no. Quite frankly, he really didn't want to, because he hated being alone. Before Zack's marriage he'd always had his brother for companionship, but of course that was all different now. He didn't begrudge his brother his happiness, and JR loved Emily; she was a good friend to him, which he appreciated. It still left him alone, and the parties in town where he was the most sought after guest, and the bright lights of the saloon kept the loneliness at bay, at least for a while.

"Pa left a note, asking you to go into town to pick up our order at McDermott's." Zack gave his brother an annoyed look, noticing the circles under his eyes and the hand that shook slightly as it held the cigarette. He debated saying something, but then decided this wasn't the place. He didn't want to get into a discussion in front of Emily. She knew all about his concerns with JR, and shared the same thoughts as he did. However, Zack knew that if he talked to his brother about his behavior, it should be man to man, so as not to embarrass JR in front of Emily.

"Anyway, the order needs to be picked up at the hardware store. I'd promised Emily, yesterday, to take her into town, to pick up some fabric that she'd ordered. This morning I noticed that Winterqueen is getting ready to foal. I'm heading back out to the barn now." Zack paused, and gave Emily a smile, before he turned to JR. "The fabric is for some sewing that she is doing."

"JR, I'm not going to be able to get into town soon, because of my condition." Emily started to explain. "Penny ordered some different fabric for me to choose from, to make a few more things that I need." She gave her brother-in-law a pleading smile, and he didn't have the heart to say no to her.

"Emily, I'll take you of course. But, are you sure it's safe?" JR was too much of a gentleman to comment directly on her condition, but looking at her size wondered if she wasn't due sooner than June. He could admit he knew very little about babies, and didn't want to get stuck delivering his niece or nephew by the side of the road.

"It will be all right JR, this week anyway; next week might be a different story." Emily giggled slightly, as she gave Zack a fond look. JR took another drag on his cigarette, trying not to roll his eyes at their behavior. Her next words though made him feel better though. "As a thank you I'll take you to lunch. There is a new café in town that Catherine and Susannah were telling me about. It's only been open a week, and is run by a Scandinavian family that just moved here. The bread is supposed to be delicious, and the coffee strong."

"Well I will take you up on your offer." JR replied, as he finished his cigarette, watching his brother stand up from the table. Zack slapped him on the back, said thanks, and then kissed Emily good bye. It was quite the passionate kiss, and JR was tempted to comment '_don't you have a bedroom_'. He was still surprise that Zack and Emily carried on like they did, even with her as far along as she was. Not for the first time he wondered what it would be like to be that in love with a woman.

It was almost two hours later and JR approached Penny Rose's dressmaking shop. He had picked up the order at the hardware store, as well as a report from the assayer's office. Arriving at the shop he didn't see Emily waiting for him, so guessed she was still inside. Penny's shop had a broad, covered front porch on it and she'd made the most of it.

Realizing that men didn't always want to come into her establishment she had set the porch up as a waiting area for them. The chairs were sturdy and comfortable, with tables next to them that held a selection of newspapers from around the west. Penny had also provided a stone jug that held cool water, and cups for drinking out of.

He sat down in an arm chair that faced the store, and closed his eyes for a bit. His headache was getting better, but still throbbing slightly at the back of his head. Some food would be good, he thought, hoping his sister-in-law hurried, before he dozed off. When JR awoke almost half an hour later he felt better, but wondered what was keeping Emily. After getting a drink of cool water, he sat back down in the chair and lit a cigarette.

He was all set to take his second drag when Emily came out of the store, carrying a wrapped parcel. JR stood up in greeting, and was all set to put his cigarette out but she stopped him.

"JR, go ahead and finish your smoke. I don't mind sitting for a bit." Emily informed him, as she carefully sat down on the sofa opposite the arm chair. Rubbing her aching back, she gave him a kind smile, wishing he didn't look so run down. Even knowing it was of his own doing, she still had a soft spot for her brother-in-law. He was the most loyal person she'd ever met, and really wished he would meet a woman who would see that, while bringing out the best in him.

"Thanks Emily, I appreciate that." JR answered, thinking that her understanding was one of the many things he loved about her. He found it interesting that for a woman who was so feminine, she was also comfortable around men. She seemed to understand how they behaved, and what they needed to be happy. His brother could come home covered in dust or mud, but Emily always greeted him eagerly, with no comments about him being dirty. JR had also seen how kind she was to him and Pa, making sure the house was comfortable for them too.

He wished he could find someone who would care about him because they loved him, and not for his money. A girl who would understand what was important to him, and not try to make him something he wasn't. JR had seen that Emily didn't get upset when Zack stayed at the saloon, after the Cattleman's meeting, to play poker. She also didn't get bothered if the brothers stopped for a beer while in town. He knew several men, important in the community, who had their tail between their rear ends, when dealing with their wives.

The next couple of minutes were spent with Emily chit chatting about the gossip she'd heard in the shop, while he smoked his cigarette. JR was almost done when two well dressed females stepped up on the porch. He put his cigarette out right away, because it was not polite to smoke around ladies if you didn't have their permission. Standing up he was all set to smile when he saw who the ladies were.

"Emily Morton! Why I can't believe that you are out and about! And in your condition!" A rather shrill female voice declared, before its owner turned slightly in the direction of JR. "Hello JR." This time the voice was a great deal lower, and colder in its tone. The young woman who was talking had blonde hair and blue eyes, while the woman with her was an older version of the younger one.

"Clarissa, how lovely to see you; and Mrs. Whitfield too." Emily responded in her best English accent, as she inclined her head. The next several minutes were spent volleying Clarissa's backhanded compliments, while her mother regarded JR with barely concealed dislike. Emily found it interesting that Clarissa was making it obvious how much she was ignoring JR, and wondered what the story was.

Once Clarissa had run out of barbs, the two women excused themselves and went inside the dress shop. The minute they entered the shop, JR, who'd been standing like a gentleman, sat down with a sour look on his face. Emily watched as he angrily lit a cigarette, taking a deep drag on it as he did so.

She knew that Clarissa was JR's type, being fair haired with blue eyes. The girl was well dowered, the only daughter of an aging shipping magnate on the river. Emily also knew that the girl was regarded as being catty, shallow, and vain. She remembered now watching her brother with Clarissa, at several parties back in the fall – they'd been quite into each other. People had speculated if maybe a wedding was in the works, while several women privately gave Emily sympathy at the thought of Clarissa as her sister-in-law.

When the romance had seemed to end, before Christmas, the only thought Emily had given it was one of relief. The impression that she'd received was that JR had been the one to call it quits, which didn't surprise her. In other circumstances she would have just written the encounter now, with Clarissa, off as another one of her brother-in-law's botched flirtations, but something about his behavior gave her pause for concern.

"So you are well acquainted with the fair Clarissa?" Emily inquired with a tilt of her head, after JR had taken several drags on his cigarette. He looked over at his sister-in-law, all set to give her a sharp retort, but stopped when he saw the concern in her eyes. She was the kindest person he knew, and a woman who saw him exactly for what he was, but loved him anyway. Emily was the sister he'd lost all those years ago, and he respected her greatly.

"Yes, Clarissa and I kept company for a while." JR stopped, not wanting to think about that time, back in the fall, when he'd first become interested in her. It had been at the grand reception held by her family, in their lavish mansion overlooking the river. Clarissa had been wearing a red velvet dress which had highlighted her fair hair; she had rubies around her neck and ears. JR fell hard for her right away.

Clarissa though had not felt the same way about him it seemed, and had held him at arm's length the whole evening. That was a new experience for JR, because every other single female practically fell at his feet when he walked into the room. The next month was spent with JR in hot pursuit of her, while she always seemed rather indifferent to him. When the truth came out, just before Christmas, JR had distanced himself from her faster than if she'd had anthrax.

Her mother and Clarissa never knew why JR had done what he had, but chalked it up to his pattern of bad behavior. Only he knew how he had started to care for Clarissa, before the façade fell away. JR thought he'd buried the hurt and pain away, but with Emily regarding him closely; it all came back to the surface.

"Hmm, past tense – that means something." Emily observed offhandedly, not wanting JR to shut down. She knew that men were brought up not to talk about their past romances, especially with another woman. However, she was family, and could tell that JR was hurting. As she thought about it, she realized that it was after the Clarissa affiar that he'd really escalated his drinking and wild behavior.

"You don't want to hear the story, I'm sure." JR replied, but more for politeness sake than anything else. He was still angry at how he'd been duped so badly, and wanted to tell someone; JR though didn't want to be judged or called a fool.

"Please, JR! I think you need get whatever is bothering you off of your chest, and as you told me when you took me to the church to marry Zack, I'm family now." Emily responded, and watched as her brother-in-law smiled at that memory. The thought of that cheered him slightly, and he decided that if he had to tell anyone, his sister-in-law was the best choice.

"I first noticed Clarissa had a party, and paid her some attention. However, she wasn't that interested in me, which I found rather refreshing." JR started, as he exhaled a stream of smoke. It had been nice to be the one doing the chasing for once, and he told Emily that now. She nodded her head in understanding, before he went on.

"Anyway, it took almost a month of me courting her, but she really seemed to like me as she got to know me." JR admitted, and Emily saw that he had started to care a great deal about her.

"What happened, JR? I can see that it's still bothering you." Emily felt bad for her brother-in-law as she saw the hurt in his eyes. She knew that for all of his bravado and swagger, at the end of the day he was a lonely, scared young man.

"Well you know the saying about eavesdroppers?" JR inquired, and she nodded her head. "It was at another party, where I'd stepped out into the garden to have a smoke. I was behind a tall hedge, just wanting some quiet time, when I heard the voices – Clarissa's and her mother's!" All of a sudden he was back to that spot, smelling the particular odor of the shrub, as a pale moon hung over head.

"Eww, a private mother/daughter conversation? And with those two?" Emily commented, and JR sent her a knowing look, hearing the disdain in her voice. It came to him that whoever he married; if someone would marry him for the reasons he wanted to get married; his sister-in-law would have to be friends with his wife. JR realized that Clarissa had no female friends, spending all of her time with her mother.

"Well, yes, just as you say! The gist was that Clarissa didn't like the fact I was a rancher – she had no intention of living somewhere that smelled of 'animals'! She also didn't like the fact that I went to the saloon and played cards." JR stopped his narrative, to take another drag on his cigarette. "Her mother though reassured her that once I married her, _Daddy_ would give me a job at the shipping firm, and a house in town. Mrs. Whitfield also told her that once we were married, Clarissa could 'bring me to heel' very easily."

Emily's eyes widened in horror, as she heard what JR was saying, about the conversation Clarissa and her mother had exchanged. Her brother-in-law was a man of the land through and through, and how anyone could not see that about him amazed her. It also angered her that the women regarded him as some pawn in their scheme to get Clarissa a husband.

"JR, it is probably cold consolation, but you've had a very lucky escape – sometimes God's greatest gift is unanswered prayers!" Emily reached over and put her hand on his arm. "God was looking out for you JR - can you not see that? What if you had not been behind that hedge and heard what you did?" Emily declared with fervor, wanting her brother-in-law to understand how lucky he really was.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that God was looking out for me by breaking my heart?" JR knew all about a vengeful God, but this seemed even too cruel the God of Revelations, until recently one of his father's favorite books of the Bible.

"Is there not a saying – pride goes before a fall? And doesn't Jesus like a repentant heart, rather than a prideful one? JR, God loves you, and he has someone out there for you, who will appreciate you – who you are and what you are." Emily paused for dramatic effect, before she finished. "However, your heart and mind have to be open to that person!"

JR finished his cigarette and looked at Emily with great interest, as he thought about what she'd said. It was true, he mused, if he had not overheard Clarissa and her mother he might have made the greatest mistake of his life. He also saw that he had never thought about his family as he had been running after all those various girls, who only wanted his money

He had been going about everything backwards, being, as his brother would tell him – and why hadn't he already JR thought – an asshole. JR had lost sight of what was important to him – his land, but Emily and God had brought it back to him.

"Emily, thank you for what you just told me! I have been a total ass, and I can't believe how kind you, Zack and Pa have been with me." JR offered in a humble tone, reviewing his behavior in his mind. "You know, not only are you beautiful and kind, but you're very wise too. My brother chose well." He watched her flush slightly at the compliment.

"Let's go get some food, JR! I'm hungry, and I am sure you could use a good meal." Emily had noticed that morning that he'd only had coffee. She held out her hand for JR to help her up, and he did so, and then down the stairs. He had a spring in his step and felt better than he'd had in a long time, even in spite of the remnants of a hangover. Things were going to be different he said, both to himself and God, as they headed over to the café.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Author's Note: Heartland, Wisconsin is a real place – it was settled by the Danish in 1846. Some of you might recognize Kirsten Larson – yes, her character's name is from the American Girl doll. However, my Kirsten is Danish, not Swedish, and is twenty, rather than ten. I do not own the character, and no patent infringement is intended.**_

_**FYI – I had salted rye bread at the 'Montgomery Inn', on a recent trip to Cincinnati, OH. I was told that it was baked by a local bakery; it was a delicious taste. The restaurant is also one of the best BBQ places in America, so if you are ever in Cincinnati, I highly recommend it!**_

Kirsten Larson surveyed the room, making sure everything was done for the day. The lunch rush was over with, and she really wanted to sit down more than anything else. The café had been opened for almost two weeks, and business was thriving. Even more, her parents were happier than they'd been in a long time. Everyone it seemed, but her was happy.

The Wisconsin winters, and hard work on the dairy farm had started to affect mother's health badly. Her father wasn't getting younger either, and was ready to be done with milking cows at 5:00am. His son, Kirsten's older brother had recently married. Lars and Britta were young, strong, and ambitious; more than ready to take over the farm.

Her parents had come over from Denmark almost thirty years ago, to the small community of Heartland, in Wisconsin. They were among the original settlers, leading an ever growing number who came to the Midwest. Kirsten had loved the farm, with the cows and the crops; the satisfaction of seeing your hard work flourish was like nothing else.

Inger Larson, Kirsten's mother had, as she'd gotten older, suffered escalating bouts of pneumonia every winter, and almost died last winter. Her father had made the decision to turn the farm over to his son, and take his wife, and younger children, to California. Olav was well known for his bread, while Inger had always been a good cook. Before she could even take it all in, Kirsten, along with her parents and siblings were in Stockton, running a café.

She had wanted to stay on the farm, but her mother had explained that a newly married couple wouldn't want a younger sister underfoot. Kirsten wished she was a young married woman, who would be able to stay in the only place she'd ever lived. Those were the thoughts in her mind when she heard the door open.

Kirsten brought herself back to the present, as she watched her father go over to greet a young couple who had just come into the café. The young woman was visibly enceintes, but very beautiful with glowing red hair and creamy skin. Her dress was sunshine yellow, sprigged with white and coral colored flowers, offset by frothy lace. Her hat was small, coral colored with flowers of the same hue decorating it.

The outfit was elaborate, but very becoming to the lady, who Kirsten noticed had an English accent. Her companion was dressed in what she'd come to know were ranching clothes. The young man was medium in height, and sturdily built, with brown hair and blue eyes. She noticed that he was keeping a close eye on his companion, who she took to be his wife.

"I'm sorry Ma'm, Sir but we're closed now." Her father, tall and spare with graying hair was saying, after the woman had inquired about something to eat. Kirsten knew that they had already shut down the ovens for the day.

"Emily, I'm sorry we were late! It's my fault, and I apologize for it. Do you want to go over to the hotel to eat?" JR felt bad, realizing that it was his anger at Clarissa that had caused them to linger on the front porch. He was sure that she was hungry, not to mention tired from the walk over.

Kirsten thought it very sweet how contrite the man was with his wife, and also how concerned he was about her. She wondered what it would be like to have a loving husband fuss over you like that. Sighing with longing, she came back to the business at hand. The couple was well to do, in spite of the man's work clothes. Kirsten could tell that from the ladies' ensemble, if nothing else and she didn't want them to leave the café hungry, and tell all their rich friends about it.

"What my Papa means is that we've closed the kitchen for the day, but we do have fresh bread, butter, and lingonberry preserves." Kirsten walked over to the couple, as she made her offer, while giving her father a glare. Thinking about the enceintes ladies she'd known back home, she added "Ma'm, why don't you sit and I'll bring you some cool lemonade if you would like." She was sure the woman's back was sore, and her feet probably swollen.

"Sir, would you like some lemonade also?" Kirsten turned to JR, and noticed how kind his blue eyes were. He had even features and a nice smile too. She also noticed the circles under them, and wondered if he'd been worrying about his wife. Why were all the good men already taken, she thought to herself.

"Thank you that would be wonderful! As would the bread and jam." The woman replied in the lilting English accent. Her next words sent Kirsten's heart soaring though. "I think my brother-in-law would probably prefer coffee. Oh, please call me Emily; I'm Emily Morton and this JR Morton."

Emily saw a light come into the pretty young woman's eyes, as she heard the words 'brother-in-law'. That caused her to discretely examine the lady standing opposite her. However, she wasn't the only one studying the young lady.

JR had, in between worrying about Emily, and kicking himself for being, yet again, an ass, did take a second look at the young lady. Her dress was crisp blue cotton, with red flowers printed on it; a white apron with ruffle trim covered the front of the dress. She had pale blonde hair that was done up in braids, with red ribbons. He noticed that she was petite, fine boned, with an oval face that showed off large, pale blue eyes. Her skin was almost milk white, with no blemishes, and soft features including very red lips.

The young lady reminded him of a doll that he'd seen at the general store, he thought to himself. JR then corrected that thought, because so far she had been more help to Emily than he'd been. He noticed how concerned, but calm she was, as she escorted his sister-in-law to a table. It came to him that not only was she the prettiest girl he'd seen in a long time, she was also a kind, caring person.

He was sure that she'd been waiting tables since breakfast, and had probably been looking forward to getting home. JR was impressed that the young woman was putting that aside to do something nice for them; he felt very contrite.

"Look, I don't need coffee – we don't want to be any more trouble to you. Thank you though for what you are doing, Miss?" JR announced, holding his hat in his hand. He could only imagine what she thought of him, and he realized he didn't even know her name.

"Mr. Morton, it is not a problem to do coffee. I drink it all day long, so we always have a pot on." Olav Larson had left the room, but was back carrying a tray. He had been in town long enough to recognize the last name, and was glad that his daughter had saved him from turning away such important people. "You are obviously a man after my own heart!" He told JR, before he introduced himself and his daughter.

"As Kirsten said, we have fresh bread with butter and lingonberry preserves for your enjoyment. I also though brought out a specialty of mine, a salted rye bread that is strongly flavored." Olav, after getting JR coffee, put the plates on the table, while Kirsten poured some lemonade for Emily. He added with laughter "I personally don't recommend the lingonberries with it, but to each his own!"

"The coffee is great – just what I needed." JR announced, drinking more of the wonderful brew. He gave Olav a smile, glad that the man understood what coffee should taste like. The bread was also delicious, and he told the man so, as Emily agreed with him. JR decided that not only did he want to get to know Kirsten better, but her father would also be interesting to talk to.

"Kirsten, do you have time to sit with us and visit?" Emily asked, having noticed JR looking at the pretty girl. Deciding to help him out, "I would enjoy the company, and the chance to talk to someone new." She was pleased when JR stood up right away and held out a chair for the girl.

Kirsten was slightly startled by the request, but then she saw her father imperceptibly nod his head, before he left the room. She was pleased with JR's manners, and she remembered her thought about how concerned he'd been with his sister-in-law.

"If you don't mind, Emily." Kirsten sat down, turning slightly to give JR a smile of thanks. She didn't know it, but his heart melted at the sight of the smile. He knew that, yet again, he was falling hard for a pretty face, but he couldn't help himself. The next several minutes were spent getting acquainted, while eating the delicious bread.

"Do you like Stockton, Kirsten?" Emily asked, thinking about some of the girl's other responses, and wasn't surprised at the answer she received.

"Please don't take it the wrong way – Stockton is pretty, but I miss our farm and living in the country. I'm really not fond of cities; they seem so small and crowded." Kirsten felt the need to be honest, with Emily, sensing she would understand what she was saying. She was surprised though that it was JR who replied first.

"What kind of farm did you have? I know what you are saying, about living in a city. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else but my ranch." He offered, and for the next ten minutes Kirsten told him about the dairy farm, while he told her about the ranch. Emily stifled her giggles, as the pair bonded over cows, and could hardly wait to tell Zack about it tonight. She also saw that both Kirsten and JR loved the outdoors, and decided to help things along.

"JR, you should take Kirsten out riding and show her some of the countryside." Emily announced, as they were saying their goodbyes. She had not wanted to overstay their welcome, and said thank you for the snack they'd been offered. It pleased her to see both JR and Kirsten look happy with her suggestion. Before they left, the couple had arranged to meet in three days, for the riding excursion. Emily was careful on the drive home to stay quiet on Kirsten's charms; she knew that men didn't like to feel forced into a relationship. JR, for his part, was happier than he'd been, while hoping he wasn't making another mistake.

Three days later JR presented himself at Kirsten's house, which turned out to be the back and upstairs of the café. The porch was small but tidy and neatly painted, while the tiny garden had been planted with flowers. He tied his horse, and the one he'd rented from the livery stable to the rail, before he mounted the steps to knock on the door.

He was feeling better than he had in a long time, and it showed in his face and step. JR had spent the last three days working hard, not drinking, and getting plenty of sleep at night. The change in him had been noticed both by his family and the workers too. He was back to the cheerful, jovial man they were used to, and everyone speculated on what was going on. Emily, and because of her Zack, knew why but they didn't say anything to anyone else, even Rufus. Zack had observed to Emily that he hoped his brother wouldn't muck it up by being an asshole, a sentiment she echoed.

Knocking on the door now, he took his hat off, as Kirsten answered the door. JR gave her a big smile, which then turned to a look of puzzlement. She wasn't dressed to go riding; rather she had on a simple skirt and blouse. He noticed her pale blonde hair, which he had been thinking about seeing down, was simply pulled back.

"Hello Kirsten, how are you?" JR stammered, trying to figure out what to say, before he blurted out the obvious. "I thought we were going to go riding." He was sure that he had the date right, and she had seemed very excited when they'd set it up.

"JR, I should have sent you a note, but then I thought it would be impolite not to talk to you in person." Kirsten stepped out on the porch as she delivered her statement, in a cool voice. She looked up at him, and remembered all the thoughts she'd had about him the first time they met. It still amazed her that she had been so wrong.

"What's going on Kirsten? I was looking forward to taking you out riding!" JR was starting to feel annoyed that she was playing this game with him.

"JR, we have lots of female customers at the café, and I've heard all about your behavior. I'm sorry, but you are not a gentleman I wish to associate with." Kirsten worked to keep her voice steady, to hide how awful she was feeling.

She had spent the first day so excited about both going riding and spending time with JR. However, the second day she'd happened to overhear several young ladies talking about 'JR Morton' and who he had misled this time. There had followed stories of what he'd done to each of them; Kirsten did her best to hear everything that was being said. The ladies didn't understand why their waitress was given them such good service, being too absorbed in talking.

Kirsten tried to put it out of her mind, as petty female gossip, but the next day a party of older women was in to eat. While serving them she heard how JR had chased the daughter of one of them, Clarissa, and then dropped her like a hot potato. By the end of the day Kirsten wanted to cry, and had spent sleepless night thinking about JR. In the morning though, the decision was clear – she would have to put JR out of her mind.

"I don't understand!" JR replied, even as a sinking feeling was coming over him. Her comment about the female customers at the café had sent off warning bells in his mind; her next words confirmed his fears.

"If I had known about your behavior, I would never have accepted you offer of riding." Kirsten had seen the acknowledgement in his eyes, in spite of his denials, which made her madder. She wasn't going to be sweet talked into going out with him, no matter who is family was, or how much money his father had.

JR noticed the set to her chin, and a bible phrase about reaping what you've sowed came to mind. He saw that his pride, ego, and anger had brought him to where he was now. It was those feelings that had made him act like he did towards the girls at the parties. He'd been so impressed with all the attention he received, because of his name that he hadn't thought about anyone else but him.

Not only had he been an asshole, he'd been selfish too, in how he'd acted to the girls and his family. It served him right, he thought, that when he'd finally met a girl who seemed to share his interests, she wouldn't have anything to do with him. JR thought about Emily's comment, about Jesus liking a repentant heart, and he realized that if he wanted Kirsten he would have to be honest about what he'd done.

"Look Kirsten, I'm not going to lie to you! Quite frankly, I like you too much to do that to you." He paused, and took a deep breath. "Would you listen to my side, before you decide to judge me? That is all I ask?" JR didn't think he'd ever been so afraid in his whole life, and one part of his brain was amazed at what she'd done to him. He felt like she held his future in her hands, and he wanted those hands in his.

She let him lead her over to a small bench on the porch, trying not to like how his warm hand felt holding hers. JR's hands were strong, and used to work, she could tell, which was a contrast to the image she had, of the champagne drinking party boy. Kirsten looked him in the eye and saw fear there, which surprised her; it was not an emotion she would have associated with him.

"Those girls, and yes there were lots of them – I'm sorry to say now." JR paused, as he recollected the last seven months of his life. "They were all impressed with the Morton name, position, and money – but none of them ever really cared about what was important to me. I took advantage of that, because it was easy to do. No, that doesn't excuse my behavior, but at the end of the day, I was a man with women throwing themselves at him."

Kirsten tilted her head, as she listened to his confession, and was surprised that she could understand what she was saying. Her older brother Lars, once the news got around that their father would give him the farm, had found himself very popular with the single girls. Britta, now her sister-in-law, but at the time just the girl her brother was courting, had gotten very upset with his behavior, and they had quarreled. She had not understood her brother's behavior, or those of the other women, only wanting some man just because of what he possessed, but knew that she was in the minatory among women.

"I never talked to any of them like I talked to you, the other day at the café. Kirsten, it seemed that you understood my feelings about animals and land – that was a new experience for me. None of those other women cared enough to ask me the kind of things that you did!" JR sighed, as he took her other hand, and clasped them both in his.

"To say that I've been an asshole is putting it mildly – oh, just so you know, I'm rather good at that!" JR observed, and then caught himself. "Ok, so I curse, drink, smoke, and play cards, just to put it out there. I also love my family and land very much, go to church every Sunday. I'm not a saint, but I am a good person who would do anything for someone who was important to me; like you are!"

His hands clasping hers were playing havoc with her brain – without meaning to the thought of them on her body came to mind, shocking her enough to flush slightly. JR's confessions didn't really surprise her, after what she'd heard, knowing her father, brother, and cousins. Kirsten liked the fact that he was man enough to acknowledge the person that he was. Honesty was very important to her, and she was flattered that he cared enough about her to tell her the truth. JR's next words though, took her by surprise.

"You don't need to give me a decision now, Kirsten! I want you to think about what I've told you, and we can talk next week." JR released her hands and stood up, leaving her sitting there looking startled and flushed. The pink of her cheeks offset her white skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair prettily, making him want to see her in a pink dress with white lace and ribbons. Or, he corrected privately, pink and white underwear, before he shut the thought down.

"Good day." JR bowed, and putting his hat on his head, did the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life, walked away from her. Kirsten had looked so pretty sitting there, and before today he would have taking her in his arms and tried to force his attention on her. He knew now though that was not what either of them wanted.

Kirsten watched him leave, without saying a word, still trying to sort out the thoughts in her mind, and the feelings in her body. There was a part of her that wanted to go after him, to stop him from walking away. Her mind though was clearing enough to realize that doing that would be a big mistake; JR was right, she needed to think about what she'd heard.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Kindness & Cakes**_

It was almost a week later, since their talk, and Kirsten was going out to the Morton ranch. Her father had an account at the livery stable, for a horse and buggy they used for deliveries. Kirsten took advantage of that fact, to get a driver to take her out to the ranch, with the excuse of some pastries for Mrs. Morton.

She had found out, at church on Sunday that Emily wouldn't be coming into town for a while. No one directly referenced the pregnancy, but it was understood that was the reason why. Kirsten had enjoyed the church service, and the companionship afterwards of Catherine Barkley and Susannah Kelling. She picked up that these women were good friends of Emily's, from their conversation.

Kirsten didn't know it, but Emily had in fact talked to both women about the newcomer, and JR's interest in her. JR had told her that Kirsten had declined to go riding with him, because of his past behavior. He didn't get into details, but did say that he'd presented his side of the story, and would leave it up to her. Emily admired his actions, and how he was handling the situation. JR seemed to have turned over a new leaf in his behavior. She also gave Kirsten bonus points for calling him out on his past actions.

The Larson's were Lutheran, and had been concerned that there wasn't a Lutheran church in town. However, both Reverend Thompson and Kelling had visited the family, and let them know that they welcomed all branches of the protestant faith. Kirsten knew her father was pleased that young Reverent Kelling had studied Lutheran theology for a year in Germany. That fact, along with a visit from Hans Werner, another Lutheran, had convinced Olav that the church was fine to attend.

After service JR came up to greet her, and introduced her, along with her family, to his father, who was head of the church board of advisors. Her first thought was that Rufus looked very stern, but then he smiled and Kirsten revised her opinion of the man. Rufus was very cordial to them, and invited her father to a men's prayer breakfast the following week.

JR explained that his brother Zack had stayed home with Emily, but didn't go into any details. Neither did he reference their conversation, but he was pleasant and charming with her. Kirsten also noticed his good relationship with both pastors, as well as Susannah, the young pastor's wife. She was aware too that he was greeted warmly by the menfolk, but very warmly by several young ladies.

The young women were all dressed up, with elaborately decorated hats. Kirsten had been feeling good in her white dress with the blue polka dots, trimmed with blue grosgrain ribbon in the same color. Her hat though was straw, decorated with a few blue flowers and ribbon; certainly very plain compared to the heavy ornamentation of the other girls. She tried to think about what JR had said about those other girls, as compared to her.

She didn't know it, but more than one young man, besides JR, was looking at her with interest. Kirsten looked like a summer meadow, and the blue and white ensemble offset her porcelain doll coloring perfectly. JR tried not to think about what it would be like to take the hat off and get her hair down, but wasn't having much success. His feelings towards her were giving him new insight on Zack's behavior with Emily, and the way they were always carrying on with each other. He would have no problem behaving that way with Kirsten, if she would let him.

The feelings were all new for him, and JR was struggling to make sense of it. He made it a point to be on his best behavior, and he hoped that his standing with the pastors would help Kirsten see the good side of him. JR was also getting concerned about how the other single men were looking at her, and was working to control the hot jealousy that was overcoming him.

In fact JR's behavior impressed Kirsten, as well as the fact that he wasn't trying to press his case with her. She wished that the butterflies in her stomach, which had started fluttering when he came up to her, would subside. When JR smiled at her, it was even worse, because he knees felt weak and she hoped she wouldn't faint. The affect he had on her startled her, and while her brain said no, her heart was saying yes.

Kirsten's resolve took a hit mid-week, when her father came home singing JR's praises. Olav had been making the rounds of the saloons and bars, with samples of his salted rye bread. He hoped to get some of the establishments to carry the bread, as an item on their menu. There was already a bakery in town that supplied bread and rolls, but they were just plain wheat. Olav didn't want to cut his competitor out, but didn't see the problem with some variety.

At the main saloon where the ranchers tended to gather, JR had recognized Olav when he'd come into the establishment. JR was there with his brother, their foreman, and several ranch hands; he introduced Olav as a man who knew how to brew a pot of coffee. Since all the men lived on coffee, Olav was well received, and JR insisted on buying him a drink, as well as putting in a good word with the bartender. He ended up having a nice visit, and getting an order for several loaves of the salted rye bread.

It was her father's comments about JR that had finally made Kirsten decide to go visit Emily. She had been thinking about doing it, ever since church. Kristen had hoped to have a private conversation with JR's sister-in-law after services. She remembered how solicitous he'd been with Emily at the café. By now she also knew the story of Zack and Emily's elopement, as well as the changes that had come over Rufus Morton. Kirsten still thought about how kind Emily had been, that day at the café, in asking her to sit and visit.

When she arrived at the ranch house, she knocked on the door and an older Latino man answered and showed her into an expansive hallway. Kirsten admired the gleaming white wainscoting, and mahogany staircase and floor. The walls were a cornflower blue with white trim; leading up the stairs was a papered design of trees and a river scene.

There was a circular table, and small settee and side chairs in the hall were all cherry wood with curved legs that ended in claw and ball feet. The upholstery was blue and cream, while the floral arrangement on the table was done in reds and pinks, offering a dazzling contrast to the coolness of the rest of the room. Kirsten didn't know it, but Emily considered the entrance hall her best decorating effort in the house.

She took her mind off the décor as she inquired of the houseman – or butler, she wasn't sure what he was; if Mrs. Morton was receiving. Kirsten explained that she was a friend and had brought some pastries. The man beamed with pleasure as her, and led her into a beautifully decorated front parlor.

The room was done in greens, cream, and gold, with fine wood furniture. The centerpiece was a beautifully painted cabinet, against the long wall, that looked to be French and very old. She would later find out that the piece was in fact French, from the late 1770's and had belonged to Emily's mother's family. The room though looked very warm and welcoming, which was helping to calm her a bit.

Kirsten by now was feeling rather unsure of herself, after seeing the outside of the grand house, and now the inside too. There had certainly been grand houses in Wisconsin, as well as fine furniture from Europe. No, what was bothering Kirsten was that this house was where JR lived. He had told her that the women had all been interested in him for his family's money, but she had not really comprehended what that meant until now. Any woman who married him would never want for anything, and she understood why all those girls had pursued him like they had.

She was starting to wonder what she was doing here, and could only imagine what Emily Morton was going to think. Kirsten didn't want look like all those other girls, who had chased after JR. She now wished that she hadn't come at all, and decided that when Emily came she would just say she was bringing pastries with her family's best wishes. Just as she made up her mind, Emily came into the room.

"Kirsten, how sweet of you to come see!" Emily came into the room and hugged Kirsten, who was careful not to press too close. She privately thought that her hostess looked larger this week, than last, and had no problems seeing why the woman was staying home.

"I didn't see you at church, so I thought I would bring some pastries out to you." Kirsten wished the woman had not greeted her so warmly, because it had thrown her previous thoughts out the window.

"Well I'm not going to be going anywhere for a while, but the barn." Emily observed with a giggle, as she added. "Considering I'm as big as the brood mares we all relate to each other! One nice thing about being married to Zack; he's a rancher – they think highly of brood mares!" The giggle changed to peals of laughter, as she sat down on the sofa, and indicated for Kirsten to take the chair next to it.

"Emily, you look great!" Kirsten replied, after joining in the laughter about Emily's condition. She liked how JR's sister-in-law had a light hearted approach to being with child. Kirsten couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be married and enceintes – she loved children and wanted lots of them. Emily's comments about ranchers stuck in her brain, and she found herself wondering if JR felt the same as his brother did.

"Juan, thank you so much!" Emily stopped her laughter as the houseman brought in a tray that had a ceramic pitcher on it, glasses, and a plate of cookies. "This is Miss Larson, and she has brought some wonderful pastries for us." Juan smiled at the pretty fair haired girl, as he set the tray down, while Emily added. "Let's have them with tea! What kind are they?"

"Oh, it is called 'Black Forest' – it is chocolate cake." Kirsten didn't get any further, before Emily interrupted her, as her eyes went wide.

"Really? Black Forest with the cherries soaked in kirsch? And whipping cream?" Emily had not had the cake for several years, the last time visiting her grandmutter in Vienna; she smiled happily at the memory. Kirsten looked at her with curiosity and Emily answered her unasked question.

"The last time I had Black Forest cake was when I visited my grandmutter – my mother's mother – in Vienna. It is one of my very favorites, so thank you for bringing them to me." Emily explained, adding "The men will enjoy the cakes too; they always come in from working so hungry, right Juan?" The houseman nodded his head in agreement, relieved that his mistress was happy. Mr. Rufus had given the staff strict instructions that Miss Emily was to be coddled no matter what.

"The recipe is very popular in Denmark, but my mother figured out how to do miniature versions, which seem to be popular at the café. Interesting that you know about kirsch." Kirsten replied, glad that she'd chosen the cakes that she had. Juan poured cold lemonade into sparkling crystal glasses, before he left, taking the box of cakes with him. The next several minutes were spent drinking lemonade and talking about desserts.

"Kirsten, I have to ask you – as another woman – about Patsy Hamilton's hat; did it really have a bird on top of it?" Emily had heard Rufus comment about the headgear; it had not been a kind comment either. Kirsten had to think for a moment, before she remembered the lady in question and the bird with all the feathers on her head. She confirmed the fact for Emily, adding the comment that her father had said that looking at the hat made him very hungry.

"Do you mind if I ask you something personal, Kirsten? I feel like we are very good friends already, even though we've just met?" Emily remembered JR telling her that Kirsten had refused to go riding with him, because of his past behavior. She thought it interesting that the young woman was out here now, under the guise of bringing cakes.

"Actually, I feel like you are my first friend in Stockton, Emily! Until you showed up at the café, I was feeling very lonely and homesick!" Kirsten felt comfortable confessing the fact, and was relieved when Emily reached over and hugged her.

"Trust me, I know all about homesickness, and having your world turned upside down!" Emily went on to explain about how she'd ended up in California. "But everything worked out for the best - it is wonderful here. I think too that God knew this was where I needed to be, and you need to trust that he is looking out for you too." Emily patted her back, as Kirsten burst into tears, feeling glad that someone understood what she was experiencing.

When she stopped crying, Emily had her drink some cold lemonade, and eat a cookie, which made her feel better. She suddenly didn't feel so homesick anymore, as Emily told her about life in the valley. It was with that thought that Kirsten suddenly felt comfortable talking about what she needed to.

"Emily, I don't know if you are aware, but I didn't go riding with JR." Kirsten put it out there, thinking about the scene on the small porch of the house. He had been so vital, and masculine; she had wanted to go with him, even as another part of her was still reeling from what she'd learned about him.

"Kirsten, yes I know you didn't go riding with him; JR is something of a talker, and he is like a brother to me." Emily went on to explain about the death of Diana and Melissa. "JR said you were put off by his reputation with the ladies in town; he did say that he had presented his side of the story, but was leaving it up to you." She left it at that, wanting Kirsten to understand that JR had not discussed his private feelings with her; in reality he didn't need to because he was very easy to read, but Kirsten needed to figure that out on her own.

"You probably weren't happy that I turned him away, I imagine." Kirsten was sure that Emily thought she was out of her mind, for turning down her brother-in-law. She knew that everyone else in town would think so, if they knew about it.

"Actually your action impressed me a great deal; you are obviously a young lady with high moral standards." Emily replied, and as Kirsten's face took on a surprised expression, "JR has behaved badly, and has been able to get away with it, because none of those other girls have had the strength of character that you have."

Kirsten thought about that for a moment, before she came clean. "Emily, I had been so excited about going riding with him. I really liked him a lot, but when I heard all the talk, well I was appalled. JR had been so kind with you, but a different person with those girls. When he came to pick me up, he looked so handsome." Sighing, she went on "My heart said to go; it still says to give him a chance, but my head doesn't agree. I am starting to wonder though, because my father likes him a lot, and he is a good judge of character."

Everything came into focus for Emily, as she listened to what Kirsten was saying. The girl was very attracted to JR, but wasn't sure if he was trustworthy or not. Emily knew that JR was very attracted to Kirsten, and she was sure that the fair haired girl was a big part of the change in his behavior.

"I believe there is some saying about 'a leap of faith', right?" Emily asked, and Kirsten nodded her head. "Since JR met you, even before you wouldn't go riding with him, there was a change in him, for the better. When you turned him away he didn't revert back to his old ways, Kirsten. I think he cares for you greatly. He is making a big effort, and I think that is worth a great deal. JR is one of the most loyal people I know, and really sweet under it all." Emily saw that the girl wouldn't be pushed into anything, which was just the type of woman JR needed. She said a silent prayer to the Lord that everything would work out.

Before Kirsten could say anything though, she heard male voices coming from the back of the house, and she realized that she had stayed longer than she meant to. "Emily, thank you for what you said, and I'll give it a lot of thought. I should be going though." Kirsten could only imagine what JR would think if he found her here, talking to his sister-in-law. Even as that thought was going through her brain, the man himself, along with his father and brother came into the room.

Zack only had eyes for Emily as he came into the room, and he made a beeline for the sofa, where he sat down right next to her. Putting his arms around her, he kissed her passionately, to which she responded wholeheartedly. Emily had not seen him since lunch, but it seemed like ages and he felt so good as he held her tight.

Kirsten was too distracted by watching the couple, noticing that Emily was happily embracing the man back, not caring about his dusty boots on the rug. She was sure though, that if JR was kissing her like that, she wouldn't be concerned about the rug either. It was the thought of JR that caused her to look to where he was standing, observing the couple with an amused smile, before he saw her.

JR was hot, tired, and sore, having been thrown earlier that afternoon. He followed his brother and pa into the room, to say hello to Emily, before going upstairs for a bath. The dirt from the fall felt like it was still on him, in spite of having washed his face, neck, and hands before coming in. Watching Zack and Emily made him smile though, and he wondered if Kirsten would ever greet him like that. JR was very taken aback when he saw her sitting in the chair.

He took in her pretty pink blouse with the ruffled collar and bow, which complimented the skirt which was of a pink fabric with tiny white flowers scattered all over it. Kirsten's pale blonde hair was neatly put up, with a pink ribbon woven through the waves. JR had wanted to see her in pink, and it was as becoming to her as he'd thought it would be. Her milk white skin, with the faint rose flush to the cheeks glowed against the pink, while her blue eyes stood out.

Looking at her sitting there in her pink and white finery, all clean and pretty, JR suddenly felt even grimerier than he'd before. He could only imagine what she was thinking as she looked at him, and JR couldn't believe how bad his luck was. If he'd known she was here, he would not have come into the front room at all.

"Miss Larson, it is a pleasure to see you! I hope you are joining us for tea?" Rufus took the lead in greeting the pretty girl, remembering how JR had introduced them after church last Sunday. He had been very aware of the change in JR, and even before meeting Kirsten had been sure a woman was involved. Rufus had been very pleased to find out that he'd been right, and that the young lady came from a religious family. His son needed all the help he could get, was the man's private opinion.

Zack broke off from kissing Emily, and when he saw Kirsten he stood up and greeted her. Trying to be discrete, he looked her over and thought that his brother was showing good taste. It concerned him though, if a woman like Kirsten would be willing to take JR on, even as he hoped that his brother wouldn't muck it up.

"Yes, Pa she is! And she brought some delicious cakes for us too!" Emily remembered her manners as a hostess, and giving Zack a smile, she turned to greet the others. Kirsten could tell that JR wasn't happy about something, and once again wished that she hadn't come out to the house. Now she had to stay for at least a cup of tea, or it would look rude.

"Kirsten was telling me about the happenings in town." Emily reached over and patted Kirsten's arm, as Rufus beamed with approval. He was glad that the women were friends already, and trusted Emily's judgment of the girl. "JR are you going to stand there? Sit down and have some tea – you look like you could use it, or even something stronger!" Emily regarded her brother-in-law with puzzlement.

"Hello Kirsten, it's good to see you." JR managed to get the words out, wishing she didn't make him feel as tongue tied as she did. He turned to his sister-in-law "Emily, I don't think I'm presentable enough for company. Would you excuse me?" All he wanted to do was get out of the room while Kirsten might still think he was a gentleman. Emily for her part figured out what was bothering him, and tossed her head with a laugh.

"JR you are quite presentable enough! This isn't some fancy party, just tea and you've been working hard. I know that you are hungry, and here is Juan with sandwiches, along with the cakes Kirsten brought." Emily pointed towards the chair next to Kirsten, adding "I'm sure Kirsten understands, right?"

"I grew up on a farm JR." Kirsten replied, thinking about how her father and brother would come in from the barn. They were always hungry, and her mother always had a snack for them. She found it interesting that the Morton's, despite their money, all worked as hard as they seemed to. JR had said that he loved his land, and never wanted to live anywhere else, she remembered. Kirsten gave him an encouraging smile, and was rewarded with one in return.

"Well, I am hungry and I do like cakes!" JR sat down, feeling relieved that Kirsten didn't seem bothered by the condition he was in. Her comment about growing up on a farm cheered him, and he was sure that she wouldn't be like Clarissa, who didn't want to smell animals. The next half hour was spent visiting, and JR was pleased with how the visit with his family was going.

"I would like to say thank you all very much, but I should be heading back into town." Kirsten stood up, not wanting to overstay her welcome. The cakes had been well received, and everyone had been very charming to her. JR had certainly cheered up once he'd sat down, which had made her happy.

"Before you go Kirsten, would you have a couple of minutes for JR to show you the barn? I would have taken you out there, but didn't feel up to walking that far." Emily inquired, trying to sound as innocent as possible. She really thought that JR and Kirsten should talk sooner, rather than later, and in private.

"Kirsten, I would like that." JR replied very quickly, giving her an eager look. He couldn't believe how well things had turned out, and wanted to ask her about riding again. His plan was to go very slowly with her, to earn her trust.

"Well, if it wouldn't be any trouble, JR. I'm sure you're tired after being outside all day." Kirsten wasn't sure if she should be happy that Emily had arranged this or not. The thought of being alone with JR was thrilling and scary at the same time. However, with all eyes on her she couldn't back out of the barn tour. She nodded her head, and after saying goodbye to everyone else, followed JR out to the barn.

Once there he showed her around, and introduced her to some of the horses, as he explained Zack's breeding program. JR then escorted outside, and down to the edge of the field, where some cows were grazing. He told her something about beef cattle, and ranching, liking the questions she asked. JR then took her hand, and led her to a small grove of trees that was next to the field. A simple wooden bench was there, and he invited her to sit down with him.

"It was very sweet of you to come visit Emily; I know she enjoyed the company." JR started with something simple, trying not to think about how good she smelled, almost like lilies he thought. He was sure that she was tired of hearing him babble about horses and cows, but she made it hard for him to think straight.

"I enjoyed it too – she is wonderful!" Kirsten offered, thinking about how everyone in the house, even the servants, doted on her. Emily's husband treated her like a queen, and she had seen how Rufus Morton catered to his daughter-in-law too. The man had pointed out the redecorating Emily had done, and talked about how much nicer the house was now. His lavish praise of Emily had made her wonder how the woman his other son married would fare in comparison.

"Emily has made such a difference in our lives; really marrying her is the best thing Zack ever did." JR enthused, "Did you know I was best man when they eloped?" His voice was full of pride, and Kirsten was touched by the warmth in his voice.

"JR, the real reason I came out to see Emily, was to talk about you." Kirsten told him upfront, not wanting to lie to him. She hated dishonesty, and wasn't going to play games with him. "I had been thinking about what you told me last week, about yourself." JR's face took on a hopeful expression, as he reached over and took her hand.

"Kirsten, could we try again? May I take you riding?" JR interlaced their fingers together, and when he saw her smile, went for broke. "Actually, I would like to court you, if you would allow me to. I have not been in a good place for quite a while, until I met you." He was afraid to say too much more right now, not wanting to scare her off.

"Well I would like that, and I know my father would to; but." Kirsten stopped, to gather her thoughts. "Your father was welcoming to me, but do you think he would approve of you courting me? I'm not from an important family, or have fancy connections." She didn't say 'like Emily' but JR figured out what she was really asking.

"Pa already likes you, and will adore you when he figures out that you are the reason I've reformed like I have." JR threw caution to the wind and put his arms around Kirsten, who returned the embrace before she even realized it. "Kirsten, what matters to our family is character, not money, or connections. Trust me; if Emily had not been the sweet person she is, well pa would have not had any of it. If pa doesn't like something, you know it right away. He likes you a lot, as do I."

Her face was close to JR's and before he could stop himself his lips were on hers, and they were kissing. Kirsten had never felt anything like what JR was making her feel, as his arms pulled her tighter against him. He felt like the earth had turned upside down, as she kissed him back; the thought of going slow had been long forgotten in his mind.

"I think that is enough!" Kirsten pulled back some, regretfully breaking off the kiss. It had felt so amazing, and she decided she would have to be very careful with him. "I will go riding with you, and yes you may court me. Be warned though, JR Morton, I expect you to be a gentleman – is that clear?" She had stood up and was straitening her blouse, while he was giving her a bemused look.

"Yes, Kirsten, I understand. Let's go get your hat and gloves, and talk about when I can take you riding." JR agreed ruefully, wondering how long of a courtship she thought was proper. Another thought came to him though "When I take you riding, can I kiss you again?" He gave her his best charming smile, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I hope you do, JR, I hope you do!" Kirsten replied, as she realized that Emily had been right; California was a great place.

.


	38. Chapter 38

_**July 4**__**th**__**, 1879**_

Emily Morton snuggled next to her husband Zack, as they finished eating the delicious BBQ dinner. The day had been wonderful, and she was glad that everyone had insisted she attend. It wasn't that she didn't want to celebrate the 4th – everyone had talked about nothing else for the last month almost. Rather, she had given birth to David Rhys Morton on June 1st, to great fanfare of everyone at the Rising M.

She had woken up a little 5:00am, with a feeling of pressure against her femaleness. Thinking it was yet another trip to the bathroom, she had waddled into the room, where a sharp pain caused her to almost double over. Emily held tightly to the sink, until it passed, but as she straightened up she had felt a rush of wetness down her legs.

Her scream brought Zack into the room; he'd not been sleeping well for the last week, sensing Emily's time was very close. Arriving in the bathroom, he took the scene in and knew what was happening. Zack gave her a reassuring hug, as he explained he was going to go get Ruth, and Dr. Merar. Emily was reassured about Ruth, because the woman was a well known midwife in the valley. Her husband's reassuring hug and calm demeanor made her feel better, before another contraction hit her.

Once Zack was away from Emily he felt a rush of panic overtake him, as he woke up his father and brother, before heading down to Ruth's room at the back of the house on the main level. Ruth took over right away, and told Rufus to take Zack downstairs, while JR went for the doctor. She was pretty sure the baby would arrive before the doctor would, but his presence would help the menfolk feel better. Miss Emily had also said that Catherine Barkley was to be told, but not if the birth happened in the middle of the night.

JR came back fairly quickly; having gotten into town double time, to announce that the doctor was doing emergency surgery at the Fairson ranch. A messenger had been sent out, and Dr. Merar would be at the Rising M as soon as he finished with his patient. Rufus reassured Zack that Ruth knew exactly what she was doing, as the expectant father lit another cigarette, while his brother offered him a shot of whiskey that he passed on.

Dr. Merar arrived almost five hours later, and was quickly taken upstairs, where he discovered he had nothing to do. Shaking his head ruefully at the Morton men, he exchanged knowing looks with Ruth, before he headed downstairs. He took great pleasure in telling Zack that he had a son, as the young man hugged him before heading upstairs.

For Emily, the month since her son's birth had almost been a blur of feedings and love. Zack had presented her with a heavy gold chain bracelet, with a diamond frame that would hold a picture of the baby – the bonus of being able to add to it. He was so in awe of his son, and loved to watch Emily feed the child, liking how soft and maternal she looked as she nourished their son.

Rufus had given her a lovely choker necklace, and matching earrings of amethysts and diamonds, which took her breath away. JR, as his gift, had completely refinished the cradle for them, to match how Emily had decorated the nursery. Catherine had arrived right after lunch, bringing a bottle of Jack Daniels for Zack, with compliments of Nick. She was a big help to Emily, as she explained knowledge that was passed from one woman to another. Emily was glad for her support, and also Anita, who had been hired as the nursery maid.

When the 4th of July events had come up, Emily was afraid that she would have to miss them, not sure how to take such a young baby into town. Catherine and Samantha came to her rescue though, even as Jarrod and Nick were taking Zack under their wing. Jarrod and Samantha were opening their house for the summer, and Emily was reassured that she, baby David, and the nanny, were welcome to stay with them.

Audra Barkley Winters was already going to be there, with one baby, and another on the way. Catherine too was bringing Tab into town, along with her nanny. There was great excitement because the ladies all knew that she was enceintes again, being due in January. Emily, hearing all this, felt much better about coming into town. She knew that both Zack and Pa wanted to show off the next generation, and was glad that her friends had come to the rescue.

Now, as the sun set she looked over at David, nestled in the portable cradle that the ranch hands had put together for her. Emily had fed the baby, before bringing him out to the picnic, where he looked around eagerly. It had been wonderful to have the chance to take part in the day's events, liking how Zack had won the shooting contest. Being with him now, she could hardly wait to get back to the ranch.

Dr. Merar had given them the ok to resume relations the day before yesterday, and she knew that Zack was as eager as she was. They had certainly had a lot of fun coming up with other ways to achieve satisfaction, but both of them missed the union of spirit and body they experienced when having relations.

"Zack, Emily, let's go down to the river, to see the fireworks, ok?" JR came bounding up, with Kirsten in tow. They'd been keeping company steadily since April, much too both families' delight. JR had cleaned up his act completely, and even ate dinner every Friday night with Kirsten and her family. Rufus had invited them, along with the Barkley's out for a spring garden dinner, and everyone had gotten on famously.

"Oh, I would love to, but I gave Anita the night off to see family." Emily exclaimed, wishing she could go down to the river. Zack gave her an understanding look and was all set to tell JR and Kirsten no, when Rufus' voice rang in their ears.

"You two go down to watch the fireworks, Emily and Zack! David and I will do just fine together; just so you are aware, I do know about babies!" Rufus followed his statement up by reaching into the cradle and rocking his grandson. Emily, watching the proud man look at his grandson, smiled in understanding.

"Pa, thank you so much! You and David try not to have too much fun, ok? And no cigars until he's sixteen?" Emily joked, giving the older man a loving hug and a teasing smile. Rufus' laughter rang out over the area, and more than one person turned to look at the normally stern man as happiness over took him. He beamed at his daughter-in-law with love; not only had she given him a grandson, but she trusted him too with the baby. Several friends of his had daughters-in-law that barely let the older man around their grandchildren, let alone watch the child.

Jarrod Barkley watched a while later, as Rufus Morton hailed Senator Wayne Hutchings, to show off his grandson. The older man carefully lifted the baby out of the cradle, putting a cloth over his shoulder, as he cradled the baby's head. Rufus was gentle with the bundle, as he nestled the child against him. Jarrod was trying to contain his amazement when his mother came up next to him, and inquired what was so interesting.

"Mother, not even a year ago Rufus Morton was threatening to haul Wayne into court, about some legislation he wanted to pass. The man was fire and brimstone about something that even Hutchings admitted was a bugaboo. Now, he is introducing his grandson to the man, like they are old friends!" Jarrod was totally taken aback by what he was seeing unfold in front of his eyes.

"Son, Rufus is a grandfather now – a pretty girl married his oldest son, and brought love back to the ranch." Victoria looked at the scene in front of her, and thought back to that long ago morning in her son's office. "Jarrod, do you remember when I came to you, all concerned about Nick's feelings for Catherine?" She inquired, and he nodded his head in understanding, as he remembered the conversation. Victoria had been struggling with Catherine and Nick, even as he'd tried to explain the relationship to her.

"The cycle of life, lovely lady? You do know that it is because of Catherine that Rufus has what he has, right?" Jarrod observed with a merry smile, wanting to add that if it wasn't for his lovely sister-in-law he wouldn't have Samantha either. Victoria gave him an understanding smile, before she made her comment.

"That Spanish Land Grant is responsible for more than just the waterway is my opinion, but no one is complaining from what I can see!" The older woman offered, before she went off to fuss over her grandchildren. Samantha came up next to him, asking about fireworks, and he followed her down to the river. As the dazzling lights blazed over the valley, the Barkley's and Morton's were all very happy with what their lives were.

_Epilogue_

Rufus, who had been thrilled to have one grandbaby to fuss over in July of 1879, was overjoyed when Diana Grace Morton was born in May of 1880. In September of that year JR and Kirsten, who'd married the previous December presented him with Miles Jackson in September. The years brought many children to Zack and JR, giving Rufus the large, loving family he'd always wanted.

The rose garden Rufus had given Emily that first Christmas, had blossomed into the central attraction on the garden club tour every year. It was at its most dazzling when; in 1898 Diana had married Tab Barkley in June, as the roses bloomed. Everyone but Nick Barkley gushed about the ceremony, and it was only because it was a party he wasn't hosting. He loved Diana, and was glad that his son was marrying the daughter of his wife's best friend. He and Zack had gotten totally wasted the night before, as their sons carried them home, to Catherine and Emily's rueful smiles.

Nick, who had finally, on Ian Macgregor's death received the marinade recipe gave the ultimate party in 1901 when David Morton married May Barkley. Her twin sister Sophie had married a Crocker, and spent most of her time in San Francisco or New York. Mary, otherwise known as May, had never wanted to live anywhere else but the valley.

The twins had spent a year in Europe, touring and getting culture. Sophie had loved every minute of it, while May had only liked adding to her wardrobe, just wanting to be home. David was four years older than she was, but they had always been great friends, because of their mothers.

The wedding was dazzling, and everyone agreed that while the bride was lovely, the mothers of the bride and groom were beautiful women too. Nick and Zack gave a funny speech at the wedding, before they toasted each other's children, and grandchildren they would have. The party went on all night, as fireworks lit up the sky in celebration.

_**Finis**_


End file.
